More than Machine
by theCobb
Summary: [AU] When Future Trunks makes his voyage home he arrives much later then intended. For Six Months the planet has had to endure without it's lone hero. This one change in the course of the timeline sets in motion a domino effect. Android 18 finds herself on a quest to find her lost humanity and to redeem herself for her past sins. [Future Trunks x 18 Pairing]
1. Divergence

*Author Note*

More than Machine is an Au Fic focusing on the pairing between 18 and Future Trunks. This first two chapters will be a bit heavy in regards to flashbacks as it's setting up the beginning of the story. I promise however that going forward I will not rely heavily on flashbacks. Beyond that this fic is meant for mature audiences and will include gore and dark themes faced during a near apocalyptical setting like this. Later on Sexual content will be included however I fully intended for the pairing between Eighteen and Trunks to develop slowly and not be an overnight kind of pairing.

Anyways I hope you all enjoy what I have planned and without further ado let's begin...

* * *

Trunks sucked in a deep breath as he pushed himself up and out of his time machine. He offered a cursory glance around the damaged state of West City, before his gaze settled upon the front door of Capsule Corp. He fought back the nerves welling up in the pit of his stomach as he strode forward. He truly had no sense of how much time had elapased since the last time he'd been home. After all he had intended to arrive to help the Z-Fighters before their intitial encounter with the androids, however he'd been late. He hoped that there was still a planet left to save from the androids in his own timeline.

Any fear he felt ebbed away as he neared the door only for the automated door to grind open as his mother stepped out into view. Her face lit up as tears sprang to her eyes as she closed the distance between them and threw her arms around her son who returned the gesture with a small smile. "Oh my god Trunks! You've been gone for so long, I had begun to fear the worst." she exclaimed as she pulled herself away a moment to get a good look at the young man.

"My goodness. It's only been six months, but look how much you've grown. You're practically a man." she mused with a smile.

Trunks let out a chuckle. "It's good to see you too mom..I-" he paused a moment his eyes widening.

"Wait did you say six months?! I thought at most the time machine would bring me within a few days at most a couple of weeks after the time I left. So much time wasted... What's going on out there? how much more damage have the androids caused? how many more innocent people are dead?"

Bulma let out a soft sigh. "Well for one Trunks...as far as I know I'm the first person to invent the science of time travel, I'll be the first to admit that it's far from a perfected art. Why don't you come inside? we have a lot to talk about. "

Trunks slightly bowed his head. "Right. I'm glad to see that at least you're alright mom." he murmurred as he followed behind her as she made her way through the door into Capsule Corp.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't have my share of close calls Trunks, but I had the most unlikely person helping me, they saved my life actually." she mused as she made her way through the damaged foyer.

Trunks quirked a brow. "Who are you talking about? and did the Androids pass through here again?"

'That doesn't make any sense though. If the androids did come back through West City there's not a person on Earth strong enough to put up a fight.' he thought to himself as he followed Bulma into the Kitchen where the woman promptly took a seat, a look of nervousness was now on her face as she laced her hands in front of herself.

"Trunks why don't you tell me about what happened in the past? Where you able to help save that timeline?"

Trunks noted her nervous behavior but pushed it aside as he smiled and nodded his head as he began to recount the events that transpired in the other timeline.

An hour or so elapsed as the Half-Saiyan left no detail out of the story. Bulma remained silent for the most part only reacting to Vegeta's outburst when Trunks had died and at the news of Goku's death.

"So Goku ended up sacrificing himself in the end anyways. How sad, but I'm glad things seemed to work out nonetheless. I'm so proud of you Trunks."

Trunks blushed from her praise as he rubbed the back of her neck. "It was nice to be able to meet father. He wasn't what I expected, but at the end..I think we understood one another."

Bulma smiled at that."I'm glad to hear that honey. You deserved that and so much more."

There was a brief silence, before Trunks cleared his throat. "So I have to know what happened while I was away? I can tell your nervous about something mom."

"Trunks I need you to promise me you'll keep an open mind and hear everything I have to say."

The Lavendar haired man felt a chill on his neck at her words, but nevertheless slowly nodded his head as he slowly took a seat across from her. "Alright you have my word mom. What's with all the secrecy?"

Bulma ran a hand through her graying hair. "Well perhaps the best way to explain things is to start from the beginning..."

* * *

 ** _*FLASHBACK 5 Months ago*_**

"This is Chester Arnold of Star News have breaking news, the deadly Androids have been spotted in New Ginger Town just moments ago. New Ginger Town was formally known as Ginger Town, the site of one of the first attacks from this deadly duo years ago. It's this humble reporter's opinion that this poor town will soon meet the same fate of it's predecessor. Please if anyone in New Ginger Town or anyone close to that town can hear this...I Implore you to evacuate immediately."

Bulma gritted her teeth. "I can't stand this anymore. !" she growled as she reached out and shut the radio off, before resting her head into her hands.

'Trunks where are you?' she wondered to herself as slowly looked up and through one of the windows are the ruined skyline of West City.

'Please come home to me safely...'

The day had turned into night as the aging Scientist tried to occupy her time by working on another project in the garage. She sighed as she looked at her handiwork. "If this Android mess is ever dealt with we'll need to scavenge more parts if this bird is going anywhere other then back to the junkyard." she mused, before bolting upright as she heard a device on her arm go off alerting her that someone was approaching Capsule Corp.

'The Alarm has been triggered. Could Trunks finally be back?' she wondered to herself as she went from a fast walk to a dead run as she bolted towards the front door and threw it open.

What she saw made her blood run cold. It most certainly was not her son, but a battered and bloody blonde haired girl. One that while she'd never seen...she'd heard the description of many times before. "You!" Bulma gasped as rage and terror gripped her simultaneously. She was frozen as her mind went into overload. She noted the massive puncture wound in her shoulder and her labored breathing.

The blonde didn't look so threatening at all. Perhaps it was because of the blood or how frail she looked as she rested against the side of the wall. "P-please. Please help me..." she gasped, before promptly falling forward into unconciousness."

 _ ***END FLASH BACK***_

* * *

"What happened next?! You took the chance to kill her while she was unconcious right?" Trunks asked as he leaned forward worry evident in his tone.

Bulma let out a soft sigh. "Trunks Briefs. You let me finish. You promised."

Trunks swallowed as he set back and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry mom. Go on."

"It's alright honey. I know this is a lot to take in. "

"Anyways when Eighteen showed up at my doorstep like that, my first thought was to kill her before she awoke and did the same to me. But as I stood there examining her I realized that she wasn't just some machine. I know your father and you probably would hate me for it, but despite how much I hated her...I did as she asked. "

Trunks gritted his teeth but tried to keep his tone even. "But why mom? you know what they've done."

Bulma nodded. "I know Trunks. But even though Goku and the others were gone...I also remembered how many times Goku spared his enemies...enemies that would one day become our allies, our friends, and in Vegeta's case...he became your father. Goku always believed in finding good in others and I couldn't bring myself to kill a wounded girl who was begging for help at my doorstep."

Trunks was quiet a long moment as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What happened next?"

"She and I spoke for the first time." she mused as she continued her story.

* * *

 _ ***Begin Flashback***_

Bulma slammed her fist into the headboard above where Eighteen lay resting, before wincing. 'And that Bulma is why you're a scientist and not a fighter..' she mused as she stared down at the unconcious woman.

'Damn that Goku...I'm sure Vegeta is turning over in his grave, but I just can't do it. She looks so helpless that and I can't help but wonder where her brother is and furthermore what would cause her to be in this shape in the first place.'

Bulma almost let out an audible yelp as she watched the deadly blonde's eyes twitch before her lids slowly parted open.

'Oh god this is how I'm going to die. I hope she at least makes it quick. ' Bulma began to think frantically as she shied backwards, before finally pressing her back against the far wall as she watched nervously as the other woman awoke.

Eighteen winced slightly as she looked around her surroundings, before starring at her own hands a moment, finally her eyes would settle upon Bulma who had shrunk as much as possible in the opposite side of the room.

"...If I wanted to kill you or your son I would have done so a long time ago. " she mused.

Bulma in her stupor said the most intelligent thing she could muster. "What?"

Eighteen sighed as she reached up and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. "I've known where you and Trunks lived for some time now. But as of late I've grown bored with killing humans and Trunks was always fun. Nothing that use to be any fun is anymore though..." she mused quietly as a strange almost sad look appeared on her face.

Bulma was silent a moment as she slowly mustered her courage. "Um...you're Eighteen right?...uh why were you hurt? As far as I can remember from the stories you androids have never really been hurt. "

For the longest time it seemed as if Eighteen wasn't going to respond, however finally her voice broke the silence. "You're wrong...we're not androids. Turns out we're cyborgs. That we were originally human." she said as if the information troubled her.

"We can bleed too. Though this was the first time either of us learned what your kind must have felt for years now."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked her voice gaining a bit more confidence.

Eighteen bowed her head slightly.

"We felt fear..."

* * *

 _ ***Earlier that day***_

"And that makes thirty!" Seventeen exclaimed with glee as he extended his finger, before evaporating a fleeing man in the distance. He cast a glance over his shoulder at his sister who lay perched on the back of a taxi car with a bored expression on her face.

"Yo sis what's wrong? You throwing in the towel? because if not you've got a lot of catch up to do." he laughed as he hopped up upon the hood of the car she rested on, before starring down at her.

Eighteen offered a weak shrug. "It's all the same Seventeen. I'm bored with killing humans now, their all predictable and weak. I want a challenge.I miss one arm and Trunks. she mused as she crossed her legs as she seemed more interested in watching the clouds in the sky then the screams around them.

"Heh was that the name of the brat with the sword? Yeah I guess things were more interesting back then, but we've just gotta find a way of spicing things up." he mused with a grin. "What'ya say we stop stalling and take things to the next level. Instead of just killing some of the humans and letting them rebuild, we start blowing up entire countries ? It'll make for some great fireworks. Then we can blow this dump and see what else the galaxy has to of-" his words were cut short as Eighteen immediately snapped to attention as she felt something warm and wet splatter across her arms and face. She shivered as she recognized the sight of blood covering her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she saw something that chilled her to the bone. A large tail like appendage had skewered her brother through the stomach.

Seventeen twitched unnaturally , before collapsing forward onto the hood of the car as the tail retracted. He cried out in pain, before coughing as he spit up blood.

There behind the collapsed warrior stood a tall insect like humanoid with predatorial eyes and a long bloodsoaked tail that came to a point.

Eighteen shook herself from her shocked state as she rolled up to her feet, before immediately taking a defensive stance. She glared balefully at the creature, her gaze never leaving him, before she tried to speak. "S-Seventeen...are you still with me?" she asked a rare moment of emotion for her touched her voice.

Seventeen only offered a ragged grunt in response.

"Oh you shouldn't worry about him. He'll be fine... Apologies sister for making such a dramatic entrance, but I figured this would be so much easier if one of you couldn't move. Finding you two has been quite the task. " the creature mused with a sick smile.

"I'll make you suffer for that! You son of a bitch!" Eighteen yelled as she launched herself forward, before tilting her body as she brought both of her feet together as she planted her feet into the side of Cell's face sending the creature flying across the street and into one of the nearby buildings.

A couple of seconds passed before an explosion of energy cleared the ruined building and Cell came stalking out an amused grin on his face as he wiped some blood from his mouth. "It's so touching to see you act so troubled about your brother's plight. Especially after how many humans have undoubtedly been in this same situation."

Eighteen scowled. "Don't compare us to humans. Seventeen and I are Androids...The Doctor who created us is enough of a reason for me to hate every human. "

Cell let out a loud chuckle. "Oh this is rich! you really don't know where you and brother come from?"

Eighteen gritted her teeth as she landed in front of Seventeen who was trying to pull himself up.

"How would you know? and what the hell are you ?" she spat as she clenched her fists.

Cell smirked as he touched his temple with a single digit. "My name is Cell and I know everything about you two. After all Doctor Gero created me with the purpose of assimilating you both into my design, to become the perfect being. I was built to have every advantage, to be able to hunt you both and overtake you. Beyond that I know that you both were born human and were kidnapped as teenagers and are the product of extensive modifications and cybernetics. I promise everything will become clear very soon."

Eighteen's eyes widened before she shook her head. "T-that's not true. I have no data to support that. We were Gero's creations and nothing more."

Cell began to stalk forward his smirk widening. "If that's so...then why are you standing in front of Seventeen? if you are just a machine you would know that the most logical thing you could do is leave Seventeen behind and run while I gobble him up. But you can't do that..can you Eighteen?" he taunted as he continued to advance on her.

Eighteen's expression faltered a moment, but she quickly regained her composure as she extended her hand. "I don't know if you're telling the truth or just trying to confuse me, but I don't care. I won't let you touch my brother! Infinity Bullet!" she yelled as she began to fire a series of purple beams at the monster in front of her.

Cell merely chuckled as he extended his arm and battered the blasts away. He ignored the burns on his arms as the charred skin began to heal almost immediately as he continued to advance on Eighteen till he was only about ten feet away.

"Game over Eighteen..." he mused with a smirk.

"Go to Hell!" She screamed as she launched forward and slammed her first into the side of Cell's face causing the larger android to stagger back half a foot or so as his neck tilted back. A laugh escaped his bloodied lips however as Eighteen barely registered the motion of his tail out of the corner of her eye.

She tried to weave out of the way as Cell's Tail shot out towards her neck seeking her shut off point, however she managed to twist her body at the last moment causing Cell's Tail to instead pierce clean through her right shoulder.

A scream escaped her lips as her right arm fell limp.

Cell merely chuckled as he wrenched his tail free causing blood to spray everywhere.

"Hmph well I might have missed your shut off point, however I wonder how far you'll get with that wound? "

"Sis!" Seventeen gasped as he forced himself to his feet a gaping hole through his stomach. Blood continued to pour out of his wound.

Eighteen winced as she braced her wounded arm with her good hand, her eyes widened as she glanced over her shoulder. "Seventeen! What are you doing? you need to save your strength. Get away I'll hold him aslong as I can."

Seventeen's typical cocky expression was vacant and was instead replaced with a look of determination.

"Heh maybe all that big talk about us getting ours finally came true. Never thought the day would come that we'd be the hunted." he mused before he spit some blood on the ground.

"Sis. I'm not walking way from this either way. The least I can do is slow him down. If he at least curses me from the grave I'll feel accomplished." he chuckled as he slowly walked forward until he stood next to his sister.

"Ah so touching. But I doubt even together either of you could put up a fight in your current condition." Cell mused with a grin as he flicked his bloodstained tail back and forth a look of amusement on his face.

"Like hell I'm going to let you do that. Seventeen. We're siblings. I'm suppose to be your older sister. I'm suppose to make sure that my idiot brother doesn't get into trouble." she exclaimed emotion touching her voice as she tried to reach out with her good hand to grab her siblings shoulder. Her hand extended but fell short as Seventeen without warning barreled forward towards Cell who only smiled in response.

Seventeen fists met with Cell's as the two warriors danced across the ruined streetscape. Each blow caused cracks to form alongside the nearby buildings and streets. It was clear from each exchange that even without his mortal wound that Seventeen was weaker, but nevertheless he continued to trade blow after blow with the larger android.

Finally the two disengaged and landed apart from each other, before Seventeen took the intitiative and lunged forward his fist cocked backwards all the while Cell with a flick of his tail positioned his tail intent on impaling the android.

Seventeen never slowed his advanced catching the larger android offguard as his tail pierced through his chest, before Seventeen wordlessly wrapped his arms around Cell's Torso and gripped him tightly.

"Brother!" Eighteen screamed as she felt something wet touch her cheek. The sensation continued as she felt her eyes begin to ache.

"Gah what is this going to achieve Seventeen?" Cell growled as he struggled to free himself.

Seventeen coughed once more spewing blood as he summoned what strength he had left to keep Cell in place.

"Sis! Go now! I can't hold this bastard long. He's too strong. "

"S-seventeen...I-I can't. " She responded as her voice cracked.y

"Dammit Eighteen! I won't say it again. RUN! " he yelled his voice taking a rare level of authority to it.

"No! Blast you Seventeen!...My dear Eighteen there is no where you can run that I won't eventually find you! Do you hear me?! I'll gobble you up! I swear it!" Cell yelled as he continued to thrash around.

A few more seconds passed, before Eighteen felt herself almost on autopilot, her feet running across the ruined city streets, before she felt nothing but air beneath her as she launched skyward.

Minutes blurred into hours until the blonde cyborg couldn't stay in the air anymore. She impacted the ground roughly. Her vision faded a moment, before she pulled herself up from a small crater and staggered forward. She looked around silently, before a familiar structure came into view. Capsule Corp..."

 _ ***End Flashback***_

* * *

"Damn Cell! I had hoped I would be able to stop him from becoming a threat in this timeline. Wait a minute did you say that Eighteen knew where we lived? Why didn't she take the chance to kill us much sooner?" Trunks wondered aloud as a frown formed on his face.

'Dammit I won't stand a chance against Cell in his Perfect Form.' he thought to himself as he clenched his fists.

"I see you are familiar with this Cell creature. As for Eighteen you'd have to ask her yourself." Bulma sighed.

Trunk's blinked. "Wait so Eighteen hasn't been absorbed yet? how has she managed to avoid Cell for so long?"

Bulma allowed a small smile. "Well it's simple. The only reason Cell found her in the first place was because of the destruction Seventeen and her had been causing. It left a trail to follow, but Eighteen hasn't given Cell much to follow. Without a powerlevel he's forced to scower the planet blind."

A look of relief touched Trunk's face. "That may be the first bit of good news you've told me mom. If Cell hasn't reached his perfect form, I can end this fight. Though I get the sense there's something more you haven't told me." he mused as he eyed his mother critically.

Bulma rubbed the back of her neck. "Well this is where things get complicated. In the first few weeks Eighteen was only here to recover. I wasn't sure of what to do next and I wasn't sure that at some point she might not change her mind and decide to kill me. But as time went on I learned a lot more about her. She was pretty torn up about her brother and I think she finally understood how it felt to be powerless and that she wasn't the machine she believed herself to be."

Trunks tried to keep his expression neutral. "Mom...you did not make friends with that 'thing'!" he said seething though he kept his voice from getting too loud.

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "Trunks don't for a moment think I'm some fool. I was terrifed of Eighteen at first and I hated wondering how many of my friends she'd likely personally killed, but she earned my trust!"

Trunks settled back in his seat. "How?"

Bulma sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Well it started like this..."

* * *

 ** _*Begin Flashback* 4 Months ago_**

"How are you feeling this morning Eighteen?" Bulma asked hesitiantly as she peered through the small guest bedroom the Cyborg had been staying in.

The blonde lay motionless starring up at the ceiling. Slowly her icy blue gaze shifted to Bulma. "I'm fine. My shoulder is fully healed now. " she said simply.

"I-I could have fixed you up sooner if you'd let me look at your damag- um I mean wounds from a technical perspective. I could have possibly made some upgrades." she mused.

Eighteen eyed the other woman for a long moment as if she was trying to discern something. "You've done enough. " she finally said.

Bulma swallowed. "I uh...alright well if you want something to eat. I made more then I can eat." she managed as she began to shut the door.

"Bulma?..." Eighteen asked her eyes still unreadable as she stared at the other woman.

"Yes?" she responded a look of aprehension on her face.

"Why did you help me?...why are you still trying to be nice? I'm trying to relearn human emotions. Maybe you're being nice because you're afraid of what I might do to you if I get angry..but it still doesn't explain why you saved me in the first place."

Bulma blinked obviously caught off guard by Eighteen's words. Usually Eighteen uttered a hand full of words a day or nothing at all.

"Well I...At first I wasn't sure myself. I hated you and was terrified at the same time of you, but even though the thought of killing you crossed my mind, I knew that an old friend of mine would never kill someone who asked for help and that he would always give someone a second chance."

"Sounds like an idiot.." Eighteen remarked.

Bulma actually laughed. "I guess he was sometimes, but he saved this planet more times then I can count. He changed everyone for the better. The world truly is a worse place without him."

Eighteen fell silent as she seemed to have nothing further to say.

Bulma sighed as she was about to close the door when the device on her arm blared to life. "Someone is here! Maybe Trunks is back!" she exclaimed a look of hope crossed her face as she turned and without another word bolted out of the room earning a strange look from Eighteen.

Bulma opened the front door expecting to finally see her boy walking towards the door only to see a group of six men armed with full automatic weapons approaching her. Her face paled though she tried to keep her composure. "Uh is there something I can help you gentlemen with? "

One of the guys let out a chuckle. "Matter of fact there is. See we've heard from a little bird that you've been collecting scrap for something. I'm also certain that you've got plently of food and supplies in that place of yours. Now back in the day the Briefs would be untouchable, but in this new world is all about survival. Now step aside and we'll spare you any unpleasantries."

Bulma shook her head. "You can have all my food and supplies, but I beg you, please stay out of my garage. What I'm working on might very well save mankind."

"Heh sounds like there's something worth taking in there then.." mused another one of the six armed men.

"Heck she's a little old, but when you haven't been with a woman in a while...you ain't picky.." another man remarked with a lecherous grin

"Stop thinking with your dick..now move lady." the first man ordered as he leveled his rifle.

Bulma threw her arms apart as she stood in front of the door. "I won't let you through this door!"

"Stupid woman. You had your chance." The man in front said as he pulled the trigger as a series of bullets flew forward at Bulma. None would find their target however as a small hand would pluck each of the bullets out of the air as beautiful blonde woman appeared in front of Bulma with a small scowl on her face.

"I haven't killed anyone in a while, but I might have to make an exception today."

"Eighteen!" Bulma exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh my god! Is that one of the androids?" one of the men asked as a few of the other men began to shy backwards.

"So what will it be Bulma? does this lot deserve a second chance too?" she asked a bit of sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Bulma took a deep breath. "These people are most likely only this way because of desperate things have become. Please Eighteen let them go."

Eighteen made a face, before shrugging. "Fine. But I'll deal with these little toys of yours." she mused as she in a blink of an eye disarmed each of the men leaving the collection laying in a pile on the ground. She stopped at the guy in the back who'd made the perverted comment directed at Bulma and placed the tip of her index finger upon the back of his neck as she made a motion like she had a gun in her hand.

"Come back here again...and I'll be the one to pull trigger...little man " she whispered.

"Bang" she said before smirking slightly as the group without further warning took off at a full run.

"Maybe a bit overdramatic, but I think they got the point." Bulma laughed.

Eighteen shrugged. "Doubt anything good will come by letting those fools live, but it was your call."

"Thank you for giving them that chance though and for saving my life!" she said as she bowed her head slightly earning an uncomfortable look from Eighteen.

"Don't mention it. Care to explain why you were willing to be gunned down over some useless scrap?"

"It's not useless! With that Cell creature still out there and with no sign of Trunks this might be the only way to save the planet. "

"What are you talking about?" The blonde asked as she rested a hand on her hip.

Bulma sighed. "Follow me."

The older woman led the blonde through Capsule Corp to a large garage area that was still secure and covered. Bulma held out a remote and pressed a button causing the front door to the garage to open up revealing a large metallic structure that looked like some sort of vehicle though it was clearly far from finished.

"What is this suppose to be?" She asked as she folded her arms. "And furthermore how is it suppose to be of any use against Cell much less save this pathetic planet?"

Bulma forced a smile. "Years ago I piloted a ship into the deep reaches of space. I'm going off most of the framework that was used then. Since the world has certainly seen better days I need a lot of parts to get her spaceworthy, but I have a plan. Tell me do you have any information about the Dragonballs?"

Eighteen was silent a moment. "Doctor Gero had some information about these items, and that they were in some way connected to Piccolo. He didn't seem to put much stock in their supposed mystical power."

"Well they are certainly real. I've seen them for myself many times. In any case you're right...they were connected to Piccolo who is dead, but the Earth isn't the only planet who possesses dragonballs. In fact I know of another set. If all else fails if I can get to New Namek I use the Dragon there to undo some of the damage the Earth has sustained and maybe find a solution to stopping Cell permanently."

Eighteen's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

Bulma nodded her head. "I was willing to die to protect my ship. What do you think?"

Eighteen was silent a moment. "What do you need?"

Bulma blinked. "What?.."

Eighteen offered the scientist an eyeroll followed by a hint of a smile. "I'm still not so sure about this planet and it's people, but I owe you and the thought of making that smug bastard Cell pay makes this even sweeter. Where do we start?"

Bulma smiled as she walked into the garage. "Follow me. We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

*AN* And there's the first chapter!

I do need some feedback from you guys! I'm not sure if I should post power levels for this fic and if I do what source I should use to keep things somewhat realistic with canon. I'd appreciate any thoughts on the matter! Thanks again and I'll see you soon!


	2. Revelations

Trunks was stunned. "She's really been helping you all this time?"

"I know it's hard to believe Trunks, but yes. In fact with all her help I'm only missing two things and we'll be able to travel to New Namek."

Trunks ran a hand through his shoulder length hair as he tried to process the overload of information. "Alright...well I can promise you this mom. I have the strength to beat Cell as he is now. I just have to make sure that the android...that Eighteen doesn't get herself absorbed before then. What else do you need for this ship of yours?"

"As it stands I need a power core of some sort. Something that will have enough energy to power the ship from Earth to New Namek. Though she was reluctant to investigate ...I convinced eighteen to check out Gero's lab."

Trunk's eyes widened. "His lab? but why?"

Bulma sighed. "Well technology is hard to come by these days. The world's population is estimated to be at 1/6th it's numbers prior to the android invasion or a little over a billion people, but the world's economy and infrastructure are ruined you know how long it took me to gather parts for the time machine. It's why one of the wishes I want to ask the dragon is to return the Earth to the condition it was in before the android's first attacked. Gero's lab may still have something that can be salvaged for something good for a change."

Trunks bowed his head. "Alright fair enough. But you mentioned a second item. What else do you need mom?"

Bulma smiled. "Don't worry honey. I have that one handled myself. If you really think you can handle Cell on your own that would finally end this nightmare."

"And what about Eighteen? how does she fit into all of this?" Trunks asked as he crossed his arms.

Bulma sighed. "I can tell you spent some time with your father Trunks. Eighteen has hurt a lot of people and Six Months ago if you'd returned and told me you intended to kill her I wouldn't have thought twice. However she deserves a second chance. I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for her. All I'm asking is for you to give her a chance. She's changed Trunks."

Trunk fought a scowl as he stood up . "Fine I'l- he stopped his eyes widening momentairly. "That energy...who was that?" he whispered aloud.

"Trunks what's wrong?" Bulma asked a look of concern touched her face.

Trunks shook his head. "I felt a powerful energy coming from the north. It's far weaker than my own, but it's not Cell and I can't sense Eighteen...so who else could be that strong?""

"Pan..." Bulma breathed.

"Who?" Trunks questioned as he stared at his mother.

Bulma slowly rose to her feet. "Trunks you missed alot. This is going to be a hard pill to swallow. "

"Pan is Gohan's daughter."

Trunk's face went pale. "H-his daughter?! but how?"

Bulma smiled sadly. "She's not even five years old yet. Judging from what little Pan told us...she was born after Gohan died."

"Then who was her mother? Where is she?"

The blue haired woman shook her head sadly. "She...was killed by Cell shortly before Eighteen found her."

Trunks swallowed. "I have to go. She's all that Gohan has left in this world and if Cell felt that power she could be in danger." he said as he turned and began to bolt towards the door.

"Trunks! Please Eighteen has been looking after that girl since she saved her. Pan thinks the world of Eighteen, please whatever you do...don't tell her about what happened with Gohan...at least not yet."

Trunks froze a moment still unsettled about the whole notion of Eighteen possibly being anything other then an enemy. "...Alright. I'll try to keep my cool mom." he said finally, before flinging the door open as he ran forward, before launching into the sky.

* * *

Far to the North Android 18 and Pan found themselves walking into the remenants of Gero's old laboratory.

"I don't like this place." Pan whispered as she looked up at the blonde woman beside her.

The Little girl had her black hair pulled back into pig tails and wore a tiny GI that was remenescent of her Grandfather's. She reached up searching for Eighteen's hand.

Eighteen forced a smile for the little girl's sake. "I know what you mean Panny." she said as she clasped one of her larger hands over the girl's much smaller hand as she gazed around the darkened room, before reached out and feeling for a switch with her free hand. A moment elapased before the room was bathed in a dim light.

Pan blinked furiously. "Whoa. Everything is so cool!" she exclaimed as she began to stare at all the old lab equipment.

'I'm glad you're having fun..' Eighteen mused to herself, before sighing as she glanced around a moment. Spotting a sealed chamber in the back she slowly crouched down till she was at Pan's level. "Panny, I'm going to go poke around in the back, can you be a good girl and wait out here for me?"

The little girl pouted. "I guess so..."

Eighteen smiled as she ruffled her hair. "That's a good girl. I'll be back soon. And Panny... don't touch anything alright?" she said as she cast a look over at the small girl, before slipping out of sight leaving the small girl alone in the main lab.

As soon as she was out of Pan's sight she allowed herself to lean against the wall as a pained expression covered her face. In the last few months she had begun to recover pieces of her humanity. The anger and bitterness she and Seventeen had felt were two of the few emotions they'd seemed to hold on to above all else, but after losing her brother and having her eyes forced open...she'd been forced to face certain truths. The fact was the pain she felt in losing Seventeen was something she'd caused for others time and time again. It was easy to dehumanize her enemies in the past when she didn't consider herself anything more than a machine, but it had become much harder. Coming back to this place only served to remind her of her first few memories upon awakening in this new life...and of her brother.

She took a breath, before pushing off the wall as she began to inspect the room she was in.

"Bingo. Looks like this is the power grid for the entire lab. Can't believe it's still running. That old bastard really built things to last.." she mused with a sense of disgust as she looked at her own hand. 'How old am I anyways? In reality I'm probably not much younger than Bulma, but I'm stuck like this indefinitely. Of all the things to hate Gero for though...I guess this one would be a low priority..' she thought to herself as she finally stopped infront of a transformer that was connected to some sort of large complex crystalline structure.

"Huh looks like this thing is producing all the power for the lab. According to my scans...it's true reknewable energy. Constantly being recycled and used over and over again. Shame the bastard didn't use his big brain for some good. This could have helped the world." she mused as she examined the coupling it was placed in. "All I should have to do is disable the output and it should be safe to remove. "

A few seconds passed as she released the safeties surrounding the crystalline structure, before she reached out and with a firm pull removed the object from it's resting spot. Almost immediately the lights began to flicker as the power failed.

After a few moments she stalked back into the other room. "Alright Panny it's time to go!" she called.

"Pan?" she called again only to nearly bump into the girl who stared transfixed at something across the room.

Eighteen's eyes widened as two pods labeled 16 and 19 now stood open.

'Dammit I didn't think the power going off would release these other pods. It doesn't matter we need to move.'

"Pan we have to leave now!" She urged as she reached for the girl's hand.

Before she could move any further however a robotic voice could be heard. "You are not Doctor Gero. Analyzing...Subject 18 and unknown specimen." the voice repeated as sn obese white skinned android stepped out into view. "Scanners indiciate a biological marker to Son Goku. Target is prime for termination."

Eighteen quickly forced Pan behind her. "Listen to me you fat blob. I'll rip you apart limb by limb if you so much as touch a hair on her head."

"I am designated as Android 19...my programming dictates that I teriminate Son Goku and in case of his death anyone who is affiliated with Son Goku."

"Give it your best shot then, but you'll have to get past me." she taunted as she crouched into a fighting stance.

"Big Sis? I'm scared..." Pan said as she stared at the other android.

"Don't be afraid Pan. I won't let anything happen to you."

However Nineteen's attack never came. Instead without warning a flicker of movement could be seen as a massive figure grabbed the other android by the throat and pinned him against the far wall.

Another robotic voice followed though it seemed far less menacing.

"You should leave now! The others will be here soon."

"Others? What are you talking about?" Eighteen asked as she inched backwards with Pan.

The lights flickered temporarily revealing a tall red haired android with a green suit and mohawk.

"There are three other models in a subdwelling below us. They wil-" he was cut short as a section of the floor burst open as three more figures emerged into view.

Sixteen growled as he with one quick motion wrenched Nineteen back ,before slamming the other Android's head againt the metal wall with such force that it shattered the Android's head killing him instantly.

He dropped the rest of Nineteen before turning towards the other three.

Thirteen clapped his hands. "Bravo Sixteen. Now I see why the good doctor had his reservations about waking ya up, boys take care of the dame and the little squirt will ya? I'll handle Sixteen myself."

"With pleasure" Fifteen said as he took a stepped forward grinding his own fists together.

Fourteen merely grunted as he popped his neck and follow in stride with comrade.

Eighteen's eyes narrowed. 'This isn't good...even if I can take these rejects it gives a chance for Cell to find us. He won't miss this. Which means I'll have to make this quick. Also I can't let them hurt Pan.

Eighteen braced herself as the duo came at her in sync. She raised her arms simulaniously blocking both Fourteen and Fifteen, before summoning strength to her limbs as she sent both of the androids flying through the roof causing daylight to pierce through the otherwise dark chamber.

Sixteen and Thirteen began to trade blow for blow. It was clear within the first few exchanges that Sixteen had a clear advantage however Thirteen was still managing to hold his ground at the moment.

Eighteen raised her arms in front of her body in a defensive manner as Fourteen bulldozed straight into her causing her to be forced back a few feet stopping just two feet in front of Pan.

Pan watched with fearful eyes as the other android reappeared behind Eighteen and locked his arms around Eighteen's arms, effectively locking her in place.

"Well well you do pack a wallop girlie, but Fourteen and I work best as a team. For all your strength there's nothing you can do now." he laughed.

Eighteen gasped as Fourteen's fist collided with her stomach knocking her breath out and causing her to gasp for air.

"No stop it..." Pan pleaded as tears filled her black little eyes.

She loved Eighteen.

She'd saved her when she'd given up when she didn't want to go on.

She couldn't bare to lose someone else she cared about...

* * *

 _ ***Flashback approximately 3 months ago***_

"Mama w-what's going on?!" Pan sniffed as she hugged her mother's leg.

The sound of screams could be heard in the distance, before everything fell silent.

Videl took a deep breath as she leaned down and rested her forehead against her daughters. "Honey I need you to be a brave girl and listen to mommy. I want you to go and hide under that bus and no matter what you don't move till the bad man leaves do you understand me?"

"B-but Mama I-I!" the girl sniffed once more.

Videl blinked back some tears in her eyes. "Pan I love you. Now go I won't tell you again." she said as she quickly hugged the girl tightly before pushing her forward.

Pan dabbed at her eyes, before she followed her mother's orders as she slipped underneath a nearby bus and tried to quiet herself. All the while she could hear more screams followed by silence, finally she could see from her position a tall creature walking upright. It's bloodsoaked tail dragging along the ground.

Pan felt her heart hammering in her chest as she inched forward her heart catching in her throat as she watched in horror as the creature's tail pierced her Mother's neck.

Terror filled her, but as she watched her mother's life filled face vanish, her terror was replaced with sadness and anger...that boilled into a red hot rage as she could hear the monster laughing. And finally...nothing. She didn't care if she died anymore. She wasn't afraid. The bus she was under was sent hurtling into the distance as the small girl of only four years of age stood up as torrent of gold energy wrapped around her, her black locks of hair spiked up and ignited into a golden tint as her deep flint colored eyes shifted to a light green color.

"What is this?" the creature mused curiously as he stared at the small girl.

"How sad the first Super Saiyan I've actually met and nothing more then a child. Still quite impressive for someone so young. You'll make for a tasty snack while I'm searching for my dear Eighteen..." he mused before laughing.

Pan clenched her tiny fists. "Stop laughing! " she screamed as she rocketed forward as she mustered all the strength she could manage, before planting her fist into Semi-Perfect Cell's face. The attack didn't even cause the android to flinch. Pan's eyes widened in horror as her new found power left her as she fell backwards and the fear she felt before returned.

"How adorable? I guess it's my turn now..." he laughed as he began to tilt his tail towards the small demi- saiyan only to be stopped in his tracks by a powerful Ki blast to the face. The Android let out a scream as he clutched at his face or more percisely his eyes that were scorched.

Without warning a blonde woman landed and promptly grabbed Pan, before rocketing off as fast as she could in the opposite direction of Cell.

"W-who are you?...H-how did you do that?" the small girl sniffed as her eyes were now red and puffy from crying.

Eighteen unsure of what to say shrugged. "My name is Eighteen...as for how I did that...well Cell can't sense me. He didn't sense that attack coming. I caught him off guard is all and bought us some time. You have to stay calm and not use anymore energy alright? we're not safe yet.." she whispered.

Pan sniffed, before slowly nodding her head.

 ***Flashback End***

* * *

Tears escaped the small girl's eyes as she clenched her small fists as her aura swelled. Her hair spiked as it shifted to a golden color as her eyes transformed to a greenish blue tint.

What happened next was resolved in a matter of seconds. Fifteen's laughter finally ceased as he tilted his head backwards just in time to see Pan flying towards him enraged. He released his grip on Eighteen in hopes of getting away, but he wasn't fast enough. Pan's small foot smashed into the side of his head with enough force that a sickening crunch could be heard as the smaller android's head was separated from the rest of his body and sent hurtling across the room.

Eighteen allowed a small smirk. 'Way to go squirt.' she thought to herself as she stared down a surprised Fourteen who tried to take a step backwards and shift into a defensive stance. Eighteen however didn't allow the android anytime to prepare as she dashed forward with a quick palm strike. The large android shuddered as Eighteen's arm went clean through his chest, before Eighteen wrenched her hand free and kicked him backwards. She held out her other hand and with a percise shot fired a Ki blast directly into the gaping hole in Fourteen's chest. The resounding explosion sent pieces of Fourteen flying in every direction. She looked over her shoulder at Pan and her expression softened momentairly. "Panny are you alright?"

The girl's serious expression began to fade as she smiled slightly. "Uh-huh..." she murmurred, before she fell forward into unconciousness. Eighteen caught her and held the small girl against her chest, before glancing into the distance at the exchange between Thirteen and Sixteen.

She wasn't sure of his purpose, but Sixteen for whatever reason seemed friendly. Either that or he had some sort of ulterior motive. Though from watching his exchange with Thirteen it was clear that it wouldn't take long for the Red haired android to prevail.

Thirteen spat some blood up as he swung his fist at Sixteen's face. The red haired android didn't budge as the fist that collided with him didn't even leave a mark. "You do not possess the strength to defeat me Thirteen. Surrender would be advisable." Sixteen remarked.

Thirteen scoffed. "To hell with that boy. I still have me a card up my sleeve.

"Sixteen if you're on our side...we need to leave now!" Eighteen yelled as she floated up towards the hole in the ceiling.

Sixteen was wordless a moment as his scanner processed information. "I detect two individuals with high power levels heading in this direction."

"Two?" Eighteen questioned. She knew one of those had to be Cell, but who could the other be. She shook her head. "One of those powerlevels belongs to another Android. If he catches us we're all doomed!" she yelled.

Sixteen bowed his head. "Understood. Then I will finish this now." he said as he flipped backwards and with one quick motion removed each of his arms revealing cannons. A few seconds passed as he began to collect energy.

Thirteen's eyes widened. 'That's too much energy. I won't be able to dodge that...' he thought to himself as he gritted his teeth as he held out his arms in a defensive manner just as Sixteen's massive blast erupted outwards and collided into him. A massive explosion resulted as the back half of the laboratory and the mountain behind it were consumed in a massive explosion.

Sixteen wordlessly attached his arms once more as he floated upwards towards Eighteen and Pan.

"It is done. Let us leave." He said as he smiled.

Eighteen eyed him for a moment, before offering a hint of a smile. "Best idea I've heard all day big guy." she mused as she rocketed forward with Sixteen at her side only to step dead in her tracks as a familiar figure appeared in front of them with a smirk on his lips.

Eighteen gritted her teeth as she pulled Pan tighter against her chest. "Cell..." she breathed.

"It's been a while Eighteen. I must admit I never imagined you'd prove this hard to find, but I knew it would only be a matter of time till you slipped up. Though I never thought it would be because of some Saiyan brat. Could it be that you've become soft? Maybe killing all the humans lost it's sport. Whatever the case may be...It's good to see you again Sister." Cell chuckled.

"Damn you!" Eighteen seethed as she glanced around frantically looking for an opening.

"And who might this be?" Cell questioned as he eyed Sixteen.

The red headed android stared Cell down. "I am designated as Android Sixteen."

"Ah I see another inferior model. How sad.." he mused as he returned his attention to Eighteen.

"My dear Eighteen there is no escape this time. I won't be fooled the same way twice. All of this resisting is pointless you must know that you're only fighting the inevitable. Surrender yourself and I'll make the child's death relatively painless." he mused with a smirk.

A look of rage filled Eighteen's eyes, but before she could do anything Sixteen lunged forward and slammed his fist directly into Cell's face. The impact caused the trees below to bend and snap, but didn't even cause the Android to even budge.

Sixteen's eyes widened.

"As I said a truly inferior model. Get out of my way trash." Cell bellowed as held out his palm and formed a giant green energy blast. Sixteen tried to block the incoming attack, but his effort would prove useless as the attacked slammed into him and shattered his frame, sending pieces of the Valiant android flying in every which way into the forest below...

Eighteen stared horrified. 'Sixteen..what do I do now? Cell seems even stronger then last time. I didn't stand a chance against him in his first form. But with Pan unconscious I can't even fight back.' she thought as she summoned all the energy she could muster as she tried to fly off in the opposite direction only to stop short as Cell quickly appeared in front of her.

"Now now Eighteen. I said this would be the last time we played this game. You see while you've been alluding me...I've continued to feed on the pathetic people that live on this planet. After absorbing thousands of people it all starts to add up..." he laughed.

Eighteen shivered as she rested one hand on the back of Pan's head while she continued to glare at Cell.

"Do your worst. I won't give you the satisfaction of begging." she spat as she clenched her eyes shut.

Cell merely chuckled as he floated forward the tip of his tail extending...

His laughter was cut short however and was replaced with a cry of pain.

Eighteen slowly opened her eyes to see a tall man bathed in golden light with spiky hair standing in front of her. If not for his capsule corp jacket and sword she would have never recognized the boy...no rather the man in front of her.

Cell floated now some fifty feet away rubbing some blood off his face.

"Trunks?" The blonde questioned a sense of relief and anxiety gripped her. She had talked to Bulma at great length about her son, but she had no idea how the man would react if ever returned and found things so different.

Trunks tilted his head slightly as he stared back at the two women. He couldn't believe his eyes. Despite what his mother had told him, he still found it hard to believe Eighteen was anything more then a monster. And yet she held his Master's daughter in such a protective manner. The irony of Eighteen protecting the daughter of the man she killed wasn't lost on him, but whatever his qualms were with the blonde it could be settled when Cell was no longer a threat.

"Yeah it's me. You should leave. I know what this Cell is capable of. He'll get desperate when he discovers that he can't beat me in a fight. Get Pan out of here." he ordered.

Eighteen's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you know what you're getting into? You couldn't even beat Seventeen and I alone Six months ago. What makes you think you're any match for him?"

Trunks let out a deep breath as he settled his gaze on Cell. "Well if my mother wasn't mistaken apparently a lot can change in that amount of time. Now go and don't make me regret it."

Eighteen stared at him for another moment. "Yeah...I guess you're right. Just be careful alright? I don't like a lot of people, but your mother just got you back." she said as she began to turn away.

Cell snarled as he darted forward only for Trunks to appear in front of him effectively blocking his path.

"Cell you're not going anywhere. I'll make sure that the nightmare ends here."

"Cocky punk nothing will end here but you!"

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Powerlevels:**

After giving it some thought and doing some research on a few different sites I decided to come up with a basic list of powerlevels. By no means do I expect these to be 100% canon or right, but I figure it might help to have some sort of reference for comparison. I know Pan's might be a little high, but I figure that if Trunks and Goten of the main timeline can be become Super Saiyans at such a young age why can't Pan? Anyways the modifiers I'm planning to use for right now is this:

Baseform x50= Super Saiyan Powerlevel

Baseform x75= Ultra Super Saiyan Powerlevel

Baseform x150= Super Saiyan 2 Powerlevel

Again I know this isn't exactly right, but I just more or less wanted a means of comparing powerlevels between characters in this fic.

Android 13: 275,000,000

Android 14: 215,000,000

Android 15: 190,000,000

Android 16: 350,000,000

Android 18: 300,000,000

Android 19: 180,000,000

Semi-Perfect Cell 625,000,000 (After absorbing Humans and 17)

Pan: Base Form: 4,000,000, / SS Form: 200,000,000

Trunks: Base Form: 10,400,000 /SS Form: 520,000,000 / Ultra SS: 780,000,000


	3. Uncertainty

Trunks allowed for a small smirk as he clenched both his fists as his frame began to shake. Slowly the sky began to darken as the forest below began to quake from the pressure he was exerting. As the seconds passed his frame would begin to swell, his arms and legs rippling with thick muscles as his hair spiked wildly. His aura continued to soar higher. After a few short moments Cell's expression shifted from irritation to fear.

"But how? Where is all this power coming from? The data I have suggests that no one on this pathetic planet should have so much strength. " he growled.

Trunks finally ceased his display as he reached his ascended form. "Let's just say I've read your palm big guy and you have a very short life span. "

"What are you talking about? ?" Cell spat as he shifted into a defensive stance.

"I visited another timeline, a parallel world to this one. I know right now you want nothing more then to absorb Eighteen, but unlike in the past timeline there's nothing stopping me from finishing you here."

Cell smirked. "Don't underestimate me boy. I possess the knowledge of the greatest warriors that have ever lived. I will not allow my perfection to be halted by a mere child."

Trunks afterimaged, before reappearing in front of Cell as he planted his fist deep into the android's stomach causing the creature to double over in pain. "All that knowledge and even your perfection didn't save you from being destroyed Cell. "

"You lie!" Cell grunted as blood escaped his mouth.

Trunks smirked once more as he leaned in to whisper. "No I'm serious and to make matters worse you were destroyed by an eleven year old boy."

Cell snarled as he wheeled around and attempted to swing at Trunk's face only for the Half-Saiyan to stop the blow with the back of his arm. Despite this the Android continued to press against the Saiyan's defense. 'How is it possible for a Saiyan to be this strong? Even if he had years of training. I AM the perfect being.' his thought were interrupted as Trunk with a single motion broke through his guard, before appearing above him and dropping his elbow atop the android's head sending Cell careening into the ground below.

* * *

"How's the situation on Earth Kibito?" the Supreme Kai asked as he looked away from the information he was studying and up at his most trusted comrade and friend.

Kibito bowed his head. "It would seem things are turning in favor of the planet. "

Shin let out a sigh. "That's a relief. I know a lot of innocent people have died there, but it's ultimately a matter of numbers A few billion versus trillions of lives. "

"Agreed Master and we must find Babidi before he learns that Earth is his destination."

The shorter Kai nodded. "Agreed however we need help and I know where to look for it..."

* * *

Trunks frowned. 'As much as I'm enjoying this. I need this finish this quickly. I won't make the same mistake father made.' the half-saiyan thought to himself.

Cell panted deeply as he floated upward towards Trunks. Desperation was beginning to grip at the android.

"...Aren't you at least curious Trunks? Think of it as the true chance to test your full power against a worthy adversary. Will you ever have that chance again?"

Trunks laughed. "That line worked on my father in the past, but I know better Cell. While I too share his pride, I won't be consumed by it. I already told you...this ends here.." he said his eyes narrowing as he battered Cell's arm away, before he raised his foot kicking the android in the chin sending him flying upwards.

Cell glared down at the Half-Saiyan as he spit up some blood. "You foolish boy this is only the beginning." he roared as he brought his hands up to either side of his face.

'Oh no not this again!' Trunk thought as he at the same time slammed his hands together and began to collect a massive amount of Ki energy.

"Vanish Cell...Finish Buster!" he yelled as he fired a golden blast skyward at the android.

At the same moment a bright light errupted from Cell. "Solar Flaire..." the android screamed as Trunks was immediately blinded by the flash.

Trunks gritted his teeth as he tried to focus on his sense of hearing. He could hear a roar above him as he imagined his blast had made contact.

Then silence followed...

Several seconds passed and finally a minute until the Half-Saiyan regained his sense of sight. He pivoted around quickly, before scanning the air. He couldn't see any sign of Cell nor sense his presence. "Dammit is he actually gone or is this just another trick." he gritted his teeth as he floated upwards still scanning his surroundings.

"Theres no way to tell with Cell. If he is alive...he'll keep low. Damn him. " he grumbled under his breath.

Several minutes slipped by as the Half-Saiyan continued his search in Vain.

'Dammit no sign at all. I know that blast hit him, but I still feel uneasy. I hate this feeling of not knowing. I'll have to keep a close eye on Eighteen. If that bastard is still out there he'll no doubt try to find a way to reach her. It'd be easier to just destroy Eighteen that way even if Cell is out there he'd never reach his perfect form and if he is in fact dead then at least I could say I took no chances. ' he frowned as he continued to drift through the air.

'But mom would never forgive me. And I don't know if it's an act or not...but she at least seems geninune. Hell I don't know. ' he let out a sigh as he turned towards the West.

'I somehow pictured coming home and starting to fix things would be simpler then this.' he mused, before he rocketed through the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hell...

An old man with a long beard and intense blue eyes stared transfixed at a crystal ball. "My Perfection creation destroy by a Saiyan brat? Preposterous." he mused as a scowl appeared on his face.

"Quite a creation indeed. Though it would seem his fate is currently unknown. Perhaps he still lives. If he arrives here shortly I suppose we'll know" A voice mused.

Doctor Gero tilted his head as he glanced over his shoulder a moment at where the voice had come from. There stood an alien humanoid that in some ways bore a similar look to his own, save he had blue skin, a visor where his eyes should be and an orange beard and mustache. "Who precisely are you? and why do you seek to bother me ?"

The man regarded him a moment, before speaking. "I am of a similar walk of life. My name is Doctor Myu. In life I dedicated my existence to building the perfect Synthetic being in which could destroy every remaining Saiyan that drew breath. In an ironic twist of fate I was recently killed by one of the surviving Saiyans. The Legendary Super Saiyan in fact." he mused as he folded his hands behind his back.

"Legendary Super Saiyan? Very interesting though it still doesn't explain your purpose here." Gero stated bluntly.

"Ah yes of course. You see as I understand it there are very few loop holes to escaping this place, however for scientists such as ourselves nothing is impossible. I thought perhaps together with our combined knowledge we could find a way to escape this accursed place."

Gero's eyes widened momentarily as he raised his hand to his chin as he was silent for a few moments, before speaking.

"There may in fact be a way out of this place and a way for both of us to achieve our mutual goals. It will however require us to move unnoticed by the guards and to began work on what was planned as my ultimate project."

"Ultimate Project? " Myu questioned as he studied the other scientist. "I was told by some of the other residents of this prison that this Cell of yours was your finest creation. Is he not?"

Gero smirked slightly. "It is true Cell is the greatest android I have ever made, however I had plans for a project I was never able to achieve that would make Cell's power look like an ant compared to a star. It was known as the Super Android Project"

"Incredible. If I may why did you never pursue this project further?"

Gero chuckled. "I was afraid. I did not possess enough confidence in the ability to control the being I was creating. "

"Then we shall take the necessary precautions. Do we have an accord Doctor?" Myu asked as he held out his hand.

Gero regarded it a moment as a smile spread across his face. "Indeed it's time we get to work. This will take some time to finish."

* * *

Eighteen had been enroute to West City now for close to an hour. At this rate it wouldn't be long till she was there. She immediately tensed as she caught a figure closing in on her at the edge of sight.

She relaxed marginally as she recognized the figure as Trunks.

Her eyes widened as the pair exchanged a look for a long moment in silence. "Is he finally?"

Trunks bowed his head ever so slightly. "...I'm not entirely sure. " he admitted as a frown spread across his face.

Eighteen's eyes narrowed. "I thought you said you had things under control? You either killed him or you didn't" she said simply.

Trunk clenched his teeth. "Look he blinded me at the last second as I blasted him. I didn't see him die but I couldn't find any trace of him."

"So what now?" The blonde asked exasperated.

"I don't take my eye off of you until I know for certain that he's either dead or still alive."

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "Didn't know I was your type. " she said in a sarcastic manner.

Trunks grumbled something under his breath to the effect of. 'Not if you were the last person on earth..'

"Look I'm not happy about this either. I just want this all to be over and not knowing if he's out there is going to drive me insane." Trunks added after a moment.

"I've been dealing with him practically on my own for the last five months. Sleeping is not easy anymore." she mused.

"Wait you sleep?" Trunks blurted out instantly regretting his words as the blonde shot him a glare.

"What you thought I just plugged myself into the wall to charge like a phone?" she said her words coated with sarcasm and perhaps a bit of hurt?

"No I just. Dammit never mind." he said as a silence fell between the pair for a few minutes, before the blonde looked down at Pan as a somewhat sad expression touched her face.

"What happened to her? How did she end up like this?" Trunks asked his voice carrying a somewhat hard edge to it.

Eighteen ignored his tone as she tilted her head to look over at the Half-Saiyan. "Apparently going blonde takes a lot of energy." she mused, before a hint of a smile teased her lips. "She actually saved my life."

Trunk's eyes widened. "She transformed? Mom told me she's not even five yet." he paused a moment, before continuing. "Why did you take her with you in the first place. Super Saiyan or not she's too young, you could have gotten her killed."

Eighteen frowned. "I take her with me because getting coddled all the time will get her killed. Even if Cell is gone this world still isn't safe, I've been trying to train her what happened back there wasn't suppose to happen."

Trunk's scowled. "Why do you even care? Six months ago you would have killed her like everyone else you did...like you did with her F-" he stopped himself as he gritted his teeth and looked away.

There was a long pause, before Eighteen broke the silence. "I get it. You hate me. I deserve it. For the longest time I justifed what we were doing because I didn't consider myself a human. I only thought of myself as a thing. It's part of the reason I hated Gero so much. To be so close to human, but still feel so different. I hated him for it. I hated that with the exception of my brother the only real emotions I felt were anger and bitterness. I envied in a way all of you, I thought what you had was impossible for me to have, I had no idea that beneath all the enhancements and cybernetics...there was anything else."

Trunks was quiet a moment. "You envied us? What doesn't that even mean?"

Eighteen sighed. "There were times I'd watch you and your master together, or you and your mother interact."

"What?!..I...guess that explains how you knew where Capsule Corp is, but why didn't you kill us then? Was it just so you could torture us later?"

Eighteen said nothing for a couple of moments. Finally though she found her voice again.

"I don't know looking back on it. Look I don't want to talk about it. Can we just drop it?"

Trunks sighed. "Yeah maybe silence is the best for both of us."

A few seconds passed before Eighteen spoke again though this time in a softer more subdued manner.

"I'm sorry Trunks." she said simply.

"Wait for what?" he asked dumbfounded. He'd have expected her to grow wings sooner than apologize for anything.

"I know none of this is easy for you. I can't imagine how I'd feel if the situation was reversed. I know you can't see it...or well believe it yet, but I'm trying. And though I know it wasn't for me...thank you for saving us both back there." she said as she offered him a small smile.

Trunk's mouth moved though no words came out for several seconds. Finally he managed to summon a couple of words. "Yeah...don't mention it. " he said as he rocketed ahead, before landing near the entrance of Capsule Corp. Eighteen hid a tiny smirk as she followed after the Half-Saiyan.

Bulma bounded outside her relieved expression apparent as she eyed Trunks and Eighteen, before a look of worry crossing her face as she saw Pan. She immediately strode forward. "Oh my god is she?"

Eighteen shook her head as she offered the older woman a smile. "You don't have to worry she's fine, just tuckered out. I guess playing hero took a toll on her." she mused.

Trunks watched with interest as the two women spoke. It was odd if he didn't know better his mother seemed quite comfortable with Eighteen. It was still jarring how much had changed since the last time he was home.

Bulma smiled as she ran a hand through Pan's hair, before she turned and promptly bolted over to Trunks as she threw her arms around him. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you were dead this morning then you return home finally and then you leave me to wait and worry all day long. "

Trunks allowed a small smile as he returned the embrace. "I'm sorry for making you worry so much mom."

"Is it over?" Bulma asked a hint of anxiety in her tone.

Trunk's expression darkened slightly.

"We're not sure...It's hard to explain I..." he stopped as his stomach rumbled loudly causing him to blush and eliciting a laugh from his mother and a snicker from Eighteen.

"Maybe we should talk over dinner then. I get the feeling it's been an eventful day for all of us."

Eighteen walked forward as she adjusted the girl into one of her arms as she fished something out of her denim jacket. "Here. I think this is what you were looking for." she said as she held out the small power core she'd collected from Gero's lab earlier.

Bulma's eyes lit up. "Lazuli this is perfect! We'll be space bound in no time!" she exclaimed with a smile.

The blonde merely smiled as she continued walking forward towards the door. "I'm going to lay the squirt down. She's still out like a rock. Then I'm grabbing a nice hot shower. I'll catch up with you both later." she mused as she strode forward.

Trunks blinked as he watched the blonde disappear out of sight. "I didn't know you two were this familiar and what's with that name?"

Bulma chuckled. "Like I said son. I lot has happened. We fell into a certain routine after a while. As for the name you'd have to talk to her about that. She just told me in passing one day that I could start calling her that instead of Eighteen if I wanted to. Sometimes I forget to though." she mused as she tapped her chin.

Trunks sighed. "This has been such a strange day. And now I'm stuck doing something I never thought I'd find myself doing." he grumbled as he walked towards the door after Eighteen.

Bulma blinked. "And what's that son?"

Trunks glanced over his shoulder. "Until I know Cell is really dead...I'm not letting my eyes of that And-woman." he corrected himself, before shaking his head as he continued walking forward.

"We'll be at dinner even if I have to drag her with me.." he muttered as he strode inside.

* * *

Far away in the still of the night a deep intake of breath could be heard followed by a flash of icy blue eyes as the figure rose to their feet panting, before snarling in disgust. "I AM WHOLE..."

The Semi-Perfect Cell stumbled forward a look of fury on his face as he nearly tripped on something in the darkened forest. Regaining his bearings he looked down and spotted the fragments of Android Sixteen before him. Parts of his torso and head as well as one of his legs and arms. "Worthless piece of junk.." he grunted as he held out his palm intending to blast the remnants of the broken android into oblivion but he decided against at the last moment remembering his predicament with Trunks. He tilted his head to the side momentarily a look of curiosity filled his features as he held his Tail out, before extending the tip. "If my design can incorporated Organic components as well as the inorganic components of Seventeen and Eighteen...what's stopping me from absorbing Sixteen?" he mused aloud.

His tail twitched as he piece by piece swallowed up every component of the Android he could recover. Several seconds passed, before Cell twitched violently as he felt his body responding to the components. His already large frame expanded further, but as the seconds passed his half formed began to fully form giving him a much more human appearance. He for the most part looked like his Second form save becoming even bulkier and his face and the rest of his body had adopted more human like qualities.

Cell's eyes widened in wonder as he stared down at his hands. "Incredible...the wonders of my design even amaze me. This is not my perfect form, but with it I will have Eighteen and then I will only continue to push the limits of my perfection. " he mused as he tilted his head to the side as he turned towards the north. 'Thanks to the information salvaged from Sixteen's databanks...there should be a few other androids in which I can assimilate into my design. When I'm finished I will have inherited each of Gero's lesser creations into my being. And once I've finished doing that...only Eighteen will remain and Trunks will be nothing to me anymore."

'Like I told you Trunks...this is only the beginning. But you will soon see the end.'

* * *

 ***AN***

I decided to alter a single thing for this set of power levels. The Number I had listed for Trunk's Ultra SSJ form will instead simply be his Ascended Form. The reason for this is because after being reminded this I do recall that there was a difference in the show. Trunks Technically could power wise match or even surpass Perfect Cell. However with the decreased speed it obviously proved ineffective.

 **Powerlevels:**

After giving it some thought and doing some research on a few different sites I decided to come up with a basic list of powerlevels. By no means do I expect these to be 100% canon or right, but I figure it might help to have some sort of reference for comparison. I know Pan's might be a little high, but I figure that if Trunks and Goten of the main timeline can be become Super Saiyans at such a young age why can't Pan? Anyways the modifiers I'm planning to use for right now is this:

Baseform x50= Super Saiyan Powerlevel

Baseform x75= Ascended Super Saiyan Powerlevel

Baseform x100= Ultra Super Saiyan Powerlevel -Decreased Speed.

Baseform x150= Super Saiyan 2 Powerlevel

Again I know this isn't exactly right, but I just more or less wanted a means of comparing powerlevels between characters in this fic.

Semi-Perfect Cell 625,000,000 (After absorbing Humans and 17)

Semi-Perfect Cell 750,000,000 (After absorbing fragments of Sixteen)

Pan: Base Form: 4,000,000, / SS Form: 200,000,000

Trunks: Base Form: 10,400,000 /SS Form: 520,000,000 / Ascended SS: 780,000,000/ Ultra 1,004,000,000


	4. Nightmare

_***Author Note***_

 _ **First and foremost, I want to thank everyone who has been following this fic! I just wanted to take a couple of moments to touch on a few things. I know that the power levels aren't 100% either canon or in your opinion where they should be, please don't get hung up on the powerlevels it's meant more for comparison then only other thing I wanted to touch on was Pan's strength. In this fic Pan will start out as child and throughout the series grow into one of the main protagonists. In this version I'm going to make Pan have that same hidden power that her father possesses to explain her incredible strength for her age. However regardless of her strength she has little to no training, something that will be addressed as the fic goes on. Anyways enough of my rambling I hope you've enjoyed thus far and like what I have in store!**_

* * *

Eighteen let out a soft sigh as the hot water from the shower served to alleviate some of the tension in her body. She brushed the wet hair from her face as she momentarily offered herself a once over. There was a reason why many referred to her as a deadly beauty. She had long shapely legs and hips, with a generous swell for a bottom. Her waist was narrow, Her breasts were ample but defied gravity and were not at all out of place with the rest of her frame. The only thing that marred her body was a few scars one along her stomach, another along the back of her right leg and a third along her left thigh.

The woman frowned slightly. Eighteen did have a level of vanity especially about her personal appearance, however she still struggled with the fact that she seemed untouched by time. She leaned forward a moment as she stared closer at the mirror that was beginning to fog up. She brushed her hand across the surface as she inspected her face. There wasn't even a sign of aging. No wrinkles to be found. She'd almost come to appreciate her scars, they in some part made her feel...more real.

Her reverie was broken by a knock on the door.

"Uh...Mom says supper is about ready." A male voice said from the other side.

Eighteen slowly tilted her head towards the door as she found her voice. "I don't eat that much anyways. Go on...I'll be there in a few minutes."

There was a pause from the other side of the door followed by a sigh. "I'll just wait..."

The Blonde frowned as she reached forward and turned the shower head off, before stepping out of the tub.

She wordlessly and quickly dried herself off, she wrapped a dry towel around herself, before opening the door and peering out into the hallway.

Almost immediately she caught sight of Trunks starring at her with a bewildered expression, before promptly adverting his gaze to the ground.

If she wasn't so annoyed about having to have her girl time cut short she would have found the gesture almost endearing if not cute. Instead she decided to vent her frustration. "Why are you watching me like a hawk? Didn't we already establish that if I was still out to cause trouble that I would have already?"

Trunks seemed to collect himself a bit though he didn't yet quite meet her gaze. "Though it's all still hard for me to believe, I'm trying to process all of that." he managed, before he quickly raised his gaze till he was looking in her in the eye.

"No this is about Cell...if he's still out there, if there's even a small chance, I can't risk him getting you. As it stands if he is alive I should be able to handle him in his current form, but if he were to absorb you. " he let the implication hang in the air a moment.

Eighteen sighed. "So how long do you intend to stay glued to me? " she asked as she rested a hand upon the curve of her hip.

Trunks shuffled uncomfortably as he crossed his arms. "Just long enough to be sure that Cell really is gone. Trust me I'm not happy about this either." he grumbled.

Eighteen wordlessly began walking down the hallway, before stopping in front of a door as she glanced over her shoulder. Trunks had followed in stride behind her.

Eighteen regarded him a moment before smirking. "Fine but you wait outside my room while I change.." she tilted her head to the side, before her smirk deepened. "Unless you want to help me get dressed big guy?" she said suggestively as she offered a wink, before parting the door in front of her open and slipping inside, leaving a flustered and irritated Half-Saiyan standing there.

* * *

A short time later Trunks, Bulma, and Eighteen found themselves seated discussing the day's events and what lay ahead.

"I see why you're still concerned. From what you've said this Cell character is resourceful. " Bulma mused as she crossed her arms as she glanced between Eighteen who had a rather bored expression as she rested her chin on her hand while Trunks who'd given himself a wide berth from the blonde was still scarfing down dinner well after the two women had finished eating.

"Yeagh Iwanna makes ure hees weally gwone" Trunks said with his mouthful as he looked up a moment from the turkey leg he was devouring and at the two women.

Eighteen made a disgusted look while Bulma looked slightly amused.

"Son why don't you try that again without food in your mouth?"

"Please listen to her. You look like more of a Half-Pig then Half-Saiyan right now." EIghteen remarked.

Trunks shot the blonde a dirty look, before swallowing and wiping his mouth.

"What I was trying to say is, I just want to make sure he's really gone. If he's still out there and he manages to get her." he motioned over at the blonde, before continuing. " It's all over for the Earth, I'm not strong enough yet to beat Cell in his perfect form."

Bulma nodded. "I see your point son, but what I've been working on is time sensitive. With a power source we only need one more thing before we should be ready to travel to New Namek. I'm hoping the Nameks will allow us to use their Dragonballs just this once. Those Three wishes could be invaluable."

"What else do you need and how much longer do you think you'll need before we'll be able to leave?"

Bulma tapped her chin momentarily before speaking. "Well I'd say maybe a couple of weeks. I want to make sure this thing is stable. As for what else I need that should be simple as the old man is still kicking."

"Old man?" Trunks questioned.

"Did you ever get a chance to meet Master Roshi while you were in the other timeline hun?"

"Well yeah in passing. He seemed nice enough if not a bit on the...well-"

"He was a huge pervert right?" Bulma suggested before laughing.

Trunks allowed for a small smile. "Yeah no doubt. But what does Master Roshi have to do with us getting this ship into the sky?"

"Nothing..well I mean we don't need him for the ship, but for information. "

"I don't understand mom." Trunks admitted.

"Allow me to explain. Truth be told I'm not sure exactly where New Namek is, however Roshi's sister is apparently well connected in otherworld and could easily get this information for us. It's simple enough I just need you to pay the old man a visit and ask him to reach out to his sister. I know the old goat has his ways."

"I could go tomorrow then and ask him then."

"Don't expect me to go with you." Eighteen remarked.

"You'll go with me or I'll drag you along Android.." Trunks countered with a stare.

"Don't be an idiot do you think your mom's old friends are going to throw the door open and want to talk to you with me standing there? I'm trying to be helpful but I go with you I'll only cause trouble for you."

"She's probably right Trunks. If you're so adamant about Lazuli not being left without protection, I have an idea. Why don't you hold off on that trip to Roshi's until I've finished the last of my preparations here? By then you should know if Cell is still out there or is really gone right?"

Trunks mulled it over a moment, before sighing. "I guess that's acceptable. I can't risk leaving her unguarded." he grumbled, before running a hand through his hair as he decided to change subjects.

"So what's the plan with the wishes mom? Aren't their limitations or something? We can't just wish everyone back can we?" he asked as a sad expression appeared on his face.

Bulma slowly shook her head. "No...the Namekians from the time they spent here explained that Porunga cannot revive anyone who's been dead longer then a year. "

"But still even though we can't restore those who've been dead for years we could still save millions and little Pan could at least grow up knowing her mother."

"You're right it's about salvaging everything we can and trying to start over..." he mused as he eyed the blonde out of the corner of his eye who had a somewhat sad expression on her face as she sat with her hands laced and her face bowed.

'Does she really regret everything she's done. I never really noticed until I came back just how human like she can be.' Trunks shook his head a moment banishing the thought as he found his voice again.

"So what about the other two wishes?"

Bulma tapped her chin. "Well for the second wish we should ask Porunga to restore the Earth as it was before the Android's first attacked. We might not be able to wish all the people back, but we can undo the damage to the Earth and restore the infrastructure the planet will need to get back on it's feet."

Trunk's eyes widened. "Wow...you've really thought alot about this mom. Have to say it would be incredible to see the Earth whole again. What about the last wish?"

At this EIghteen spoke up as she tiled her head up. "I want to ask this Dragon to remove any memory of the Androids from the minds of the rest of the world."

Trunk's eyes widened. "You can't be serious? You just want everything you've done to be wiped clean like it never happened?"

Eighteen bowed her head slightly though she set her jaw. "It's not just a matter of wiping things clean. The people of this planet will never forgive me for what I've done no matter what I do to try and change that. This is a chance for me to start over. "

Trunks stared at her a moment, before something clicked in his mind. "I know what you're really worried about. You don't want that little girl to know the truth. You want to be able to continue acting like her big sister or mother without her learning that her father was killed by you and her mother was killed by one of your kind. "

Eighteen immediately stood up her fists balled up. "Don't you dare compare me and Cell! We are not alike. As for Pan you have no idea what it feels like to have her worship you while knowing that you've caused her so much pain. " she gritted her teeth as her eyes began to tear up earning a bewildered look from the Half-Saiyan as the blonde turned and without another word bolted out of the room. A bang which shook the house followed a few moments later as the door to Eighteen's room was slammed shut.

Trunks sat there in silence. He was so overloaded by everything since returning home, but all of that aside he felt numb. Her tears had looked so real as had her anger and myriad of other emotions. He still wasn't sure if she could be trusted by any means, but there was one thing he was certain of...she was more than machine.

"Trunks why did you have to do that?" Bulma asked exasperated.

The Half-Saiyan himself was confused. Partly because he felt guilty while another part felt angry at himself for being guilty about anything that caused one of the androids pain. It wasn't that simple though. At least not anymore she wasn't just some heartless machine that he could dehumanize anymore. "I don't know. I guess I'm still just so bitter and I expect the worst out of thei-.." he paused a moment. "Those tears looked so real." he said suddenly.

Bulma sighed. "It's because they were real. It's what I keep trying to tell you Trunks. She was a normal girl once. I bet Lazuli was her name before Gero got his hands on her and her brother."

"I think she suggested that to me earlier. I just couldn't accept it. I've seen her only as a thing for so long...to now see her as a human, as a woman. It's just..." he trailed off, before he stood up and pushed his chair aside.

Bulma regarded with a concerned look. "Son where are you going?"

Trunks looked back at her with a tired smile. "To apologize for starters. If you told me that this was how today would end. Jeez." he mused as he shook his head before turning away.

"You're a good man son. Just remember that everyone deserves a second chance."

Trunks bowed his head slightly, but said nothing further as he made his way out of the room.

* * *

Far to the North Cell stood in the remains of the doctor Gero's lab.

Cell stared at his hands a moment before clenching his fists. He now stood well over eight feet tall. His body mass had continued to expand to the point that he was physically built similiar to Trunk's Ultra form. As such his power had increased immensly however his speed had not and if anything had been slowed by his increased size, a weakness he'd already recognized.

'This body is powerful, but it is ultimately flawed. After the last battle I had with Trunks I have no idea how much power he was holding back. Without my Perfect form I cannot afford to slip up or take any unnecessary risks. I will use the opportunity I've been given to absorb more lifeforms until an opportunity presents itself.

* * *

The Half-Saiyan sighed as he reached the bedroom door. He paused there for a moment, before finally raising his hand as he knocked on the door. Several seconds passed with no response, before finally the door cracked open as the blonde inside peered out with a somewhat cold expression on her face.

"What are you here to lecture me some more? I promise I don't need any reminders of just how much I've fucked up Trunks. Or maybe you decided you'd make things easier and just destroy me. I know that you want to. Why shouldn't you? If Cell is out there still he'll never be able to reach his perfect form and if he is dead you at least don't have to worry about the 'Android' going rogue."

Trunks took a deep breath before exhaling. "None of the above actually. I...I uh look I'm..sorry. I really want to believe that you've changed and give you that chance, it's just hard for me. I have a lot of bitterness that I'm having to come to terms with. My mother has told me how many of the old Z-fighters use to be completely different people. Yamcha was bandit, Piccolo was a monster and once was intent on taking over the world, and of course my Father probably killed Billions as a Saiyan warrior under Frieza and he throughly enjoyed most of it. I don't know if we'll ever be able to move past everything that's happened between us, but I'm willing to try." he said as he tried to force a smile.

The Blonde eyes widened marginally, before she slowly offered a curt nod of her head. "Trying is a good place to start." she mused as she took step back and opened up the door. "So how do you want to do this guard duty of yours? "

Trunks rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I'll just grab some blankets and a pillow and sleep right outside your door.."

Eighteen shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous there's a huge bed in here."

Trunk's mouth fumbled a moment. "B-bed?"

Eighteen supressed a tiny smirk. "Yes a Bed. But if it's too scary for you to sleep in the same bed there's a small couch. It's your choice."

Trunks felt his pride sting a bit at that. "Uh the couch is fine..." he mumbled.

"Alright then big guy...why don't you grab a shower first? No offense but I can smell you from here " she teased as she reached out and lightly prodded his chest with her index finger.

Trunks blinked before flushing faintly at that. "Uh right. I'll be back soon." he said, before turning away from the door.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later the Half-Saiyan would return refreshed and wearing a Simple T-Shirt and shorts. As he pushed the door to the room open he paused like a deer caught in the headlights as he saw Eighteen laying on her stomach wearing only a lacy pair of panties and bra. Her legs were elevated and crossed behind her as she gazed down at what appeared to be some old book.

Trunks bowed his head after a moment. "Sorry. I didn't mean to...what I mean is I can leave if you need to get dressed." he said in a hurried manner earning a chuckle from the woman on the bed.

"Wow who knew the powerful Super Saiyan was so timid? Trunks you're fine I just prefer to sleep with little to no layers. I hate the feeling of fabric bunching up while I'm in bed." she mused as she scrunched her nose up slightly.

'That is a mental image I do not need.' Trunks thought to himself as he shuffled uncomfortably as he adjusted the blanket over his shoulder, before he trudged forward towards the nearby couch, before uncermoniously collapsing upon it. "You know I'm not timid. It's just I've never seen a real woman like that." he finally said though he refrained from glancing over at the bed.

Eighteen was quiet for a moment as she closed the book in front of her as she peered over at the couch. "So I guess you've never. Well you know...with another person?" she said allowing the implication to hang.

Trunks blinked furiously as he by instinct glanced up and immediately regretted it as he quickly adverted his gaze again. "I...well no, but to be fair. I've never had the time to give it much thought. I've had other priorties. " he said as he fell silent a moment, before deciding to put the blonde on the defensive.

"What about you?"

Eighteen laughed at his reaction, before adopting a thoughtful expression . "Can't say to be haven't since I was turned into...well I became what I am now, I can't remember anything about before all of that other than my name so who knows?"

Trunks processed what she said a moment, before responding. "That reminds me...my mom called you Lazuli earlier. Would you prefer me call you that or Eighteen?"

The blonde blinked clearly surprised by the shift in subject. "I think I prefer Lazuli. It's a name...it means something. Eighteen...well that's only a name that a very sick man gave me."

"Alright Lazuli it is then. If nothing else at least we both can say we agree on the fact we hate Cell and Gero."

"It's a start.." Lazuli mused as she allowed for a small smile.

* * *

The hours ticked by as the blonde drifted into sleep leaving the Half-Saiyan wide awake. Normally he would have no trouble sleeping, but between the uncertainty with Cell's fate, the uncomfortable situation with Lazuli and lumps in the couch had done little to expeditate sleep. Just as he neared some form of unconciousness a voice once again seized his attention.

"N-no...stay back you monster! "

Immediately the half Saiyan bolted up right as he expected to come face to face with Cell only to be met with confusion as he saw the blonde cyborg tossing in her sleep her face contorted with a pained expression.

Trunks was quiet a moment as he curiously watched her thrash once more before muttering something in her sleep.

'It seems like she's having a nightmare.' he mused to himself before frowning.

He should have felt some sense of enjoyment in her feeling pain or fear. And yet as he watched her toss and turn he felt something more akin to pity. 'She looks so helpless...and normal. It's hard to believe her hands are covered in so much blood.' he took a deep breath as he remembered their earlier conversation about second chances.

Trunks wordlessly strode forward, before cautiously leaning down as he outstretched his hand. He swallowed almost like he expected to be bitten as he lightly shook the blonde's shoulder. Confused blue eyes shot open as the blonde sat up with a start, pulling the covers up with her as her breathing was irregular as she stared at him a long moment in silence. "Just...a dream." she breathed.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" she asked as she looked up at the Half-Saiyan in the dimly lit room.

Trunks shook his head. "No it's been a long day. Couldn't shut my brain off." he mused as he offered a faint smile. "Just noticed you seemed to be having a bad dream. I've had a few of those myself over the years. Wish I could have been woke up from a few of those." he chuckled darkly, before rubbing at his eyes.

The blonde regarded him a moment, before offering a tired smile. "Thank you. You saved me from the worst part of that dream."

Trunks blinked. "I take it you're having the same dream a lot?"

The blonde averted her gaze. "A few different ones, but that one the most yeah." she said as her voice trailed off.

Trunks sighed as he rubbed his forehead a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." she said almost immediately.

"But thank you for asking." she added a few seconds later.

Trunks nodded as he began to turn away. "I guess I'm going to try and get to get some sleep now."

Her voice stopped him however. "Trunks?"

"Hmm?" he responded groggily as he looked back at her.

The blonde fidgeted a moment almost looking bashful as she stared at the Half-Saiyan. "Would you sleep with me?"

Trunk's eyes grew as saucers. "W-what in the hell are you saying?!" he sputtered.

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Oh for the love of...I don't mean like that. I just..." she paused a moment before sighing. "Panny sleeps with me a lot. She has a lot of bad dreams too. It helps us both." she said softly.

"I just thought the bed would be a lot more comfortable then sleeping on that small couch and the company would be...welcome. But I understand...you've already been overloaded enough for one day. I shouldn't have asked." she said as she let herself fall back onto the bed.

What she didn't expect was for the Half-Saiyan to slowly and carefully pull the covers out, before inching into the large bed. He took care to distance from the woman, but nevertheless he'd complied with her wishes.

There was a long moment of silence, before the blonde let out a soft chuckle. "You know I don't bite."

Trunks grumbled. "This is hard enough for me as it is. Don't push it. I know you're not wearing much under there so there's your space...and this is my side"

Lazuli suppressed a smirk. "You're right thank you Trunks. Hope you sleep well."

Trunks grunted in response. 'Yeah as if...' he mused to himself.

'A difficult end...to a difficult day...' he thought, before finally in the wee hours of the night sleep finally took him...

* * *

 _ ***POWERLEVELS***_

Super-Semi Perfect Cell: (?)

Pan: Base Form: 4,000,000, / SS Form: 200,000,000

Trunks: Base Form: 10,400,000 /SS Form: 520,000,000 / Ascended SS: 780,000,000/ Ultra 1,004,000,000

Android 18: 300,000,000


	5. Wager

Trunks yawned as he slowly roused from sleep only to find something or rather someone pressed against him. He immediately froze expecting to find an almost nude cyborg against him only to blink in confusion as he spied the blonde still asleep on the other side of the bed. He peered down at the lump next to him, before pulling the cover back slightly to reveal a mess of black hair.

He tilted his head to the side as a small chuckle escaped his lips. The figure twitched, before peering up with sleepy eyes at the Half-Saiyan. She offered a toothy grin. "Hiya! I'm Pan. It's nice to meet you!" she said quietly, before letting out a big yawn.

Trunks smiled back at the small girl. "It's nice to meet you too Pan. My name is..."

"Trunks? right?" the little girl guessed as she flopped forward planting her face in a pillow, before turning to look at the Half-Saiyan.

The blonde that lay next to them still slept soundly.

"Heh I guess you heard about me already then?" Trunks mused.

"Uh Huh! Mama B and Zuli told me that you were really close with my daddy! I never got to meet him.." she said as a sad smile spread across her tiny face.

Trunks reached out and rested a hand on the girl's head, before smiling. "Yeah your daddy and I were practically brothers. I could tell you all about him if you want Pan?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Really?! Please I want to know. My Mama never liked to talk about daddy. She said it was too painful to talk about." she said as she hung her head slightly.

A frown pulled at Trunk's features. 'So young to have already lost so much.' he thought to himself.

"You can ask me anything Pan, but we should probably talk outside." he said in a softer tone amazed that the blonde next to them still hadn't stirred.

Pan giggled. "You don't have to worry about Zuli! She sleeps like a rock watch!" she exclaimed as she inched forward and extended her index finger to poke at the cyborg's cheek.

Trunks watched amused as all of the sudden the blonde's arm shot out and grabbed the small girl, before flipping her over as her eyes shot open as she rolled up and began to mercecislly tickle Pan. "What was that little one?" Lazuli asked with a smirk as her fingers continued to cause the small girl to giggle histerically.

"N-Nothing...Trunks help me!" the demi-saiyan squeaked out between laughter.

Trunks cracked a smile as he folded his arms. "Not a chance.."

The small girl huffed between hysteric giggles. "You're no fun! and ok ok you win I'm sorry!" She managed, before Lazuli finally ceased the torture as she rolled over and grabbed at a tanktop, before pulling it over her head.

"I can smell something cooking. Huh I usually don't get up this early." the blonde mused as she threw her legs over the side of the bed.

Trunks eyed the clock in the room. "It's almost ten thirty already. It's not that early."

Pan crawled across the bed, before grinning wildly. "Zuli usually doesn't get up till after noon. "

Trunks snorted slightly, before earning a look from the blonde in question.

"What? I'm not a morning person." she grumbled as she strode forward towards an adjacent dresser "Unless you plan to check the bathroom for Cell I'll be getting freshened up and changed."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I somehow doubt Cell's best strategy would involve him waiting in the bathroom till you showed. I guess it's a good sign I haven't felt or seen any sign of him so far. I guess we'll see you at breakfast." he said as the blonde collected an armful of clothes.

The blonde glanced over her shoulder as she settled her gaze on Pan. "Oh I won't be alone regardless. My little hero can join me. Just because you're a quarter monkey doesn't mean you should smell like one. Now come on Panny."

The little girl stuck her tongue out, but obliged as she hopped off the bed, before waving back a Trunks.

"Seeya later Trunks!" she exclaimed with a toothy grin earning a small smile from the young man as he returned the gesture, before letting out a deep breath.

'Hopefully today won't be quite as eventful as yesterday.' he mused to himself as he adjusted the simple shirt he was wearing as he left the room and made his way towards the kitchen.

Once inside he could see his mother leaning over the stove a moment, before turning to greet him with a smile as she heard his footsetps.

"Morning hon! " she exclaimed happily.

"Morning Mom. You seem to be in a good mood." he mused as he leaned against the counter.

"And why shouldn't I be? Things are finally starting to fall into place. The Android threat is likely over, and in a short amount of time we'll be able to start getting things back to normal. Gosh do you know how many years it's been since we've been able to do something as simple as go for a drive or to the movies without having to worry about being maimed or worse?"

Trunks allowed a small smile. "Yeah it would definitely be a first for me mom. I hope you're right."

The older woman nodded. "Me too son. You seem to be in a better mood yourself then yesterday. Any reason?"

The Half-Saiyan shrugged. "I don't know. It's going to be awkward for a while between Eighteen and me. I really do want to believe that she's turned over a new leaf and is trying to make ammends for what happened in the past. It's just going to take a while before I'm completely comfortable with the idea. " he paused a second before continuing. "She really is good with Pan though. Can't imagine the guilt she must feel being around her and remembering what she did to Gohan." he said quietly as his expression soured slightly.

The memory of his Master's death flooded back for a moment, before he shook his head. 'What's done is done. I'm tired of constantly looking in the past, maybe mom is right we need to start focusing on the future. Though I still can't help but wonder what father and the others would think about one of the cyborgs that killed them now living with us.' his thought was interrupted by his mother's voice.

"Well you did seem like you were in a better mood." The older woman mused, before sighing.

"Sorry just a lot on my mind mom, I was curious though. Aren't Gohan's mother and grandfather still alive? Do they even know about Pan being here."

Bulma frowned. "To be honest I'm not really sure how close Gohan was with Chi-Chi before he died. The poor woman was a wreck after Goku died and when Gohan kept insisting on fighting a losing battle time and time again it only served to cause more tension between the two. I think Gohan moved away from their old home a couple of years, before he died. Chi-Chi may not even know Gohan had a daughter. I'll never forget having to tell her about Gohan's death." she said quietly, before shaking her head.

"I can't even imagine. Though it may do her some good to know she has a granddaughter. You know it may give her something to live for." Trunks mused as he tried to find some way to improve the topic.

Bulma smiled. "Yeah I've thought that over the last couple of months, but to be honest I wasn't sure what kind of state Chi-Chi would be in. Perhaps a bigger issue was finding a way to contact her. Most of the global communication is shut down and flying was too dangerous in the past few months. If it turns out Cell really is gone for good we can make sure that Chi-Chi gets to meet her Granddaughter."

Trunks nodded as he scratched the back of his neck. "Which reminds me...Has Lazuli been training Pan ? I think she mentioned something about it"

"Yeah Pan usually stays glued to her hip, so a few months ago Lazuli started working with her on some basics from what she told me. It's sad that a four year old can fly and I'm still grounded without a plane. " she chuckled.

Trunks grinned. "Well mom it's never too late."

The scientist rolled her eyes. "I was just joking mostly. If I die I'd like to do so while planted firmly on the ground. As I was saying though, I rebuilt a training chamber your father used. The two have been using it quite frequently. Lazuli alone can spend days in there." she mused.

Trunks blinked. "But why I thought the Androids couldn't get any stronger, I thought that they just maintained unlimited energy."

"Well hun your wrong on both accounts, for one from what I've observed since Lazuli is part human still she can still grow stronger, the reason why she and her brother never really got any stronger in the past is because the two of them never trained. They were never challenged enough to do so. Now she doesn't improve as quickly as a Saiyan would after battle, but she can go much longer without stopping to make up for it. Though unlimited energy isn't true either. You've seen her. She sleeps just like us. She likes to sleep in out of choice, but in reality she requires less sleep then you or I, but she still requires rest and she can get tired."

Trunks processed all of this before responding. "So how much stronger would you say she's gotten in the time I've been gone?"

Bulma waved her hands frantically. "Heck I don't know to gauge energy like that. Even if I had a scouter that could, it would probably short circuit. I'm just telling you what I've observed from working on her and the conversations we've had."

"Working on her?" Trunks questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

Bulma nodded. "Yeah I made a few improvements on her cybernetics which has helped her grow a great deal stronger. She mentioned a few weeks ago that with her new strength she was nearly twice as strong as before."

Trunk's eyes widened. "Really? That is a substantial increase. Anything else I should know?" he asked his brow furrowing. He was slightly troubled with the idea of Eighteen being so much stronger. If what his mother said was true she was likely as strong as the other timeline's Eighteen if not a bit stronger. Though she still wasn't a threat to his strength, he wasn't yet comfortable knowing she could continue to grow stronger.

"Oh...I found a bomb while I was doing a diagnostic of her and removed it. You know...just to be safe." she mused.

The Half-Saiyan nodded recalling the wish that had been made in the other timeline to remove the same bomb.

"Don't worry so much son. I'm sure you've seen it in the short time you've been around her. She's different. Besides even if all this Android mess is finally over, we'll need all the help we can get. For some reason this planet attacts trouble."

Trunks relaxed his shoulders slightly, before sighing. "I know...I-I...it's strange I think I believe she really has changed, but I can't help wondering what the others would think of me giving her a second chance ? Gohan...Father...and all the others she helped kill. Even if I can let go of all of that what would they think of me ?"

Bulma offered a small smile as she settled her hands on her hips. "Well your father would never approve, but he was a stubborn ass. Gohan had become a lot different in the years battling the androids, but his mentor was someone that his father had spared years beforehand. As for your father if it weren't for Goku's mercy you wouldn't exist right now. Losing Goku was like losing the heart of the planet. He knew better then anyone that sometimes you can't redeem everyone, but he also knew when to show mercy to his opponents. I'm not saying you should be soft Trunks, this planet needs you to be strong, but just remember most people have some good in them no matter how small it may be."

Trunks chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind Mom. Wish there were more of us left. Seeing all the Z-warriors together made me realize just how vulnerable we are. If something worse then Cell shows up the Earth's fate rests on a single half-saiyan, a cyborg, and a Demi-Saiyan child. " he mused as he folded his arms as he thought about the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly he'd faced in the past. 'The timeline is different. It's possible he could be dead, but if he's still alive out there somewhere...there's no way I could fight him. For that matter Bojack and his entire crew would prove too much for us right now. I need to get stronger...and I need to find more warriors.'

"Don't hurt yourself big guy..." a voice broke his thought process as Eighteen and Pan walked into the kitchen. The blonde had a hint of a smirk on her face while Pan rocked back and forth on her feet with a small smile on her face.

Trunks grumbled slightly as he shot the blonde a look, before he pushed away from the counter as he made his way over to the nearby table, before sitting down. "You know I was thinking after this trip to Namek we should see about looking for some more warriors."

Bulma sighed as she returned to finishing breakfast while Eighteen shrugged her shoulders.

"What's the point? If Cell is gone what could honestly pose a threat to this planet? I mean this Frieza your mother told me about was suppose to be like the strongest warrior in the galaxy and to me he's nothing more than an insect. What could possibly pose a challenge for you?" she asked.

Trunks couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride from her comment, but he quickly shook it off. "Well in the past timeline I encountered beings other than Cell that were stronger than I am. I have no idea if their even alive in this tmeline, much less if they'd ever come to Earth, but the point stands that I couldn't beat them with my current power. We need to look for more allies and I need to continue my training." he mused as he crossed his arms.

Eighteen frowned. "Well we can at least work on the training part while your mother is working on the ship. "

"We? You want to train with me?" he asked surprised.

"What you think just because of your new power that I can't put up a fight?" she quirked a brow.

"You may be several times stronger than me, but you won't be able to keep going as long as I can. "

"That's based on the assumption that I don't beat you before I tire out." he said with a cocky grin.

"I'll enjoy putting you on your as-..butt." she amended as she glanced over at Pan who was completley oblivious to the conversation as her charcoal eyes were fixiated on the food Bulma was preparing.

"Fine fine, but don't expect me to plug you into the wall to charge when you run out of juice." Trunks smirked as he leaned forward.

The blonde brushed a few hairs out of her face, before mouthing a very unladylike series of words at the Saiyan.

"Huh guess that profanity filter broke, should have mom check that too." He mused with a chuckle.

The Blonde leaned forward too with an amused smile. "Bite me.." she said in a low voice.

"Ahem...you two can pick up your flirting after you eat for now shut it." Bulma said with a sickly sweet smile as she sat two plates in front of the pair, before moving to do the same for Pan.

Trunks flushed as he sat back, before he grabbed at his fork deciding it would be wiser to fill his mouth rather than speak again.

The Blonde merely chuckled at the Half-Saiyan's reaction, before she picked up a piece of toast and bit into it. Though far less pronounced there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks as well, though if it asked about it she would deny it vehemently.

As the household continued their meal things fell silent for a time, before Pan spoke up as she looked between Trunks and Eighteen.

"Does this mean I can come train today too?"

Before Trunks or Eighteen could respond Bulma spoke up.

"Sweetie I could actually use your help today. Why don't you help me in the garage and you can join Trunks and Lazuli tomorrow ?" Bulma suggested.

Pan huffed as she crossed her arms. "I can fight too! "

Trunks laughed. "Pan we'll definitely start training tomorrow! Lazuli and I are going all out today to see where we stand. We just don't want you to get hurt."

"What Trunks is saying is...he doesn't want anyone to see how badly I'm going to beat him." The blonde said with a smirk as she leaned over and ruffled Pan's hair.

"Really?" The small girl asked as she looked from Lazuli and back to Trunks.

"No dear Lazuli is just teasing, but you really should listen to Trunks."

"Fine..." The small girl relented with a pout.

* * *

Trunks glanced around the small gravity chamber. "Impressive.." he mused.

"Your mother is something else. If only Doctor Gero had used his own knowledge for something positive..." the cyborg mused quietly as she strode over towards the computer across the room.

Trunks was quiet a moment, before responding. "Do you and Pan use this chamber often?"

"Yes but I use a much lower setting while she's inside. She has a great deal of power for her age, but she lacks any formal training. "

Trunk's eyes widened. "That reminds me...why didn't Cell find this place sooner, surely if Pan was training here he would have sensed her powerlevel and investigate."

The blonde glanced over her shoulder with a small smile. "You can thank your mother for that. She created a power damper of sorts on this chamber. You could be standing directly outside and as long as the door is sealed you wouldn't be able to sense anyone inside."

The half-Saiyan blinked. "Huh I wonder how she managed that..."

Lazuli shrugged. "Not really interested in the science of it. Just the results. Now are you ready to start or not?"

The Half-Saiyan's expression became serious as he nodded his head. "Of course."

The blonde Smirked as she adjusted something on the computer, before pressing a button. Immediately the room was cast in a red glow a few seconds passed as suddenly everything began to grow heavier even the air seemed thicker and it became harder to breathe.

Trunks was quickly forced to his knees as the force beared down upon him catching him offguard.

Lazuli on the otherhand stood across from him looking impassive.

Trunks gritted his teeth. "Just how much gravity is this?"

The blonde smiled. "At the moment...550 times Earth's normal gravity. You see you might be alot stronger than me, but I don't have to power up to be able to withstand these conditions. I wonder how long your power will be able to hold out ?"

Trunk's returned her smile as he clenched his fists as a his frame vibrated a moment, before a golden aura enveloped him igniting his hair ablaze as his eyes turned a vibrant green tint. He let out a relieved sigh as he threw a series of quick punches and kicks through the air, before regarding the cyborg once more. "Since you're so curious...let's make this fun. Winner get's to demand anything from the loser."

The blonde smirked as she tucked a hair behind her ear. "As nice as that sounds, I'm not an idiot. I know you're holding back a lot of power."

"You're right. So as part of the agreement I won't use anything above my normal super saiyan state. Sound fair to you?"

The blonde appraised him momentarily, before slowly sliding into a fighting stance. "Sure Trunks just remember you're the one who made this deal."

"Oh I won't forget.." he mused as he tensed a moment, before launching forward at the cyborg. He threw a punch at her chest only for the blonde to weave to the side at the last moment and respond with a palm to his chest that sent him flying backwards. He landed on his feet, before seeing her hurtling towards him. He brought up his knee blocking her leg midstrike causing an explosion of energy that sent both fighters flying back.

Eighteen landed gracefully while Trunks landed on his back before rolling to his feet.

A few minutes quickly turned into a couple of hours as the pair continued to trade blow for blow. Despite Trunk's advantage in strength the blonde for some reason was holding her own and even seemed to have the edge.

The Half-Saiyan's eyes widened. 'This makes no sense. I know even as a Super Saiyan I should be stronger then her...so why do I feel like she has the advantage?'

"You don't get it do you?""

"What?" Trunks asked as he stared at the blonde exasperated and confused.

Lazuli's straightened her posture. "It's all about numbers. Even if you're not using that bulky form of yours...you weigh what 200 pounds or so ? maybe more with all the muscule? Where as I weigh almost half of that. With all this gravity bearing down on you it's only multiplying the force on your body. Fact is because you're bigger than me...you have more force bearing down upon you. It factors in a lot with a fight." she mused as she held out her hand before forming a purple Ki blast. "Dodge this big guy...Infinity Bullet" she yelled as a purple beam erupted out of her hand and rocketed towards the Half Saiyan .

Trunks batted the beam away only to catch an elbow to the face which sent him hurtling backwards. The blonde continued after him as she cocked her fist back, however Trunks recovered faster than she expected. Trunks felt himself taken over by instinct as all he saw was red as the Android who'd terrorized him closed in, he held out his palm firing a powerful KI blast at point blank range that illuminated the entire chamber. No sooner had he fired the attack he felt himself snap to his senses and felt a sense of horror overtake him.

As the flash receeded he made out the form of the blonde that lay across the room motionless. He felt a sense of dread overtake him as he bolted across the room, before dropping to his knees. "Oh God Eighteen. " he breathed as he reached out and lightly shook her by her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. It was an accident...I just reacted. " he said in a ragged voice as he stared down at her still battered form.

"Please Lazuli open your eyes. I don't want to kill you anymore. I could use your help saving this planet...please open your eyes and I swear this will never happen again." he said as his entire frame began to shake.

What happened next caught the Half-Saiyan offguard. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain as he was thrown onto his back and found himself pinned there, above him he saw the the blonde cyborg staring down at him with a look of curosity and amusement."

"I think we're even now." she mused as she eyed him intently.

"Y-you're alright?" he half asked half stated.

"Of course...though you did go a bit over board. If I hadn't braced myself at the last moment..." she let the implication linger a moment, before continuing.

"I figured I'd punish you for that, but I didn't expect you to get so mushy." she smirked.

The Half-Saiyan grunted feeling foolish and embarassed. "I thought I'd killed you and as strange as it sounds coming from me now...that's not what I want." he mumbled.

"Like I said we're even now. I don't think we'll have that issue again, but there is one thing you should know."

"What's that?" he asked as he eyed her hands that were holding his shoulders down.

"I Won..." she mused with a mischievous grin.


	6. The Truth

The Half-Saiyan stared at the blonde with a surprised look for a moment, before letting out a half hearted chuckle. "That was dirty of you, but I guess I deserved it. " he admitted.

"That you did...but don't forget that little wager you came up with." she said her former grin widening.

Trunks blinked. "Oh crap. I almost forgot about that. Fine. Whatever you get to demand anything you want from me. Just don't make me do something too embarassing or cruel." he grumbled.

A strange look overcame the blonde's face as she tilted her head momentairly, before she bent her head down.

"What are you?..." The Half-Saiyan's voice trailed off as the Blonde's supple lips captured his own in a soft embrace. The Kiss only lasted for but a moment, but for both Eighteen and Trunks the moment seemed to last much longer. Eighteen slowly raised her head up as a flush stained her cheeks.

Trunks for his part could only sputter. "What...was that?" he said fumbling for words.

"I just wanted to see how that felt. " The blonde said with a soft smile as she rolled off of the Half-Saiyan.

"I hope I didn't break you." she added with a chuckle as she held out her hand.

Trunks stared at her hand a moment, before finally taking it as she helped him to his feet.

"You just wanted to see how it felt? Is that all?" he asked his mind still whirling.

"Maybe I'll tell you later. Maybe I won't. You said I could have anything." she remarked with a tease of a smile.

Trunks rubbed his forehead. "Alright then. If you're going to be difficult have it your way. Would you like to get back to work? No more wagers just sparring?"

"Fine...but after that stunt with the Ki Blast you owe me a new set of clothes. These are charred..." the blonde complained as she looked down at her scorched denim jacket.

The Half-Saiyan bowed his head. 'I get the feeling even if I win...I still lose. This woman is going to be the death of me one way or another.' he thought to himself.

* * *

"Kamehameha!" A voice yelled as an orange and blue ki clad warrior thrust his hands forward firing a massive blue energy wave across the spanse of a tiny planet. The warrior's hair was golden and despite the battle that was being waged had a calm peaceful demeanor about him.

The Warrior in front of him nearly mirrored his outfit save the logo on his GI. He held his hands out in front of him as he began to collect a great deal of energy. His hair too was golden though his demeanor was a stark contrast as a look of fury was on his face.

"Masenko-ha" he screamed as a torrent of golden energy errupted from his hands and collided into the other warriors attack.

For a moment the two attacks met in a stalemate, however after a few seconds the Kamehameha overtook the other attack and an explosion resulted causing the entire world to quake.

As the dust settled the loser of the exchange could be heard cursing. "Dammit. Still too weak."

The other warrior landed as he eyed the damaged warrior before offering a sympathetic look. "Gohan you have the power to beat me. To surpass me. You're the one holding yourself back."

Gohan offered an exasperated look. "Dad what are you talking about? Ever since I died I've spent every moment in Other World training with you, but I still can't reach the next level. Maybe as a Half-Saiyan it's not possible." he said with a look of frustration still on his face as he began to pace.

Goku sighed as he shook his head. "Gohan...you remember how many times you saved us back in the day when you lost your temper and went from being calm to furious? That power of yours is still there. It didn't just disappear."

"Then where did it go Dad? because from where I'm standing none of this training is helping. Videl died because of some monster and my Daughter has been around with one of the bloody androids that killed me."

Goku's expression shifted to a more serious one. "Gohan...you can't lose your temper when you're always angry. Besides you know I taught you better than that. I know it's hard son, but everyone deserves a second chance. That Android may have killed you, but if not for her your daughter...my grandaughter would be dead too."

Gohan turned to fully face his father. "What are you talking about?! Pan wouldn't have to be saved in the first place if I were still alive."

Goku reached out and placed his hands on either of his son's shoulders. "What I mean is the Gohan I use to know didn't relish fighting he was calm and always saw the best in people and forgave those who were looking to start over. It was when all you cherished was threatened that the floodgates were opened. "

Gohan's eyes widened as he fell silent a moment. "..you think I can't tap into my hidden power because I've lost who I was before this?"

Goku smiled sadly. "Son I don't always have all the answers, but I think you should try to center yourself. Don't lose yourself in blind anger. Wait until your opponent pushes you to that point, to the point where you can feel that power and just when you don't think you can go any further then and only then give into your rage."

Gohan bowed his head slightly. "Dad...I'm not sure I'll ever be able to be that person again. I'm just constantly angry these days."

"Gohan just give it time. I know how you must feel, but things will work out...somehow."

"I certainly hope you are right Son Goku..I'd like to think your faith in your son is well placed." a voice said behind the pair.

Goku blinked as he stared at the stranger before them. "Who are you?"

* * *

A week and a half passed since Trunks had returned from the Past. As strange as the return home had been things had fallen into a certain routine. After their first day alone in the Gravity Chamber each following day they had trained alongside Pan. The Demi-Saiyan much as Lazuli had said had an ample amount of potential and raw power, but had very little formal training to speak of. Something in which ironically Trunks would begin to show her courtesy of the same training his Master, the girl's own father had taught him years ago.

Things had grown even more complicated between Eighteen and the Half Saiyan. After the incident the first day in the Gravity Chamber, Trunks seemed to be maintaining a wall between himself and the blonde while the later didn't seem to share the same sentiment. Their sleeping arrangement had become comical in a sense. Trunks continued to share the bed with the blonde, but insisted on literally putting a wall of pillows between himself and her.

Trunks lay starring up at the ceiling. He once again found himself having trouble finding sleep. Truth be told he was still reeling from what had days ago in the Gravity chamber. He reached up and lightly touched his lips remembering the sensation.

That single moment had only served to result in a series of internal conflicts within Trunks and leave him with more questions with answers. He'd finally reached the point in which he couldn't wait any longer without receiving some sort of answer.

He spared a glance to his side only to notice the blonde eyes were still open.

"Alright I'll bite..because neither of us have brought it up. What happened between us in the Gravity Chamber that first day...you never did explain yourself and I...well I want answers." he said coolly.

The woman tilted her head as she offered a coy look. "What was what about?" she asked.

Trunks grumbled as he felt his face and neck grow a bit warm. "You know what I'm talking about...the uh Kiss."

"Can't stop thinking about it can you?" she teased with a smile, before laughing at his blushing face.

"That's not what I meant. I just...with everything that's happened in such a short time...I just wanted to know where that came from. That's all." he admitted.

The blonde was quiet for a moment, before she slowly rolled over onto her side to face him as she pushed aside the large pillow seperating them.

"I've spent the last five months studying human emotion, trying to remember what it means to be human. I know how it feels to care about siblings and to an extent someone you consider a child. I know how much it hurts to lose someone you care about and the guilt I feel everyday for the atroticies I had a hand in. I know what fear feels like and sometimes even joy, but I...I wanted to know what it would feel like to...well you know. I've read a few books and there's suppose to be this spark...this sort of feeling. I just wanted to feel that for myself. I realize how uncomfortable it must have made you feel. I know even being in this room with me is...difficult." she said her voice trailing off.

What seemed like several minutes elapsed before Trunks finally spoke. "I can't believe I'm admitting it, but I...uh when I was younger I had a crush on you. I remembered wondering how someone that was as beautiful as angel could be as cruel as a devil. I was a stupid kid and the reality caught up with me, but I guess what I'm saying is...you don't have to apologize. I know the feeling. The only friend I had was my master and I've never been able to form any kind of relationship with a woman, so I get where you're coming from."

The blonde blinked as she regarded the Half-Saiyan in the dimly lit room. For a rare change the blonde was struck silent for a few moments, before she managed to respond. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"...Well yeah. I may not have had the time to date or anything, but I'm not blind. " he said simply as he folded his arms behind his head. "Maybe one day you'll find someone to experience those emotions with. Though It's still hard for me to believe sometimes...you really are a different person now."

The blonde was quiet a moment as her head dipped slightly. "It's too late..." she mused.

Trunks blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Did you not feel anything when we...When I kissed you?" she asked her voice lilting at the end.

The Half-Saiyan's eyes widened as he realized what the implication of her question meant.

The memories of everything that he'd been through up till this point flooded back to him. All the nightmares, the loss, and the pain. Even with how much she'd changed...it was just too much. He couldn't let himself feel something for someone who'd done so much to ruin his life. Forgive her ? He was already working on that. Call her ally that was something he'd already accepted...but anything more. He couldn't let go of the past.

He swallowed momentairly as he forced a sad smile. As he thought of how differently things had transpired in the past. His next words were spoken softly though as he spoke he was uncertain just how true they really were and how much of them were merely meant to convince himself.

"No...and I don't think I ever could. As much as I'm trying to let go of everything...there are somethings I'll never be able to move pass...if this were another world...one in which we'd been dealt a different hand..." he trailed off.

"I see..." her voice came softly as her composed expression did little to betray her thoughts, but her body expression did well enough as she turned and promptly faced away from him. "We should get some sleep. It won't be too much longer till your mother finishes with that ship..." she murmurred.

Trunks felt his throat catch.

"Yeah you're right..."

* * *

Bulma's nearly dropped the pot of coffee in her hand as she heard an abrupt knock on the front door. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was only eight in the morning. "Who in the world?" she murmured to herself as she threw open a drawer and grabbed a pistol, before hiding it behiding it behind her back as she walked towards the front door. 'I'll be glad when I don't have to carry a gun around to feel safe.' she thought as she peered through the hole in the door, her eyes widening, before she cracked the door open.

"Bulma!" a woman with black graying hair exclaimed as she managed a weak smile. She looked dishelved, stressed, and throughly exhausted.

"Oh my god! Chi-Chi!" Bulma exclaimed as she tucked the pistol out of sight as she stepped forward and promptly pulled the other woman into an embrace.

The other woman returned the gesture, before sobs began to wrack her frame.

"It's so good to see you Bulma...I-I if I hadn't made it here...I think I might have just gave up altogether. Just when I think things can't get any worse...they do." she sniffed.

"Chi-Chi It's been so long. I wanted to come see you about something, but you know how scary things have been recently, theres something I wanted to tell you..." she paused a moment as she regarded the other woman.

"Chi-Chi what happened to you?"

The other woman dabbed at her eyes as she finally pulled away. "...I-I don't know where to start. Can I come inside?"

Bulma froze for a moment. 'Oh...no this could end poorly. I have to play this carefully. I can't leave Chi-Chi like this, but I have to make sure I diffuse the situation before she runs into Eighteen or Pan.' "Of Course! " she said as she stepped back and opened the door.

Quietly she led the other woman through Capsule Corp towards the Kitchen, before pulling out a seat for her. She walked back towards the Coffee Pot. "Can I get you some Coffee Chi-Chi?"

The other woman glanced around a moment, before nodding her head. "I could use it. I can't remember the last time I've felt so tired." She mused, before pausing. "Sure is alot of chairs just for the two of you in here.." she remarked.

Bulma didn't miss a beat as she began pouring two cups. "Well hopefully one day this house will be full again. Now what happened to you out there girl?" she asked as she walked over and sat a cup down in front of Chi-Chi before taking a seat herself.

The raven haired woman rubbed her temple with one hand, before raising the cup and taking a small sip. "...You know news doesn't reach Mount Paozu quickly. Things had been relatively quiet for a while. I made a hike into a nearby village to gather some supplies and when I came back...I found the door laying in the front yard."

Bulma's eyes widened. "Someone robbed you?" she gasped.

Chi-Chi sniffed as she shook her head. "No...Nothing was missing, but I...I just found Dad's clothes laying on the ground. There was a hole in his shirt and blood everywhere." she said as she finally lost her composure as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "He was the last thing I had in the world...and now some monster got him too. I...I just couldn't stay there any longer in that empty house."

Bulma felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she had to reach out to still her hand that had begun to shake. '...That sounds just like...him.' She steadied her breathing as she tried to keep herself from flying into a panic.

"Chi-Chi...how long ago did this happen?"

The other woman wiped her eyes, before taking another swig of her coffee. "I've lost track of time, but I think it's been about a week now. I've spent all that time since then trying to get here."

Bulma felt her heart stop. "Chi-Chi I nee-" she was cut off as Chi-Chi bolted backwards out of her chair nearly falling over as she rolled to her feet, her face shifted from a look of sadness to fury as she jabbed her finger. "What the hell are you doing here?! "

Bulma's eyes widened as she glanced behind her and saw Eighteen standing in the doorway with a slightly taken back look on her face. "Chi-Chi wait I can explain. Please calm down." the blue haired woman insisted but her pleas fell on deaf ears as the woman lunged across the room towards the blonde.

"You monster!" She screamed as her fist collided into the blonde's cheek. She was surprised as the blonde let the attack connect. The attack didn't hurt the cyborg in the slightest...at least not physically, but it managed to hurt in other ways.

The blonde in a shaky manner responded. "...I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say? Sorry doesn't bring anyone you killed back! My baby boy is dead because of you. My Gohan was murdered by you and your psychotic friend!" She screamed.

A soft gasp followed alerting the trio to an evaesdropper.

Pan stepped out from behind the corner with a look of fury and sadness on her face. "That's not true! Zuli would never do that! She saves people! She's a hero! She saved me." The little girl exclaimed as she sniffed. "Please...Sis tell her she's wrong."

Behind the the Girl Trunks stood there with a slightly unnerved look. He could tell this wasn't going to end well.

The blonde cyborg felt herself grow numb as her lips moved but no sound came out.

Chi-Chi who had fallen silent for a moment stared at the girl in wonder. She looked so familiar. Her gaze shifted back to Eighteen. "A hero? What have you been telling her? And what is she doing here Bulma?" She asked as she glanced over at the blue haired woman who looked stunned.

"I...I..I'm sorry Pan. I'm so sorry. I have spent most of my life hurting others. I hurt so many people including your...father. I swear to you Pan...If I could undo it all and do things over again I would..." she said as tears filled her eyes as she tried to reach out to touch the Girl's shoulder only for the girl to pull away as her face contorted. "I HATE you!' she screamed as she turned and without another word dashed out of the kitchen causing several nearby hanging decorations to fall to the ground as the room vibrated.

"Pan!" Lazuli yelled as she bolted after the girl only for Trunks to appear in front of her as he shook his head.

"Give her some space. She needs to be alone for a while."

The blonde squeezed her eyes closed.

Chi-Chi was stunned a moment. She had never met the androids personally, but this wasn't exactly what she'd expected. Not that it mattered much to her considering everything she'd lost, but she'd expected a cold uncaring monster, certainly not a grief stricken and teary eyed girl.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you two treating her like family after everything she's done?! And who is that little girl ? I know she's not normal."

Bulma took a deep breath. "Chi-Chi I can explain...but I need you to calm down first."

"Calm down?! I'll calm down once Trunks kills that monster like she killed my son. Trunks...how can you even be in the room with her after what she's done ?"

Trunk's brow furrowed as he stepped in front of Eighteen blocking Chi-Chi's sight of the blonde.

"Ma'am...with all due respect I know how you feel. I know what you've lost, but I'm doing what is the best for this planet."

"The best for this planet? How is sparring that thing good for this world?"

"I've not been here to protect the Earth for Six months, in that time she's been helping my mother to find a way to save this planet...so that we all can have a second chance. I didn't want to believe it myself, but she regrets her actions and is trying to atone for them the only way she knows how."

"Chi-Chi I know it's hard to believe, but I would be dead if not for her. Please I know it's hard, but we're telling you the truth."

Chi-Chi scowl lessened a moment before her eyes wavered as she promptly collapsed.

Bulma's eyes widened as she immediately was at the woman's side checking on her.

"Is she alright mom?" Trunks asked concern lacing his tone.

Bulma slowly nodded her head. "Yeah...I think so. She was already exhausted and this episode just took too much out of her and she passed out. It's probably for the best. I was trying to avoid this very thing from happening. I need to be able to talk to Chi-Chi when she wakes up so it would probably be for the best if you made yourself scarce for a while."

Trunks nodded. "You're probably right about that." he mused.

Bulma swallowed remembering what Chi-Chi had said. "Trunks...you should know that Chi-Chi's father went missing at Mount Paozu a week ago. Only a pile of clothes with a hole in them and blood could be found."

Trunk's eyes widened in horror. "No..." he breathed as he turned around to look at Eighteen who looked almost unresponsive.

"Eighteen I need you to focus...we have to be careful. We can't take any chances.." he said earning no response. He frowned as he reached out and lightly shook her. A hint of recognition filled her eyes.

"Did you hear me?" Trunks asked concerned.

"...Yeah that bastard is still alive." she said in a strained voice.

Trunks tensed. "Dammit it's worse than that now. How did I miss that?"

"What what is it Trunks? Bulma asked as she began to slowly help Chi-Chi to her feet.

Trunks gritted his teeth. "Pan's powerlevel is moving away from here. I didn't think she'd take off like that. I should have stopped her."

He took a breath as he glanced around the room a moment his eyes lingering on Lazuli for a moment. "You stay here. I'll go after Pan then we'll figure out our next move."

The blonde shook her head. "Not a chance. I won't let you go alone Pan could get into trouble."

"What about Cell?" Trunks asked.

"I'm still better off with you then staying here. If he comes here what chance will I have? It puts both of them in danger. "She said as she gestured over at Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"We stay together." she stated with a sense of finality.

Trunks clenched his fists, before releasing his grip as he bowed his head. "Fine...let's go we can't afford to waste any time." he said as he began to dash forward towards the front door with Eighteen in stride with him.

The pair bolted out the front door, before Trunks clenched his fists as a golden aura enveloped him. He growled as he kicked off the ground with such momentum it left a small crater in his wake. The blonde struggled as she with a great effort caught up to him.

"You feel that?"

"You know I'm still working on that energy detection thing...What is it?" The blonde asked.

Trunk's brow furrowed. "I feel him he's stronger than ever and...he's making a beeline for Pan. "

Lazuli's eyes widened in horror, before she clenched her fists and sparks ran through her hands. "Damn him. I swear that little girl is coming home alive. Not one more life. Let's bring her home and end this!" she seethed.

Trunks regarded the blonde for a long moment in silence, before he nodded. "We'll bring her home and end this nightmare once and for all!"


	7. Sacrifice

Pan's vision blurred as the tears in her eyes continued to burn. She sniffed as she stopped in mid air a moment, before reaching up to rub the moisture from her eyes. The Demi-Saiyan was filled with a torrent of emotions ranging from anger to feelings of betrayal. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a cold shiver run down her neck. Her eyes widened as she turned in midair only to see the very monster that haunted her nightmares.

"My my don't you know it's not safe to venture out on your own these days? " Cell chuckled as he floated forward with an evil smirk on his face.

The small girl raised her fists up though she knew well enough she posed no threat to the Android. "W-what do you want?!" she spat as she tried to remain brave though her nerves showed through with her voice.

"You don't have to act tough child. In fact it's your lucky day. I don't intend to kill you. No we're going to speak with Trunks when he gets here and come to an understanding." he chuckled.

"U-understanding?" She asked her eyes widening before Cell abruptly flashed forward and pulled her against his body, before wrapping his left arm around her neck, preventing her from escaping.

"I-I hate you!" She growled as she struggled momentarily before Cell applied a hint of pressure, earning a scream of pain. "I could pop your head clean off child. Remember that."

"Cell!" A male voice yelled from a distance as Trunks rocketed into view with Eighteen at his side.

"Ah right on time...and what a lovely surprise that my dear sister is with you. This makes this so much easier."

Lazuli gritted her teeth as he looked between Pan and Cell. "Cell let HER go! She's no threat to you and you know it. Let's leave this between the rest of us."

Cell chuckled. "You know I had originally intended on doing this a different way. My initial plan was dive head first and see if the power I have already acquired would be enough to finish Trunks, but I won't leave this to chance."

Trunks eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" he asked as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand up.

Cell's composure never slipped as he carried with him a confidence that unnerved both Lazuli and Trunks.

"It's simple really. I'll release the girl unharmed...as soon as you relinquish Eighteen to me. If you don't...I'll break her neck, before either of you can do anything."

Pan clenched her eyes shut she couldn't help but feel conflicted when it came to Eighteen now. She hated her for killing her father...for being the reason she never knew him, but they had been like family for the last few months. Was it all a lie? Was it some sort of bad joke? She didn't know.

Trunks felt his heart stop. He realized why Cell was so confident. If allowed to absorb Eighteen Cell would become unstoppable, but if they refused his terms Pan would pay the price. Gauging Cell's new form he wasn't even sure who was stronger now between the two of them, even if Pan was sacrificed there was no guarantee he could win against the android. It was a dire situation regardless. Either he would have to sacrifice Eighteen to the beast and face a foe he couldn't defeat or condemn a child to death and then maybe just maybe he would be able to win. Gohan would never forgive him for doing such a thing...in fact he could never forgive himself.

Fortunately for the Half-Saiyan the choice was taken out of his hands as a voice broke his thoughts.

"I accept your terms. I'll...won't run anymore Cell...just please let Pan go."

Pan's eyes opened as a shocked look appeared on her face as she stared still with a conflicted look on her face at the blonde.

"What a surprise. To think you've grown this soft Eighteen. It would seem the Doctor was flawed. But if it brings you some solace...I will keep my word. I have no need of this child once I have you."

Trunk's eyes widened as he turned to stare at the blonde beside him. "Are you sure?" he managed weakly.

The blonde regarded him for a long moment, before a sad smile graced her features. "Not exactly how I thought I would die, but I told you already Trunks that I wouldn't let anything happen to Pan. She's become precious to me. No matter how much she hates me now. If I can die protecting her even if it's only for a short time...it's worth it to me. If things had gone differently I could have seen myself as a mother with a daughter like her. Perhaps if things were different you could see me as something more than a heartless machine, maybe you'd understand my feelings. " she paused a moment as she blinked back tears though she quickly continued, before he could speak.

"I don't care how strong this son of a bitch becomes. You fight him with everything you've got! Do you understand me? You protect Pan for me! and I don't care what you have to do...you win!" she exclaimed as without warning she rocketed forward towards Cell, before stopping directly in front of him.

Trunks found himself beginning to shake. He felt completely numb. Everything that had happened between him and Eighteen since he was a child replayed in his head over and over again. Those memories hurt him deeply, but as he began to focus on the new memories he'd started to make since his return...things had changed. She had changed. All of the suppressed hate with their past...it felt so pointless now. "Lazuli!" he yelled his eyes bearing a great sorrow.

The Blonde tilted her head in his direction as a look of acceptance had settled on her face. She said nothing, but it was clear that she was listening to him.

Trunks swallowed deeply as he clenched his fists until blood began to fill his palms. "...I forgive you!...I forgive you for everything! You have my word...I won't let things end this way! I'll take care of Pan I swear it and I'll save you!

The blonde said nothing in response, but offered the Half-Saiyan a lingering smile, before she tilted her head to focus on Pan.

Cell groaned. "I've had about enough of this sentimental drivel. It's time we bring an end to this game. " he mused as his tail began to lift as tip expanded.

"W-why?! Why would you do this? Why did you kill my daddy ? and now do all this for me?" Pan sniffed as tears streamed down her eyes as she stared at Eighteen.

The blonde bowed her head. "I did horrible things out of a blind hatred for mankind. I had my eyes opened too late. I'm so sorry Panny. I know you can never forgive me...maybe you'll never understand, but I love you..." she admitted with a final smile, before her face vanished and a scream erupted from Pan as Eighteen's form quickly disappeared from sight. As the process finished an explosion of energy erupted from Cell sending Pan flying towards the ground below.

Trunk's instincts kicked in as he flashed forward and caught the girl. He quickly glanced down and noticed she was breathing, but unconscious. He looked upwards as the glow around Cell continued to grow more brilliant.

He felt a wetness slip down his cheeks that he realized were tears. He was crying for an android...but no that wasn't the truth. He'd buried the truth deep down, but he'd realized shortly after returning home that Eighteen no...that Lazuli was still very human and wasn't the same person that had caused him so much pain. He'd denied to himself that she was truly human even though he knew, he had not been able to let go of all that resentment and anger that he'd held for years. But he'd forgiven her...and now all that pent up negative emotion began to leave him. It was like having a hundred ton weight lifted off of his shoulders. He gritted his teeth as his front bangs began to spike upwards as his Aura started to swell.

Cell opened his eyes as he stared down at his palms with a look of wonder. His perfection had finally been achieved. Essentially he looked the same as his Past Counterpart's perfect form save the fact he was taller, slightly more muscular, and bore four wings rather than two. His musings were cut short as he sensed a growing power below him. He tilted his head downward as he saw Trunks. A smile pulled at his lips as he soared downward and landed a few feet away from the Half-Saiyan.

"You know the real reason why I didn't attack you head on and used the girl as bait? I knew that in my previous form you would have the advantage in speed. You can power up as much as you want, but I will tear you apart. My strength as increased as much as my speed." he gloated as he folded his arms.

Trunks snarled. "No...I won't let things end like this Cell. She sacrificed everything to save Pan...and I promised her I would fight till my last breath."

Cell rolled his eyes. "Why should you care about an Android? Eighteen devastated this planet worst than I have. You could say in a way that she got what she deserved...perhaps you should even thank me.." he chuckled.

Trunks closed his eyes as he remembered bickering with the blonde over the course of the last week and a half, the time they spent together training with Pan, Each night that he'd laid next to her silently denying her humanity all the while realizing just how human she really was. The feeling of her lips upon his in that brief moment in the gravity chamber. How he'd denied feeling anything from that experience. He cared about the blonde, to what extent he still didn't know, but despite his every protest...he now realized that she was precious to him. And now it was too late..' His body tensed as his chest rose and fell in quick succession as he said something in a low voice.

"...She has a name..."

"Hmm? What was that boy? did I strike a nerve? Then let me make this very clear your dear Eighteen is gone forever and in the next few minutes so will this entire pathetic planet."

Trunk's eyes flashed as he howl escaped him.

"Her name is Lazuli! " he roared as the sky above began to change colors, the clouds were sent scattering out of sight. His aura continued to swell as his hair began to spike further, as a couple of seconds elapsed his aura began to be filled with tendrils of lightning.

Cell's confident demeanor shifted as a look of surprise crossed his features.

'Impossible...where is all this power coming from?' his thought was cut short as a finally howl escaped Trunks the force of which sent Cell sliding back across the ground.

The Perfect android's eyes widened as he stared at smoke for a moment, before things became visible once more as Trunks stood there. His Capsule Corp jacket was shredded as he bore only his black tank top and pants. He was slightly more buff than his Super Saiyan form, but much less so than his ascended form or his ultra form. Lightning continued to course around his body. His hair now stood almost completely on end, with only a single piece laying on his forehead.

"What is this?" Cell questioned.

Trunk's eyes narrowed. "This is the beginning of the end for you Cell."

Cell scoffed. "Don't get ahead of yourself. You have grown much stronger, but then again so have I. I suppose I shouldn't be upset, this power of yours should provide a wonderful test for my new body. I'll end this game once I've had my fill." he mused, before his eyes widened as he stared at where Trunks had just been only to feel a presence directly behind him. Trunks now stood back to back with the Android.

"I don't think you heard me Cell. This isn't a game. I'm going to obliterate you."

Cell growled as he wheeled around and swung at Trunks only to be greeted with open air. A boot collided with the back of his head sending him flying away.

The Android recovered after a moment as he rolled before landing on his feet.

'Impossible his speed is incredible...and that attack. It shouldn't have hurt that much. Perhaps there is more to this form than I realized. I cannot let this continue.' he growled as he clenched his fists as his aura began to rise.

Trunks stood passively watching rather than interrupting Cell, offering only a glance over at his shoulder at Pan who lay back behind him still oblivious to the fight going on.

* * *

"It's Incredible I thought the Earth was doomed with Cell's most recent transformation, but Vegeta's boy is incredible. His power has sky rocketed..." King Kai mused.

Goku grinned. "It sounds like he finally ascended to the new level."

King Kai began to tremble. "Oh my...Cell's power is climbing at an alarming rate. Trunks is letting him power up to his maximum."

"Hehe that kind of sounds familiar." the Saiyan remarked as he rubbed the back of his head as he thought back to his fight with Frieza.

King Kai frowned "You Saiyans. Your pride is dangerous. The Earth is in peril and all he's focused on is fighting Cell at his best."

The Kai's antennae twitched. 'Trunks! You don't know me, but this is King Kai from Other World. I'm the one who trained Goku and many others back in the day, but that's irrelevant right now. You need to get in there and finish Cell, before he can finish powering up. This isn't a game.'

Silence followed as Trunks didn't respond.

'Kid do you realize what's at stake? Why would you risk the entire planet just to satiate your pride? You have the power now destroy Cell!'

Finally a response came from the Half-Saiyan. "You're wrong. This has nothing to do with my pride. This is the only way."

King Kai blinked. 'The only way for what?'

Trunks narrowed his eyes as he stared at Cell. 'The only way to save her.' he thought as he tuned out any further response the Kai may have offered as Cell's aura finally reached it's crescendo.

Cell let out a laugh as he relaxed slightly and stared down the Half-Saiyan. "Talking to yourself boy? I expected you'd lose your sanity after you see how hopeless this fight is. Though perhaps you can feel that you stand no chance against me."

Trunks actually smirked, before letting out a chuckle. "Cell you're stronger than before. Even stronger than the Cell I met in the past timeline, but I'm now on a whole new level. I'm going to make you suffer."

Cell's eyes narrowed. "You know nothing!" He spat as he flashed forward, before crashing his fist against the Half-Saiyan's. The resulting impact caused a sonic boom that flattened any remaining trees. The two remained deadlocked for a moment, before they both vanished into thin air. Blow for blow was traded as the two Super powered warriors climbed higher into the sky.

Several minutes elapsed as the pair seemed to be trading blow for blow.

Finally Cell seemed to take the advantage as he slammed his fist into Trunk's face causing the Saiyan to tilt his head backwards.

A moment elapsed as the electricity around Trunks became more violent as he tilted his head to stare at Cell showing that the attack hadn't had any real effect.

"But how? You should be..." his words were cut short as Trunks buried his fist deep into the Android's stomach causing Cell's eyes to bulge as he reeled backwards through the air clutching at his stomach as he gasped for air. The android growled as blood escaped his mouth.

"I will not humiliated by you. I am Perfection. If I must prove myself once more than so be it, but it will be for the last time." he growled as he pulled his hands backward as he began to collect a great deal of energy. "Ka...meh..."

Trunks clenched his fists as he prepared himself.

"Ha...meh...HAAA!" Cell roared as he thrust his hands outward as he fired a massive wave of blue energy at the Half-Saiyan.

Trunks thrusts his hands forward as he caught the wave stopping the blast in it's tracks, before he began to channel some of his own energy back into it.

Cell's eyes widened in horror. "No...it can't be he's stopping my attack and turning it against me."

Trunks let out a roar as he fired a blast of golden energy into the center of the energy wave propelling Cell's attack back at the Android.

Cell barely had time to react as he crossed his arms as the attack bore down upon him.

A scream could be heard as the blast overtook the Android, before an explosion that shook the entire planet.

Trunks frowned. 'I know that wasn't enough to kill you Cell. In fact I'm counting on it.' he thought to himself as he descended to the ground below as he kept his eyes focused on the sky.

Sure enough after the smoke cleared Cell floated in mid air bloodied with all but one of his wings missing, his left arm was gone and so was is right leg. "You stupid boy! How dare you! You think you understand true power? I am INVINCIBLE! " he roared as his limbs quickly regenerated, before he clenched his fists as his body and aura swelled in size as his power multiplied.

The now massive Cell landed with a crash in front of Trunks. "Boy you can't defeat me. I will crush you and this entire planet into oblivion!" he roared as he hurled one of his massive arms forward trying to hit Trunks only to be met with Air as the Half-Saiyan easily weaved out of the way, before taking the advantage as he slipped past Cell's guard and planted his knee into the Android's stomach causing Cell's eyes to bulge once more as he stumbled backwards.

"You'll pay for this boy! I swear it!" Cell rasped as he began to shake violently.

Trunk's gritted his teeth as darted forward once more. "Give HER back!" he growled as he began to plant his fist repeatedly into the Android's stomach, before finally the massive android collapsed to his knees as he began to heave. Flipping backwards Trunks waited his arms trembling as Cell began grabbing at his chest as something began to become lodged in his throat.

"...Boy what have you done to me?! " Cell gasped, before bile escaped his mouth as he bent his head down and finally he lost the struggle as he vomited. Trunks felt a wave of relief wash over him as he saw the form of Lazuli crash on the ground in front of Cell. She was unconscious, but he suspected much like the past timeline that she was still very much alive.

Cell's eyes widened in horror as he stared at his palms as his form began to revert...

As the process finished the Android found himself back in his prior form. He growled in frustration as held his hand out as he targeted Android Eighteen. "I see. Somehow you planned this didn't you? That's why you let me power up. You wanted to rescue her. How pathetic. I won't have the chance to absorb her again, but I will rob you of any satisfaction of saving her Saiyan."he laughed as he formed a red ki ball in his hand only to feel a crushing pain on his Wrist. He stared in horror as Trunks now stood directly in front of him and Eighteen with ruthless look on his face.

"Cell I told you the end was coming and now it is here..." he said as his eyes flashed, he threw the Android skyward, before he held up both of his palms to the sky. "Cell the Nightmare is over! Now Vanish!" he screamed as he began to form a massive finish buster in his hands. "Big Bang Finish Buster!" He yelled as the energy in his hands erupted into a massive wave of energy that illuminated the entire sky casting a brilliant glow that would be seen from space.

Cell could only watch in horror as he held out his palms in a futile attempt to stop the attack.

"No...this cannot be. I am PERFECT!" he roared as the blast slammed into him thoroughly disintegrating each and every piece of the android. Leaving nothing from which the monster could regenerate.

Trunks lowered his arms as he felt a wave of fatigue and a feeling the likes of which he'd never felt came over him. "It's finally over. Gero's wave of terror is finally done." he breathed as he turned and knelt down as he looked over the motionless blonde.

"I promise things will be different from now on."

"Trunks!" a voice called.

The Half-Saiyan tilted his head as Pan ran towards him with tears in her eyes.

"Is it over? Is he really gone? Is Zuli...is she alive?" she sniffed.

Trunks released his transformation as he pulled the Blonde into his arms, before rising back to his feet as he offered Pan a sincere smile. "Pan it's really over this time. As for Lazuli she'll be just fine too...I promise."

"Really?" The girl sniffed as she grew closer. "I know she did some horrible things, but she gave everything to save me and I...I forgive her. I love her! I still want her to be my big sister...If she doesn't hate me now." she mumbled between tears as she rubbed her eyes.

"She loves you Pan. She could never hate you. I think it's time we all moved on from the past and think about the future. What'ya say we go home?"

The black haired girl nodded her head as a smile appeared on her face. "Together.."

Trunks returned her smile once more. "Together..."

* * *

*Author Note*

Hey guys! I know this chapter was fast, but I really didn't see any point in drawing the fight out between multiple chapters. Besides this in my mind is just the prologue of this fanfic. I want to delve into many more Arcs going forward as well as a couple of original story arcs.

Oh and as a note as for as power is concerned, I would place the version of Cell in this Chapter as stronger than Super Perfect Cell, but still weaker than SSJ2 Gohan and SSJ2 Trunks. In my mind the only reason why Super Perfect Cell even is a threat to Gohan is because Gohan get's maimed protecting Vegeta otherwise I'd still say SSJ2 far outclasses him.

I hope I managed to convey Trunk's development since the beginning of this fic. His relunctance to completely trust and forgive Eighteen being a constant issue, one that isn't finally resolved until Eighteen herself willing sacrifices herself to save Pan an act which to Trunks finally helps him let go of the past and forgive her. Ironically her sacrifice also pushes him to transform as he is able to let go off all the resentment and hatred he'd harbored for years and to move away from his past. It also helps Pan realize that she still loves Lazuli despite her part in Gohan's death. Anyways I just hope I these things came across the right way and I hope you'll stick with this fic going forward!

Until next time! :D


	8. Feelings

"Chi-Chi I know it's hard to believe, but I swear to you it's true. I know how you must feel, I had the same thoughts when she first showed up here half dead, but I can say this...she's been looking after your granddaughter for months now. Even now Trunks and her are out there risking their lives to bring Pan home safely."

Chi-Chi who was laying back on the couch in the living room brought her hands to her face, before rubbing her forehead. "...Bulma how were you able to move past all this? Don't you hate her with every fiber of your being?"

Bulma offered a slight smile as she leaned against the couch. "At first yes. But I also realized that if I could fall in love with a man that commited galactic genocide and forgive him, then I could forgive anyone. You know as well as I do that many of the warriors who ended up on our side didn't start that way." she paused a moment, before letting out a soft sigh.

"Besides there's nothing good that comes from looking back at all that pain. As much as we've lost there's still a life here on Earth we can make for ourselves. If They can end this mess with Cell once and for all we can travel to Namek and restore the damage the Earth hs sustained and while we can't wish all of our friends and family back...we should be able to unite you with your Daughter in law and your father. With little Pan that's still a family...that's still something worth living for Chi-Chi."

The other woman's eyes widened. "I...I never thought I'd ever have a piece of my baby boy...or of my Goku in my life ever again, but Pan...I really have a granddaughter..." she mused as a rare smile pulled at her weathered features.

"I know the rest is a hard pill to swallow, but give it some time. There's been enough pain, this planet needs time to heal."

Chi-Chi's face grew a bit more serious. "I still don't like that android being around...however I trust that if she ever does step out of line that your boy Trunks will be able to handle it. I just hope she doesn't hurt anyone if that day ever comes."

Bulma nodded. "I don't think you have to worry about that, but thankyou Chi-Chi."

Both women bolted upright as the door to Capsule Corp flew open.

They turned to see Trunks and Pan standing in the doorway with Eighteen still cradled in the Half-Saiyan's arms.

"Trunks what happened?! Is it over?" Bulma asked with a worried look on her face.

The lavendar haired warrior stoic expression shifted into a smile as did Pan who stood next to him. "It's over Mom. It's finally over..." he breathed.

The blue haired woman rested a hand over her chest, before smiling. "I never thought I'd hear those words." she mused, before she eyed Eighteen. "Is she? "she asked as a troubled look showed on her face.

Trunks shook his head. "No just unconciousness. It's a long story. I'm going to wait for her to wake up. She went throught a lot today. We all did. " he said as he trudged forward past the two women as he glanced over his shoulder at Pan.

"I told Pan the important details, she should be able to tell you everything you need to know. I'm sure Chi-Chi and Pan have plenty to talk about." he mused with a smile as he continued on his way towards Lazuli's bedroom.

Pan looked between the two women.

Bulma smiled as she looked at the Demi-Saiyan. "Pan this here is Chi-Chi she is an old friend of mine and someone that really wants to talk to you."

The small girl blinked as she looked at the black haired woman.

"Um It's nice to meet you Miss Chi-chi."

Tears sprang to Chi-Chi's eyes as she knelt down to Pan's level. "It's nice to meet you too dear. I'm your Grandmother."

The child's eyes lit up at that. "Really?! " she exclaimed excitedly.

The older woman laughed as she nodded her head. "Yes...you remind me so much of myself at your age...it's wonderful to meet you." she sniffed.

Pan smiled brillantly as she skipped forward, before throwing her arms around the older woman. "Granny!"

Chi-Chi blinked for a moment, before her smile deepened as she hugged the girl tightly.

Bulma who watched could only smile. This was the beginning of a new chapter on the Earth.

* * *

Trunks sat with his arms folded as he stared at the unconcious blonde. He reached out without even thinking as he brushed aside one of the errant bangs that was in her face, a gesture he'd watched her do countless times before. He was throughly exhausted. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. And yet he was geninunely happy. While he was still uncertain what lay ahead for him and blonde and even in general...the fact that Cell was gone...that he'd ascended further and in the process cast aside a burden he'd carried for so long made him feel so liberated.

His thoughts were interrupted as the blonde before him bolted upright, before quickly glancing around. "Was I just having a nightmare? Did none of that really happen" she wondered aloud, before her eyes settled on Trunks.

The Half-Saiyan offered the blonde a small smile as he shook his head. "No it wasn't a dream. It's all over now. Cell is gone for good."

Lazuli's eyes widened, as she stared down at her hands a moment, before looking back at Trunks. "Then how am i...how am I alive? and Pan is she alright?!" her words came out frantically.

Trunks leaned forward as he rested one of his hands over Eighteen's, before squeezing it. "Pan is doing just fine. I managed to free you from Cell, before I destroyed him. I couldn't have done it without you."

A small flush appeared on the blonde's cheeks. "But how were you able to free me?...and how did I possibly help?"

"I finally was able to let go of the past. When you sacrificed yourself like that...for Pan...it helped me finally let go of all that resentment and hate I'd felt. Without that burden and with the anger I felt at losing you...I was able to ascend to a new level. I couldn't have done it with without you. he paused a moment as he thought about how to word his thoughts.

Trunks smiled momentairly, before his expression grew a bit more serious. "I owe you an apology Lazuli.." he breathed.

The blonde blinked. "If it's about Cell don't...there was no good way of handling that mess. It worked out in the end anyways. Don't you think?"

Trunks laughed. "Yeah I guess it did, but that wasn't why I was apologizing."

"Then what is it?" the blonde asked with a look of worry on her face.

"It's about what you said before you surrendered yourself today and about last night. I-"

The blonde cut him off as she adverted her gaze. "I...I didn't expect I'd ever see you again. I sort of figured that even if you did beat Cell my decision had a one way course and about what I said...I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. I didn't expect I'd ever face you again. I mean I wanted to see you again...I just never thought.." she began to prattle on as she grew more and more embarassed. "I should just shut up I'm only m-" she was cut off as Trunks leaned down, before gently raising her chin up as he leaned forward and brushed his mouth against hers. The blonde was frozen for a moment, before she melted into the kiss as she began kissing back. Though he had little to no experience he tried to express his thoughts well enough in the gesture as he deepend the kiss momentairly as his tongue slipped into her mouth lightly brushing across her own tongue, before he slowly broke the liplock as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I...I...wow." the blonde breathed as she curled her arms around the Half-Saiyan's neck.

The Half-Saiyan stared at the blonde for a long moment, before speaking. "I lied when I told you that I didn't feel anything. I denied it to myself, but when I saw you sacrifice everything...I began to feel the resentment I've carried for years leave me. One of the only things I could think of was that I might not be able to tell you the truth. "

"What truth?" the blonde asked quietly as her eyes searched his.

The Half-Saiyan offered her a rare smile. "That somehow through all this mess, you've become precious to me. I have no idea what I'm doing, but I...I'd like to see where things go from here." he mused as he once more gently squeezed her hand.

The blonde's cheeks flushed once more, before smiling shyly. "I'd like that very much."

* * *

"She sacrificed herself to save you?" Chi-Chi asked an edge of disbelief in her tone.

"Uh huh. I was really mad at first, but...she gave everything for me. I remember feeling really sad and confused, before waking up after that creep absorbed her and started glowing. I woke up later and Trunks told me he managed to gain some new kind of super awesome power!" she exclaimed as she punched the air for emphasis.

Bulma let out a giggle as she covered her mouth. "Well I'm just glad it's over Pan and that everyone came home safely."

"Me too! I thought it was all over and...I...I'm glad Zuli is still alive. " she decided.

"Grandma are you ok?" the small girl asked as she tilted her head to stare at the older woman.

Chi-Chi fell quiet her thoughts were still on the blonde cyborg who now confused her. She still loathed the other woman, but she couldn't in any circumstance think of a reason as to why the cyborg would have saved Pan other than that she must in some sense care about the child. She sighed...she would never be friends with the android, but at the very least it seemed as if she indeed had no intent on causing any further harm. Besides it was clear that everyone else here had made their peace with the cyborg or were working towards it.

Finally Chi-Chi offered a tired smile as she reached out and ran a hand through the girl's hair. "I'm fine dear. I'm just glad it's finally over."

"I could drink to that. In fact I might later tonight." Bulma mused with a chuckle.

Pan blinked. "Can I drink to it too?"

The two older women exchanged a look, before laughing.

"Maybe when you're older Pan." Bulma said.

The black haired girl folded her arms, before huffing illicting another fit of giggles from the two women.

"It's nice to hear that sound in the house..." Trunks mused as he walked into view with Eighteen at his side.

Pan's eyes lit up as she sniffed, before bolting across the room as she crashed into Eighteen who nearly toppled over as she caught the girl, before letting out a chuckle. "I guess we're sisters again?" the blonde asked, before the small girl pried herself away momentairly, before vigrously nodding her head as tears filled her eyes.

"Uh huh."

Lazuli's features softened. "I'm glad to hear it. I'm sorry for everything Panny."

The girl mumbled against the blonde's side as she hugged her tighter.

The rest of the group even including Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile.

"You look beat girl! How are you feeling ?" Bulma asked smiling as she looked at the blonde.

Lazuli ruffled Pan's hair as she let out a yawn. "I've felt better, just been a long day. I think after a long shower and a copious amount of sleep I'll be fine." she mused.

Trunks chuckled as he rubbed his eyes momentairly. "To be honest...I think everyone here could use that. "

"Agreed.." Chi-Chi mused quietly.

While Bulma merely nodded her head, before speaking. "Well then we rest tonight and tomorrow we start the finishing touches for our trip to Namek."

* * *

"We can expect Visitors in the near future." A deep voice mused as a very tall Namekian warrior walked into a small building where two other Namekians stood. Physically he greatly resembled the late Piccolo save the fact he was at least a foot and a half taller and was much thicker in the chest.

The younger of the two Namekians was in his mid to late twenties and bore red and white robes.

The older Namekian was well over a century old and bore a much darker skin tone. He also from his appearance seemed to carry a great sadness about him.

"You had another vision Ocarin?" the younger Namekian asked as he stared at the large Namekian Warrior.

"Indeed. Though unlike the last visitor who came here...I do not sense any malicious intent Dende."

Dende let out a sigh of relief. "Well...that's good. With there being only three Namekians left...we can't afford much more trouble."

"None sense my boy. Even if someone did intend us harm Ocarin here would make short work of them. Don't forget he is the result of the last of our race joining together in one of our darkest hours."

Dende frowned. "I'll never forget father.."

Many years ago Cooler the brother of Frieza had arrived on New Namek with the power of the Big Gete Star. With the Earth being terrorized by the androids, the Z-Fighters never made a trip to New Namek in this timeline leaving the Nameks to fend for themselves. almost a single Earth year passed as the Big Gete Star assimilated more and more life forms until only Several dozen Namekians were left. Though the details were lost through what followed, one of the Namekian warriors managed to free himself and in desperation turned to the only salvation the Namekians could find at the time...fusion. One by one the single Namekian warrior freed his fellow Namekian and joined body,mind, and soul till only Elder Moori and the last child of Namek, Dende were left. Cooler had never anticipated that such power could be achieved from the Namekians. It would be his undoing as the new warrior simply known as Ocarin obliterated the tyrant along with the Big Gete Star finally freeing the world from it's clutches.

However things could never return to as they were. With Elder Moori still alive the Dragonballs had been gathered and Porguna had been summoned. The dragon had been able to undo the damage caused upon Namek, however as a Namekian year only lasted 130 days too much time had elapsed for Porguna to revive anyone had not already fused to create Ocarin. Leaving New Namek barren save the three lone Namekians.

"Ocarin do you know anything more about these visitors? " Moori asked.

The tall warrior shook his head. "No. As you know...we...I can only catch glimpses of what is to come."

Moori bowed his head. "Of course...It's certainly better than knowing nothing. I just hope as you say that these visitors come in peace."

* * *

"Eh Trunks?! Boy I remember when you were no bigger than this..." Roshi mused as he held how his hands for emphasis.

Trunks who now stood wearing a new capsule corp jacket rubbed the back of his neck, before laughing. "Yeah mom tells me that all the time. It's really nice to meet you sir!"

"Good lord how time has passed. Though I'm no worse for wear. I'm just glad all that mess is finally over...we'd just run out of supplies for the Submarine.." he mused as he motioned with his stick over at the beached Sub where Oolong along with Puar and Turtle could be seen trying to drag different personal effects out of the craft.

Trunks smiled. "I know what you mean, but we can all start living again. But there is something my mom says that you can help with sir if you don't mind."

The turtle hermit wiggled his eyebrows. "Help eh? How's your mom doing these days is she still...Mm...in shape? I'd be more than happy to help." he giggled pervertedly as he reached up to adjust his sunglasses.

Trunks bowed his head as he decided to just tune the Hermit's perverted antics out. "Uh...actually it's not like that. She says that you have a way of reaching someone called Fortunetellar Baba?"

Roshi's expression soured a bit. "Oh well yeah. Must admit not the direction I was hoping this was going, but I can get a hold of her...we keep a long range kind of relationship. Anything you're looking for in particular?"

Trunks nodded. "Yes my mom wants to know the coordinates of the New Namek. We're planning on leaving at the end of the week to head there, but we could use some directions or else we'd be flying blind and without a course."

Roshi tousled his beard a moment. "Well it's the least this old man can do. Most use I've been in years. Give me just a few minutes and I'll have you some answers." he said as he turned placing one hand on his back as he strode towards the Kame House.

Trunks closed his eyes a few minutes as he listened to the waves crash against the beach. There was so many things he'd never experienced, things that he intended to appreciate now that the Earth would soon be back on his feet. With the new power he'd obtained it would be easier to protect the planet, but he'd not forgotten the potential threats that loomed. The fact was the Earth needed more heroes and he couldn't allow himself to become complacent.

His thoughts were broken by a cough.

His eyes opened slowly as he saw Roshi standing there once more with a piece of paper extended.

"Hehe I couldn't remember all these numbers she was spouting so I figured I'd just write them down. It's gibberish to me, but I bet that mother of yours can make sense of it."

Trunks nodded his head as he reached out and took the paper. "No doubt! and thank you so much. My mother says that you should come visit sometime...but that if you make any perverted cracks that she'd do something unpleasant involving your favorite stick and ...uh.." he trailed off as he shook his head. "You get the idea..."

Roshi paled. "Oh yes...indeed. I'll be on my best behavior if I make it out that way..." he laughed nervously.

Trunks couldn't help but grin as he kicked off the ground and took skyward.

* * *

 _ ***Approximately A week and a half ago in Otherworld***_

"I certainly hope you are right Son Goku..I'd like to think your faith in your son is well placed." a voice said behind the pair.

The father and son immediately bolted to their feet as they saw a short purple skinned man with a mohawk standing there.

"Uh who are you?" Goku asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"S-Supreme Kai! Your grace!" a voice yelled as North Kai could be seen dashing across the torn up grass, before bowing his head repeatedly in quick succession.

"Supreme Kai huh? He doesn't look that strong." Goku mused.

King Kai's eye twitched as he hopped up before promptly smacking Goku in the back of the head earning a grumble from the Saiyan.

"Enough North Kai. That's not necessary. I'm here on pressing business. Son Goku...Son Gohan, I am the Supreme Kai. There is a threat that puts the whole galaxy at stake."

Gohan stepped forward a serious look in his eyes. "We know all about it. The Androids right? What took you so long to step in?"

"Gohan..." Goku chastised before Supreme Kai bowed his head slightly. King Kai looked mortified.

"Son Gohan...I can sense how deep your anger goes and I can't fault you for it, but there is a reason why I have not assisted thus far with the situation on Earth. There is a far greater threat."

"Greater threat?" Gohan spat as he clenched his fists.

"Those monsters have killed billions. How long is going to take before they become a large enough threat for you to take action?"

"As of right now the Earth has lost nearly 3/4 of it's original population. Or in other terms 4-5 billion people. Now picture a threat that if not countered could do the same thing to your Earth in a blink of an eye. A monster that could wipe out all of the galactic civilization and kill trillions. Sometimes in my position I have to make difficult decisions. I won't always be loved, but I would sacrifice another 4 billion lives if it means saving 4 trillion lives in return."

Gohan felt his father's hand touch his shoulder. After a moment he shut his eyes as he tried to calm himself.

"What kind of monster is this?" Goku asked as he took a step forward.

Supreme Kai sighed. "It's a creature born of magic. It's true origins are a mystery to me it would seem only the Wizard behind it's creation would know more , but his son who still lives seeks to release this creature upon the galaxy once more."

Goku's eyes widened. "Wow this creature must be super strong! What I wouldn't give to fight it!"

"A-are you insane?! This monster is the single greatest threat the galaxy has ever known. The last time it was free 6 billion years ago, it nearly wiped out everything."

"You'll have to excuse my pupil. Goku rarely heeds warnings." King Kai chimed in.

Goku sighed. "I hate being dead at times like this."

Gohan's eyes finally opened. "Which makes me wonder. Why are you here in the first place? a couple of dead warriors won't be of much use to you."

"Right you are. That's why I'm offering a gift that has only ever been granted once in our recorded history. "

"Gift?" King Kai questioned as he blinked apparently confused.

"New Life. A new chance at life. Resurrection."

Goku scratched his head. "So you collected some sort of Dragonballs ?" he asked earning a face vault from the Supreme Kai.

"Wouldn't do us much good considering you died of Natural causes and it's been almost 5 years since I died." Gohan mused.

"...No this isn't using the magic of the Dragonballs you're familiar with, but rather the power of one of the Gods. "

"Wait...I thought you were the closest thing to a God in this universe. " Gohan said as he felt a glimmer of hope he'd not felt since he'd died.

"In a sense you're right. All of the Kai's including myself govern different aspects of the universe. It all falls into a hierarchy of sorts. First there is the North,South, East, and Western Kai's. They look out for their quadrant of the Galaxy. Then there is the Grand Kai who supervises them and keeps a sense of order between the lower Kai's. Above the Grand Kai I handle matters that impact and threaten the Galaxy on a major scale such as Majin Buu. As for the Gods they possess powers that exceed anything a mere mortal can comprehend. Each of the twelve gods exist in their own realm and at times will not be seen for Millenia. They are often considered fickle and are very rarely drawn into afairs of the other realms unless such a crisis proves to be much for the Heiarchy of the Kai's. "

Goku scratched his head even more. He was clearly even more confused then before. "So these Gods...their helping us? "

"Not exactly. Only one of them. She is known as the Goddess of Rebirth. Many cultures believe in some form of reincarnation, some souls who wish to experience the mortal world again elect to have their souls reborn and start a new in the Galaxy. This is done so through her immense power. Usually she only uses her power to guide souls into the world to start anew, however she possesses the gift of restoring life. However she has only done this once before and she will only do so this again a single time with only one individual. I need you to decide amongst yourselves who deserves this gift. I need only the best, Majin Buu must not be allowed to walk the realm of man again and though it pains me to say it...I do not possess the strength required to deal with Babidi and his followers alone."

"Just one of us?" Gohan asked as he bowed his head.

"Father you should take it...The only one even close to you is Vegeta and Me...and there's no guarantee that offer extends to Vegeta considering his circumstance. "

Vegeta in this timeline had not been able to live long enough, nor right enough of his past crimes to avoid Hell upon his death.

Goku smiled as he clapped his son on the shoulder. "No way Son. Heart Virus or not...I died of natural causes and my place is now here. You deserve a chance to live a full life. To make sure your daughter lives to know the Earth we grew up loving."

Gohan bowed his head in response at the same time Supreme Kai spoke.

"Son Goku are you certain? I would perfer that only the strongest of you accompany me on this quest."

Goku's signature goofy grin returned. "Exactly that's why Gohan is going with you. He's way stronger than me.."

Gohan's eyes widened, before a rare smile spread across his face. "Thanks Dad."

The Supreme Kai simply bowed his head. "Very Well then. Before we proceed with your resurrection. I need you to come with me. There is much to be done, before then. You will under go training on the planet of the Kai's. "

Gohan frowned. "Why wait? We could take the fight to this Babidi character now and I could make sure everyone on Earth is alright."

The Supreme Kai offered a small smile. "It would seem from what my associate tells me that things for now are under control on Earth. Your friend Trunks has returned. This is a package deal Gohan. You either do things my way or I'll find someone else who will agree to my terms. I will not waste this precious gift of ressurection just for you to be killed at the hands of Babidi or one of his servants. Will you accept my terms?"

Gohan took a deep breath as he pushed aside his anger, before slowly nodding his head. "Very well sir. We'll do this your way."

Shin's expression softened slightly. "Excellent now let us go, we need every moment we can get." he said as he reached out and touched the Half-Saiyan's arm, before the pair vanished from sight.

 _ ***End Flashback***_

* * *

Gohan frowned as he dropped the sword he'd been holding allowing it to slam into the ground creating a giant crater. "It's useless. This thing is so heavy...How is this thing suppose to hurt this Buu creature? Furthermore why can't I go home ?"

Kibito frowned. "You should show more respect to our ways boy."

The Supreme Kai held up his hand to silence his comrade. "I know it must be hard Gohan, but the legends speak of untold power coming from this blade. You must press onward, I know you wish to return home to your family, but it would seem that your pupil has managed to end the conflict and the menace that plagued your world and is working to rebuild in your absence. I won't waste this chance that a goddess is giving us by sending you back to Earth unprepared. You need to think of the bigger picture here."

Gohan took a deep breath as he slowly relaxed his body, before simply nodded his head. "You're right. I'm sorry...I'll keep working on it." he said, before he began to walk down the crater towards the fallen sword.

The Supreme Kai smiled, before he turned away. "Kibito I will leave him in your capable hands."

"Going somewhere master?" Kibito asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Yes. I have to continue to search for Babidi, before he discovers Majin Buu's whereabouts."

"There's something else that troubles you isn't there ?"

Shin slowly inclined his head. "Yes. We know that Bibidi hid Buu's chamber on Earth, but it was hidden by the Wizard and is likely impossible to find without the use of Babidi's magic. What concerns me is this..." he mused as he pulled a small device from his robes, before holding it up. It seemed to be some sort of audio device.

"What is it?" Kibito questioned with a quirk of a brow.

"It's a recording I stumbled upon while following Babidi's trail. He still seems intent on finding Majin Buu however he mentioned in the recording that he'd found some of his father's old texts and was trying to discern how he went about the process of creating Majin Buu in the first place."

Kibito swallowed. "D-do you think he may intend on creating his own monster?"

Shin frowned. "Perhaps. There's really know way to know if Babidi has what it takes to do such a thing. After all I have no idea how Bibidi created Majin Buu in the first place. Whatever the case may be...the sooner Gohan masters his power...the sooner we can end this."

* * *

*AN* And Cliffhanger ending! Lol.

Actually the flashback scene posted in this chapter is a continuation of a short scene I wrote in chapter 6. The only difference is I continued the scene here. To be honest I didn't want to allude or introduce the Supreme Kai or any of the other major plot points until the Cell Arc was completely finished. I hope I don't divide people going forward, but I will be doing OC's mainly because this timeline is for the most part untapped so it leaves me with plenty of room to expand. That being said I will endeavor to avoid making Mary Sue/ Gary Sue type characters.

Ocarin is a pun because Namekian names are generally based on slugs and musical instruments. His character takes great inspiration to Dragonball Multiverse and the concept of many Nameks fusing to stop a great threat.

Also I know that there were a lot of points of view in this chapter, I don't want anyone to worry. Going forward this still remain a story focused on Trunks/ Eighteen. I just need the other POV's at times to introduce new plotlines and to show certain events going on in the background.

Also If anyone want's to ask any questions or what not I'll start posting questions and or comments with answers in the following chapter. I want those who are following this fic to feel connected to me.

Anyways thank you all again for reading and I'll see you again soon!


	9. Departure

*AN*

Q. Blazingwaffle- Will gohan be stronger in this fanfic than the anime

A. This is a tricky question because initially Future Gohan is weaker because he never managed to harness his inner power and ascend to SSJ2. That being said on the long term I can confirm that he will definitely surpass his counterpart. For one he won't shirk off his training and become a scholar like in the past timeline. It's a bit of a spoiler but my intent in the coming arc's is for Gohan and Trunks to once again be working together. It opens the door for things like Fusion and what not and I think that it offers a lot of unique concepts.

Q. Thedarkpokemaster- Well damn this is one fine and kick ass story I do wonder how they will all get to Namek to wish the ones who have died back and what this will mean to the ones who are brought back since there are just three fighters to keep the Earth safe.

A. Well fortunately I introduced early in the fic that Bulma has been working on gathering parts and has been building a spaceship for the very intention of making a trip to New Namek. As for wishing people back...unfortunately only civilians, Videl, and perhaps if it goes that way Android 17 will be eligible to be wished back as it's been years since the rest of the Z-fighters died. It's still something though and perhaps the biggest part of the wishes will be using Porguna to restore Earth to as it was before it was ruined and ravaged world. It will change the planet from one that is barely hanging on to one that has a chance to recover and start over.

* * *

"So it's really done?" Trunks asked as he walked around the completed spaceship with a look of wonder on his face.

Bulma who stood off to the side simply nodded her head. "You betcha Kiddo. All the essentials and a few extra things thrown in to boot. I even replicated the gravity chamber, just make sure you don't go too crazy. I'm not sure how Super Saiyan proof she is."

Eighteen who leaned against the wall of the garage smirked as she offered a glance at Trunks, before turning her attention to Bulma. "Hopefully you've stocked enough food for the trip. Bottomless pit over there eats more than the rest of us combined."

Trunks offered a sheepish look as he rubbed the back of his neck while Bulma merely laughed. "The two of you should be fine. I stocked more than enough supplies. The trip should only take around four months roundtrip, but I've prepared close to a year's worth of food...just to be safe."

Trunks blinked. "Wait! Did you just say the two of us?"

Bulma offered a sly little smile. "Of course. You're both grown adults...I'm sure you can handle yourselves, besides I need to be here to begin preparing for what's to come after you summon Porunga and make those wishes."

The blonde smirked as she folded her arms. "I don't have any issue with that. I know Pan was set on joining us, but I'm guessing Chi-Chi isn't so keen on that idea."

"That's putting it mildly..." Bulma mused, before she giggled as she looked between the pair.

"Besides I figured you two lovebirds would enjoy the alone time..."

Trunks mouth fluttered a few seconds. "Mom!" he exclaimed

Lazuli didn't react much better as she nearly lost her balance as her face flushed a deep red as she found the ground in front of her far more interesting than anything else in the room.

"What? You two have been sleeping together now for almost two weeks now? I went through that spell once there's no reason to be so embarassed."

"Mom for the love of..." he sputtered as he rubbed his face with his hand, before letting out a sigh. "Can we really not talk about this?!" he begged.

Bulma who still kept a somewhat impish grin on her face. "Oh fine then. It's really adorable though."

"...Mom can we focus on something else? What should we expect when we get there and furthermore what should I tell whoever is in charge ?."

Lazuli let out an audible sigh, happy the subject had been changed. She shot the Half-Saiyan a thankful look.

Bulma tapped her chin. "Well...if things are as they were the last person in charge of the Nameks was an older man by the name of Moori. Just let them know you're my son and explain what more or less happened on Earth. We already discussed the wishes before, but just remember that above all else that you wish back all the people killed by the Androids and wish that the entire Earth be restored to how it was before the Androids attacked. The two of you can decide for yourselves how you wish to handle the third wish. Because of limitations only those killed within a year will be revived, but that's still millions of lives."

Trunks nodded. "Alright I think I've got it. There's something else I was thinking about suggesting. In the past Goku traveled to New Namek to find a new Guardian for the Earth, if one of the Namekians are willing to come back to Earth with us, we'll have access to the Dragonballs again."

Bulma's eyes widened. "That's brilliant. I must admit...it would be nice having a back up plan in the future in case things go wrong."

"Hopefully it won't be needed..." Lazuli mused dryly.

"Agreed...but if they are we'll have that option." Trunks added.

Bulma laced her hands together. "Well now that we've resolved all that, I'm going to grab a couple of last minute items for the Ship. You two should pack some clothes and anything else you need. You can launch before sundown." she said as she offered a passing glance back at the twosome before she she strode out of the garage leaving the two alone.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all..." Trunks sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"No kidding. Did you see how much enjoyment she got out of making us squirm." Lazuli mused, before shaking her head.

"Yeah...did she really think that we'd, already...Well you know." Trunks left the implication hanging as he shifted uncomfortably.

The blonde stalked forward, before standing on her tippy toes as she invaded the Half-Saiyan's person space. "That we'd already fucked?" she whispered as a mischievous grin spread across her features as the Half-Saiyan sputtered a moment. "Dammit Lazuli why do you have to say it like that?"

The blonde tilted her head to the side, before shrugging. "Well...we could make the beast with two backs, Play hide the weasel in the hole, fornicate, or if you're just wanting to keep it simple we could have sex?" she suggested before giggling at the man's flustered reaction.

"Are you just trying to make me insane? "

"Not at all. I just want to make sure you're interested." she mused as she settled her hands along the curve of her hip.

The Half-Saiyan took a deep breath as he drank in her form slowly, before his eyes returned to her face."Oh I'm interested, but I'm also clueless when it comes to all of this. I figured we'd get there at some point you know?"

The blonde finally burst out into laughter as she threw her arms around the Half-Saiyan's neck, before brushing her lips across his cheek.

"I'm just teasing you big guy. I might talk all big, but this is new terroritory for me too. We'll get there together. Having so much time alone couldn't hurt either.." she mused as she flashed him a wink.

Trunks blinked a couple of seconds, before chuckling. "You're such a tease."

"You enjoy it...but as much as I'd like to keep plucking at you...we should start packing and say our farewells." she mused as she untangled herself, before taking a step back.

Trunks nodded his head, before smiling. "Well shouldn't take me very long in the packing department."

Lazuli smirked. "Great then you can help carry some clothes for me!"

The lavender haired warrior bowed his head. 'I guess I walked into that one...' he mused to himself.

* * *

A few hours later the household found themselves saying their final goodbyes as Trunks and Lazuli were preparing to leave.

Pan sniffed as she looked between Trunks and Lazuli. "Are you sure I can't go with you?" she asked as she looked between the couple.

Before Chi-Chi could say anything Trunks spoke up as he smiled at the girl. "Not this time Pan, but we need you to take care of everyone while we're gone. We're counting on you."

The blonde next to him took a step forward, before she knelt down and pulled the girl into a tight embrace. "We'll be back before you know it Panny. Now be a big girl and help Bulma and Grandmal"

The little girl sniffed once more as she merely bobbed her head. "I will..." she managed as Eighteen pulled away.

Chi-Chi despite her issues with the blonde allowed for a hint of a smile. "Be safe out there you two." she said as she took a step forward, before resting a hand atop Pan's head.

Trunks and Eighteen nodded in response, before looking over at Bulma who looked like the moment was finally catching up with her.

"You both come back safely! I'm tired of losing people I love. Just stick to the course I mapped out and don't blow a hole in the ship while you're training. Lazuli you take care of my boy and make sure he doesn't do something reckless and Trunks you promise me you'll not be late this time? N-now get going so you can get back here sooner." she said as she raised a hand to wipe her eyes.

In a rare moment Eighteen stepped forward and hugged the other woman. "Thankyou for everything Bulma."

The blue haired woman smiled slightly as she returned the gesture, before the blonde stepped backwards as Trunks stepped forward and pulled his mom into a tight hug.

"Don't worry so much mom. We'll be back before you know it. I love you." he murmurred as he pulled back a bit to smile at her.

The older woman returned the smile between tears. "I love you too son now go before I break into the waterworks." she laughed.

Trunks nodded offering her a final smile as he turned and bowed his head towards Chi-Chi and Pan once, before he turned towards the ship. Lazuli followed suite as she offered a soft smile towards Pan momentairly, before she turned away and followed after the Half-Saiyan into the ship.

* * *

King Kai's antennae twitched slightly as his face grew pale. "Oh...No..." he murmurred.

Goku who sat across from the Kai eating blinked as he swallowed what was in his mouth, before his expression grew a bit more serious. "What's up King Kai?"

The blue Kai frowned before swallowing. "South Kai was just killed.." he murmurred. While King Kai never got along with his counterpart, he'd never wish any ill will upon the other Kai. His death though troubled him for more than one reason.

"What happened him to him?" Goku asked as he furrowed his brow.

King Kai shook his head. "I'm not sure entirely. Usually the Kai's do not leave this realm and certainly not Otherworld. For some reason it seems like he was in the South Galaxy when he was killed. I'm sure the Grand Kai will want to speak to all of us soon enough. Though this has set something terrible in motion." he breathed.

"Was is it?" Goku asked a look of concern showing on his face.

King Kai let out a deep breath. "Bojack and his crew are now free..."

"Bojack?" Goku questioned.

The Kai simply nodded. "Long ago West,South, East and myself sealed a group of powerful pirates inside the heart of a Star. It took all of us to form this seal and with South Kai's death the seal has been broken. The leader of this crew named Bojack is a ruthless bloodthirsty man who seeks to conquer and destroy anyone who stands in his way. He's the most despicable kind of being. Even his own crew follow him without question because of how much they fear his wrath."

"Just how strong is this Bojack ?" Goku asked as he folded his arms.

King Kai's mouth twitched. "It's hard to say. If I had to guess he'd be close to Cell in terms of power, he doesn't possess regenerative abilities but the members of his crew while weaker than Bojack are still incredibly powerful. Together they pose a legitmiate threat."

Goku slowly stood up as he raised his fingers to his forehead. "I should warn Supreme Kai and Gohan.."

"Wait!" King Kai said as he held out his hand.

Goku blinked. "What? is it?"

"I know this sounds wrong Goku, but you mustn't do that. We have no idea what Bojack will do when he does make his move, but Gohan is better off focusing on his training to deal with Babidi and the threat Majin Buu poses. "

"Then I should do nothing?" Goku asked expasperatedly again lamenting the fact that as a dead man he could do little to help the outside world.

North Kai shook his head. "Have faith in Vegeta's boy and his allies. If they cross paths hopefully this new power of Trunk's will prove enough to defeat Bojack."

"And how do you know that Bojack will come after them at all?"

King Kai sighed. "Bojack will seek out the strongest power he can find. By vanquishing that power he will assert himself as the most powerful in the galaxy.

Goku's shoulders fell a bit as a sad smile appeared on his face. "Well I guess it falls to Trunks and the others to handle things."

* * *

"Well we should be on course now till Namek.." Trunks mused as he glanced over at the blonde who stared transfixed at the cosmos around them.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked as a smile spread across his face.

The blonde slowly nodded her head as she turned to look at him. "It's unreal. To feel so strong only to come out here and feel so small. The view is unreal...if this was a sappy romance book this is the point where I'd make some sort of cheesy line." she mused as her lips twitched with amusment.

Trunks laughed. "I know what you mean. We have to keep in mind though this isn't just a vacation. We need to keep training."

The blonde's smile slipped away. "You really think there's something out there worse than Cell?"

Trunks enhaled slowly as he sat up from the pilot's seat. "Let's just say I feel it in my bones. Like I told you before in the past I ran into two beings that rivaled Cell's strength. One of the two could far exceed it."

The blonde was quiet a moment as she processed that. "But you told me you reached some new level of power? How do you know if you can even get any stronger than that?"

Trunks looked down at his hands momentarily, before smiling. "It's hard to explain, but I can feel it in my blood. If we're going to keep protecting the Earth we can't become complacent."

The blonde sighed. "While I don't mind training...what use am I to you now Trunks? Your power dwarfs my own now."

"Maybe but you've also grown much stronger then you were before I returned to this timeline. Your power may not increase as quickly as my own, but you also don't tire as quickly as I do. Besides there may be times when I can't fight all these battles on my own. I need you at my side." he said his voice dropping slightly as he slowly stood, before holding his hand out for her.

The blonde regarded him a moment, before smiling as she took his hand and rose to her feet. "Fine when you put it like that how can I refuse? "

* * *

"It's hard to believe the boss almost died isn't it? " Bujin remarked as he crossed his arms as he stared at a large healing tank where the unconcious battered form of Bojack floated.

"Hnn that Saiyan wasn't normal. Heard the Master say he was some part of some sort of Legend. We were lucky to get out alive at all." Bido mused as he ran a hand through his beard.

"Luck had nothing to do with it!" Zangya snapped as she walked into the room. "Bojack used Kogu has a body shield to save his own skin. He should be the one lying dead on that moon and my brother should be the one recovering in that tank."

Bido's eyes narrowed as he in one quick motion grabbed the female Heran by the neck, before promptly slamming her up against the bulkhead of the ship, illiciting a sharp cry of pain from the woman. "Listen here Zangya, what happened to your brother sucks, but Bojack is in charge here. Without him none of us would have gotten away from that Saiyan."

Zangya scowled despite the pressure around her neck. "Bojack doesn't care about any of us. Don't pretend that you serve him out of loyalty...you're just as scared of him as I am. " she rapsed.

Bido growled. "You need to remember your place." he said as he squeezed tighter causing the woman to began gasping from breath. "We're gonna pretend for your sake this conversation never happened." he said as he released his grip dropping the woman who collapsed to her knees as she sucked in a much need breath.

Bujin who had been quiet for sometime spoke as he looked out the viewport into space. "If you're both done...we should be on course for this planet you learned about Zangya."

Bido grunted as he turned away from Zangya. "New Namek was it? "

Zangya rose to her feet quietly as she shot Bojack's tank a scowl, before folding her arms as she leaned against the nearby bulkhead.

Bujin merely nodded. "Yes...the Boss before we put him in the tank said he wanted us to stay on course. I guess after the run in with the Saiyan he's eager to find these dragonballs we heard of."

* * *

Back on New Namek, Ocarin's sat up from his meditative position as a scowl worked it's way upon his face.

"What did you see Ocarin?" Moori asked from where he sat. His aged face showed concern as he stared at the taller Namekian warrior.

"It would seem we have more then one set of guests heading our way. One of the groups mean us no harm...the other however, they will prove troublesome. I cannot yet tell who will arrive first. I wish what I saw was more clear...as always it's merely subjective and unclear."

Moori frowned. "Surely no one approaching this planet poses you any threat?"

Ocarin's eyes closed momentairly. "Perhaps and perhaps not...too much is uncertain as of now. Nevertheless these warriors are incredibly powerful. They far exceed the likes of Cooler and Frieza." he mused.

Moori grew tense at the thought of anyone being stronger than the Arcosian tyrants. "What can we do?"

Ocarin popped his neck as he began to walk forward towards the entrance of the Namekian building. "I'll continue training and when these offworlders arrive...I'll be there to meet them personally."

* * *

Punch for Punch...kick for kick Eighteen and Trunks met each other's attack blow for blow. The pair had been at this for hours Half-Saiyan was only his base Super-Saiyan state at the moment. Finally after another quick exchange Eighteen managed to catch the Half-Saiyan with her palm sending him skidding a few feet backwards, before taking a deep breath as she shifted back into her fighting stance.

"It's incredible. Months ago I would have beaten you in that form without breaking a sweat. I can't believe how strong you've grown in such a short time."

Trunks smiled slightly his pride swelling a bit as he took his own fighting stance once more. "Maybe, but now I'm back to exploring uncharted territory. I have no idea how to push myself further so I have to begin experimenting. " he took a deep breath. "For starters I intend to be able to fully master the base Super Saiyan form. In the past Goku and Gohan were able to maintain this form indefinitely even in their sleep. If I could do that it would help me push the boundaries of Super Saiyan Two even further."

"I'll help anyway I can Trunks, but can we take a break for a few minutes? There's something that's been on my mind. Something I want to talk to you about."

The Half-Saiyan relaxed his stance as he nodded his head. "Of course. We've got two months...I'm sure we can afford the time." he chuckled as he followed after the blonde as she walked across the room and grabbed a towel before sitting down on a couch.

The blonde groaned as she pulled her shirt over her head, before promptly throwing it aside leaving her only wearing a sports bra underneath. She sighed as she sat back and began to slowly wipe the sweat that covered her body away.

Trunk's eyes widened as he couldn't help but admire her body and how the sweat made her skin glisten. His eyes betrayed him as he caught himself starring at her ample chest as it rose and fell with every breath she took. "You're not very discreet.." her amused voice caused his eyes to snap up to her face as he flushed a scarlet tone. "I.I...I'm sorry."

The blonde regarded him a moment, before her lips twitched with amusement. "Don't be...It's cute when you get all embarrassed like that."

Trunks chuckled halfheartedly. "You're very good at making feel that way." he admitted.

"It's a talent, but as much as I like this topic...there's something serious I wanted to discuss with you."

Trunks remembering her previous statement. "Right..I'm all ears." he said as he mimicked her action from before as he adjusted his muscle shirt, before he began to wipe the sweat from his face.

"The wishes. Have you thought about how you're going to word them?" the blonde asked.

Trunks blinked seemingly surprised by the subject. "Not exactly. I mean obviously I'll make sure to avoid wishing back Cell, beyond that I still haven't thought of the best way to word it. Why do you ask?"

Eighteen began to fiddle with her fingers as she stared down at the ground momentarily. "Because if you wish back all of Android's victims it would include not only all the innocent people within the last year, but...it would bring my brother back too..." she said quietly.

Trunk's eyes widened as his mouth fell open for a moment though no sound came out. It had been so long he'd almost forgotten about her twin, but of course she hadn't...I mean after all it was her brother. "I...hadn't thought of that." he admitted simply.

Lazuli bit her lower lip. "I know he and I share the blame for all the death and destruction that happened, but Se-Lapis...is my baby brother. I still can't remember much before we turned into this, but it was suppose to be my place to protect my brother and instead he sacrificed himself so that I could escape Cell. I miss him so much Trunks."

Trunks bowed his head as his mind began to go into overdrive. It was true that he'd forgiven Eighteen and hell he'd even began to foster feelings and wanted to see where those feelings would take them, but Seventeen hadn't earned that same forgiveness. "Lazuli...I know what it feels like to lose a brother, but...I just don't know if I can trust him. You've earned my trust...but he hasn't."

The blonde was silent for a moment. "I know...but I was given a second chance and realized that I wasn't just a machine. I've spent every moment since then trying to atone and regretting my actions, my brother deserves that same opportunity. Besides even if he isn't agreeable you're far stronger than me and at this point I'm much stronger than he was."

Trunks brow furrowed. "Even if...I agreed to this. Even if you could convince him to see things the way you have, If we wished Seventeen back now he'd be wished back to Earth and would have a free reign to do whatever he wanted without anyone to stop him. He could undo everything we're hoping to fix with the Dragonballs, before you even get the chance to speak to him. "

Eighteen nodded. "I know. That's why instead of using the third wish to wipe the people of Earth's memory of the androids...we could teleport Seventeen to us. That way you and I could explain how things would have to be going forward and he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone."

Trunks let out a breath as he rubbed his forehead. "That could work, but what happens when we get back to Earth and people start calling for your heads?"

"It's simple the two of us keep our heads down till the new Earth Dragonballs can be gathered, then you wish for everyone save for a select few forget all about Seventeen and me"

Trunks frowned. "That could be tricky...and that's going off the assumption we can find someone willing to become Earth's new guardian. I'm not so sure about this Lazuli. I don't think it's a good idea."

Seeing the blonde's face dip he sighed as he continued speaking.

"But told you that I trust you and even though I hold no fondness for your brother, I would do anything to be able to see my own brother again. If you think this will work...I'll give Seventeen one chance, but if he crosses a line." he let the implication linger.

The blonde's eyes widened as tears filled her eyes as a smile spread across her face. "I understand and I swear you won't regret this. Thank you Trunks!" she said as she leaned, forward, before throwing her arms around the Half-Saiyan's waist.

Trunks let out a tired sigh as he buried his face into her soft blonde hair.

'There are certainly worse ways to spend two months. I just hope she's right about Seventeen.' he mused.


	10. Moment of Bliss

_***AN***_

Having done a great deal of research. I cannot find a lot of credible sources that detail much about the Race of Hera or Bojack's gang. This being the case I'm going to come up with my own ideas and flesh the characters out more. The characters may be a bit OOC but to be honest none of the characters in Bojack Unbound were very well fleshed out to begin with imo and this is a fanfic after all so I'm not too worried about it lol.

 _ ***Warning* This Chapter contains a lemon. As it is a Mature Fanfic if you wish to skip the Lemon, I'll note the ending of the Lemon in bold!**_

* * *

 _-Two weeks later-_

Zangya's eyes widened as she sensed a disturbance in the medbay of the ship. She shivered slightly despite herself. 'Bojack has awaken...' she thought to herself as she had to fight scowling at the thought of their 'leader'. As she had told Bido and Bujin there had never been any love or loyalty for her when it came to Bojack. It was just simply survival. They were the last of their kind and with Bojack you were either with him or against him and those who were against him didn't last very long. Despite this however she had tolerated their situation because despite their past actions and even their incarceration she at least had her brother at her side. Her older brother had been all that she had after the rest of their kind had been wiped out.

But now he lay in an unmarked grave on a dead moon all thanks to their glorious leader picking a fight with a warrior that was far stronger then they were.

She froze as the door to the lounge opened as Bojack along with Bido stepped into sight.

"Bido just how far away are we now?" Bojack asked in his normal gruff manner.

"At this rate Master...I'd say maybe a month and a half...perhaps less."

Bojack frowned. "I suppose there's no helping it. Once we've reached that world...I will personally crush that Saiyan with my bare hands."

"Well sir you're much stronger after that last fight." Bido pointed out.

Bojack snorted. "I can't remember the last time I've ever been challenged let alone defeated. However it wasn't all bad. Saiyans aren't the only race that grows more powerful after facing near death. But still even with this increase I'm not prepared to fight the Legendary Super Saiyan again."

"Then what is it we're looking for on this New Namek Boss?" Bujin asked as he roundend the corner into the Lounge, before bowing his head.

"There is something on this planet known as Dragon Balls. From what I could gather from the insect that was squealing...these items when brought together supposedly grant any wish. Now I've tortured enough people to know when people are lying...so it's simple enough really. We get to this planet and take these Dragonballs. Then I'll use them to make myself the strongest being in the galaxy. Besides as I hear it...there's a vacancy with the death of the Arcosians and their lineage. Emperor Bojack sounds nice don't it?" he chuckled as he eyed Zangya who stood quietly in the corner.

"What'ya think Zangya? That have a good sound to it?"

The orange haired woman merely bowed her head. "Of course Master. It suits you."

Bojack smirked. "Indeed it does. Now make yourselves useful and start training. I have no use for deadweight."

The three other Herans bowed their heads as they quickly excused themselves.

Bojack's gritted his teeth as he stared into space. "Super Saiyan...you had best enjoy your power while it lasts...for when I have my wish...I'll bleed you dry."

* * *

 _ ***BEGIN LEMON***_

Nearly two months had passed since Lazuli and Trunks had left Earth and begun their journey to New Namek. At this rate the pair would arrive on Namek the following day. Since their departure, the pair had continued to push their training forward. Lazuli had made staggering progress, she was now even stronger than Cell's second form. A feat that had even surprised Trunks. It seemed that Lazuli's ability to train for a day straight at times allowed her to make up for the fact that she couldn't increase her power as quickly with each battle like a Saiyan. As for Trunks he'd increased his power level slightly, but perhaps more importantly he'd been maintaining his Super Saiyan state in and out of battle for the last month straight.

The pair were currently tangled once more in another duel. This time however the blonde was fairing much better. Even though in his now mastered Full Powered Super Saiyan state he held a clear advantage, he didn't have to hold back as much as he had when they first began their training. Though for the sake of their training he generally kept his power even with hers.

Trunks was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and Gi-Pants. The blonde on the other hand wore a light blue tank top and black formfitting shorts.

"Infinity Bullet!" Lazuli yelled as she fired a purple blast out of her hand just as Trunks retaliated as held out his hand at the same time as he quickly formed a golden blast between his finger tips.

"Finish Buster!"

The two blasts collided in a brilliant purple and gold explosion, before sending the two fighters flying backwards.

Trunks rolled to his feet after a moment, while Eighteen landed and immediately charged into him sending both of them sprawling to the ground. With Lazuli landing on top of the Half-Saiyan, before she quickly pinned him to the ground. The blonde whipped her hair which now reached the top of her back as she smirked down at Trunks between heavy breaths as she pressed her hands against his shoulders. "I win this time Big Guy..." she breathed.

Trunk's nostrils flared as he snaked his head upwards as he crashed his mouth against hers temporarily catching the blonde off-guard and causing her to lower her guard. Trunks quickly wrapped his arms around the curvy blonde as he pulled her up with him as he stood up. He lowered his hands to rest along the Blonde's smooth thighs as her legs were spread against either of his sides. He turned and promptly pushed her against the bulkhead as he stared at her with an intense look. "I think the tables have turned..." he said in a gruff tone as a chuckle escaped his lips.

She shivered slightly at this sound of his voice and of the feeling of his body pressed against hers. "You cheated..." she retorted as she extended her arms, her hands slowly brushing across his sculpted frame as she unconsciously bit her lower lip.

"Is that a complaint?" Trunks asked as he lowered his mouth as his lips brushed along her neck.

A gasp escaped the blonde at the sensation as she let out a heady quick little breath. "N-no..." she barely managed as she snaked her hands underneath his sleeveless shirt as she slowly drug her nails down his back.

Trunks let out a low hiss as he lightly nipped at the blondes neck earning another sharp gasp from her. He continued to kiss and lightly nip at her neck as he snaked his fingers down along her smooth and toned stomach. He felt her breath catch as his hand slipped between the waistband of her shorts as he slowly brushed his index and middle finger along her nether lips. He was rewarded by a needy sound from the back of her throat as she bucked slightly against his hand. He was far from an expert, but he continued to experiment as his fingers continued to lightly brush against her core. He smiled as he felt a sense of pride as he felt her wetness against his fingers. Gingerly his finger lightly teased the bundle of nerves, with each stroke resulting in trill from the blonde he held against the bulkhead.

He continued his ministrations for a couple of minutes until the blonde's breath against his ear became erratic. "Oh God...Trunks I...I can't take it anymore...I'm at my limit..." she whined as she began to buck against the Half-Saiyan's touch frantically, before letting out a scream as a wave of pleasure overloaded her senses for a few moments, before she went limp for a moment. Trunks laughed as he stumbled backwards a moment, before falling onto the ground with the blonde landing on him. Lazuli recovered after a moment as she stared at her lover.

"It's time for me to return the favor..." she mused as she crawled forward and pulled Trunk's shirt over his head, before allowing her fingers to trace across his sculpted chest, his abs and stomach until she snaked her hand underneath his pants, before wrapping her hand around Trunk's member. The half-saiyan's eyes widened as he let out a soft groan as he felt her hand slowly work it's way up and down his length.

"Super Saiyan indeed.." she mused with a smirk earning a faint flush from the Half-Saiyan.

Lazuli didn't stop as she slowly worked his pants down with one hand as she continued her ministrations with her other hand.

Trunks let out a growl in the back of his throat as he sat up slightly his hands wrapping around the back of her tank top, before with one quick movement a sound of fabric being ripped could be heard. Earning a huff from the blonde. "I liked that top..." she pouted as she stopped her caresses long enough to look at Trunks in the face.

The Half-Saiyan who had a slightly more intense look on his face than normal. "I'll replace it later..." he said as he wrenched the material off of her exposing the blonde's full assets. Lazuli shivered from the feeling of the air upon her skin and the look she could feel Trunks giving her as he stared at her intently. Nevertheless she coaxed the last of his clothing off as she continued to experiment as her hand brushed along his length all the while watching his every reaction to her touch.

Trunks grunted. "I want to feel your body against mine as one. Are you ready?" he asked as.

Eighteen shivered from the tone he was using. She slowly rose to her feet as her fingers hooked around her shorts and panties, before she worked each article over the curve of her hip. Before letting the two pieces drop to the ground leaving her as bare as he was. "I'm ready when you...Just be gentle this first time ok?" she breathed as her chest rose and fell in quick succession.

Trunks eyes examined every inch of her as he felt his chest began to hammer harder. She was truly nothing short of perfect. She had a slender waist, a flat and toned stomach, rounded hips and butt, Soft thighs, full yet perky breasts. Her skin was flawless save a few scars she'd earned no doubt in the last year, her eyes held danger and an exotic beauty all at the same time. Her blonde hair now splayed wildly to her back. He couldn't imagine a more enticing beauty if he tried.

He stepped forward slowly, before curling his arm around her as he kissed her passionately on the lips, he let out a deep chuckle as he broke the lip lock after a moment as he rested his forehead against hers. "I want this to be special. If I begin to hurt you...please let me know." he breathed.

The blonde in a heady breath responded. "I'll be fine big guy. Just take it easy till I say I'm ready.." she responded, before letting out a soft gasp as she felt his member pressing against her inner thigh.

Trunks nodded as he reached own his hands once more hooking along her thighs as he lifted her upwards, before he balanced her legs against his side. He took a step forward until her back pressed against the bulkhead eliciting a shiver from the blonde as the cool surface caused goose bumps to form on her skin. He stared longingly into her eyes as his member twitched as he adjusted himself and rested his tip against her maidenhood. For a moment the two simply stared at each other until Trunks offered her a warm smile. "I love you Zuli.."

The blonde's eyes widened momentarily before softening. "... and I love you Trunks.." she breathed, before stifling a sharp cry as he hilted himself deep inside her. For a long moment he didn't move as he waited for her to offer some indication for him to continue.

After a couple of seconds she let out a breath. "..I'm fine. The pain is receding. You can keep going."

Trunks bowed his head as he began to slowly rock his body back and forth as he pulled himself from her, before once again burying himself deep into her. The Blonde gasped with each thrust as she slowly began to buck against his gyrations.

After a few minutes of this Lazuli and Trunks had fallen into a rhythm as the Half-Saiyan bent his head downward his mouth once again finding her neck. As their movements began to reach a climax the blonde squealed as she felt the Half-Saiyan's teeth on her neck. Normally the gesture would have been odd, but in someway it only served to comfort her and push her closer to their inevitable climax.

With one final thrust the woman's legs wrapped around the Half-Saiyan as her womanhood clenched around his member as both Saiyan and Cyborg climaxed at the same time. A few seconds passed as Trunk's strength temporarily left him as he numbly lowered both him and his lover to the floor, before panting deeply as a large smile found it's way to his face.

"That was...Oh wow." he laughed as he reached out and curled some of Lazuli's hair around one of his fingers.

The blonde who was still panting smirked. "Don't suppose we could replace a couple of training sessions a week with this instead? "

The Half-Saiyan grinned. "Wouldn't be that hard to convince me. I think I found one thing I like more than training." he chuckled.

The blonde leaned forward crashing her lips against his a moment, before pulling away. "Glad to hear it. Now how bout we work on some more Stamina training?"

Trunk's lips twitched slightly. "What did you have in mind?".

Lazuli laughed as she traced his abs with one of her fingers. "Oh all sorts of things.."

* * *

 _ ***END OF LEMON***_

Lazuli lay draped over Trunk's chest in their shared bed. Trunks had a peaceful tired smile on his face and even the blonde looked tired as she continued to idly trace circles along the Half-Saiyan's chest.

"I don't think I've ever felt so tired and yet content in my life." She mused as she smiled down at the Half-Saiyan who had finally released his Super Saiyan state.

"I know what you mean. I can say without a doubt...that was the best training session ever." he laughed as he leaned up and cupped her cheek, before brushing his lips against hers momentarily.

The blonde smiled as he pulled away. "You can say that again.." she mused as she touched her neck briefly, before starring down at Trunks as she promptly laughed.

"I think you left a mark lover boy. I wasn't expecting you to get that playful, but I'm not complaining. Just out of curiosity..where did that come from though I wonder?"

Trunks examined the small mark on her neck as he brushed the pad of his thumb against it. "I'm not sure really. I just felt compelled to do it. I guess you could call it instinct. I'm sorry for hurting you."

The blonde shook her head. "Don't be...I may look fragile, but don't forget I can kick your ass if you're not careful." she said, before her lips broke out into a grin.

"Besides...it was kind of sexy in the midst of everything going on." she mused, before offering him a playful little wink.

"You're incorrigible..." he deadpanned.

"And you love it.." She countered.

"Guilty as charged." he laughed as he stared out of the viewport and into space.

"It seems like a lifetime since we left Earth, but we should reach Namek tomorrow."

The blonde laid her head against the Saiyan's chest.

"I just hope for once things are simple. I miss my brother, Pan, and your mother."

Trunks closed his eyes as he allowed a smile. "Hopefully after tomorrow everything on Earth can finally begin anew. "

* * *

Ocarin tensed as he stared up at the ship that broke through the atmosphere.

Dende who stood next to him looked up warily. "Who arrived first? Is the ones we should be wary of ? or the ones who mean us no harm ?"

The Namekian warrior let out a breath. "Dende calm down and use your senses and you would know the answer to that."

Dende bit his tongue as he bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes. A moment passed before his eyes flew open. "Oh no. Their powerlevels are incredible and one of them in particular has such a dark presence. What do we do?"

Ocarin planted his feet in the ground. "Get Elder Moori out of here. If their here undoubtedly they seek the Dragonballs. I will deal with them. If they find you or Moori you could be used as hostages. "

"But what about you? Can you really fight them all?"

Ocarin's brow furrowed. "Dende I won't repeat myself again. Now go! I will do my duty or die trying."

Dende gritted his teeth as he bowed his head and without another word dashed off towards the Largets Namekian building in the small village.

Ocarin eyes remained focused on the ship. 'I could blast the ship out of the sky, but I could probably stall for more time if I talked to the occupants...of course that's if their willing to talk to me.'

A couple of minutes passed as the ship settled down directly in the center of the village, before the door opened and ramp to the ship extended. Almost immediately two males exited the ship. One was large and burly with an orange mohawk. The second was much smaller and wore a red shirt with a blue bandanna covering his head. A third figure emerged from the ship this one was a female with long orange hair. She took a position behind the other two and finally the largest of the members of the group emerged this one had a scar across his face and a bandanna in his hair as well. He folded his arms as he stepped forward, his crew stepping aside as he walked towards the end of the Ramp his eyes focused upon the Namekian.

"You must be my welcoming party. I'm gonna make you rare offer friend. I'm in a hurry myself and this planet seems worthless save one thing. I've heard of something your people call Dragonballs. Bring them before me and I'll spare this pathetic planet."

Ocarin frowned. "Sorry...'friend' but I won't let someone who intends to misuse the dragonballs have them. So let me make a counteroffer. You take your crew and leave and I'll be nice enough to spare your life."

Bojack guffawed. "Oh boy. You don't know how much I was hoping you'd say no. You see I've had a really bad couple of months and watching you be torn to shreds is exactly what I need. He chuckled as he stepped backwards. "Bujin...Bido show what the Galaxy Soldiersj do to those who don't kneel before me."

"With pleasure sir!" Bido said as he slammed his fists together.

"As you say Master..." Buin responded as he followed in stride with the other man.

"Zangya..." Bojack breathed behind her causing the woman to flinch slightly.

"Sir?.." she responded in a level tone.

"I want you to find these Dragonballs. Find any other locals you can and get them to speak up. "

The woman bowed her head. "As you say sir.."

"And Zangya.." he breathed as he grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Don't let me down. It would be a shame to use the last Heran woman as a shield the next time I need one." he chuckled darkly.

The woman felt herself grow numb. 'He was unconscious...how did he? Unless Bido or Buin had said something.' she thought as she fought the terror she felt as she composed herself enough to speak. "I won't let you down."

"That's my girl...now go!" he barked as his eyes returned to Ocarin as he watched Bido and Bujin move forward to engage the Namekian.

* * *

"You know the one thing I enjoy about this place Android?" a voice boomed behind Seventeen as he ducked in between a narrow valley, before kicking off the ground as he tried to put some distance between him and his pursuer. As he came out the other side however he froze as he saw Vegeta floating in front of him with with a smirk plastered on his face.

"It's that I get to enjoy torturing you and every cretin in this place. In a sense this Hell is my paradise..." he laughed as he held out his palm as he collected a great deal of energy.

Seventeen gritted his teeth as the following blast slammed into him and shredded his clothes. He could feel blood seeping out of his wounds as his legs wobbled for a moment as he fought to remain standing.

When Cell had been killed two months ago the Cyborg had died alongside him. Ever since then he'd spent almost every waking moment being tortured by Vegeta or when he did sleep by the nightmares of what he'd done when he was alive. Every moment was a reminder that unlike what he and Eighteen had once told themselves, they were certainly more than machine. There would be no afterlife for him if he was still a machine and yet here he was in this undead never ending nightmare.

He couldn't help but offer a humorless chuckle as Vegeta stalked forward. It was so ironic...this was the very game he'd once enjoyed visiting upon others, but having it turned upon him...he no longer saw the amusement in it.

"...I'm tired of running Vegeta. " he spat as he held out his arms parallel to his body.

"Just end it already."

The Prince regarded him a moment, before he let out a mirthless chuckle. "Starting to finally understand aren't you Android? For years I murdered, destroyed and reveled in it. I won't erase you from this existence...that would be too easy. No I just wanted to shred what pride you had left and make you see for yourself how it felt to be hunted. Now live with that shame as I have..." he said as he flashed a dark smirk, before he turned and without another word left the Cyborg standing there battered and defeated.

Unlike what most seemed to believe. Hell wasn't just brimstone and fire nor was it just a prison for the damned. No it was a place where comfort was impossible to find, where the temperature was never to your liking. It was either freezing cold or blistering hot. You always felt hungry but never were quite able to fill that void and always felt as if you'd die of thirst and yet no amount of water would sate that need. Where one could sleep for days on end and still feel as if they hadn't slept in years. One could be cast down into Hell with their lover and yet no pleasure could be found in an embrace. The true Hell was a never ending punishment and reminder of the sins the damned had committed. For those who did sleep their dreams would only be filled with the worst nightmares that individual could imagine.

The wounded Android placed his right hand on his broken left arm as he began to move forward as he forced himself to keep moving. After a couple of minutes he found a small cavern. He intended to collapse inside however, whispers drew his attention. Instead he braced himself against the wall outside the cavern as he listened intently.

"...is an excellent start Doctor Myu. It will take much longer before we are done, but I am confident that once done she will be my greatest creation. Their will be no limit to her power."

"Our greatest creation Doctor Gero, but I agree with you...this android will have no limit in terms of power." Doctor Myu amended.

"Of course you are right, but we still have much to do." Gero mused.

Seventeen's eyes widened. 'That son of a bitch is still creating something even in Hell?' he gritted his teeth as he tried to right himself completely.

'Vegeta may now by out of my league, but erasing Gero from existence should buy me some points somewhere in the greater scheme of things.' he mused to himself as he forced himself to keep walking down the corridor.

'Eighteen...I hope somehow you manage to avoid this fate. I would not wish this place even upon my worst enemy.'

* * *

 ***AN***

And there's another chapter. I hope the Lemon was alright. it's been a long time since I've written one and I was trying to keep it tasteful. Also I want to credit Second Chances: Life of Raditz and a couple of other fanfics for the idea of Saiyan's marking their mates. I really like the concept of that. Anyways I know there were quite a view POV's in this chapter, but as usual if I do a POV outside of Trunks/Lazuli it's for a reason.

I really appreciate you all for reading as always and if you have any questions I'm going to continue to use the beginning of my chapters to answer any questions or respond to comments!


	11. Arrival

***AN***

Q. Guest- Fool. Future Gohan was weak. Because he never had the opportunity to Train and Master his SS form. Lack of chances due the andriods always causing destruction. Saving lives and watching out for trunks can do that. Gohan never had a fair Oppurunity to train. I Would think the Hyperbolic time chamber would be used.

A. For one thank you so much for your review! While I generally think it's unnecessary to insult someone you don't actually know, I appreciate you taking the time to express your opinion. As far as your thoughts are concerned there is a great deal of inconsistency surrounding why Future Gohan was so much weaker. Some say he wasn't able to receive the training he did in the past, while that's no doubt true, it's also true that being unable to harness his hidden power has also hindered him. In any case thank you for your thoughts!

Q. Dancesnapple- A long time ago, I did my own sort of Trunks 18 story like this, though with different over all problems. Gonna say I like this story a good deal. Got a question relating to the one about F. Gohan becoming stronger than the other. You said it opens the way for fusion. Please tell me the name will be Trohan! In my fic, Trunks and 17 used the fusion dance(Infinite power source no strain for super saiyan, was fun), so I like seeing different possible trunks fusions, but I'm really hoping Trohan is the name. XD Don't mess with the Trohan. Works better than ... Gonks? Gunks? yeah, no

A. Haha for one I really appreciate the input. To be honest I've still been toying with the name, between Gohanks or Trohan. The later does seem to flow better and will most likely end up being the name I use for one of the fusions.

Also just as a question for readers, are there any characters and or plotlines you'd like to see in future arcs? If so feel free to share them with me. I'd love to hear your thoughts!

* * *

Bido and Bujin moved in sync as they dashed forward towards Ocarin with Bido out in front and Bujin following in stride behind him.

Bido laughed as he reared his leg back and swung his his leg at the Namekian's side.

Ocarin raised his arm blocking the warriors leg effortlessly. "I certainly hope you have more power then that...or this fight won't last very long."

Bido snarled. "You cocky little shit. Now Bujin!" he yelled as he leaped backwards as his comrade held out his hands as nearly invisible energy based strings seemed to attach themselves to the Namekian causing the warrior to buckle.

Ocarin's eyes widened. 'What in the world is this? my energy seems to be waning and I feel paralyzed.'

Bujin laughed. "You see Bido and I work best together. Most only focus on Bido because of his size. They never see my attack coming and now it's too late. He's all yours Bido."

Bido popped his neck as he slammed his fists against each other.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." the larger male remarked.

Bojack snorted. 'So much for all his talk. This shouldn't last long.' he mused to himself, but before he could linger long upon the thought he saw a ship sail overhead. 'Who in the blazes could that be? I can only sense one lifeform aboard. Fairly strong...but nothing none of my crew can't handle. Not even worth my time.' he thought.

Bido slammed his fist into Ocarin's gut laughing as the Namekian spewed up blood.

"Seems like you felt that Namekian. How bout this one?" he chuckled as he planted his knee into the warrior's stomach.

A few seconds passed before Ocarin began to laugh.

Bujin's eyes widened. "Have you gone mad? Why are you laughing?"

"He won't be laughing once I'm done with him..." Bido growled.

"I've figured out the weakness of your technique. It's a restraint, but I bet you can only restrain so much power."

Bujin scowled. "Only one being has ever broken my strings and you don't possess that kind of power."

Ocarin's frame began to vibrate. "You don't know what kind of Power I possess, but allow me to show you..." he growled as he his frame began to vibrate as a giant white aura began to surround the Namekian. Slowly Ocarin began to clench his fists as he continued to channel more energy.

"Impossible...you shouldn't be able to move!" Bujin sputtered.

Bido gritted his teeth. "Enough I'll finish him now!" he yelled as he charged forward only to be hurled backwards as Ocarina's power surged to it's peak shredding the bindings holding him and sending the two Herans flying backwards.

Bido growled as he got back to his feet as Bujin who lay next to him quickly followed suit. "This one isn't a normal warrior. We have to be careful Bujin. No more holding back!"

"Master could you lend a hand?" Bujin asked as he took a fighting stance.

Bojack chuckled as he kept his arms folded. "Of course not. You serve the great Bojack. Either kill him or die, but don't snivel and beg for my help."

Bido bowed his head while Bujin's eyes widened, before numbly responded. "Y-yes sir."

The two Herans began to channel their energy as their skin began to shift from a blue tint to a lime green color while their hair shifted to a red tint. Their muscules expanded aswell as their power.

Ocarin watched with interest. 'Their transformation increased their power at least three times over. I'm still stronger then both of them, but I'll admit those energy strings sapped more energy then I would have liked. I need to finish them quickly so I have enough energy to put this Bojack down. Hopefully Dende can keep the Elder safe. It seems that our other visitors have arrived. Perhaps they will prove useful.' he mused as he slid into an aggressive fighting stance.

"If you're done with your little display...shall we get started?" The Namekian suggested.

"Don't blink Namekian or it'll be over." Bido responded with a snarl.

"I'm ready Bido."

"Follow my lead Bujin!" Bido yelled as he kicked off the ground in tangent with his comrade as they raced towards the lone Namekian.

* * *

Zangya touched down her eyes quickly scanning the area around her. She knelt down, before closing her eyes. "Someone was here not long ago..." she surmised as she again floated upwards, before rocketing forward her eyes narrowing as she spotted two figures far in the distance.

Her eyes widened however as she realized these figures weren't retreating, but instead were actually racing towards her.

She stopped in midair as the two figures rocketed into view.

The first appeared to be a human woman perhaps in her late teens, maybe early twenties with blonde hair that reached down to the top of her back. She clearly was flying, but Zangya was mistified how someone without any energy signature could fly. She couldn't sense the woman at all. The second figure made her freeze in place. His blonde hair, the way it spiked up, reminded her so much of the monster...of the Legendary Saiyan. But she quickly realized it was only a simliarity, the man while muscular was not nearly the size of the Saiyan they'd encountered. Nevertheless she was certain this man had saiyan blood. The man's eyes widened as he saw the woman, a hint of recognition dawned on his face.

"You're one of Bojack's crew aren't you?" he demanded as his eyes narrowed.

The blonde woman blinked. "Is this Bojack one of the people you told me about?"

Trunks nodded his head slightly though his gaze never left the Heran woman. "The very one in the same. Now tell me where is Bojack? And why the hell are you here?"

Zangya didn't usually respond well to being talked to in such a manner, however she was confused as to how this man seemed to know anything about Bojack or her for that manner. For ages their entire crew had been locked away, so how could this man possibly know anything about them. "How do you know so much about us? and why would you seek a confrontation with Bojack? He isn't known for showing compassion to his allies let alone mercy to his enemies. You'd do well to avoid him and leave this place unless you wish to face the same fate as the inhabitants of this planet."

Trunks scowled but before he could speak the blonde next to him chimed in. "You didn't answer his question. You're wasting our time. Take it from me...you shouldn't underestimate my mate."

Trunks couldn't help, but allow for a hint of a smirk at her comment.

Zangya sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Fine if you wish to pick a fight with Bojack he's in the center of that Village in the distance dealing with some Namekian with the rest of my crew."

Trunk's eyes narrowed. "And you? what are you doing out here? and you still didn't answer what it is you're crew is doing on this planet."

Zangya regarded the man a moment, before speaking. "Bojack is looking for something known as dragonballs. For all I know it's just a fairytail, but he believes it's real and those who speak out against Bojack soon find themselves in an unmarked grave. I'm suppose to find any other inhabitants and where these dragonballs are being kept. I was following a trail when I ran into the two of you."

Trunks was slightly surprised the woman was so forthcoming. "You don't seem to be very fond of Bojack. Why answer to him at all?"

The blueskinned woman shrugged her shoulders. "It's simple. He's ruthless and far stronger than me or the rest of my kind. Either I follow his orders or I simply cease to exist. I've killed plenty of innocent people, I don't neccessairly think fondly of what I've done, but I'm the last female of my kind and one of the last of my race in general. I will do what I must to survive."

"If that's the case why tell us anything? Don't you fear his reprisal?" Eighteen asked.

"I loathe Bojack, but I recently put myself in his crosshairs. He knows that I'm not loyal to him. So it's only a matter of time till he decides I've outlived my usefullness. If you're weaker then him then nothing changes, but if by some chance you are strong like the other Saiyan we encountered then maybe you can kill him yourself."

"Other Saiyan?" Lazuli wondered aloud.

Trunk's eyes widened in horror. "Tell me. What did this Saiyan look like?"

Zangya made a face. "Well for one he was massive. When he transformed he dwarfed even Bojack in size. His power though...it was unlike anything I've ever seen. He seemed to suffer from sort of madness. I don't think anything we did even phased him."

"Broly..." Trunks breathed, before shaking his head as he heard an explosion in the distance.

"Look I don't trust you, but I at least believe you may hate Bojack enough to help us. If you don't want to end up like the rest of your crew, then go with Lazuli here and help us find the Namekians and gather the Dragonballs. I'm going after Bojack."

"Trunks wait! Why don't we all go after Bojack together then find the dragonballs? " Lazuli suggested.

Trunk's brow furrowed. "Because I just felt a great power approaching this planet. One that I've felt before.. Broly will be here soon. We have to hurry and make the wishes before Broly arrives and possibly destroys the entire planet." he said before turning to look at Zangya.

"Are we friend or foe?"

Zangya was silent for a moment as she weighed her options. Staying allied with Bojack was a deathsentence even if they won. It wasn't a question if she would be killed as much as when she would be killed. Of course these strangers could get her killed even sooner, but at least there was a chance as slim as it might be that she could survive. "...Friend for now. I'll take my chances with you, but after this is over I will go my own way."

Trunks nodded. "Do as you wish." he murmurred, before he traded a lingering glance with the blonde next to him, before he reached out and lightly squeezed her hand. "I'll see you soon be careful!"

The cyborg rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine you're the one I'm worried about. Come back to me safely alright?"

"You have my word..." he said as his lips twitched into a smile, before he released her hand and with a surge of energy rocketed towards the Village that lay on the horizon, leaving the two women alone.

"If I even think you're considering betraying Trunks, I will end your life myself." Eighteen said her eyes narrowing as she stared intently at the other woman.

Zangya scoffed. "Strong words coming from a human with no power at all. I'm curious how you even manage to fly without any energy."

Eighteen smirked. "You shouldn't underestimate me Bitch. Now come on let's go before it's too late. You said you found some sort of trail right? Then lead the way."

Zangya lips twitched in annoyance as she focused her senses a moment, before floating forward slowly for a moment, before she began to pick up her speed. "Follow me blondie and try to keep up." she said as she rocketed forward.

To her surprise however the other woman had no difficulty at all keeping pace with her.

"You're not entirely human are you?" Zangya finally deduced.

"Now you're catching on." the blonde quipped with a smirk.

Zangya rolled her eyes as she momentairly wondered if she'd made a mistake in allying with the strange blonde woman and Saiyan. She pushed away the thought momentairly as she began to lower her altitude.

"What you sense?" Lazuli asked.

"Two people nearby. Behind that rock formation. Their trying to supress their power, but I have a gift for finding people. Let's hope these locals know something useful." she mused as she spiraled towards the ground with Eighteen at her side.

* * *

Bido and Bujin clashed against Ocarin's guard at the same time, causing a sonic boom as dirt and dust was kicked up into the air from the flurry of punches and kicks being thrown. The trio danced across the ground as two Herans attempted to overpower the Namekian, however as the trio continued their clash it became apparent that the Namekian was having no trouble holding off both of the men.

'Impossible just how powerful is this guy?' Bido thought only to be shaken from his reverie as Ocarin landed and thrust out both of his palms sending both Bido and Bujin flying in different directions. With one fluid motion the Namekian continued his assault as he kicked off the ground following after Bujin, before extending his hand once more. "Begone! " he roared as a red blast erupted from his palm shredding the ground in it's wake as it rocketed towards Bujin. The smaller warrior's eyes widened as he threw his arms up in a vain attempt to protect himself. "Nooo!" his scream was grounded out by the explosion that followed. As the smoke cleared nothing remained of Bujin.

Bido's eyes widened while Bojack looked on with a bored expression. "Runt couldn't pull his own weight. Hopefully you'll learn from this Bido."

Ocarin frowned. 'Some guy...doesn't seem to care much about his own people.' he mused as he focused his attention upon Bido.

Bido gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he glared at the Namekian. "I'll bring your head to Bojack as a gift!" he roared as he charged forward.

Ocarin remained impassive as he waited for the warrior to strike. 'It's time to end this...I feel something far more dangerous approaching the Planet. ' he thought as he caught Bido's fist in his hand, before clenching the man's hand crushing the bones in his hand eliciting a scream from the man. Wasting no time he held out his palm and fired a ki blast directly through the man's torso, before thrusting his palm out sending the Mortally wounded Heran flying backwards, promptly landing at Bojack's feet.

Bido twitched as blood seeped out of his mouth. He held up his mangled hand as he stared at Bojack. "Master...please help me!" he begged.

Bojack curled his nose in disgust. "Help you? All of you are pathetic. Here I'll help you Bido..." he laughed as a dark smirk pulled at his features as he rose his boot up and with one fell motion brought it down upon his comrades skull resulting in a sickening crunch as blood and brain matter were sent flying. "There Bido...there's your help." he laughed as he looked up from his boot and over at Ocarin who stood with a slightly shocked look on his face.

"That was one of your own men. Do you not have any concern of your own kind?"

Bojack snorted. "Why should I? If their strong their useful to me...if their weak like this bunch they have no purpose and deserve to die."

"I seems like you're just as I imagined you'd be..." a voice said as Trunks landed next to the Namekian warrior.

"Who are you?" Bojack demanded as he regarded the Saiyan before him. 'I thought all the Saiyans had died...but this pipsqueak is certainly not like th-' his eyes widened. 'That power...the Legendary Super Saiyan approaches. He must have been following us all along. "You know what I could careless who you are Saiyan. I don't have time to deal with you. So I'll kill both of you now and be done with it!" he yelled as he clenched his fists as his body began radiated power as his skin color shifted to a bright green as his muscles expanded.

Ocarin regarded the man out of the corner of his eye. "So you're part of the other group that landed just a few minutes ago. Whatever your reason for coming here is...I need your help. I'm sure if you can sense energy you can feel that power approaching us. We only have a few minutes to deal with Bojack, before that massive power reaches us."

Trunks nodded his head as he stared at the other Namekian for a long moment. He was taken back, this Namekian was incredibly powerful, in fact his strength rivaled that of Super Saiyan 2. He knew Piccolo had obtained a great deal of power from his fusion with Kami, but to think another Namekian existed with this much strength was mind boggling. Though in the circumstance he was thankful. If they were forced to fight Broly after contending with Bojack they needed all the strength they could muster.

"I understand and you can count on my help." Trunks said as he clenched his fists as his blonde hair began to spike further as a massive amount of energy exploded outward from the Saiyan at once as his aura swelled a couple times over, before settling as a tendrils of lightning began to course around his frame.

Bojack's eyes widened as he looked between the duo. 'This is insane where do fighers like this keep coming from?'

Ocarin couldn't help but smirk. "Well I'm glad to know the one watching my back won't hold me back."

Trunks returned the grin. "I could say the same thing to you. "

Bojack snarled. "Enough I will show you why even the gods fear me!" he roared as he kicked off the ground as he barreled forward towards the duo.

* * *

"You can come out! We don't mean you any harm.." Lazuli called out as she and Zangya approached the nearby rock formation.

A few seconds passed before Namekian man stepped into view dressed in red and white robes. He looked wary, but slowly bowed his head as he stared at the two women. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Lazuli shot the woman next to her a look, before continuing to speak. "My name is Lazuli. I came here with Someone by the name of Trunks Briefs. He's the son of Bulma Briefs. I don't suppose that name rings a bell? "

Dende's eyes widened. "You friends with Bulma? It's been years since we've heard from Earth. "

begin to rebuild our world."

Dende bowed his head. "I'm sorry for your loss, but you won't find any other Namekians with exception of myself the Elder and Ocarin there are no others alive. The Dragonballs are gathered nearby, but I don't know how much longer the Eld...my father will live and when he passes the dragonballs will become stone."

Lazuli eyes widened in shock. "Can you help us then? I'm sorry to ask this, but everything hangs in the balance."

Dende glanced over his shoulder where the Elder lay against the rock formation breathing heavily. "I can't leave my father until he passes, but what I can give you is the password and tell you were the location of the dragonballs. We should hurry. I can sense three incredible powers clashing in the distance and an even larger power approaching the planet.

"We get it kid. Now what's the password and how do we find these dragonballs?" Zangya asked her patience growing thin.

Dende sighed as he pointed at a Mesa in the distance. There is a cave beneath that Mesa. The Dragonballs are inside. It use to be that whomever made a wish had to speak the entire wish in Namekian, however my father changed this. Now you need only speak the password and then you can speak in whatever tongue you wish. Repeat after me...Takkaraputo Popurunga Pupirittoparo"

Eighteen's mouth fumbled a moment. "That's quite a mouth full.." she mused.

Zangya rolled her eyes. "Takkaraputo Popurunga Pupirittoparo..." she said earning a look of surprise from the blonde and approval from Dende.

"Perfect!" Dende said as he offered a small smile.

"How did you?" Lazuli questioned as the blue skinned woman merely rolled her eyes.

"I've been to many worlds and learned many languages. Linguistics come easy to me. Now we can talk about it some more or find what we came for."

The blonde sighed. "I'm really resisting the urge to hit you right now, but since we don't have time...I'll revisit that feeling later. Thanks again kid!" she said as she nodded at Dende, before kicking off the ground as she and Zangya headed North.

Dende let out a soft sigh as he rounded the rock formation and knelt down beside his father.

"Father is there nothing I can do for you? "

Moori offered a sad smile. "Like Elder Guru before me...watching the death of my people and of this planet has taken it's toll on me my boy. In a sense I guess you could say that when you become Guardian you become connected to the planet itself." he said before coughing violently. "...I want you to make me promise though."

"Of course...anything!" Dende exclaimed.

Moori beckoned closer as he whispered something in his ear.

"Are you certain?"

Moori simply nodded. "y-yes...and I want you to tell Ocarin that as well. Now my boy I must rest. I must conserve what little strength I have left so the Earthlings can receive their wishes."

* * *

 ***AN* And another Chapter completed!**

I've been mulling it over and despite my hesitation I think I'd like to start listing powerlevels again. The only reason why is I feel like as I introduce more characters it's easier for the readers to have a grasp of how all the characters compare in some sense. That being said I've had major issues with people getting really caught up more on powerlevels than they should. I'd like something that merely can be used as a point of reference that seems somewhat realistic in terms of power. If anyone could share their thoughts I'd greatly appreciate it! I could use a list for base forms and transformations of all the characters. I'll provide my own comparison as far as characters are concerned below and maybe if someone has the time they could help me put some numbers to all these characters haha.

 _In terms of strength from strongest to weakest_

Broly-Trunks-Bojack/Ocarin-Lazuli-Zangya-Pan

Broly's power is shown in all sources to continue to grow as he proves a legitmate threat no matter what arc he shows up in. Even though it can be argued that Gohan in SSJ2 might be weaker than Goku/Vegeta he was completely outclassed by Broly so I think it stands to reason that Broly would be stronger than any of the other warriors present. I am curious as a side note how mystic Gohan would have fared...

Trunks in terms of power at this point has raised his strength slightly since his initial SSJ2 transformation. Probably not as strong yet as SSJ2 Vegeta/Goku were in the Buu Arc.

Bojack having recovered from a near death experience has grown stronger. I've decided to include a form of Zenkai for the Race of Hera since there is very little listed about their race in the first place. Bojack in terms of strength is about equal to that of Ocarin's maximum or the base power for SSJ2. With Perhaps Bojack being slightly stronger than the Namekian.

Lazuli since the beginning of this fic has grown immensely while still being dwarfed by the others listed above her power now is just slightly below that of Cell's second form.

Zangya is hard for me to determine. I can see her being stronger than a Super Saiyan, but nowhere near as strong as an Ascended Saiyan and I think while close, that Lazuli would have an edge against Zangya in a battle.

Pan is tricky too because of her age, but I'm thinking that she should be weaker than Goku's intital transformation into Super Saiyan. At her max maybe as strong as Frieza's maximum or perhaps a bit weaker?

Anyways if anyone has the chance to put a list together I'd greatly appreciate it! If not I'll just continue on as I have been.

Again thank you for keeping up with this fic! You guys are the best and I'll see you next time!


	12. Porunga

_***AN***_

 _ **Q. thedarkpokemaster -well I must say this was good andf I feel sorry for the Namek race right now with how few are left, I know this is going to get harder for the heros I think with Majin Buu if it is the fat one then I see and this is just me Pan being friends with him since Hercule is most likely dead and Buu can help the Z fighters lol.**_

 _ **A. Yeah I wanted to show a sort of ripple effect from the Z-Fighters being absent in the rest of the galaxy. Though it also gave birth to another Super Namek. I'm still debating how I want to handle Buu at this point in the story. As it may be coming apparent I'm trying to rebuild the Z-fighters as the Arcs progress with unique and different types of characters.**_

 _ **Q. PyrosolracIII- Calling it now, 17 and Zangya become a couple.**_

 _ **A. I won't say one way or another =)**_

 _ **of Epicness- Just found your story today, and Wow. this is an epic storyline. I think later you could include the Supreme Kai of Time.**_  
 _ **Mystic Gohan vs Browly: Mystic Gohan has near unlimited Power and is designed for speed over strength while Browly also has unlimited Power he is all muscle, no control. So long as he fights smart and doesn't get cocky, my money is on Gohan.**_

 _ **A. Hey I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story! I'm still sorting through which arcs I want to include, but I do know that I want this story to cover a great deal of time and possibly touch on events in the more recent Movies, Dragonball Super, and even certain aspects of GT and possibly even Xenoverse. I will however be diverging a great deal as this is a different timeline and I do want to handle powerups in a different way then the show did.**_

 _For one I want to thank Dancesnapple for his assistance with powerlevels. After doing some thinking about it I'm going to do some slight revisions on the last couple of chapters. Now knowing what I want to do with the powerlevels it's come to my attention that I need to edit a few things to reflect that. It won't be anything major that will effect the story, but will help with continunity. For one I'll be adjust Eighteen's power level. I referenced that she was weaker than Semi-perfect Cell and yet was able to fight Trunks in his Full-Powered Super Saiyan state. This is clearly a plot hole I need to revise. By the time you read this note the chapters in question will already be fixed to show that she is stronger then Semi-perfect Cell, but still a great deal weaker than Trunk's full powered Super Saiyan state._

* * *

The ground quaked as Bojack crashed against Ocarin and Trunks simulataneously. A deadlock lasted for no longer than a couple of seconds, before Ocarin extended one of his arms outward grabbing Bojack by the throat, before continuing to extend his arm sending the Pirate crashing through a nearby building.

Trunks wasting no time gave chase as kicked off the ground, before hurtling inside the damaged Namekian structure. His gaze swept his surroundings, as he searched for the Pirate whereabouts. Suddenly without warning an explosion ripped through the building as the entire structure without warning came down upon the Half-Saiyan.

As dust was kicked up Bojack's form could be seen as he walked back into view with a sneer on his face as he glared at Ocarin. "That's one pest dealt with. I can tell you've lost a lot of energy. This won't take long..." he chuckled as he held out his palms parallel to his body as he began to collect energy. "Now die worm!" he yelled as he fired two massive ki blasts towards the Namekian.

Ocarin's eyes widened as he threw his arms out in front of his body attempting to shield himself form harm.

Bojack scoffed as the ground where the Namekian had been standing exploded and a crater had been left in it's wake. His confidence wavered however as a look of surprise crossed his face as he made out a figure still standing in the smoke. "What?!"

A few seconds passed before the smoke cleared revealing a severly burnt but still very much living Ocarin. The Namekian panted, before collapsing to one knee.

"Let's see you take another one head on..." he snarled as he held out one of his palms again only to stop as an explosion rang out behind him.

He turned his eyes widening as Trunks stalked out of the ruins of the building that had been dropped on him. "Did you really think that would kill me? I can't tell if you're just overconfident or a fool."

Bojack gritted his teeth. "I'll make you regret those words kid. After all what kind of chance do you think you have now? Your comrade can barely stand and now you fight me alone."

Trunks continued to pace forward. "Without your henchmen Bojack you're nothing. You have nothing, but raw power. Without your crew to slow me down...you're as good as dead already." he said as he came to a stop directly in front of the Pirate.

Bojack growled as he threw a punch straight for the Half-Saiyan's head only for Trunks to weave out of the way at the last second. Without pausing the Heran Pirate continued his assault as he threw punch after punch at the Saiyan and ocassionally alternating by trying to kicking the other warrior only to be met with air. "Damn you! How do my attacks keep missing you?"

Trunks kept a calm impassive expression. "I already told you. Raw power means nothing, but I don't have time for this anymore. It's time for you to vanish for good Bojack." he said as he blurred forward faster than the Pirate could detect as he slammed his fist directly through the Man's stomach, leaving a hole through his midsection.

Bojack's eyes went white as he stumbled backwards coughing up blood. "Damn you! I won't be killed by the likes of you..." he screamed as he kicked off the ground and began rocketing away from the Half-Saiyan and Namekian.

Trunks shifted as he raised palms forward, with his thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond like shape. He quickly began to collect energy in his palms as he continued to track Bojack's trajectory.

"Super Burning Attack!" he yelled as an explosion of orange energy errupted from his palms and flew skywards. Bojack feeling a surge of energy racing towards him could only turn in horror as he saw the attack closing in on him.

"No! I was suppose to be a God!" He yelled as the attack consumed him and left nothing in it's wake as the Pirate Lord was erased from existence.

"That was some display Saiyan" Ocarin remarked dryly as he made his way back to a standing position.

"Thanks, but I doubt this next fight will go as well. I know the kind of power we're dealing with." Trunks said as his gaze snapped to the sky as a ship that resemebled a Saiyan Pod streaked through the sky, before crashing in the distance.

Ocarin's eyes widened. "What is that? Who is that?" He asked incredoulously as he already felt the power radiating off of the newcomer.

Trunks clenched his fists at his side as his mind began to race. "...That's Broly...the Legendary Super Saiyan. "

"I've never felt a power like that before...it's insane." The Namekian commented.

"And that's only the tip of the iceberg. Look I know we didn't have much of a chance to talk, but we came to Namek searching for the Dragonballs hoping to undo some of the damage our world has suffered. My girlfriend is searching for any other Namekians hoping to find them and the Dragonballs in return. "

Ocarin regarded the Half-Saiyan for a moment. "There are only 2 other Namekians alive. But that is a story for another time. If your companion is like you I have no doubt Dende will help her."

Trunks let out a sigh. "Well at least that's some good news. I hope you can still fight because I'll need all the help I can get."

Ocarin popped his neck as he spit up some blood. "I've been better, but I can manage. Do you have any ideas of how we can fight this guy?"

Trunks was quiet a moment, before responding. "To be honest no...I'm hoping that with his size I'll have an advantage in speed, but...he's not like most fighters."

Ocarin grunted. "Well that's just great..."

Before anything else could be said between the two a huge explosion of energy could be felt as a large Silhoutte took to the sky, before slowly lowering to the ground. A maniacal laughter escaped the figure Trunks recognized all too well as Broly.

"You crushed the bug I was chasing, before I could. Oh well! You two look like you'll serve as a more amusing punching bags anyways." The fullblooded Saiyan laughed as he tilted his head to the side as his muscules expanded further his pupils disappearing as he was surrounded by an massive aura of energy.

Trunks gritted his teeth. "Well here goes nothing!" He yelledd as he shifted into a fighting stance as Ocarin followed suit.

"Let's start with you first green man..." Broly laughed as he barreled forward only for Trunks to teleport in front of him and slam his fist into the side of the Saiyan's cheek.

Broly's face broke out into a smirk as laughter filled the abandoned village. "I almost felt that. Would you care to try again?"

Trunks snarled as he slammed his knee several times in quick succession into the towering Saiyan's abdomen only to feel as if he was hitting concrete each time.

The towering Saiyan twitched as he felt a blast collide into his back. Tilting his head back he glared at the Namekian. "Wait your turn green man. I'll be with you soon." he turned his attention back to Trunks as the Half-Saiyan continued to slam his fists into Broly's gut.

"Maybe with another thousand punches you might give me indigestion." he laughed as he stared at Trunks. "But I believe it's my turn now..."

Trunk's eyes widened as he felt the air leave his lungs as Broly's massive kneel collided with his stomach, before the Saiyan's fist made contact with his jaw. A cracking sound could be heard as he was sent flying across the street, before he slammed into a still standing Namekian structure.

Ocarin growled as Broly turned to face him with a wide grin on his face.

"See I told you...I would be with you soon enough."

* * *

Zangya's eyes widened. "I-I can't believe it...Bojack...his energy is really gone. Your boyfriend was stronger than I thought."

'To think Bojack is finally gone. It's just a strange feeling. I can't remember a time that I wasn't under his command...'

Eighteen smirked. "Bet you're glad you threw your lot in with us now aren't you? You picked the winning team."

The blue skinned woman rolled her eyes. "I think that goes without saying.'

"We're almost the-" Eighteen stopped in midair a look of worry crossing her features as she tilted her head to stare off in the distance.

Zangya came to a stop, before scowling. "What's the hold up blondie?"

"...It's Trunks he must be fighting Broly. His power just took a nose dive." she breathed as she felt her chest tighten.

"All the more reason why we shouldn't waste time."

The blonde sucked in a breath. "You're right and we're almost there." she said as she eyed the Mesa that lay on a few hundred feet away now.

'Trunks please hold on. Don't you dare die on me!' she thought as she rocketed towards the base of the Mesa.

The two women landed next on the ground and much like Dende had said, there was indeed a cavern at the base of the structure. Without hesitating the blonde strode in first with the blue skinned woman following directly behind her.

"I hope these things are easy enough to find in here..." Zangya mused as she narrowed her eyes as she tried to make out anything in the darkened structure.

"I don't think that will be an issue.." Lazuli mused as the pair stepped into a large chamber where the room was illuminated by none other than the Seven Dragonballs. Each of the balls pulsated from being so close to one another.

"What do you say we take these outside?" Zangya suggested as she held out her hand utilizing a form of telekinesis to make each of the orbs levitate.

The blonde merely nodded. "Yeah it's probably a better idea then trying to summon a dragon underground."

The duo quickly made their way back out of the cavern, before floating to the top of the Mesa itself where they began to set each of the Dragonballs down.

"Well pirate it's all you..." Lazuli mused as she stared at the glowing orbs.

The other woman rolled her eyes. "My name is Zangya and give me just a moment." she said as she furrowed her brow as she tried to remember the exact phrase Dende had told them.

She swallowed feeling a bit foolish and yet curious to see if all this talk about wish granting dragons was real. "Takkaraputo Popurunga Pupirittoparo"she yelled. For a moment there was nothing, but suddenly a flash began to eminate from the dragonballs as the sky above began to grow dark even though it was still in the middle of the day.

With one brilliant flash a massive Dragon began to spiral up from the collected Dragonballs, before gazing down at the two women with his intense red gaze.

"I am Porunga! " he bellowed as he stared down at the pair. "I will grant any three wishes you desire, speak now." he said his voice rumbled like thunder.

"so...he really does exist." Zangya managed in a tiny voice.

The blonde next to her was just as awestruck, but shook her head as she stepped forward.

Eighteen's brow furrowed as she tried to decide how to word the next wish. "...Porunga for my first wish can you undo all the destruction the Earth has sustained since before the Androids first arrived?"

Porguna nodded. "While demanding it is well within my power" he said his eyes began to glow.

Several seconds passed before the Namekian Dragon spoke again. "It is done. Now speak your next wish."

Lazuli once more took a moment to consider her wording.

"Please for the second wish...can you revive all the victims of the Androids on Earth? Including Cell's Victims?"

Porunga's eyes flickered a moment. "That is a tall order. By my nature I can only revive beings who have died within a single year on your planet. Is that acceptable ?"

the blonde swallowed as she numbly nodded her head. "..Yes it is"

"Very well I will do ask you ask...it will take some time."

Porguna's eyes began to glow...

* * *

Seventeen grimaced as he finally came into full earshot of the two Doctor's who had been speaking.

He used the wall as a brace as he slowly peered around the corner his eyes widening in horror from what he saw.

"Tell me Doctor Gero...how long do you think it will take until she is ready to be used?"

The Raven haired android scowled as he saw the familiar face of Gero standing over a slab with what appeared to be an unfinished version of his sister. "It's hard to say gathering the necessary parts we need are difficult. I had originally planned to do this with Android 17 instead, but with his demise I've had to adjust my plans. The frame itself is done, but for the more complex parts within her design...that will take a while. We must proceed with caution less we draw unwanted attention.

Seventeen clenched his fists as he managed to push away from the wall. 'Whatever those two fools are doing I'll stop it right here and now. They intend to do something with Eighteen. Who knew that I'd find some way of having fun in this place?' he mused as he prepared to confront the pair.

"Will she really be able to ope-" Doctor Myu's voice faded away as did Seventeen's vision as for a moment he was surrounded by a white oblivion, before he felt a breeze hit him. His eyes opened once more as he found himself at the very spot in which he'd died months before. Save the town was whole in fact it looked even more pristine then when he and Eighteen had attacked it months ago.

Seventeen's eyes widened as he stared down at his hands. 'Is this another illusion of Hell? surely this can't be real' he mused to himself only to tense as he heard movement around him.

All around him he saw people starring at one another all of them looking just a surprised as he felt.

Could he really be alive? But how was it possible? He quickly slipped into a nearby alleyway as he pulled up his shirt and touched the spot where Cell's tail had impaled him only to find a hint of a scar.

'What is going on?'

* * *

Ocarin's eyes widened as Broly stalked forward with a sadistic grin on his face. Without warning the Namekian thrust his palms forward as he began to fire a rapid series of ki blasts at the massive Saiyan. Several seconds passed as the Namekian continued his assault only for Broly to walk forward still the attacks merely glancing off of him, his hand shot out as he grabbed Ocarin by the throat lifting up off the ground.

"I guess it's finally my turn!" he barked in laughter as he began to squeeze the Namekian's throat only to stumble as a blast slammed into him from behind causing his grip to loosen around Ocarin's throat. The Namekian wasted no time as he landed and immediately flipped backwards. Broly grumbled as he quickly righted himself as he touched his back, before laughing as he turned in the opposite direction only to see Trunks standing there bloodied by still very much alive. "So the little cockroach still scurries about? That's fine next time I'll crush you under my boot."

Trunks glanced past Broly and at Ocarin, before simply nodding.

The two warriors moved in sync as the darted forward towards Broly one from behind and one from the front.

Broly merely chuckled as he turned his body as the two warriors collided into him.

He used the left side of his body to fight Trunks while using the right side of his body to handle Ocarin.

The trio continued to trade blows like this very a couple of minutes. It became apparent that even with his attention divided Broly was having little trouble fighting them both at once. Even though they both managed an occasional hit with the Legendary Saiyan it didn't seem as if either of them had managed to cause any real damage thus far.

Broly let out a maniacal laugh as he managed to stop Trunk's kick and Ocarin's punch at the same time with both of his massive arms.

"You both must realize by now how pointless this is. You can't beat me...you can't even touch me." he roared as he released some stored energy causing the two warriors be sent flying away.

Trunks landed several yards away, he tried to catch his breath as he continued to stare at Broly.

"Saiyan I don't suppose you have any tricks up your sleeve?" Ocarin called from a distance.

Trunks slowly steadied his breathing as he saw Broly marching towards him. "...No. For now we survive and hope an opportunity presents itself."

* * *

Lazuli tapped her arm frantically. She could feel and even hear the battle being waged in the distance. Trunks and whoever else was battling alongside him were fighting a desperate battle.

She nearly jumped as Porunga's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Your second wish...has been granted. Speak now and tell me your third and final wish."

The blonde took a deep breath.

"Porunga for my final wish can you bring my brother here to me?"

Zangya's eyes widened. "What are you doing? We should be using that final wish to get off this planet."

"Very well I will do as you ask." Porunga bellowed.

The blonde sighed. "There's no sense in running. I think that's why Trunks is fighting a desperate battle against that monster. If we don't stop him here it's only a matter of time till he follows us across the galaxy. I'd rather end it here."

Zangya's lips twitched in annoyance. "So what's your big plan blondie?"

Lazuli folded her arms. "When my brother gets here we all go and help them fight Broly together. "

A flash interrupted the two women as a figure appeared before the blonde woman.

Porunga's voice bellowed one final time as the Dragonballs lifted into the air. "Your wishes have been granted! Until the next time..." without another world the seven Balls were scattered to the four corners of the Planet.

Seventeen blinked a few seconds as he looked bewildered, before his expression lit up as he saw his sister standing in front of him.

"Hey Sis! Is that really you? What in the world is going on?" he asked as he stepped forward and promptly hugged the blonde who was frozen a moment, before she curled her arms around his waist as she temporarily rested her head on his shoulder.

"You missed a lot Lapis...things are different. I am different now." She breathed.

Seventeen was quiet a moment as he processed that. "Yeah...I figured as much. Can't say I'm quite the same either..." he mused as the blonde pulled away to stare at him.

"What happened to you Sis?" He asked, before he glanced over the blonde's shoulder. "And who's the hot alien babe?"

Zangya shot daggers at the raven haired cyborg as she folded her arms as a look of annoyance settled on her face.

Lazuli sighed. "This is...Zangya she's helping us for now." She paused a moment before continuing.

"There will be more time to explain later, for now all you need to know is I wished you back to life and now I'm helping Trunks undo all the damage we help cause. So no more killing or destruction. I mean it. "

Seventeen eyed her a moment. "Huh guess we both have changed since we last saw each other." he mused. "You don't have to worry about lecturing me about the humans or anyone else. I've spent the last two months in Hell being tormented and reminded of every person we killed. " he shivered slightly as the flashes of Hell bombarded him. "Let's just say I saw enough to know that if there's anyway of avoiding that place again...I'm all game for it."

"Well don't get too comfortable, because most likely your sister is about to get us all killed..." Zangya remarked.

Seventeen blinked. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Lazuli sighed. "Well You're not on Earth anymore if you can't tell by the surroundings. I wished you here because we're fighting a powerful warrior that's even stronger than Cell at his full power."

Seventeen rubbed the back of his head. "Jeez I go and die and you become a bloody Heroine. " he grumbled.

"You got some sort of plan Sis? "

"Yeah we fight together and find someway of bringing him down. He's not immortal."

"That's comforting..."Zangya added in a dry tone.

Seventeen folded his hands behind his head as he paced back and forth a moment.

"Fine...but I swear if I die again I'll find some way of haunting you. "

* * *

*Power Levels*

Trunks: Base Form: 22,000,000/Full Powered Super Saiyan: 1,100,000,000/Super Saiyan 2: 2,200,000,000

Lazuli: 50%:375,000,000 /100%: 750,000,000

Ocarin: 50%: 1,000,000,000 /100%: 2,000,000,000

Zangya: Base Form: 275,000,000 /Transformed: 400,000,000

Android 17: 50% 175,000,000/ 100% 350,000,000

Pan: Base Form: 2,400,000 /Super Saiyan: 120,000,000

Bojack: Base Form 1,025,000,000 /Transformed: 2,050,000,000

Broly: LSSJ Form: 5,000,000,000


	13. Unexpected Fusion

**_*AN*_**

 _Q. Guest- Zangya is is On par with a Cell Junior/ much above Semi perfect cell_

 _A. Eh I think that's debatable to be honest. Part of the reason why Bojack's crew gives the Z-fighters so much trouble is because of their combination attacks involving Bujin's special ability. I would argue that Bojack is really the only character in that arc that in a straight fight poses a threat to most of the characters. Then again I don't think there are many sources since those characters were only around for such a short time._

 _Q. Stupidity! ! The LSS form does have Limitless ki . Lol Just Immense Amount of Ki. Broly does not have a speed disadvantage. Also it was stated Ultimate Gohan is The Strongest Non Fused Z Warrior in the Buu saga at that time. Also Goku and Gohan as Mastered Super Saiyans in the cell games were Around 700,000,00.. Not 1,000,000,000 Normal Perfect Cell at 100% is 900,000,000_

 _A. While I appreciate you're excitement. There's no need to be rude. The question I pose to you is if Gohan really was the strongest warrior at that time on Earth and was faster that Broly...why do I recall it taking a group effort to defeat Broly in that sequence? As far as Powerlevels are concerned I've stated, before are not to be taken as 100% canonical. Their meant to serve as a comparison for characters in my fic. If you look at sources on the internet you'll find a dozens of different powerlevel lists. In fact I could ask for everyone who reads this fic to give me an accurate list of powerlevels and I guarantee I'd get 10 ten lists none of which match._

 _Q. thedarkpokemaster- damn the fights in this chapter was good and it seems that 17 was brought back at the wrong time then I see which is very bad news then, I just hope he tell the others what is going on and what Gero is planning. As for the new Z-fighters that is true as of right now from what I can tell you have and I know there will be more maybe. Trunks,Pan, 18,17, Zangya, and Ocarin_

 _A. Thank you I really appreciate that! I feel like I'm not that great at doing fight scenes, but I'm trying to do better. As for 17 what he learned in Hell will definitely come up, but obviously right now isn't the best time to talk about it haha. As for more characters I'm still mulling over what I want to do. I'm trying to do something different with this fic, by adding a balance of existing and OC characters, but I don't want to get too far away from it being focused on Trunks/18._

 _Q. Dancesnapple- all awesome :) and thanks for crediting me XD i didn't expect that. Buu saga's going to be fun for Trunks considering three out of the five fighters they have have evil pasts... hope 17 gets them bulma upgrades on Earth too. Science and all that lol. As for rebuilding the fighters in new ways, does that possibly mean a different Buu form to turn good? Lol_

 _A. Haha yeah the Buu Saga is going to be really fun to write. For one it's going to be completely different than the Manga/Anime. Beyond that as you mentioned with there being so many former evil members of the new Z-Fighters it offers some really interesting opportunities for me. As for a different Buu form...I won't spoil too much, but I'll say that I have something unique in mind that is a departure from the series. ;)_

* * *

Several minutes had now passed since the Dragonballs had been dispersed. Trunks and Ocarin found themselves being pushed to the brink. Both of the warriors were barely standing and Ocarin had lost part of his left arm curtoesy of Broly.

The duo stood side by side, both of them were panting as they eyed the Legendary Saiyan that stalked forward towards them with a sadistic smile.

"Well at the very least your friend seemed to have made their wishes. If their wise they'll have taken this opportunity to leave the planet with the others." The Namekian mused as he reached up and ripped off his left arm which was recently reduced to a stump.

Trunks wiped some blood away from his mouth, before letting out a mirthless chuckle. "No chance. I can't speak for the others, but Lazuli has to be the most stubborn person I've ever met. Though as grim as this all seems, I won't stop fighting."

The Namekian chuckled. "You have some sort of technique in mind?"

"Well if we weren't so thrashed...I'd say you could share your energy with me and I could try to end Broly with one big attack, but I don't know if we have enough energy between us to pull that off."

Ocarin grunted as his left arm regenerated. "Yeah my energy at this rate won't hold out much longer, and my body is thrashed. To be honest I don't know much longer I can keep moving."

"I know the feeling..." Trunks admitted. "But it's do or die...if we stop moving it's all over." he exclaimed as Broly picked up his pace as he began to charge forward.

"This game has been fun! It's been a long time since I've played with any insects who could survive this long. But like all good things...it must come to an end!" he laughed as held out his hands as he began to form two massive green balls of energy in his palms. "Omega Blaster!" he roared as he hurled each of the orbs at the two warriors.

Ocarin slammed his arm into the ground, before extending it propelling it backwards. The force of the following explosion still caught him however sending him flying into a nearby rockface. Trunks faired slightly better as he fired a blast at his feet and propelled himself into the air and clear of the blast. The resulting two blasts shook the entire planet violently as giant fissures began to form along the ground. The blasts themselves could be seen from space.

Before he had a chance to recover though Broly was on him. The Half-Saiyan's eyes widened in horror as the hulking warrior pulled him into a vice grip with both of his arms, before dropping back to the ground, the force of which created a large crater. Trunks let out a choked cry as he began to feel the life be choked out of him.

"I wonder how long your bones will hold out? Care to wager?" he laughed.

Trunks gritted his teeth as he tried to move though it was in Vain, Broly's grip gave him no room for escape. Slowly he reverted from his Super Saiyan 2 state back to Super Saiyan.

Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore he felt the tension surrounding his body disappear as Broly was sent slidding across the ground face first. Apparently caught off guard by someone.

Trunks turned his face contorting in shock as he saw the last person he'd expected to see before him...Gohan. He looked much like he had when he was alive save he had both arms and he wore a strange set of clothes intead of his normal Gi.

"Master?..."

Gohan's serious expression softened for just a moment as he looked at his former student.

"You've grown up Trunks. I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on, but it'll have to wait."

Trunks nodded his head numbly as he turned to face Broly who was getting off the ground, before flashing a wide grin showing that Gohan's attack hadn't really phased him.

"I hope you have an idea Ma-Gohan. This guy is in a completely different league. I've reached the next level of Super Saiyan and it's still not enough." Trunks said as he stared down the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Suddenly an explosion went off as Ocarin rocketed out of the rockface he'd been thrown into as he began to fire a volley of blasts at the Legendary Saiyan.

Gohan sighed. "I know. I've been kept up to date with what's going on out here. I understand a lot has changed and that you've even made some very unlikely allies, but we can talk about that another time. In fact we might need those allies" he mused as he tilted his head as three figures could be seen fast approaching the battlefield.

Trunks's eyes widened. "What do you have in mind?"

"Something that can turn the tide in this fight, but we need time to do it." Gohan said.

"Trunks! Are you alright?!" Lazuli called as she landed not far away with Zangya and Seventeen, before she ran towards the Half-Saiyan stopping only a few feet short as she saw Gohan. An immediate pang of guilt and worry hit her. What did Gohan's abrupt return mean? Would he be as forgiving as Trunks...and furthermore would Trunks stand up against his former master if he sought revenge. Should he even? She couldn't imagine how uncomfortable Trunks felt at the moment.

"I've felt better... but I'm in one piece. Are you alright? I take it all the wishes took? " he mused as he glanced over at Seventeen who seemed more concerned with the massive Saiyan that effortlessly batted Ocarin's attacks away as he closed distance with the warrior.

"Where are the other two Namekians?" Trunks continued.

Gohan remained silent as he watched the exchange.

The blonde let out a sigh. "I'm fine everything with the dragon went as planned. We stopped to talk to the younger Namekian, Dende. His Father has passed away now, but I didn't think it wise to bring him here. I explained to Seventeen how things have to be now...and we're here to help however we can. " she shivered slightly as she glanced over at Broly who swatted Ocarin through the air, before giving chase after him.

"As if she gave us much of a choice..." Zangya muttered.

"Good. We could use the distraction" Gohan mused earning a frown from Trunks.

"So what's this big plan Gohan?"

The black haired Half-Saiyan looked between Eighteen, Seventeen, and Zangya. "The three of you need the Namekian keep Broly occupied for a couple of minutes. If you can manage that and Trunks and I can manage to use this technique properly...I have no doubt we can defeat Broly."

"Well let's get this over with. He's big right? So how fast can he be?" Seventeen mused as he watched the exchange between Ocarin and Broly for a moment. "Well so much for that theory..." he grumbled.

Lazuli took a deep breath as she ignored the look she was receiving from Gohan as she walked forward and promptly leaned up on her toes and kissed Trunk's cheek. "We'll buy you the time you need. We came this far we can't give up when we're so close."

"I know..." Trunks said as he allowed a soft smile. "Be careful out there alright? You only need to keep him busy. Don't do anything reckless."

"Trust me I don't want to get close to that meathead..." she said flashing him a hint of a smirk, before she turned and without another word blasted off towards where Ocarin and Broly were.

Seventeen blinked as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just gonna pretend like that didn't happen. " he groaned as he kicked off the ground following after his sister.

Zangya who still had her arms crossed scowled. She knew despite her denying it that Lazuli was right. If this fight wasn't ended here that sooner or later Broly would show up again. Better to face him with a group than alone. Without a word she followed after the duo.

Trunks watched for a moment with a look of concern on his face as the trio closed in on Broly.

"How in the world did that happen?" Gohan asked interrupting his thoughts.

"It's a long story...but it's not like I'm the only one who has secrets." he chuckled as he looked at his former master who offered a knowing look.

"So what's our play?"

"A technique my father showed me in other world. It's called Fusion. It allows two warriors to temporarily become one warrior. The effects only last for about thirty minutes, but the power gained from the fusion is far more than either of the individuals alone."

"That sounds incredible! Let's do it."

Gohan frowned. "The only issue is we'll have to match each other's powerlevels. Seeing as how your not at full power we'll match each other's strength at the base super saiyan level. Then comes the hard part. As peculiar as it sounds we have to preform a...dance. The movements we do must mirror each other until our fingers touch."

Trunks blinked. "You're serious? Our only hope rests on us preforming a dance?"

Gohan allowed a hint of a smile. "That's about the gist of it. Think you can swallow your pride?"

"I'm not my father...and besides if we're lucky no one will see us." he chuckled.

"Well let me show you where to begin..."

* * *

Ocarin's vision blurred as he flipped backwards barely avoiding Broly's fist that shattered the ground where he'd been standing.

Broly grinned wildly as he raised his hand preparing another blast only to stop as three blasts hit him from behind causing an explosion where he was standing.

The Namekian blinked as he saw three figures land behind where Broly was.

Two of the individuals he couldn't any energy from the third was fairly weak compared to his own.

"Whatever you do...don't let him get his hands on you. He's faster than he looks and nothing seems to hurt him."

"Yeah already notice that..." Seventeen remarked as his eyes widened as Broly leaped out of the smoke directly towards him.

"More insects crawl out of nowhere? That's fine with me. My boot is large enough for all of you."

The cyborg quickly created a barrier to shield himself just as the Saiyan's fist collided into it.

A reverb could be heard as the barrier was shattered as the cyborg was sent flying backwards.

Lazuli and Zangya immediately began to open fire at the Saiyan only for the attacks to harmlessly glance off of his bulk.

"Hehehe my turn..." he mused as he put his palms together as he began to collect energy.

Ocarin from a distance gritted his teeth. 'They won't survive that attack.' he thought as he quickly extended one of his arms hooking it around the back of one of Broly's legs, before he pulled as hard as he could. Catching the Saiyan off guard his weight shifted as he was toppled over momentarily. Ocarin reeled his arm backwards, before yelling out. "Give him everything you have. He's been playing with us the whole time. If that attack had connected we'd all be dead." he glanced momentairly at the two Half-Saiyans in the distance.

'I hope whatever the hell their doing it's worth it..'

Seventeen groaned as he made his way back to his feet, before he rose up into the air next to Zangya and Lazuli, who'd already begun collecting energy.

"Fine here goes nothing..." he said as he threw his palms forward as he began to fire a volley of blasts at the Saiyan alongside the other three warriors.

"We just have to keep him busy for a little while..." Lazuli yelled as she fired multiple infinity bullets out of her fingertips.

"Easier said than done blondie..." Zangya remarked as her skin shifted into a bright green tint as she fired a volley of blasts herself.

"Just don't stop..." Ocarin said between heavy breaths as he felt his own vision blurring.

* * *

"Master with respect was it wise to allow Gohan to leave like that?"

The Supreme Kai frowned. "There was no choice I'm afraid. Buu does pose a greater threat than even this Broly, but if Broly destroys everything, before Majin Buu than what's the point? Besides Gohan this time wouldn't have listened to me even if I tried especially now that he's been granted life again. We have to hope they can prevail and that if we cannot find Babidi before he reaches Earth that we are at the very least ready for his arrival."

 _ ***Flashback to a few minutes prior***_

 _Gohan's eyes flared wildly as he slammed the Z-Sword into the ground of the Kai's planet as tendrils of lightning coursed around his golden aura._

 _"Enough. I refuse to watch anymore. "_

 _Kibito backed away slightly in fear while the Supreme Kai's expression was conflicted. He closed his eyes a moment as mentally decided something._

 _"Then go. Just keep in mind Gohan there is much you still need to learn, if you die now all this will be in vain. This is your burden to carry. Should you survive it will be up to you and the protectors of Earth to prepare yourself for Babidi's arrival. "_

 _The Half-Saiyan's eyes widened. He was surprised the Kai had finally relented. "I won't let you down sir and when Broly has been defeated Trunks and I will prepare for Babidi. We will stop him before he can ever awaken Majin Buu."_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

"I differ to your wisdom Master."

The Supreme Kai's brow furrowed. 'Gohan...Trunks it's up to you. If you fail now there will be no one alive capable of facing what's to come..'

* * *

"Almost there...your movements are perfect. We just have to stay in sync. If we're off even by a second this won't work right." Gohan said.

Trunks nodded his head as he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry it's just hard to focus with everything that's going on. "

"I understand Trunks, but as cruel is this might sound...everything else is irrelevant. If we don't do this right...we're all dead. "

Trunks closed his eyes a moment, before slowly nodding. "Alright I think I'm ready to do this Gohan."

'I hope you're right Trunks...we won't be given enough time to try this twice...' Gohan mused to himself as he took his stance across from the other warrior as Trunks mirrored his pose.

* * *

For the last several minutes the foursome had been expending energy nonstop in form of ki volleys hoping to damage or at the very least slow the Legendary Super Saiyan. From the giant cloud of smoke rising in the air it was hard to tell just how successful their assault had been so far. Ocarin was standing on the ground while the other three were still in the sky above him.

Ocarin's finally lowered his arms ceasing his volley of ki blasts as he collapsed to his knees. "I'm almost completely out of energy.."

Zangya who was breathing heavily as well began to fall from the sky towards the ground only to be caught by Seventeen who seemed relatively fine. Shouldering her he lowered her to the ground next to Ocarin. "Why did you waste your energy? You should...have just let me drop." The blue skinned woman managed between heavy breaths.

"Well I guess that proves that all women are crazy not just cyborgs and humans, but that includes aliens too.." he mused. "Look you're not much use to anyone splattered on the ground, besides I've done the whole psychotic genocide shtick already...didn't end so well. Figure I'll give a go at being a hero. How hard can it be?" he asked with a grin earning a groan from the woman leaning on him and an eye roll from his sister who landed next to him.

Lazuli's eyes narrowed. "Seventeen enough of the chatter. Stay on guard. There's no way he's dead. We probably didn't even hurt him."

Seventeen set the woman leaning against him down, before nodding as he stepped forward. "Alright Jeez."

The blonde stepped next to him as they both slipped into a fighting stance as the smoke finally cleared revealing a still standing Broly who had his arms crossed with an amused grin.

"Have the little insects run out of energy already?" he bellowed as he began to pace forward.

"H-he didn't even block any of that..." Lazuli managed in a hoarse voice.

"Jeez and I thought I was a show off. Uh...any plans there sis?"

Lazuli numbly shook her head. She had felt Broly's power, but feeling and seeing were two entirely different things. Nothing they did seemed to harm the brute or at least it certainly didn't show.

"I've had my fill. It's time end this game. I'll kill you all with one attack..." Broly chuckled darkly as he held out both of his palms as he began to collect energy. The energy in his hand multiplied in size within a few seconds.

Lazuli squeezed her eyes shut. 'No we came this far. It wasn't suppose to end like this...'

"Fusion...Ha!" a yell came from a distance.

An explosion of energy from behind the foursome causing her eyes to fly open as she tilted her head to look back at where at Gohan and Trunks were.

The pair however were gone however as a bright light illuminated the entire planet for a moment from the single point where the duo had stood. In their wake a single silhouette could be seen. Broly's eyes actually widened as the energy in his hand dissipated. The figure vanished before instantly appearing in front Ocarin, Zangya, Seventeen, and Lazuli. The golden aura around him was huge as was his presence. He bore a black and red vest along with a pair of black pants and boots. His facial features seemed to be a perfect blend of Trunks and Gohan. He possessed a widow's peak much like Trunks and Vegeta, while a single hair hung down in front of his face like Gohan. His eyes were more angled like Trunks while his jaw and eyebrows resembled Gohan's features.

"Who are you? and where are those other two weaklings?" Broly asked his former grin gone as it was now replaced a serious look.

"I am the result of Gohan and Trunks becoming one. I am them and yet I am someone entirely different. Broly you can simply call me Trohan...it's the last name you'll hear before your death." he said as his eyes flashed propelling the massive Saiyan backwards. In a blink of an eye the fused warrior disappeared, before reappearing as he planted his fist deep into Broly's stomach causing the warrior's face to contort in pain.

'Incredible...he was able to force that brute backwards with only a glance. This form of fusion is incredible.' Ocarin mused.

Zangya groaned as she slowly sat down. "Well I'm glad to know those two boys weren't just practicing a dancing routine for nothing..."

Seventeen snorted. "Wait what?"

"You didn't see them out of the corner of your eye? Though I guess I should reserve my opinions from now on. I never expected loverboy to kill Bojack earlier either." Zangya mused.

Lazuli remained silent as she watched as this new warrior continued to push Broly backwards with a flurry of attacks the Legendary Super Saiyan wasn't prepared for.

* * *

A couple of minutes passed as the fused warrior delivered blow after blow against the Legendary Saiyan. A lesser fighter would have been killed multiple times from the exchange, but Broly's inherent toughness was the only thing that had kept him from death already. Within just a couple of exchanges it was clear that the Legendary Saiyan was now utterly outclassed by the fused warrior.

Trohan kicked Broly in the side of the head sending the other warrior careening to the ground.

The force of the impact shook the entire planet as Lava began to boil up from beneath the surface of the planet.

For several seconds Broly lay there before he slowly staggered to his feet with a look of rage on his face.

Never in his entire life had he felt such pain before. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd felt pain. He grinded his teeth together as wiped the blood from his back along the back of his hand as Trohan landed in front of him.

"You think you know power?! I will destroy you and everything on this entire planet. Do you hear me?! "he roared as he clenched his fist until blood began to run down his arms. "I will DESTROY! Everything! " he screamed as his aura began to swell as his hair began to glow.

Trohan's eyes widened. "This isn't good. What is he up to now? is he transforming?'

"Sis we need to move!...Eighteen!" Seventeen called as he shook the blonde finally getting her attention.

"What?..."

The raven haired cyborg frowned. "Look I hate to admit when I'm outclassed but none of us have any business here. We need move pronto."

"I hate to agree with the idiot, but he's right..." Zangya mused earning a sigh from the cyborg.

Ocarin peeled his eyes away from the fight as he worked his way to his a standing position. "Do you know where Dende is?"

Lazuli nodded her head numbly. "Yeah...on our way back we bumped into him. I told him where our ship was."

"Good then we should make our way there. Even if your friends win this battle...I'm not sure the Planet will be as lucky."

The blonde frowned before nodding. "Alright then let's get out of here...as it stands we'll only be in the way." she mused as she made her way over towards the Namekian, before offering her arm.

Seventeen did the same for the Heran woman who scowled slightly, but offered no further protest as they slowly climbed up into the air.

Lazuli glanced over her shoulder as she rose into the air. 'I hope this isn't the last time I see you Trunks. Come back to me..' she thought, before she let out a pent up breath, before rocketing off with Ocarin.

* * *

Trohan's eyes narrowed as he watched Broly's hair extend and begin to grow down his back as his eyebrows receded before disappearing. He also noted with surprise a new tail sprout from the Legendary Saiyan. Broly's aura spiked higher and higher until his power had increased fourfold. The entire planet was cast in a dark glow as tremors began to wrack the entire planet.

"20 Minutes left..." he said under his breath as he stared down the newly transformed Broly.

'I'm still far stronger than him...but I have to finish this soon. If Broly can survive the fusion, before I can finish him off...I'll never beat him.'

"BROLY! It's time we bring this to an end! Your path of destruction ends here!" Trohan yelled as he rocketed forward towards the larger Saiyan.

"The only thing that ends here is you..." Broly grounded out as he mirrored the Half-Saiyan as he pulled his fist back as he took off at full speed towards his opponent.

* * *

 _*Power Levels*_

 _Basically the formula I'm using right now is : x50 Base= Super Saiyan/ x100 Base= Super Saiyan 2/ x400 Base= Super Saiyan 3/ x4000 Base= Super Saiyan 4. And 150x Base= LSSJ_

 _Or in other words the boost from Base to Super Saiyan is x50, Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 2 is x2, From Super Saiyan 2 to Super Saiyan 3 would be x4, and the jump from Super Saiyan 3 to Super Saiyan 4 is x10. Fusion also has a multiplier that takes both fighter's strength and multiplies it by 100._

 ** _I'm sure there is a lot of conflicting information on various sites that says otherwise, but since this is only suppose to be a comparison, please don't flame me too much about the powerlevels! Their not meant to be 100% accurate anyways I just want a tool people can reference to see how different characters in this fic compare to one another!_**

Trunks: Base Form: 22,000,000/Full Powered Super Saiyan: 1,100,000,000/Super Saiyan 2: 2,200,000,000

Gohan: Base Form 20,000,000/ Full Powered Super Saiyan: 1,000,000,000/ Super Saiyan 2: 2,000,000,000

(Trohan) Base Form 4,000,000,000/ SSJ: 200,000,000,000

Lazuli: 50%:375,000,000 /100%: 750,000,000

Ocarin: 50%: 1,000,000,000 /100%: 2,000,000,000

Zangya: Base Form: 275,000,000 /Transformed: 400,000,000

Android 17: 50% 175,000,000/ 100% 350,000,000

Pan: Base Form: 2,400,000 /Super Saiyan: 120,000,000

Bojack: Base Form 1,025,000,000 /Transformed: 2,050,000,000

Broly: Base Form 33,000,000 /LSSJ Form: 5,000,000,000/ SSJ3 Form 20,000,000,000


	14. When World's Collide

***AN***

 _Q. Engineer of Epicness-should! Go Trohan! I'm personally not a big fan of any fusion techniques, but you pulled it off nicely. Hypothetically could Lazuli and Zangya fuse, dispute the androids not having a readable ki?_

 _A. Honestly I'm not sure if it's even theoretically possible. I know that Goku in the series has this what if moment when he considers fusing with Dende, but I think that's meant to be more comical then serious. I think generally with fusion you have to have warriors that on a certain level are similar. Saiyan's with humans might be possible as biologically their not very different. But when you start getting into Cyborgs, Namekians, and the Race of Hera...I'm just not sure if it's possible xD I could be dead wrong Lol. As for your thoughts on fusion, I definitely agree. I think you'll see when Gohan and Trunks speak about it in the future that neither of them are keen on using fusion again unless it's absolutely necessary. For one it's unreliable since the stronger you are the shorter the time for the fusion lasts and beyond that Fusion can just be flat out dangerous for the planet. Ex. The damage New Namek receives during this fight._

 _Q. The Writing Crow- I respect your quick updates and I really enjoy them. This story is very great and it's thrilling to read as if it were it's stand alone movie. I hope you write it to the end with more fights, lemons, etc. It's what makes a Dragon Ball story so great!_

 _A. I really appreciate the kind words and the encouragement! I definitely intend to write this fic to the end. The hardest challenge ahead of me is balancing multiple characters, while making sure this fic still remains primarily between Eighteen and Trunks. As much as I want to show what these other characters are doing, I want the story to remain focused mainly between the two of them._

 _Q. thedarkpokemaster- Oh Trohan gotta say that is a good name for him as its not been used and is something you came up with your self as well, as for your fight don't seel your self short I used to be bad and I still think that at times I do bad when I have fights, its all about just believeing that you can do them._  
 _As for what is to come well I know you will do a good job and so happy Pan will have both parents back that will make her happy. I know Gohan will train her his daughter after all._

 _A. Hey thanks again for the encouragement. I feel like I could have made the fight with Broly go on longer, but with the fusion making Trohan so strong it just seemed like a foregone conclusion. I didn't see any point in dragging it on for multiple chapters. As for Pan, I'm really excited that as a side story I can show her having a complete family. To be honest the reason why I haven't gone too much into her training thus far is that I intended to have Gohan oversee most of it._

* * *

The resulting collision released a shockwave that began to rend and tear the whole planet apart. From the point of impact a Giant fissure formed that began to spread hundreds of miles north and south from the epicenter. Lava began to shoot high into the sky as the planet continued to become more and more unstable.

Broly found himself hurled backwards through the air, before stopping himself as he let out a growl of frustration . "Die!" He yelled as he fired a series of his signature Eraser Cannons at the fused warrior only to have the attacks easily swatted aside with ease.

Trohan blurred forward faster than Broly could anticipate as he planted his first deep into the Legendary Saiyan's stomach causing the warrior the double over as his eyes bulged momentairly.

Wasting no time the fused warrior quickly laced his hands, before bringing his arms down as he slammed his adjoined hands down upon the other Saiyan's head sending him hurtling down towards a lake of molten lava.

Trohan frowned his eyes narrowing. 'If it were any other opponent...this power would have already defeated them, but not Broly. I know you're still alive down there. As much as I'd like to test the depths of my power, I can't let this fight drag on long.'

* * *

"This is insane... Their mere energy is so potent it's tearing this entire world apart." Zangya exclaimed. Seventeen who still supported her frowned. "Well let's hope we can get off this rock...before it goes boom. Already died once...not keen on having a repeat performance this soon."

Lazuli flew in front of the pair with Ocarin using her for support. She was quiet though her face betrayed her thoughts.

"You should have more faith in your friend."

The blonde blinked as she stared down at the Namekian. "I do have faith in him...and that they together can prevail..it's just we've worked so hard to fix everything. I'm just afraid of losing it all right as we're so close. I'm afraid of losing him." she whispered.

The Namekian regarded her for a moment. "He's lucky to have someone that cares so much for his well being. Namekians are mono-gendered, but the concept of love and attachment is not foreign to us."

The blonde's face softened a moment, before offering a tired smile. "Thanks. Not sure if I said it already, but I'm Lazuli."

The Namekian nodded. "Ocarin.." he said simply in response, before he tilted his head slightly.

"Is that your ship?!" He asked his eyes growing wide.

The blonde glance down towards the ground her eyes widening in horror as the ship she and Trunks had arrived in could be seen slipping between one of the Giant fissures that had formed on the planet's surface. Floating a few feet above the ground Dende could be seen with a frantic look on his face.

"Well we're not leaving on that ship..." Seventeen mused dryly.

"Do you always state the obvious?!" Zangya snapped.

"Nah only when I'm in a certain mood babe, I would make a joke, but uh...I don't think anyone's really in the mood." The cyborg said earning a dirty look from the blue skinned woman.

Lazuli stopped near the ground as her face contorted in frustration. "Dammit we were so close..."

"I'm sorry. I was going to try and move your ship, but I've never flown one, before..." Dende said as he hung his head. The Namekian had felt utterly useless throughout this entire ordeal.

"Heads up Kid. We'll figure something out, that other guy that fused with Trunks came here somehow. I didn't sense him coming, but he must have arrived on a ship himself." Ocarin said as he offered a hint of a smile.

"That's right. I'm not sure how Gohan ended up here. He should be dead, but if he's here...then maybe there's still a way off." Lazuli mused.

Dende bowed his head. "I can at the very least though help you all get back to one hundred percent. Then maybe we can search for this ship together."

Zangya raised a brow. "How are you going to help us kid? Not to be a bitch, but you're incredibly weak."

Ocarin scowled. "Watch your tone pirate. With Elder Moori passing Dende is the last of the Dragon Clan which by every right makes him the only Namekian alive that can forge a new set of Dragonballs. Beyond that Dende is a gifted healer...so show some respect." he said his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Zangya's eyes widened momentairly from the outburst. She was about to respond though she ultimately thought better of it as she bit her tongue.

Dende held up his hand. "It's fine Ocarin. We've got enough problems without starting another fight. Let's get the two of you patched up so we can get moving again."

"Very well as you wish." The Super Namekian replied as he floated forward and away from Lazuli and towards the healer. Zangya slipping away from Seventeen's support did the same leaving the siblings alone for a moment.

Seventeen floated closer to his sister, before he whispered to his Sister. "Yeesh remind me to not piss him off. In fact maybe if we all live through this I should just not talk for a while. Couldn't help but notice there's not one but two people stronger than me on this planet other than that Huge Saiyan that want me dead. One in which we killed the other we tried to kill multiple times."

Lazuli sighed. "For once you made a good point Lapis. Just be quiet and follow my lead."

The raven haired cyborg stared at her a moment. "That's the second time you've called me that. What's that suppose to mean?"

The blonde blinked as she stared at him a moment. "It's your name...well before everything happened to us. You know we weren't always like this right?"

Seventeen nodded. "Yeah kind of put all that together when I experienced an afterlife. If I was just a machine...I suppose I would have just ceased to exist. Still though...I don't really remember anything about who we were. Just a lot of bitter emotions towards Gero, and humans in general. So how'd you go from the way we were to becoming all noble like? You've changed a lot sis. And what's with you and Trunks? That doesn't make any sense. How did that happen?"

Eighteen who could still feel Broly and Trohan clashing in the distance turned to look at her brother a moment, before offering a sad smile.

"You were gone and for the first time I knew what each of the humans felt like when we took someone from them. I didn't feel so different from them anymore. Initially I was driven by revenge to kill Cell for what he did to you...and by the desire to survive as long as I could, but...the longer I spent around certain people the more I become like one of them. Then slowly I began to become attached to them, Trunks hated me when he first returned home. I guess it doesn't make much sense on paper, but I was compelled to earn his forgiveness to prove to him I was a different person. I couldn't help but feel guilty for everything we put him through...that we put countless people through. " she paused a moment.

"When Cell resurfaced and threatened someone precious to me...I gave myself up to save a little girl's life. I think that's when Trunks realized I had changed. You spend long enough training with someone...and you learn who they really are. Despite all his past and loss, his anger and fear...he was able to let go of it and still keep fighting. Despite everything he's experienced, he still perseveres ...for so long he's been alone. Because of us. I don't want him to be alone anymore." she said quietly almost to her self as a soft smile graced her lips.

" I love the way he blushes when I catch him looking at me. When he smiles and it's not just an act, but a sincere smile. I know this sounds cheesy, but I want to see him smile everyday. I love him..." she admitted as a pink tinge touched her cheeks as Seventeen just stared at her with a bewildered look.

"Still sounds crazy to me, but what do I know? I know if we live through this I'm going straight. If I've learned one thing...it's that I don't want to end up where I was before you brought me back. " he paused a moment as he crossed his arms. "There's something else. Something you should know, but it can't wait...at least until this is over."

The blonde studied him a moment, before slowly nodding her head. 'it seems like Lapis won't be a problem for the moment. But none of that will matter if Broly isn't stopped...and if we can't leave this place.'

* * *

"Gah!" Broly screamed as he suddenly burst up out of a lake of molten lava, the barrier of energy surrounding him shielding him from any harm.

"I've never hated anyone as much as I hate you! " Broly growled as he clenched his fists as sparks coursed down his frame.

Trohan's lip twitched slightly. "Not even Kakarot?"

Broly scowled. "Kakarot is dead or I would have found the sniveling bastard already! "

"Well that explains a lot. I must admit despite what's at stake...I wish I could fight you longer Broly, but I must end this now."

Broly's head tilted to the side as a sadistic grin spread across his face once more. "You don't get it do you?...I have the ability to survive the destruction of this planet. I can create a barrier around myself and move from this world after it's gone. Can you say the same?"

Trohan's eyes widened. 'I never thought Broly had any form of intelligence. He knows that I'm stronger...he doesn't have to beat me. He only has to destroy the planet and he's already won. Of course I could just use the instant transmission, but would I have time to save the others if he aimed an attack directly at the planet? No I must stop Broly here and now. If I don't he could become even more powerful.'

"Broly I know what you're planning, but I won't let you do it."

* * *

King Kai's antennae twitched violently. "Oh no..."

"What is it King Kai? How's the fight going?" Goku asked as he walked over and rested a hand on his master's shoulder.

"It's like Frieza all over again. Both Trohan and Broly are so powerful their mere power is tearing the planet apart. Broly has the ability to survive should the planet explode, in fact if he get's desperate enough...he might speed up the process."

Goku's eyes widened. 'There is the instant transmission, but if one attack gets through to destroy the planet...their might not be enough time and if it they can't reach the others, if they can't save the surviving Namekians the Dragonballs will never be able to be restored.'

"I believe in them..." Goku said after a moment as he set his jaw. "They can end this..."

King Kai fell quiet. 'I hope you're right Goku. If the Supreme Kai believes that this Majin Buu could be released Earth will need all the resources and fighters she can get.'

* * *

The Legendary Super Saiyan laughed. "Let me? you can't stop me! Even if you beat me here and now you won't have enough time to reach your ship and leave, I've already won. This pathetic planet won't last much longer regardless. Just accept it."

Trohan actually chuckled. "That's where you're wrong Broly. I've let this fight drag on long enough. It's time we finish this...the only one dying today is you!" he said as he folded his hands out in front of him as he began to collect energy.

"I will laugh as you choke on your last breath." Broly roared as he held out both of his hands as a giant green ball of energy began to form, before multiplying in size at the same time the hulking warrior began to float higher into the sky.

The fused warrior mirrored him as a bright golden light began to encase his fingers.

Several seconds of silence passed between the two warriors, before both of them thrusted their palms forward.

"Die you scum! Omega Blaster!" Broly screamed as the ball of energy he fired outward expanded into the size of a small planet as it hurled towards Trohan.

"Broly you are the fiercest warrior Trunks or Gohan have ever fought. Without this body they would not be able to stand against you as they are, though you have a black heart, I sincerely hope that one day you might be reborn as a better person. Farewell.." he breathed as the heat of Broly's attack neared, before his eyes flashed as he thrust his hands forward and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"BIG BANG MASENKO!" A brilliant explosion of energy in the form of a golden sphere collided into Broly's planet sized ball of energy. Though the attack was probably only a hundreth of the size of Broly's it collided into the other attack with such force that it caused gale force winds. For the briefest amount of time the attack was halted by Broly's, before it expanded exponentially and began to swallow the Legendary Super Saiyan's attack. Broly could only watch in horror as the super powered planet sized ball of energy raced towards him.

He let out a roar as he held out his hands in a vain attempt to try and stop the blast, but even he did not possess enough power to stop such an attack.

The attack itself quickly overtook the Legendary Saiyan swallowing him whole, before hurtling out into space. Several seconds elapsed, before the attack exploded creating a resulting flash that cast the entire Namekian System in a bright glow for several moments, before finally receding.

A couple of seconds elapsed as the fused warrior watched the light fade. 'It's finally over.'

Trohan let out a breath as he lowered his arms. "With 10 Min-" his voice was split into two different pitches as the fused warrior abruptly was seperated leaving Trunks and Gohan floating in the air with bewildered expressions. Both of the Half-Saiyans were now in their base form.

"Unless we lost track of time...that shouldn't have happened so soon." Gohan mused as he glanced over at Trunks who was starring at his own hands.

"Whatever happened it doesn't matter. What's important is that managed to stop Broly, before the fusion ended. We have to get to the others, for some reason their not near where the ship should be. This planet won't last much longer, we need to hurry. "

Gohan let out a deep breath as he allowed a small smile. "There's no need to worry. We should have more than enough time to get clear of the blast." Gohan said as he raised two fingers to his forehead, before reaching out to touch Trunks' shoulder.

"The Instant transmission? That explains how you caught Broly off guard and I didn't sense you sooner." Trunks chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you're familiar with it. Hang on we've got to move fast. We're not out of the line of fire yet."

Trunks nodded as Gohan focused for but a moment, before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

Far in the distance the rest of the group found themselves searching for a ship, be it Broly's, Bojack's or Gohan's. They were stopped in their tracks by a blinding flash that illuminated the entire Namekian Sky.

"Sheesh look at that blast. Glad I wasn't on the receiving end of that." Seventeen mused.

Ocarin nodded as a small smirk could be seen on his face. "Do you all feel that? The Legendary Saiyan's power has completely vanished. It's over."

Zangya let out a sigh. "Well that's comforting...though at this rate we're going to be caught in this death trap of a planet when it blows up."

Lazuli shook her head. "No way. We didn't survive Broly just to be killed by this damn pla-" her voice was cut short as suddenly without warning Gohan and Trunks appeared before the group out of thin air.

"Impossible...how could you have moved so fast?" Ocarin wondered aloud as he stared at the two half-saiyans.

Dende's eyes widened as he stared at the dark haired Saiyan. "Gohan? is that you?"

The man in question smiled as he nodded his head. "Yeah Dende it's me. I'm sure you all have questions. I...know I have my fair share too..." he mused as his eyes lingered on Seventeen and Lazuli for a moment longer then the rest of the group. "But for now I need each of you to make physical contact with each other, a complete link."

Trunks extended his arm as he slowly took Lazuli's hand in his. "I came back like you asked..." he said quietly as a tired smile spread across his face.

"I noticed big guy. " she whispered as a tiny smile teased her lips as she held her other hand out, before she grabbed her brother's hand.

Seventeen sighed. "Well this all nauseating and anticlimactic..." he mused as he rested his other hand on the small of Zangya's back. The blue skinned woman eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you so much as lower your hand...I will sever it." she breathed as she reached out with her other hand and rested it on Ocarin's left arm.

The Namekian Warrior glanced to his side, before offering Dende a tired smile. "Come on Kid. This is it." he said as he he rested his large hand on the smaller Namekian's shoulder.

Gohan took a deep breath as he watched as lava cascaded in torrents in the distance as lightning crashed into the ground not far away from the group. "Hang on and whatever you do don't let go." he said as closed his eyes his attention focusing on a presence on Earth that was familiar to him.

A few seconds passed, before the assembled group vanished from the crumbling planet. What seemed like a fraction of a second elasped, before a star filled sky could be seen, but it was clear that they were no longer on Namek. They were surrounded by a beautiful lush forest.

Most of the individuals broke from the shared contact with the exception of Trunks and Lazuli.

"Incredible..." Gohan breathed as he looked around. "It's been years since Mount Paozu was this beautiful. " he tilted his head as he sensed two power levels residing in his nearby family home. One he recognized as his mothers...and the other...it had to be his own daughter. The little girl he'd never been able to hold in his arms.

"All courtesy to Lazuli's wishes." Trunks said with a smile as he squeezed the blonde's hand as he offered her a hint of a smile.

Gohan's eyes widened. "What did you wish for Android?" he asked as he stared at the blonde feeling uncomfortable at being this close to either Seventeen and Eighteen and more so with the closeness between the blonde and his former student.

The woman in question didn't let his abrasiveness bother her. "Well for one we wished for the planet to be restored to how it was ...before our arrival." she said choosing her wording carefully. "For the second wish...I asked Porunga to revive everyone who had been killed by the androids in the last year and for the last wish I asked Porunga to break Seventeen to Namek."

Gohan's eyes widened. "Everyone?"

Trunks smiled. "Everyone...that includes Videl."

Gohan closed his eyes momentarily. "I'm guessing Pan told you about her mother."

"A little bit in passing, but we can discuss all that later. I know there's a lot of things we need to talk about, but I think all of us can agree we need some time to rest and appreciate the fact that we're alive." Trunks said as he looked between the gathered group, before his attention settled once more on Gohan.

"You're right. Tonight we rest and savor being home. Tomorrow...we can talk about everything...and where we go from here." Gohan mused, before he looked over at Dende and Ocarin.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know this isn't the first time you've lost your home. If there's anything we can do to help...let us know."

Dende bowed his head as he smiled sadly, while Ocarin stepped forward. "If I'm not mistaken there was an Elder of this planet...or Guardian if you will that hailed from Namek. I think I speak for Dende when I say we would be happy to help your world. After all, if not for your presence there wouldn't even be two Namekians left."

"Yes you're right, Kami use to reside on a Lookout far above the clouds to the North. You can't miss it and I'm sure that caretaker there will be more than happy to see you." Gohan replied with a smile.

"Well then we'll take our leave then. " Ocarin said as he and Dende bowed there heads once more, before flying off.

"Not to be rude, but I'll be doing the same. This group is interesting, but I'm going to fly solo for a while." Zangya mused as she offered a cursory glance at each of the remaining fighters, before taking off in a different direction.

"Well I guess that just leaves us..." Trunks mused quietly at the awkward silence that prevailed as only Gohan,Lazuli,Lapis, and himself remained standing there.

"Not awkward in the least..." Lapis mused quietly as he folded his hands behind his head earning a groan from his sister.

"On that note we'll head back to Capsule Corp and keep a low profile. I promise we'll have that talk tomorrow Gohan."

The black haired half-saiyan nodded his serious expression softening for just a moment as he looked at Trunks, before returning to his former grim one as he eyed both of the androids.

Trunks kicked off the ground, before being quickly followed by the siblings.

Gohan sucked in a breath as he saw the trio vanish into the distance. 'I don't think I'll ever be comfortable with those two about, but...I trust Trunks and for now I have something that's far more important to me.' he thought as he closed his eyes for a moment as he focused on a familiar powerlevel. It wasn't very high, but he knew her powerlevel perhaps better than anyone elses.

* * *

Videl buried her face into her hands as she leaned forward in the small chair she sat in.

Currently she was in some sort of Inn that had taken in many equally confused and disoriented people. The room was small, but it didn't matter. She needed time to collect her thoughts and figure out her next move.

She had no idea what had happened. She remembered very clearly her own death, or at least the sharp pain. Then she had opened her eyes once more to find herself in the very town she had died, but it looked untouched. No one in the town or on the Radio seemed to have a clue what had occurred. Some were calling it divine intervention others such as herself were still grasping for an answer, but the only thing that truly plagued her mind was the question of where her daughter was.

She froze as she suddenly felt arms embrace her from behind as hot breath tickled her neck.

"God Videl I missed you so much."

The woman shivered at the familiar voice as she tilted her head her eyes widening as tears began to collect in her eyes. "G-gohan?"

The black haired half-saiyan flashed her a smile as he leaned down a cupped her cheek, before his mouth seized hers in a passionate kiss that seemed to convey at least part of how much he'd missed her. He broke the kiss after a few seconds, before smiling something in which the woman couldn't remember him doing in ages even when he was alive.

"Yeah Hon. It's really me."

She sniffed as she abruptly turned around and stood up, before crashing her mouth against his once more as she embraced him tightly. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, before she pulled away to stare at him in the face. "What's going on Gohan?! You were dead...and I was too. I know I'm not crazy, but if this is real...where is our baby? Where is my Pan?"

Gohan reached out and lightly tousled her short black locks of hair. "There's so much we need to talk about. The war with the androids is really over Videl. We've been given a second chance. Pan is with my mother. What do you say we go home?" he suggested as he laid his hand upon hers.

"Home..." she breathed as if the word was foreign, before nodding her head as tears began to collect in her eyes.

"I never thought we'd have that...Let's go Gohan. I want to have my family together. I want you to meet your daughter and I want to meet your mother."

Gohan gently took her hand. "Just close your eyes Videl..." he whispered.

* * *

Bulma couldn't help but smile. Though it would be months, before she expected to see Lazuli and Trunks return, it was clear that they had succeeded in their mission. With just two wishes the world was now able to breath again. There was still many that could never be wished back and that pain wouldn't not lessen for a long time, however something the Earth had not had in a long time now...finally existed, Hope.

In time the world would return to normal and find it's way forward.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She blinked as she stared at the clock. "Who in the world could that be at this hour?" She wondered aloud as she made her way to the door, before slowly cracking it as she peered outside. Her eyes widened as she flung the door open. "Oh my god! How in the world?...I don't even care...It's just good to see you both again." she breathed as she promptly embraced her son tightly who couldn't help, but smile as he returned the gesture.

"It's a long story mom, believe me. "

After a few moments the woman finally pried herself away from her son as she glanced over at Lazuli her eyes softening as she smiled. "I missed you too dear and I like your hair like that. I bet my son does too." she giggled to herself earning flustered looks from both Lazuli and Trunks. "Mom please." the half-saiyan grumbled.

"Oh fine...it sounds like this is going to be a long night. I guess it's a good thing I just made some coffee."

"Uh Bulma there's someone I'd like you to meet." Lazuli said as she stepped out of the way revealing a blackhaired cyborg the scientist immediately recognized. Though slightly unsettled the woman didn't let it show.

"Nice to meet you. Your sister told me quite a bit about you."

"Yo. Don't worry lady. I'm not here to start trouble. My sis has me on this twelve step program to become a hero." he said in a sarcastic manner, before he received a sharp elbow in the ribs curtoesy of said sister.

Trunks sighed. 'It's going to be a long evening.' he thought to himself.

* * *

After a couple of hours of conversation Bulma sat backwards and rubbed her forehead. "So Gohan is really back? Wow. How is that even possible?"

Trunks shook his head. "I have no idea. We weren't in the best situation to talk at the time, but I imagine we'll get a lot more answers tomorrow. I'm just glad that everything considered we made it back to Earth unscathed. If Gohan hadn't showed up..." he let the implication linger a moment as he rested his hand on the table, before he felt a smaller hand touching his.

His expression softened as he wordlessly traded a smile with the blonde that sat next to him. "But he did and it's over now." Lazuli said simply.

"Right that's what's important and now we can focus on what to do next." The Half-Saiyan mused.

Seventeen stood away from the table electing instead to lean against the wall. Surprisingly the raven haired cyborg had been quiet electing to listen to his sister and Trunks speak with the older woman. He was still trying to process how different his sister was now.

"Well you said that Dende and another Namekian came with you back to Earth right?" Bulma asked as she hid a small smile at the show of affection between Trunks and the blonde.

Trunks slowly nodded his head. "Yeah. That's something else we didn't get to talk about, but apparently something happened to the Namekians since you saw them last. There were. only three survivors. One of them passed away on Namek. When we parted though they were intent on heading to Kami's lookout, so hopefully Dende can restore the dragonballs."

"Trunks...about the dragonballs. That wish I asked you about before." Lazuli started quietly as she momentarily glanced over at her brother, before looking back to the half-saiyan. "Would you be alright with that?"

Trunks was quiet a moment, before he slowly nodded his head. "Yeah. I think the less the world remembers about the androids...the better. It might also be for the best for those who died to forget the fact that they died."

A sad look crossed Bulma's face at the news of the Namekian's fate. "I have to agree. The world is fragile enough without someone seeing either of you and having a panic attack." she mused as she looked between the two siblings.

"As much as a clean slate sounds nice, those humans are still gonna ask questions when they try to remember why so many people they know are still dead." Seventeen spoke up.

Trunks had to admit the cyborg had a point. "That's why...instead of remembering any of the other androids. We can use a wish so that the world outside of our group will only remember Cell. As far as the history of the world is concerned Cell was behind all of this. As important as the truth is...the world just isn't ready to know everything and this planet needs to recover and that won't be possible if everyone believes the planet is still in danger."

Seventeen shrugged. "Works for me. Look when you all get done reminiscing let me know. There's something I need to say too." he said as he closed his eyes.

Trunks looked between the other two women, before glancing over at the cyborg. "I think we've covered the most important parts. If you've got something to say Seventeen. We're all ears."

The Cyborg opened his eyes for a moment as his gaze fixated on his sister. "It became apparent after I died that I was wrong about many things. For one I didn't consider myself human and I loathed everyone on this planet with the exception of Eighteen. I still don't care much for this planet, but having spent a couple of months in Hell...I know that I don't want to end up there again. I'm not even sure if redemption is even possible after all that we've done, but it seems preferable to doing nothing." he chewed on his next words for a couple of moments.

"There's something you should all know, right before I awoke to find myself alive again...I was very close to discovering something important."

Lazuli regarded her brother's serious demeanor. It bothered her. He was rarely serious even when the situation called for it. He was even cracking jokes on Namek. As infuriating as it could be, it was part of her brother's 'charm'.

"Lapis what did you see? What happened?"

The black haired cyborg frowned. "I saw that bastard Gero working with some other scientist. They were working on creating another android."

Trunks leaned forward his eyes narrowing. "What kind of Android? and how are they able to do such a thing without being caught?"

Lapis frowned. "Their careful. From the way they talked it could be months or maybe even years, before they finish, but that's not what scares me." he said as his attention returned to his sister.

"Sis...they were creating another version of you.."

* * *

 ** _*AN*_** _And with that another chapter is done and it brings about the end of the New Namek and Broly Saga. The Next Chapter will focus on resolving many of the unanswered questions and unresolved issues as well as beginning the setup for the future arcs. There will be some tension between Trunks/Gohan and the androids for a while which I think is only understandable._

 _I do have a question for readers. Would you all like to see Videl progress as a human fighter in this fic or remain more of a side character/Non combatant?_

 _Anyways I hope this chapter wasn't a jumbled mess and more or less made sense. Again thank you all for reading and I'll see you soon!_

* * *

 ** _*Powerlevels*_**

 ** _I'm sure there is a lot of conflicting information on various sites that says otherwise, but since this is only suppose to be a comparison, please don't flame me too much about the powerlevels! Their not meant to be 100% accurate anyways I just want a tool people can reference to see how different characters in this fic compare to one another!_**

Trunks: Base Form: 22,000,000/Full Powered Super Saiyan: 1,100,000,000/Super Saiyan 2: 2,200,000,000

Gohan: Base Form 20,000,000/ Full Powered Super Saiyan: 1,000,000,000/ Super Saiyan 2: 2,000,000,000

(Trohan) Base Form 4,000,000,000/ SSJ: 200,000,000,000

Lazuli: 50%:375,000,000 /100%: 750,000,000

Ocarin: 50%: 1,000,000,000 /100%: 2,000,000,000

Zangya: Base Form: 275,000,000 /Transformed: 400,000,000

Android 17: 50% 175,000,000/ 100% 350,000,000

Pan: Base Form: 2,400,000 /Super Saiyan: 120,000,000

Bojack: Base Form 1,025,000,000 /Transformed: 2,050,000,000

Broly: Base Form 33,000,000 /LSSJ Form: 5,000,000,000/ SSJ3 Form 20,000,000,000


	15. Shadows of the Horizon

***AN***

 _Q. Engineer of Epicness- I like to think that Videlicet would be a excellent active member of the Z-fighters, but the Saiya-jins always over shadow the other species. so it's up to you. good chapter anyway._

 _Q. Nekura Ookami-I'd like to see videl as a fighter perhaps even becoming the strongest human._

 _A. Hey guys! I really want to thankyou for the feedback. Decided to answer both of your comments together seeing as their pretaining to the same subject essentially. Having received a good bit of feedback from readers I can say I've only received one message that perferred to see Videl as a non combatant side character vs a Z-fighter. So taking what I've recieved into consideration I will have Videl continue training and most likely she will become the strongest human. That being said I can't promise that she'll have a large role in every Arc, but I can promise you that I won't do the Toriyama treatment either haha. I love the creator, but I always thought it was sad how by the end of the Cell Saga and into the Buu Saga if you weren't Saiyan, you were pretty much useless._

 _Q. Xana Zikra-I'm amazed at how often you are updating and i hope you continue for a long while since you're really good at writing this, i personally think videl should evolve as a human fighter just to seperate it a little bit more from cannon also do you think the reborn brolly will join them simmilar to uub in gt?_

 _A. I really appreciate it! I generally write in spurts between work,when I have free time, but I've been trying to keep this fic updated regulalrly. I'll definitely do something different with Videl as a fighter to make her unique from the rest of the group. As for the reborn Broly...I'm glad you noticed the refrence I made with the dialogue. I won't go into much detail, but that power will be seen again in a new character in the future ;)_

 _Q. Jmac99-This story is amazing keep writing ur good at it. Plus u hit me hard with tht ending you've just got to post._

 _A. Thank you so much for the praise. I'm really proud of this fic so far. Sorry it took longer than usual for me to get this chapter out. It's the first bit of freetime I've had in a few days. I do enjoy some occasional cliffhangers Lol!_

 _Q. thedarkpokemaster- wow so 17 has told his sister what is going on this will cause trouble and make her worried at this then, but hey I know they will think of something to stop Gero. As for the reunion for Gohan and Videl that was just so sweet that I even cried a little as I could feel that Videl and Gohan want to just be happy._

 _A. Yeah I honestly I thought about delaying Seventeen mentioning what he saw in Hell to give a little break, before jumping right into that, but to be honest I couldn't see any reason why he would do that. As a writer I can't say how good it feels to know something I wrote managed to invoke such a reaction. I'm glad that it came across as it did. I love Dragonball, but if I have one gripe it's the fact that very rarely are the emotions or inner thoughts explored with a lot of characters. I feel like it humanizes a character even as powerful as Gohan or Trunks when their faced with very intense situations._

 _Q. Devilhacker- Great writing, fast update. You sir is one of my fav writer. So do we expect to see Super Cyborg 18 soon? I can imagine her being ten times hotter than now, seeing her concept all over internet. Also, since I imagine super 18 power on par with GT's super 17, are you gonna make trunks and gohan goes ssj4? Or maybe ssjg?_

 _A. Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! As for Super 18 it's probably not a spoiler that it's definitely going to be happening at some point. As for when...that's a bit harder to answer. Because Super 17 and in return Super 18 would be so powerful, I think it's a little too soon to introduce it. Basically what Seventeen learned is essentially going to lead the group to investigate as you'll see in the next chapter. It won't necessarily be a dead end, but more so a foreshadowing of what may come in the future. Without giving it away Eighteen will definitely receive a makeover =) when Super 18 comes about. And yes Power wise she will be in the same ballpark as Super 17 maybe the same...maybe actually stronger we'll see. As for SSJ4 and SSJG I'm going to approach this in a different way. Without going too much into it, SSJ4 will exist as will Super Saiyan God. I will go ahead and say though, that Super Saiyan God will be done differently than in Battle of Gods and Resurrection of F. And that's all I'll say for now ;)_

* * *

"Me ? What are you talking about?" Lazuli asked her eyes widening.

Lapis folded his arms as he sighed. "It's just like I said...they were making a carbon copy of you."

"For what purpose I wonder." Bulma mused aloud as she frowned at the thought of it.

"Whatever it is...it can't be good. Though I can't imagine what harm Gero could really cause from Hell itself." Trunks said as he glanced over at Lazuli who looked more troubled by the news than anyone. He rested his hand upon hers, before squeezing it. "Hey whatever it is...we'll figure it out and deal with it."

The blonde lip's twitched slightly as she nodded her head.

"Actually maybe we can. We could go check out Gero's lab." Bulma suggested.

Trunks eyes widened. "That's right. I didn't even think about it, but if Porunga really did restore all the damage the Earth has received since before the two of you were released..."

"Then the Lab should be intact." Lazuli finished

"Am I missing something?" Lapis asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"If that Lab is as it was, before it was damaged...it's possible that all of Gero's research and plans might be there as well. We could very figure out what it is...that he intends to do and be ready for it." Bulma explained.

Lapis blinked. "Huh well I'll be...that's actually a good idea." he admitted.

"We can check it out first thing in the morning." Trunks suggested only for Lazuli to shake her head.

"Trunks...let me and Lapis check it out. Both of us need to make our peace with that place. I think it would do a lot of good for both of us, besides you should keep your word and meet with Gohan. Now that we're not fighting Broly he'll want answers and I know you and him have a lot to discuss."

The Half-saiyan thought about it for a moment, before nodding his head in acceptance. "Yeah I suppose you're right. Just make sure the two of you keep from being seen, until we can see about summoning the new Dragon, last thing we need is a fullscale panic."

* * *

Chi-Chi smiled softly as she lightly draped a blanket over Pan who lay fast asleep on the couch. She was so much like her father at this age. While she wanted the girl to have an education she'd already decided that she wouldn't make the same mistake she'd made with Gohan. She intended to nurture the girl instead of being as much of a taskmaster. She knew that part of her falling out with her late son was because she couldn't accept that he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. The fact they hadn't spoken in a couple of years, before his death still haunted her.

She was about to reach for the nearby lamp only to stop as she heard a knock on the door. Immediately the older woman tensed. She knew that her father was fast asleep at this point and it was far too late for a stranger to knock on her door. She grabbed a nearby baseball bat, before approaching the door. She glanced through the viewfinder in the door only to freeze, before she pulled the door open with such a fervor that she nearly ripped the door off it's hinges.

"Gohan!" She screamed as she dropped the bat, before she threw her arms forward as she buried her head into his chest as she pulled him into a tight hug. The man in return couldn't help but smile as he returned the gesture. "Is it really you?..." she breathed as she pulled back after a moment as she studied him, before noticing the attractive black haired woman that stood next to him.

The Half-Saiyan grinned. "Yeah Mom it's really me. It's a long story, but I'm home and I have someone I want you to meet." he started as he curled his arm around Videl's wasit as a he tilted his head to look at the woman next to him.

" This is my wife Videl, a couple of years before I died...I found her leading a community of survivors from one of the major cities to a safe haven"

Chi-Chi wiped her eyes as she tried to collect herself as she turned her attention to Videl. "It's wonderful to meet you! I'm sorry for making such a scene." She sniffed as she forced a smile.

Videl merely smiled as she bowed her head. "You don't have to apologize ma'am! I know the feeling believe me. " she said as she took a step closer, before slowly hugging the other woman who returned the gesture. "It's nice to finally met you." Videl said, before she pulled away as Chi-Chi couldn't help but cry. She had never expected to see her family so whole again. It was like a dream come true. There was a moment of silence, before Gohan spoke again as his expression grew a bit more serious.

"Mom about how our last conversation wen-" He was cut off as Chi-Chi held her hand up.

"Son...I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you and I didn't know how. It took me a long time to realize that no matter how much it scares me...you are your father's son. I just want us to be a family again no matter what." She said as she offered her son a sincere smile.

Gohan's expression brightened. "We have a lot to talk about all of us, but...is she...can I see Pan?" he asked fumbling over his words slightly, before laughing nervously. The fact was he had only learned of Videl's pregnancy, shortly before his death.

Videl smiled softly at his nervousness as leaned against her husband.

Chi-Chi nodded her head, before a yawn drew all of their attention. As Chi-Chi stepped back and opened the door further, Pan could be seen standing there rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her little face showed shock as tears sprang to her eyes as she ran forward at full speed, before throwing her arms around her Mother's leg. "Mommy!" she cried as she hugged her tightly.

Gohan could only stare in amazement as he looked upon his daughter for the first time. She was so beautiful, it was hard to believe that he'd never held her before...never even spoke to her. While he was furious about the lost time...he would make up for it. As much as he loved his own father, he silently swore that he would be a permanent part of her life going forward.

Videl blinked back tears herself as she knelt down, before pulling her daughter into her arms, before hugging her tightly. "It's me baby...and I'm not leaving you again." she said fiercely as the little girl's head lifted up as her lower lip trembled. "Promise?"

"I promise sweet heart. " she said as she reached out and wiped away some tears from the girl's face, before smiling. "Baby there's someone who has been waiting years to meet you." she said as she released her daughter.

Pan's head tilted up as she stared for a long moment at Gohan, the little cogs in her head began to turn as she sniffed again as she shyly took a step forward. "Daddy?"

The single word made Gohan's chest tighten as he dropped to one knee a smile broke across his features. "I hope you can forgive your old man for being gone so long. I wanted to meet you for so long...I-" he was cut off as the little girl closed the distance between them, before throwing her arms around his neck as she began to ball her eyes out.

"I-I don't care. You and mommy are here now. Please don't leave again Daddy. " she sobbed.

Gohan felt his heartache as he curled his arms around his daughter, before whispering to her. "Pan I'll never leave you again. Your mom and I are never leaving you again. From now on we'll all be a family together."

The little girl said nothing further, but merely nodded her head, between sobs as she buried her head into his chest.

Videl knelt besides Gohan, before running her hand through her daughter's hair, lightly brushing the girl's pigtails with her fingertips.

Chi-Chi wiped her eyes as she watched the exchange quietly. 'Goku I hope you're watching this. Even though your gone...your legacy...our family is still alive.' she thought to herself as a smile pulled at her aged features.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Trunk's return to Capsule Corp. Following their conversation his mother had finally made her way to bed and shortly their after Lapis had stumbled into one of the guest bedrooms, leaving Trunks and Lazuli alone for the first time in what seemed like ages, though in fact it had only been a day or so. The pair sat on the couch in the living room with the blonde's head in Trunk's lap as he slowly ran his fingers through her blonde hair.

"Zuli we really should try to get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. It's not every day we fight a group of super pirates and the Legendary Super Saiyan." he chuckled quietly as he stared down at the blonde.

Lazuli tilted her head to look up at him. "Thank goodness for that. As much as I enjoy a good time, I've had my fill of excitement for a while and yet I can't stop thinking about what Lapis said."

Trunks frowned slightly as he curled some of hair around his index finger. "About Gero? and that android Lapis said he was working on? We don't even know what it is he has planned, or if he can even cause any real harm from where he is. It's not like he has a means of getting out of Hell."

"That's just it though...we don't what he has planned. I know it's silly as weak as Gero was physically...the few memories I can recall...I remember feeling terrified, before he turned us into...this." she said quietly. "To think that bastard is still working on something at this very moment. I can't shut it out." She said as she sat up a moment as a look of worry and uncertainty showed on her face.

Trunks abruptly picked her up, before settling her into his lap as he curled his arms around her from behind. He slowly kissed the back of her neck as he whispered. "If there's one thing I'm sure of...it's that together between us and everyone that's now protecting the planet, we can overcome any obstacle. If Gero really does have some sort of plan, we'll figure it out and be ready for him."

Lazuli shivered at the feeling of his lips on her neck. "Y-you're such a boyscout sometimes with your cheesy lines." she breathed.

"You love it..." He chuckled as he lightly nipped at her neck.

"You're such a brat..." she responded with a hint of a smirk.

"Is that a complaint?"

"Not at all...but if you intend to keep plucking at me like that...we're going to need a shower a first. No offense big guy, but fighting Pirates and Super Saiyans doesn't do much for you in the hygiene department."

Trunks smirked. "Well if that's the case, then why don't we knock out two birds at once?" he suggested earning a bewildered look from the Blonde, before he promtply stood up with her in his arms as he stalked towards the closest bathroom. "Y-you're insatiable..." the blonde sputtered as he stole a few more kisses as he approached the bathroom door.

"Somehow I don't think that's a complaint...I just hope the hot water holds out. We might need a second shower..." he chuckled as he slipped into the room, before shutting the door behind him with his foot.

* * *

"I can't say how good it is to have your company.." Mr. Popo said with a smile as he looked between the two Namekians.

"I take it you've been up here for a long time on your own?" Ocarin asked to which the Genie and caretaker nodded. "Oh my yes. Our Last Guardian Kami was connected in spirit to another Namekian warrior by the name of Piccolo. When Piccolo passed on to the other side...Kami did as well."

"Well I think I have some good news..." Dende announced as he looked up from the Shenron model he was studying. "I think I can restore the Earth's dragonballs. Though I don't know how good of a job I can do...I could take the role of Guardian. " he suggested though it was clear from his tone that he was unsure about the idea.

Mr. Popo smiled while Ocarin patted the younger Namekian on the shoulder. "Kid you'll do just fine. You have my word that if you stand at this planet's guardian, then I shall remain here as your personal guardian."

Dende's eyes widened. "You really think I can do this?"

Ocarin allowed a smile. "Your father believed in you and I speak for the dozens of Namekians who now have but one voice when I say that you can do this. "

Dende allowed for a smile as he nodded. "Then I'll do it. Let's get to work."

Mister Popo bowed his head. "Allow me to help you get settled in there's much to be done"

* * *

On the far side of the known Galaxy the evil wizard Babidi and his minions continued to search planet by planet to discover the whereabouts of Majin Buu.

"Master I have discovered something you may wish to see..." Dabura said in a deep voice as he dropped to one knee.

Babidi's eyes narrowed as he turned away from his crystal ball as he stared at the King of Demons.

"What is it now Dabura? My patience is being tried! We have searched almost every known corner of the Galaxy and we have still not found Majin Buu's chamber. To make matters worse that accursed Kai is growing ever closer to discovering our whereabouts."

"Master I believe what I have to tell you will improve your mood." he mused with an evil grin.

"Oh really? Please do tell..." Babidi said as he floated forward, before landing on the ground in front of Dabura.

"Pui Pui and I just discovered a hidden chamber not far from here. We have yet to enter it, but we found something that may be connected to your father. The Majin symbol was faded by still clearly inscribed on the front door."

Babidi's eyes widened. "Oh my...this is good news indeed." he chuckled. 'If it is infact a structure my father once resided in...there could be ample amounts of information inside. Perhaps Majin Buu may even be resting inside.' he mused as he looked down at Dabura. "Excellent Job Dabura. You and Pui Pui have served me well. Take me to this place at once." he ordered.

"Of course Master..." Dabura responded as he bowed his head, before rising back to his feet and turning towards the door.

* * *

It was now but a few hours until dawn as Trunks and Lazuli found themselves sharing his bed once more, a custom they had started a couple of months ago, but something in which had only recently taken an intimate direction.

Lazuli had her head rested on Trunks's chest as she was curled against him. Her hair was still damp as it lay in an unusual unkempt manner as it splayed about wildly partly due to their most recent bout of lovemaking. "I guess Saiyans have a large appetite when it comes to things beyond food." she laughed wearily as her eyes fluttered as sleep finally threatened to take her.

Trunks snorted quietly as he cracked a single eye open to look at her, before smiling slightly. "Afraid you can't keep up?"

The blonde's lips twitched slightly. "Not at all. Just because you're stronger than me...doesn't mean anything in the bedroom. Whether you realize it or not...I'm the one who's really in charge." she smirked.

"Can't argue with that. I think we both needed to blow of some steam. "

"Couldn't agree more big guy..." she murmured as she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against his chest.

"Night Zuli..." he breathed after a moment.

"Mm right back at ya..my Super Saiyan." she giggled as she pressed a brief kiss upon his chest, before falling silent.

Trunks smiled briefly as he ran a hand through her hair once more. 'I promise you that I won't Gero or anyone else hurt you. Not even Gohan. I'll make him understand that things have changed...it's time to move on.' he thought to himself, before his thoughts began to become less concentrated as he followed the blonde's example as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Here we are master..." Dabura said as he bowed his head low.

The Wizard smiled. "That will be all Dabura..." he said as he stared up in amazement at the archaic Majin symbol that was inscribed upon what appeared to be some sort of stone door. A grin spread across his features as he floated upwards, before he reached up and touched the symbol. Several seconds passed, before the Wizard closed his eyes and began to chant under his breath.

For a spell it seemed as if nothing would happen, however finally the symbol on the door began to glow, before the door itself would begin to vibrate and hum as it slowly lifted upwards revealing a small chamber beyond.

No sooner had the door opened lights would flicker on deeper into the room casting a green glow throughout the entire room.

"Incredible...it's been millions of years and yet my father's magic still permeates the air." Babidi mused aloud as he floated forward.

The room itself wasn't very large, but was filled with tables with notes scattered all around the room along with various odd instruments mounted along the walls.

What was strange however was the fact that not even a single inch of dust lay upon any surface of the room. It was almost as if time had not touched the room since it had been sealed ages ago.

Babidi silently moved forward as he began to read the first series of notes on the closest table.

His eyes widened. 'Incredible...I was wrong all along. Majin Buu wasn't my father's creation...he was merely a discovery. Something my father learned to control, contain, and summon again.'

He continued to read growing more and more fascinated. 'It would seem that Buu when he was first released was Pure Evil and was very hard to control. It seems though the creature possesses a means to absorb lifeforms...and eventually became easier to control for my father.' he stopped reading a moment as he noticed a large egg like structure in the back of the room. The pod itself had the Majin symbol upon it's surface.

'Could this really be it? Could this be Majin Buu's resting place?' he wondered to himself as a look of glee spread across his face as he floated forward inspecting the pod, before glancing down at the notes that lay directly below it. Once again his father's handwriting.

 _"It has been years since I've laid eyes upon this second pod. I have no doubt another Majin is contained within after all, I discovered it at the same time as I did the first. Now that my control over Buu has become easier to maintain...I will soon be ready to release this one as well. In fact I intend to use Buu to help me collect the necessary energy to release this second Majin. I've already sent Buu's ball to a planet in the North Quadrant of Space. The planet is approximately 75% water and 25% land. While there are no single powerful life forms, the planet itself is teeming with wildlife and extremely primitive sentient life forms. Sapping the entire planet's energy should be enough to release this chamber. I only need to make a few more preparations and then I shall be ready to leave."_

Babidi's eyes widened as he sat down the notes. "I see...so this is a second Majin. My father was this close to unleashing it alongside his other Majin. If I'm not mistaken he died shortly after writing this...it would explain why it still remains here. Though it provides me with exactly what I need. With the clues he left...I will be able to find where he sent Majin Buu and...I'll release not only Buu, but this other Majin and succeed where my father failed." he laughed as he stared at the pod that rested in front of him.

"Do you hear me my beautiful Majin?! Soon you will be mine and so will this galaxy!"

* * *

 ** _*AN*_** And Cliffhanger go! Lol well there is another chapter done. I decided when I first started writing this fic, that I would introduce a lot of the big Arcs from Manga/Anime/ Movies, but to do so with a twist. Most of this chapter was Exposition and kind of a moment for the characters to relax. The next Chapter will focus on Lapis and Lazuli at Gero's Lab and a long overdue conversation between Gohan and Trunks.

As always thank you so much for reading and if you have any questions or comments I'll always take the time to respond at the beginning of each following chapter! Again thanks I'll see you again soon! =)

* * *

 ** _*Powerlevels*_**

 ** _I'm sure there is a lot of conflicting information on various sites that says otherwise, but since this is only suppose to be a comparison, please don't flame me too much about the powerlevels! Their not meant to be 100% accurate anyways I just want a tool people can reference to see how different characters in this fic compare to one another!_**

Trunks: Base Form: 22,000,000/Full Powered Super Saiyan: 1,100,000,000/Super Saiyan 2: 2,200,000,000

Gohan: Base Form 20,000,000/ Full Powered Super Saiyan: 1,000,000,000/ Super Saiyan 2: 2,000,000,000

Lazuli: 50%:375,000,000 /100%: 750,000,000

Ocarin: 50%: 1,000,000,000 /100%: 2,000,000,000

Zangya: Base Form: 275,000,000 /Transformed: 400,000,000

Android 17: 50% 175,000,000/ 100% 350,000,000

Pan: Base Form: 2,400,000 /Super Saiyan: 120,000,000


	16. Brothers

***AN***

Q. Jmac99- We'll the new z warriors r fucked two Majin and a copy of 18 trunks and Gohan r gonna need a miracle.

A. Haha yeah things aren't looking that hot for everyone at the moment, of course who knows what might happen? :P

Q. thedarkpokemaster- Damn another Majin Buu well that sure is a big twist, so does that mean this one is female? after all even in the nwer games there are females of the race. But damn what a shock I will just have to wait and see what you will do next. Also Yay for no Pan/Trunks forgot to say that first time, yeah not a fan of them a a couple.

Q. PyrosolracIII- Hmm. Will that second Majin happen to be a female? A different version of Buu?

A. Since the questions coincide for the most part I decided to answer them together. Sorry I usually give little spoilers here and there, but this one I'm going to keep pretty quiet on. Though I can say is this new Majin will be different from any of the Buu's in the Canon. As for thedarkpokemaster's comment about Pan/Trunks I can't honestly say I've never seen a good fic myself, though I think that I just see them making more sense in a big brother/ little sister role more than any romantic given the age difference.

Q. WolfShadow96- While I think pan is still a little too strong after receving a little training the posted power level may be from when Gohan begins training her or something. Another thing is as everyone knows after Frieza saga power levels dont matter so it's alright if they're not 100accurate. I'm loving the romance between Trunks and Lazuli but I'm really hoping that we find out Lazuli is pregnant. Other than that I feel you're doing a fantastic job with this story.

A. Yeah Pan's power was hard for me to discern. I mean conceivably a child could turn into a Super Saiyan given Trunks,Goten, and Gohan, but it was hard for me to figure out how to scale her power. It probably won't matter much as she will begin training more regularly with Gohan going forward. Haha I appreciate your comment about powerlevels. Most people seem to forget that after the Frieza Saga it's rare that a numerical value is actually given to most characters. I'm glad you're enjoying Lazuli and Trunks together. I hope I've done a decent job with the progression in their relationship, I want them to feel real and playful with one another and be able to enjoy the little moments they have with one another. As for your other thought...Anything is possible ;)

* * *

"Jeez how much higher do we need to fly?" Lapis groaned.

Lazuli rolled her eyes. "Would you stop complaining? You know we can't let anyone see us. Trust me from experience, it wouldn't end well. Did you listen to anything Trunks said last night?"

"I'll admit...I kind of zoned out after a while. I figured you'd just hit the highlights of what I needed to know later." he admitted with a grin.

"Honestly Lapis you can be impossible sometimes. We need to keep out of sight of the humans, because until the Dragonballs can be used, everyone is going to freak out if they see us. "

"Yeah yeah I think I caught most of that. Can I ask you something that's been bothering me?"

The blonde blinked as she looked backwards. "You're my brother...of course you can."

Seventeen folded his arms. "It's just...you've become soft, but on the other hand I couldn't help, but notice when we were holding off Broly...you're stronger than I am now and not just slightly."

Lazuli smirked. "That hurt your pride little brother?"

Lapis scowled. "I just don't know how you did it...You don't have to rub it in Sis.." he grumbled.

The blonde chuckled. "Look Trunk's mother Bulma made some improvements on my cybernetics...which helped a lot, but more so then that, I started training all the time. For the longest time we didn't know if Trunks was coming back. I thought I was the only one who could fight Cell and he had me completely outclassed. I discovered with Bulma's help that I could still get stronger. After all we're still part human, which is really the best of both worlds. Our energy lasts almost indefinitely which means we can train for longer."

The raven haired cyborg stared at his sister in surprise for a moment. "Huh...I guess that makes sense. We never really felt the need to look for more strength in the past, but it's just hard to imagine you training Sis. You just don't seem like the type."

Lazuli shrugged. "Well what can I say little brother, a lot has changed since we were together last. I just know that I don't ever want to feel as defenseless as I felt against Cell again."

Lapis sighed. "What a drag. I've got a lot of catching up to do."

"If you behave and don't act like such an ass, I might ask Bulma to check your cybernetics when we get back then we can see about doing some training. Don't worry I'll go easy on my little brother till he's ready.." she smirked causing Lapis to shoot her a glare.

"Yeah yeah har har...enjoy it Sis. " he grumbled.

"Oh I am." she mused as she tilted her gaze downward, before frowning.

"We're almost there..." she said her voice taking a more serious tone as she began to descend towards the ground.

"Great...I can barely contain myself." Seventeen quipped in a sarcastic manner as he followed after her.

* * *

"I shouldn't keep Gohan waiting." Trunks said as he pulled his purple capsule corp jacket on as he headed towards the door, before glancing back over his shoulder at his mother.

"Tell Go-" The woman stopped halfway through her sentence as suddenly Gohan appeared in front of Trunks with a sheepish look on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was once again wearing his more customary Gi which was essentially indentical to his father's.

"Heh sorry for the interruption. I just figured I'd save you a trip out to Mount Paozu Trunks." Gohan said with a smile.

Trunks offered a smile in return as Bulma barreled across the room, before throwing her arms around the Half-Saiyan. "I appreciate that Gohan. I think my mom's glad you decided to as well." he mused.

"Gosh it's so good to see you Gohan. I missed you kid" She exclaimed as she pulled back to examine him a moment. "Gosh you look so much like him Gohan."

Gohan smiled. "It's good to see you too Bulma and thank you. It feels great to be home, I'm sure you and Trunks must have many questions."

"That goes without saying." Trunks chuckled slightly as he crossed his arms.

"I do have a few questions myself." Bulma mused as she finally stepped back.

Gohan sighed as his demeanor became a bit more serious. "I don't mean to be rude Bulma, but uh...Trunks and I need to talk first about a few things. There's a few things we need to get cleared up."

Bulma nodded her head as she glanced over at Trunks. "I understand. I'll give you boys some space."

Gohan held up his hand. "That's not necessary. We'll get some fresh air and be back before you know it." he said offering the woman a smile as he raised two fingers to his head, before he held out his other hand.

Trunks nodded as he took a step forward until Gohan's hand rested on his shoulder. A split second elapsed before the pair vanished from sight.

* * *

Dende panted as he took a step backwards a look of wonder showed on his face. "I did it.." he breathed as he stared at the glowing orbs that rested before him on the lookout.

"An excellent job indeed! and to think Shenron is now more powerful than ever. You should be proud of yourself." said with a smile.

"Good job kid. Now we just need to tell the others, but I get the sense that sooner or later we'll see them. " Ocarin mused as he walked towards the edge and stared down at the planet below.

"Thankyou both for your words of encouragement. I don't know if I could have done it without your help.." Dende mused as he used Kami's old cane for support as he made his way to the edge of the lookout where the Super Namekian stood.

"What's on your mind Ocarin?"

The Namekian warrior smiled. "They may not be our people, not yet anyways, but it's still nice to see a world still filled with life. I can see why Trunks and the others have fought so hard to save it."

Dende nodded his head. "It just feels like we'll finally be able to do some good."

* * *

Trunks and Gohan now found themselves miles from civilization.

Trunks peered around at their surroundings, before chuckling as he recognized the wasteland they were in. "If I'm not mistaken this is the place we first started my training all those years ago."

Gohan who watched the other half-saiyan merely nodded as he allowed for a hint of a smile. "Yeah those were different times, darker times. So much as changed since then. For one you've grown up, you're not a child anymore, but the monsters that terrorized the planet are still alive. You've allowed them a chance for redemption, and from your interaction with Eighteen...I can tell something more has occured. I know that without their help you and I would have likely not had the chance to prepare for our fusion, but is it really wise to trust them like you do?""

Gohan's tone wasn't accusing, but it certainly wasn't as light as it had been a few minutes prior with Bulma.

Trunks turned as he regarded Gohan a moment, before letting out a sigh. "Gohan I know on paper none of it makes any sense. I hated them...I still don't much care for Lapis, but I didn't plan for any of this to happen." he paused a moment as he leaned against a rock formation, before continuing.

"I went to the past...with the use of a Time Machine..to warn everyone.. about the Androids. I was naive. I didn't so much go back in time as I did visit another parallel universe altogether. The fact is my warning in the end saved them from following the same course as this world, but when I came back home...I didn't return when I intended to. For some reason I came back much later then I was suppose to. Six months in fact. "

Gohan was quiet a moment. "So Bulma actually finished her time machine? Very interesting."

Trunk's eyes widened. "You knew about it?"

Gohan nodded his head slowly. "Yes but at the time it was only a theory. Guess I shouldn't be surprised that your mother made it a reality.." he chuckled a moment, before stopping as he stared at his former student. "You can continue."

Trunks nodded as he thought back to the chain of events that had occured.

"When I came back so much had changed. Cell had already emerged and absorbed Seventeen and the Eighteen I encountered wasn't the same person who had tormented us for years. She was filled with regret...she was trying to somehow make ammends for everything she and her brother had done. She even sacrificed herself to Cell to save Pan. That's when I trully knew that she was different...and that she really wanted to attone for her sins. I don't know when it started, but in the weeks leading up to that final encounter with Cell...I couldn't help but to notice her...not as a monster or android, but as a woman. I denied to myself any attraction or feelings that were developing until the moment Cell absorbed her...when she sacrified everything...then I felt a surge of power as I let go of all that hate and admitted to the truth to myself. The fact was I had come to care about Lazuli. A monster would have never done what she did. It was no act and if Piccolo...if my father can earn redemption then so can she."

Gohan closed his eyes as he laced his fingers. He couldn't deny that Trunks had made several good points. Despite everything that had happened he would be a hypocrite if he overlooked Piccolo's and Vegeta's past. It still didn't make it any easier and it still wouldn't make him accept either of the cyborgs any quicker.

He slowly opened his eyes. "I still don't like this Trunks. I understand where you are coming from, but you need to understand my point of view as well. Last night I was able to hold my wife for the first time in years, see my mother who has somehow held it together through this nightmare...I was able to hold my daughter for the first time ever. Trunks you are like a brother to me and I trust you with my life, but if something happens to any of them because of those cyborgs. I will hold not only them accountable, but you as well. Don't you understand me?"

The lavendar haired warrior bowed his head after a moment. "Gohan you have my word that nothing will happen, but we have an understanding."

Gohan sighed as he relaxed his shoulders after a moment. "Good now that we've gotten that out of the way...there's another matter to discuss. I'm sure you're curious as to how I'm now alive?"

* * *

"This is Eerie. It's like it was all those years ago." Lapis remarked as he folded his arms before scowling as he stared at the door to Gero's lab.

"I know how you feel. I was here only a few months ago and it was in ruins...I think I perferred it that way..." she said quietly.

"I just want to blow this place to hell and back.." Lapis growled.

The blonde reached out, before resting a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Wait till we're done here first...then I'll help you myself" she said as she offered him a small smile to which he said nothing, but simply nodded his head.

Lazuli let out a sigh before stepping forward as she pressed a series of numbers upon the keypad on the door. A mechanical sound from the door indicated that she had pressed the right sequence of numbers. "I wish there were somethings I could forget and other things that I could remember...Guess it doesn't work that way though..." she chuckled mirthessly as she stepped forward into the lab beyond.

Lapis said nothing as he followed her inside as they were both immediately greeted by a flash of lights as the interior lights of the lab kicked in revealing the entirety of the lab.

"Oh my god..." Lazuli breathed as her eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

Trunks folded his arms as he studied Gohan a moment. "I must admit the question of how you're here now has crossed my mind more than once. Not that I'm complaining." he chuckled as he cracked a small smile.

"Well several months ago I was in otherworld with my father training. Not for any purpose yet mind you...but it was a necessary distraction so that I didn't drive myself mad focusing on what was happening here on Earth. One day we received a visit from someone known as the Supreme Kai. He apparently in the heirarchy of things is pretty high up at least as far as the Kais are concerned. With his arrival he offered a powerful gift...a chance for one person to be restored to life, with the power of one of the Gods. Dad insisted that I take it and so that's how I'm here now."

Trunk's eyes widened. "That's incredible, but I have to ask why? I mean I can't imagine someone that important would just offer such a gift without some sort of purpose. That can't happen often right?"

Gohan allowed for a smile. "Yeah you're right. There's always a string attached...not so much in the fact that if I don't do something that I'll be sent back to otherworld, but that there was a reason they wanted me alive again."

Trunks frowned. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this conversation?"

Gohan sighed. "You'd be right. I was brought back under the premise that I would help the Supreme Kai stop a wizard by the name of Babidi. "

"A Wizard? what kind of danger does this Babidi pose?"

"Well alone the Supreme Kai says that Babidi is resourceful but that he's not a fighter, but it's magic that we should afraid of. He can turn the evil in men's hearts against them till they surrender to that darkness. Then they will willingly serve him. However this is still just the tip of the iceberg. There is a creature that has been sealed for ages that Babidi intends to release upon the Galaxy. A creature his father intitally released in the past. And it is hidden somewhere here on the Earth."

"Just how dangerous is this creature?" Trunks asked as he tried to keep his tone level.

Gohan made a face as he paced back and forth for a moment.

"According to the Supreme Kai...the last time that Majin Buu was released he nearly wiped out the entire known Galaxy. There were more Kai's on the same level as the current Supreme Kai, and now he is the last of his kind."

Trunk's eyes widened. "This Majin Buu must be incredibly strong. But if he's contained is it possible for us to stop Babidi first?"

Gohan sighed. "That's more or less the plan. For a few months I spent my time training in the other world while the Supreme Kai searched endlessly for Babidi and his minions. However each time he'd arrive only to find an old trail. There's no telling when Babidi will arrive, but if we can't stop him before he get's to Earth, then at the very least we can be prepared when he arrives. When that day comes...it's simple we stop him, before he can release Buu."

Trunks closed his eyes a moment, before sighing. "I should tell the others and as a matter of fact...we should check on Dende and Ocarin. If we're going to be preparing for another major threat...then we need to make sure that not only everyone is ready, but that we have the power of the dragonballs on our side this time."

"I hear you Trunks. Come on it's been a while since I've been to Korin's tower much less Kami's lookout, but I should be able to sense and the others." he said as he raised two fingers to his forehead as Trunks walked towards him, before chuckling.

"One of these days...you're going to have to show me how to do that."

Gohan smiled as he patted his 'brother' on the shoulder. "You have my word." he said, before the duo vanished once more into thin air.

* * *

"How is this even possible? I thought these other models you mentioned were destroyed? Or am I did I miss something?" Lapis asked as he stepped forward examining each of the individual pods that housed the various android models. There rested their own pods still sealed, however they were clearly empty. However what was more alarming was the pod labeled Sixteen and Nineteen that rested not far away. Both of the pod housed the corresponding android.

Lazuli shook her head as she was at a loss for words as she approached Sixteen's chamber. She slowly rested a hand upon the surface. "All I can think of...is that the wording of my wish. I asked the Dragon to undo all the damage the Earth had received since before our arrival. The wish was meant to undo the damage to the planet and to the cities. "

"So what? How could that include androids? Does that mean we have to worry about Cell creeping about too?"

Lazuli shivered at the thought,before slowly shaking her head. "No...I...I think it's because in the eyes of Dragon the fully Synthetic androids are more like a structure than an actual living being. At least in it's eyes." she mused as he stared down at the sleeping giant.

"So what's the deal? We blasting these guys or what?"

The blonde's eyes softened as she stared at Sixteen. "We'll take care of Nineteen before we leave, this guy is coming with us.."

Lapis blinked. "You sure about that? I mean won't your boyfriend be pretty pissed if you show up with another android? He might have made an exception for you, but I'm pretty sure me and every other android is still on his shit list."

For a moment Eighteen was tensed as she thought about Androids 13,14,& 15\. However after a moment she relaxed. 'Those models might not even exist yet or may at the very least be incomplete. Regardless when we're done here I'll be thorough. It's good we did come here...to think that a simple wording of a wish could have caused us a lot of trouble in the future.'

"Yo sis? So why shouldn't we destroy Sixteen like fatty over here?" The Raven haired cyborg asked as he inspected Nineteen.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she looked back at her brother. "Sixteen is different. When I came here before to salvage parts he helped me against the other androids...and when Cell came at me...he died trying to protect me. He deserves a chance."

Lapis shrugged. "Alright suit yourself. But when someone pitches a fit...I'll remind them this wasn't my idea."

"Such Loyalty..." Lazuli said in a dry sarcastic manner as she inspected 16's chamber. "It's time to wake you up big guy." she murmured as she pressed the release switch on his tank, before taking a step backwards.

* * *

*AN* And there's another chapter down! Sorry if this one wasn't quite as long. I could have continued with this chapter, but I didn't want this one chapter reaching 7k+ words so I decided to end it here.

 ** _*Powerlevels*_**

 ** _I'm sure there is a lot of conflicting information on various sites that says otherwise, but since this is only suppose to be a comparison, please don't flame me too much about the powerlevels! Their not meant to be 100% accurate anyways I just want a tool people can reference to see how different characters in this fic compare to one another!_**

Trunks: Base Form: 22,000,000/Full Powered Super Saiyan: 1,100,000,000/Super Saiyan 2: 2,200,000,000

Gohan: Base Form 20,000,000/ Full Powered Super Saiyan: 1,000,000,000/ Super Saiyan 2: 2,000,000,000

(Trohan) Base Form 4,000,000,000/ SSJ: 200,000,000,000

Lazuli: 50%:375,000,000 /100%: 750,000,000

Ocarin: 50%: 1,000,000,000 /100%: 2,000,000,000

Zangya: Base Form: 275,000,000 /Transformed: 400,000,000

Android 17: 50% 175,000,000/ 100% 350,000,000

Pan: Base Form: 2,400,000 /Super Saiyan: 120,000,000


	17. Frozen in Time

***AN***

 _Q. Trickybaby69-do gohan know spirit bomb technique?..n are we going to see ssj3?_

 _A. Well since he did spend a great deal of time with his father and King Kai anything is possible ;) As for SSJ3 it will definitely happen._

 _Q. Jmac99-Great chapter I'm glad 16 is back he is my favorite android from the regular time line. Great work keep it up, until next time._

 _A. Hey thanks again for the praise! I'm pretty happy about Sixteen myself. I always thought it was sad how Sixteen sacrifices everything only to cease to exist afterwards. I have some interesting ideas in mind for the big guy so there's that lol._

 _Q. thedarkpokemaster-So does mean 16 is alive always liked him I mean he was not like the others and even Trunks saw this back in the other time line as well and I think that he will tell Gohan this, after all 16 just wants to keep the earth safe._

 _A. Yup Sixteen is definitely back! Fortunately for him Trunks will certainly vouch for him considering he's the only android that Trunks probably would have initially given a chance to when he first returned to his own timeline. Gohan will probably not be pleased, but there are certain things he can't understand since he wasn't able to see what Trunks experienced in the other timeline._

* * *

Sixteen's eyes flashed a brilliant red color as his hand reached out and gripped the corner of the container. He slowly rose up out of the pod, before tilting his head around as he looked between Lazuli and Lapis.

"Wow he's a big one..." Lapis mused as he stared at the silent giant.

"Sixteen...do you know who we are?" Lazuli asked as she stared at the redheaded android.

The tall android tilted his head to look at the blonde, before nodding his head. "Affirmative you are designated as Android 17 and Android 18." he said quietly.

Lazul sighed. 'I forgot he wasn't much for words...' she thought as she collected her thoughts a moment before speaking again. "What is your programming?"

Almost immediately the android responded in his typical robotic tone. "I was designed for the sole purpose of killing Son Goku. "

"That is impossible. Son Goku has been dead for many years now. Seventeen and I after many years have decided to no longer hurt anyone else on this planet. In fact we want to help protect it now. Is that acceptable to you Sixteen ?" the blonde asked as she tensed slightly incase the Android showed any sign of hostility.

Surprisingly the Tall android allowed for a smile. "I was not programmed with agression in mind. I do not like the idea of harming others. If Son Goku is dead...then I have no reason to harm anyone.

Seventeen crossed his arms as he looked at the tall android. 'That's awfully strange. Why would Gero program a non agressive Android? Despite being built like a tank...this guy seems like a teddy bear...unless it's an act, but what purpose would that serve?'

Lazuli relaxed visibly as a smile spread across her features. "I'm glad to hear that big guy. This might sound strange, but I owe you my life. So I'm glad you're on our side."

Sixteen tilted his head as he inspected the blonde a moment, before offering a somewhat puzzled look. "My records do not show we've ever met."

"It's a long story, suffice it to say...I trust you. Seventeen and I are looking for any information the Doctor may have kept about his research, before we level this place for good."

Sixteen tilted his head as he glanced around the lab for a moment, before speaking. "Doctor Gero kept most of his blueprints and files in his office. If there are any other files they will be stored on the main computer...though it will need to be deactivated as it still continues his work in his abscence."

Lapis chuckled. "I think we trashed his office back in the day when we first busted out of this place."

Lazuli nodded. "Yeah at the time we didn't care to look around or anything beyond getting out of this lab." she mused quietly. "Sixteen do you know how to access the computer without triggering some sort of security in the system."

A hint a smile pulled at the normally stone faced Android's face. "I have each and every encryption and passcode of the Doctor saved in my memory. I should have no trouble."

Lazuli's eyes widened. 'I wonder why Sixteen was programmed so differently than the rest of us. It's possible he couldn't merely be defective, but if that's the case...then why would he have such crucial information stored within his design.' her thoughts were interrupted by Lapis' voice.

"Come on Sis. While Sixteen does his stuff, let's see what the old bastard had hiding in his office."

The blonde slowly nodded her head in agreement as she followed after him.

* * *

Ocarin's eyes widened as he tilted his head just as Gohan and Trunks appeared next to him and Dende.

"That technique of yours. That'll take some getting use to..." The Namekian chuckled.

"Trust me I know the feeling. He showed up to my doorstep this morning like that.." Trunks responded with a grin.

"Gohan!" Dende called as he smiled at the sight of the blackhaired Saiyan.

Gohan cracked a grin as he nodded at both Ocarin and Dende. "It's good to see you both. We still have some catching up to do Dende."

"No doubt. I'm just glad we're all meeting again under better circumstances." The new Guardian mused.

"Sorry we didn't get a chance to talk much after what happened back on New Namek. There was a lot to deal with in the wake of everything that's happened recently." Trunks said as he folded his arms.

"Don't sweat it. The caretaker... more or less filled in the details. I must say it's interesting the group that is now gathered to protect this planet. Then again the Genie mentioned that the first group of the Earth's special forces was rather strange itself." Ocarin mused.

"I could attest to that. As much as I wish this was just a social call we need to talk about a few matters. I wish I could say it was nothing serious, but that would be a lie..." Gohan started.

"Gohan whatever it is you can tell us..." Dende said as he offered his old friend a smile.

The half-saiyan's lip twitched slightly. "Well let me ask you something first...were you able to restore Shenron?"

Dende bowed his head. "Yes. In fact tells me that this Shenron is much stronger than the one before. He can grant up to two wishes and can revive a person who has died more than once. In addition he can still revive multiple people at a time."

"Well at least that's some good news..." Trunks mused.

Gohan sighed. "At least there's that. Well I'll explain what I've already told Trunks and then we'll figure out our next move from there."

* * *

"Super Android Project?" Lazuli whispered as she narrowed her eyes at the notes that lay before her.

"Find something Sis?" Lapis asked as he walked over as he idly flipped through a folder, before discarding it aside.

"Yeah and it's something really bad. There's not much detail listed here, but Gero had plans for another project one that was suppose to originally surpass Cell. It never saw the light of day, because Gero was concerned that it might be too powerful for him to control."

"What are you saying?" The raven haired android asked as he rested his hands on the desk his sister was currently sitting behind.

The blonde lowered the file momentairly as she shook her head. "I don't know...I think that Gero was scared that he would be unable to control whatever this Super Android is. So he scrapped the idea."

"Are you telling me that Cell was a second safer choice?" he asked incredously

Lazuli slowly nodded her head. "Yeah...and Gero seemed to believe this "Super Android" could possibly be hundreds if not thousands of times more dangerous than Cell. I still feel like we're missi-" she paused momentairly as she reached up and touched her forehead as she closed her eyes.

Her brother frowned. "You alright Sis?"

The blonde shook her head after a moment as she opened her eyes once more. "I'm fine...just felt dizzy for a moment. What I was trying to say...is that I think we're missing something important. Between this other version of me Gero seems to be working on and this Super Android Project...there is undoubtly a connection, but to what end?"

Lapis shrugged. "No idea..didn't see much else in the files about that. Though I did learn something interesting about our friend out front."

Lazuli blinked as she sat the file in her hands down. "Well don't keep me waiting."

The blackhaired cyborg ran a hand through his hair. "Well I'm sure you're curious too why he's so strange. I mean look at the rest of Gero's creations, hell look at how we are...or well were I suppose."

The blonde sighed, before nodding. "I know what you mean. What's your point?"

"Well you know due to the programming of how Gero use to be in the Red Ribbon Army and that he hates Goku for leading to it's downfall? Well turns out that Gero actually had a son once that served as a solider in the Red Ribbon Army. Apparently he was a terrible solider as he didn't crave conflict, anyways he was killed at some point during the Red Ribbon's war with the rest of the planet. Sixteen is modeled after his own son, hence why he's so different than the rest of us."

The blonde was quiet for a moment as she processed that. "Though I still hate Gero with every fiber of my being...It almost makes me wonder if he would have ever turned to this if only his son had not died. "

"You think his revenge on the world might be more personal than just about his Red Ribbon Army?"

Lazuli frowned. "Who knows. It doesn't change anything, but at least it explains a few things regarding Sixteen. We should probably take these files to be safe. Bulma might be able to learn more. We should see what the big guy turned up out there."

Lapis merely grunted in response as he tucked a couple of the files under his arm, before he started for the door.

Lazuli stared at the file in her hand a moment, before sighing. 'Damn you Gero. Even in death you torment us..' she thought as she stood up, before following after her brother.

* * *

"I see...it would seem this world is a magnet for danger much like our homeworld was. But if what you say is true we can end the threat of this Majin Buu by simply killing this wizard and his minions, before he can release this creature upon the galaxy." Ocarin mused as he crossed his arms.

Trunks bowed his head. "That's true. We could end it all before anymore innocent lives are destroyed. However we have no idea how to find Babidi. From what Gohan says...Physically he's not that strong, but he's smart. If the Supreme Kai hasn't been able to catch up with him yet, it means we're forced to wait for them to come to us. Which means we have to make sure to stop him when he arrives, before he can release Buu."

Dende bowed his head as he had a terrible feeling hit him.

"Hold on...Maybe we don't have to just sit here and wait for Babidi to come to us after all. " Gohan suggested as an idea struck him.

"What are you thinking Gohan?" Trunks asked as he tilted his head to look at the other half-saiyan.

"I say we test out these new dragonballs. For one we wipe any memory of Lapis and Lazuli from the minds of the citizens of Earth, then we use our second wish to ask Shenron where Babidi is right now. I can use my instant transmission to take us all there."

Trunks eyes widened. "Why didn't I think of that?! We could end this as soon as we collect the dragonballs."

Ocarin frowned. "The Dragonballs aren't so easy to find. It could a long time to find each of them."

"Not necessarily. Back in the day my mother had a device to find each of the Dragonballs. If we use that we could find all of them within a day...a couple of days at most." Trunks said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Babidi himself is weak. The three of us Together should be more than capable of handling this. Let's gather the dragonballs and make our wishes. No one else has to even get invol-" Gohan stopped in the middle of speaking almost like he'd be frozen.

Trunk's eyes widened as he noticed it wasn't just Gohan who was frozen in place. Ocarin and even Dende too were like statues, the ambient sounds in the background were non existent as well. "What in the world is going on?" He wondered aloud as he paced forward noticing that none of the frozen warriors seemed to react at all.

* * *

"Discover anything interesting big guy?" Lazuli asked as she and her brother made their way back into the main part of the Lab.

Sixteen was quiet a moment, before he tilted his head away from the computer, before slowly shaking his head.

"Negative. The only things listed within the main computer was information about the various android models both active and inactive. Nothing in regards to any additional research is listed here. If such information existed it's probably contained in those files." He mused as he glanced at the physical files that the siblings were carrying.

"Well...hopefully that old lady can make sense of this garbage. If that's all though...let's get out of here. This is the last time I want to see this place." Lapis mused as he started for the front entrance.

The blonde cyborg next to him nodded her head. "I'm sure Bulma can find something useful here, but I agree the sooner we're rid of this place the better. Come on Sixteen." She said as she followed after brother.

WIthout uttering a word the silent warrior followed after the siblings, before taking to the sky. After a few seconds the blonde stopped as he held out her one free hand. "Lapis let's wipe this place from existence." She breathed as she began to collect energy within her palm.

"Finally a good dose of destruction. Good riddance.." The raven haired cyborg remarked as he began to fire a volley of blasts towards the lab below.

Lazuli narrowed her eyes. As the energy in her hand expanded several times over, before she fired a massive purple ball of energy at the side of the cliff face the Lab was settled in, before a flash of light illuminated the area for a moment. As the smoke cleared the entire cliffside and the Lab along with it were erased from existence.

"Show off..." Lapis chuckled.

Lazuli smirked. "Come on let's get back to Capsule Corp."

* * *

"How is this possible?" Trunks wondered out loud as he waved his hand in front of Gohan's face only to receive no reaction at all.

"I guess you could say my powers are more efficient than your Time Machine...Trunks.." A female voice said behind him startling him as he turned to see a short Kaioshin woman standing before him with her arms crossed. The woman herself looked young with pinkish/purplish skin and red hair and eyes. She looked almost like a child in terms of appearance, though it was clear from her presence this wasn't the case.

"What are you talking about? Who are you and how are you doing this?" Trunks asked.

The Kai before him pursed her lips. "This is my domain...time. I can travel through multiple periods of time be it into the past or the future. As you see, I can also stop time, but this conversation will have to be brief. Such an ability will require me to rest for several weeks. I am the Supreme Kai of Time. I personally handle multiple universes and it's my job to safeguard the timelines. You yourself have violated and distorted one of these timelines, by traveling to another parallel universe."

Trunks eyes widened. "I had no idea...but I won't apologize for it. I saved so many lives, by going there. I helped them avoid all the pain this timeline had to endure."

"You're right...and it's why I didn't interfere, but you must understand that there is such a thing as the butterfly effect. You noticed that just by merely going back in time you changed things you could never have anticipated by being there. Much like how things in this timeline were changed when I caused you to arrive back to this timeline later than you intended."

"Wait...so you're the reason why I arrived back six months later than I intended. But why? Do you know how many more people died in that time?" Trunks asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

The woman's eyes narrowed as she stomped forward. It was almost comical as she only came up to Trunk's stomach. "Listen here Pal. I don't take any pleasure in watching anyone be harmed, but you have no idea how much better this one event played out versus how it was originally meant to. You owe me...even if you don't realize it yet."

The Half Saiyan blinked. "What are you talking about? Do you know what would have happened ?"

The Supreme Kai of Time sighed. "I watched it play out..but since you're so curious I'll tell you myself. If you had arrived back at the time you intended you would have returned to a period were both of the cyborgs were still terrorizing the planet. Lazuli would have never had a chance to find redemption as you would have killed her and her brother without a second thought and why wouldn't you at that time?"

Trunks swallowed as he thought about it. It was surreal, but true. He knew that everything he felt for the blonde only happened because her eyes had been opened and she had sought redemption. Her sacrifice against Cell...it was all a domino effect one that would have never transpired if he'd arrived when he'd originally intended. "I see your point..." he finally admitted quietly."

"Good, but I'm not done. I may only have a few minutes, but you're going to listen to what I have to say Trunks. You need to know just how important even a small decision can effect something unseen. Because you would have destroyed the androids, you would have never been pushed your limits of Super Saiyan against Cell, because you wouldn't need to against his imperfect form. You would kill Cell and despite the planet being in ruins, you would assume that rebuilding and life again would be possible, but it would be a false hope and you'd be much weaker than you are now."

"You'd arrive on New Namek earlier than in this timeline, but because Bojack and his crew hadn't arrived yet Dende would have elected to stay with his Father as he was the only family he had left and Ocarin would have as well meaning you'd return to Earth after making your wishes but without a new guardian or Dragonballs. Shortly after returning home New Namek would be visited by Bojack who with the help of his crew would have killed the last three Namekians, their victory would be short lived as Broly as in this timeline would have arrived and oblitered them."

Trunk was quiet for a moment. "You've made your point. I think I've heard enough."

The woman sighed. "I'm sorry for being so blunt, but you need to understand how important every single choice you make is. The reason why I'm here now is you need to be warned. You and your friends are about to make a terrible decision."

"What do you mean?!" Trunks asked.

"All of you are underestimating Babidi. Even I with my powers can't see every possible way this could end, and there are certain things I can't tell you without risking changing the wrong things. What I can tell you is...that you must convince the others to not go after Babidi right now. "

"What? But why? what is it we don't know?'

The woman scrunched her nose up. "In all of the scenarios I've seen you all go after Babidi assuming that you'll catch him off guard, but you're wrong. He's prepared for you and in fact he has something that none of you could have predicted."

"What is it?" Trunks asked as he folded his arms.

"Babidi discovered another Majin. In attempting to stop Babidi I've seen you awaken this creature in the process. "

"Another Majin? You mean like Buu?" Trunks asked his eyes widening in horror.

"Yes and though this creature is not inherrently evil, if Babidi is able to control it none of you would stand a chance at this point. "

"Then what would you have us do? and why don't you just tell all of us this ? Why stop time like this and have me try to convince everyone?"

The woman sighed. "Because as I've said merely being in a timeline can distort it. The more you interact, the more you risk changing. My presence more so than others. Because you've dealt with this in a sense, I chose to speak with you. Normally I would have sent someone else in my place to speak with you to avoid risking a direction confrontation, but this is a unique situation."

"Unique how?"

"Let's just stay you're not ready to meet the person I would have sent and I have forbade her from visiting you. Let's just leave it at that. " She said as she began to breath heavily.

Trunk's brow furrowed as she seemed to offer more questions then answers. "What then...what should I do?"

The woman raised her hand. "You have three months. In that time Babidi will make his way into the Northern Galaxy and find out that his target is on Earth. Make your preparations and fight him on your terms. Even if you manage to stop Babidi from releasing his Majin...this battle will test you all. Whatever you do...do not underestimate him nor your allies. Make no mistake it will take all of you to succeed. That much I've seen." She said as she faded from existence without another word.

"Wait!" Trunks called out only to recieve a strange look from Gohan and Ocarin.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Gohan asked his brow furrowing.

Trunks looked around a moment, before he sighed. 'Dammit...how in the world am I suppose to convince them to listen to me.?'

A few minutes passed at the Half-Saiyan tried to figure out how to approach this situation.

"As strange as this sounds, I don't think going after Babidi is a wise idea. I think it would be smarter to wait for him to come to us. " Trunks started.

Ocarin blinked. "Didn't you just agree with us that going after him was the best course a few moments ago ?..."

Gohan folded his arms. "Yeah what gives Trunks?"

The Half-Saiyan gritted his teeth as he tried to think of some way to explain himself, only to hear a male voice interrupt his thoughts from behind them.

"It's because he was visited by none other than the Supreme Kai of Time."

The group turned to see the Supreme Kai standing there with a serious look on his face.

"Supreme Kai?" Gohan asked startled. "What are you talking about? and Who is this Kai of time?"

"She visited you didn't she ? I'm right aren't I Trunks?" The Supreme Kai asked as he stared at the lavendar haired warrior.

Trunks stared at the kai, before slowly bowing his head. "Yes..." He admitted.

"I knew it...I felt her presence even though it was for only a moment. If she left her normal realm to come here...there must be a reason. It's why I came to investigate."

Trunks nodded. "This sounds so strange coming from my mouth, but when she appeared the rest of the world stood still. All of you were frozen in time except me.." he said as he looked between Gohan,Ocarin, and Dende.

"Amazing..." Dende murmurred while Ocarin looked puzzled.

"So you're saying you had a conversation with someone who stopped time...and none of us even noticed anything?" Gohan asked disblief in his voice.

"I know how it sounds. I asked her myself why she refused to just approach all of us, but she seemed to believe that the more personal interaction she had with us would cause more things in this timeline to change. She apparently has the ability of seeing multiple parallel universes and can see how different events in time can play out, she warned me against us heading straight after Babidi. "

"As outlandish as it sounds..I can attest to her powers. If she came here and risked a meeting in the first place, it would be wise to heed her advice." The Supreme Kai suggested.

"Then what in the world should we do?" Gohan asked exasperated.

Trunk's brow furrowed. "She said that in a matter of three months Babidi would arrive on Earth to find Buu. We have that much time prepare and she told me that it would take all of us to handle this threat. But there's something more all of you should know, something that changes everything."

Gohan sighed as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose as Ocarin spoke up. "Well what is it?"

Trunks let out a sigh. "Babidi discovered a second Majin, it's with him and he intends to release it alongside Majin Buu."

* * *

 ** _*Powerlevels*_**

 ** _I'm sure there is a lot of conflicting information on various sites that says otherwise, but since this is only suppose to be a comparison, please don't flame me too much about the powerlevels! Their not meant to be 100% accurate anyways I just want a tool people can reference to see how different characters in this fic compare to one another!_**

Trunks: Base Form: 22,000,000/Full Powered Super Saiyan: 1,100,000,000/Super Saiyan 2: 2,200,000,000

Gohan: Base Form 20,000,000/ Full Powered Super Saiyan: 1,000,000,000/ Super Saiyan 2: 2,000,000,000

(Trohan) Base Form 4,000,000,000/ SSJ: 200,000,000,000

Lazuli: 50%:375,000,000 /100%: 750,000,000

Ocarin: 50%: 1,000,000,000 /100%: 2,000,000,000

Zangya: Base Form: 275,000,000 /Transformed: 400,000,000

Lapis: 50% 175,000,000/ 100% 350,000,000

Android 16: 50 % 200,000,000/ 100% 400,000,000

Pan: Base Form: 2,400,000 /Super Saiyan: 120,000,000


	18. Bittersweet

***AN***

 _Q. thedarkpokemaster- lol so the Kai of time has shown up then I see which is good she is funny after all, I have a feeling that this version of Beerus may show up as well I mean he is funny and so cool. Anyway another good chapter with more information going on that may help our heroes out, but they have only three months to do it._

 _A. Yeah I tried to capture the way the Kai of Time is depicted in Xenoverse. I really debated on how much time I wanted to give everyone, but the short amount of time seemed to make things seem more dire. Beerus and the other Gods will play a larger role in the future._

 _Q. Devilhacker- Damn! this getting more interesting! I like the Xenoverse elements._

 _A. Thank you! I'm trying to draw from multiple sources, including things from Xenoverse, Dragonball Multiverse, the anime and manga, the movies, while always doing a twist as I try to avoid flat out following how things happened in the respective arcs._

* * *

"A second Majin?!" The Supreme Kai sputtered as he lost his composure as his eyes widened in terror.

"Well this has gone from a bad situation to worse one. I don't suppose your new friend mentioned anything else?" Ocarin asked as he folded his arms.

Trunks shook his head. "Nothing that will help I'm afraid. From the way she spoke I get the feeling there are things we're better off not knowing, but as grim as it might seem we do have an advantage. We know when Babidi will arrive which means we can focus every spare moment we have on preparing for their arrival."

Gohan nodded. "That's true. Besides regardless of how many Majin Babidi has...if we can stop him, before their released it won't even matter. "

The Supreme Kai finally collected himself as he stepped forward. "If there is any chance now it will require you all to push yourselves beyond your limits. Gohan it's time you finish your training and as for the two of you, it would be wise for you to come with us." He said as he looked between Trunks and Ocarin.

"I appreciate the thought, but my place is now on Earth protecting Dende. I'll make my preparations here." Ocarin said as he folded his arms.

"As you wish. It is your decision to make.." the Kai responded with a curt nod.

Trunks frowned. He hadn't even been home from Namek a week and here he was about to leave again. Though he knew the stakes being what they were, he couldn't allows his personal feelings to cloud his judgement. "I'll join you, but I need a little time."

Gohan sighed his feelings mirroring Trunks. "I second that Supreme Kai. I for one was just reunited with my Family after so many years, they deserve to hear it from me that I'm about to leave again."

The Supreme Kai's hard look softened marginally. "Very well. I understand. I will seek you both out tomorrow, I'm sorry I know this must be hard, but we all must make sacrifices, if we don't now then when Babidi arrives...we won't be ready."

"I understand..." Trunks said as he bowed his head slightly.

"Same here..." Gohan sighed.

"Then I'll see you both tomorrow.." he said, before vanishing from sight.

The two half-saiyans traded a look, before Gohan chuckled mirthlessly. "Never easy is it?"

Trunks shook his head. "You read my mind...One day maybe that'll change." he mused as he tilted his head to look at the Namekian warrior.

"You should speak with and ask him about something called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I learned about it when I traveled to the past."

"Time Chamber?" Ocarin asked as he raised a brow.

"Yeah. This lookout has a room in which an individual can spend a single day in this realm while a year inside the chamber passes. I intend to tell everyone else that too, I figure there's no such thing as overpreparing." he mused.

Gohan shook his head. "Jeez. If only we had known about this chamber back in the day. Then again who knows I can tell anymore what would have been for the best, either way we should go. I know I for one want to spend this evening with my Family."

"Right...Ocarin best of luck to you and Dende." Trunks said as he walked towards Gohan.

Gohan rested his hands on Trunk's shoulder. "Take care of yourselves and Dende one day we'll have a chance to catch up.." he chuckled as he nodded at the Guardian, before the pair dissapeared.

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp Bulma was currently studying Seventeen while her computer began to run scans on an unconcious Android Sixteen.

"Well Doc what's the diagnosis?" Lapis asked as he sat up and reached for his shirt.

Bulma rubbed her temples. She'd been having to deal with the raven haired android for nearly an hour now. To say he was less mature than his sister was an understatement...a big one at that. "Well your design is almost identical to your sister's. I should be able to study some of the blueprints you two returned from Gero's lab and make further improvements on both of your cybernetics. Beyond that if you're looking to get stronger I'd suggest you use the Gravity Chamber in the back yard. Eighteen and Trunks have been using it alot. "

Lapis pulled his shirt over his head, before throwing his legs over the table as he sprang to his feet. "You're not so bad for a human. Thanks..." he said waving his hand as he strode towards the door.

A few seconds elapsed as Lazuli slipped in with a aplogetic look on her face. "I'm sorry about Lapis. He may not be causing trouble anymore for the Earth, but he's still adjusting to everything. His attitude is just a front. He's not always like that..." she said quietly.

Bulma actually chuckled. "You forget I use to have to contend with the prince of all Saiyans, compared to him Lapis is just a smart mouthed kid. "

The blonde smiled slightly as she rested her hip against a nearby table. "I guess you have a point there..." she mused.

The older woman tilted her head as she glanced over at Sixteen. "So what's the deal with this guy? He actually seems friendly, though I can tell from a preliminary scan that he's actually an android and not a cyborg like you and your brother."

Lazuli shrugged as she had a distant look in her eyes. "From what we found in Gero's Lab it sounds like Sixteen was modeled after his late son. Maybe in some way that bastard still had a shred of decency in him. He couldn't bring himself to make Sixteen a monster. Then again who knows. Gero never really shared much and obviously we didn't care. All I know is Sixteen deserves a chance. If I can get a second chance after everything I've done...it's a no brainer. He's hurt no one." she said.

Bulma smiled before nodding. "I see well I'll inspect him like I did your brother and remove his bomb as well. " she paused momentairly as her smile faded. "Is everything alright?"

The blonde shook her head. "I don't know...I have a lot on my mind.I can't stop worrying about how Trunk's conversation with Gohan went and why he isn't back yet. Also my mind keeps drifting to Pan and I wish I could see her. It's been over two months now." she said as a frown spread across her face. "And last but not least...those notes we found in the Lab. I keep getting a terrible feeling every time I think about it."

Bulma stepped forward as she offered a rare display of affection as she rested both of her hands on the other woman's shoulders as she smiled. "Hey as serious as their conversation might be, Trunks won't let Gohan do something stupid and even if Gohan has his issues, he'll get over it in time. As for where Pan is concerned...just give it some time. The tension between everyone will ease after a while,I mean look how far things have already come."

The blonde's lips twitched into a faint smile. "You know I can't remember if Lapis and I ever had a mother, at least one that was in our lives, but you've become like one to me. I don't deserve it, but thank you." She paused a moment, before continuing.

"Looking back on it...I realize when I first came to you all those months ago...I was in such a weaken state you could have killed me. I wouldn't have blamed you. You had every right."

Bulma's eyes widened a moment, before softening. "Hey what's done is done. Some things can't be changed, but you have changed and I can honestly say I'm happy now. That's something I never thought would happen. But more so than that...I see how Trunks and you look at one another. It's so much more than Vegeta and I ever shared. I love you like I would my own daughter. "

The blonde blinked a couple of times, before smiling softly. "Thankyou. That means more to me than you know. This is so embarassing to admit, but Trunks has become so special to me. He has this intensity to him at times, but it's tempered by his compassion." she mused aloud.

Bulma smiled to herself as the blonde continued speaking.

"I love how he never gives up even when things seem hopeless. When I first started to get to know him...I wanted to prove to him that I had changed ,but as time went on I became desperate. I wanted him to see me as more than a machine, more than a monster. " she paused temporarily as she rested her hand upon her chest, before smiling to herself. "It took me a while to understand everything that I was feeling. These emotions were so new to me, but when he and I spent so long together...I realized that it wasn't just attraction. I love him and I cherish the precious time we have together." she said as she flushed slightly feeling embarassed from what she had admitted.

Bulma laughed as she threw her arms around the beautiful blonde. "Wow you've got it bad girl. I'm happy for the two of you and I mean that. Just take it from an old woman, treasure every moment you get."

The blonde nodded her head quietly as Bulma pulled away.

"Enough jabbering for now though. I should finish taking a look at our friend here and then see what else I can make out from all this information you brought me."

"Right. I'll let you get back to work.." she paused a moment as her lips twitched slightly into a smile.

"I can feel Trunks. He's back!"

Bulma chuckled. "Well go catch up to him. I'm sure you both have a lot to talk about."

The blonde nodded casting a smile over her shoulder, before she stepped outside.

* * *

Seventeen walked towards the Gravity Chamber with his hands shoved into his pockets, he tilted his head slightly as he saw Trunks and Gohan appear not too far away. He watched as after a quick exchange Gohan vanished once more, before he saw his sister come into view, before Trunks embraced her.

"Jeez. Doesn't matter how many times I see it...that's still weird." he mused under his breath.

"You make a habit of talking to yourself?" A voice asked.

Seventeen tilted his head up to stare at a familiar blue skinned woman who sat up in a tree above him with her hands behind her head.

"Only when I think I'm alone. You make a habit of spying on people?"

"That would require me to care enough to do so." She said dismissively.

Lapis kicked off the ground, before landing across from her on the same branch. "So if you're so disinterested in everything, why are you hanging around this place? Kind of figured you would have already left this planet by now."

"Trust me it's been a plan of mine, but this planet is so backwards it would seem that the scientist who lives here is the only one capable of building a ship that can get me off this rock."

Lapis shrugged his shoulders. "Guess that makes sense, but I have to wonder what's the plan once you're clear of Earth?"

"What do you mean ?" she asked as she folded her arms.

"I mean if you're so gungho on leaving...you must have some sort of plan?"

Zangya frowned. "I'm not use to sitting still for very long. I've been a pirate for a very long time. We sacked a planet and then moved on to the next and that's how it always was. Though now that I'm the last of my crew...the last of my kind...I must admit I don't know what to do with myself

"Huh sounds like you're about as lost as I am. " Lapis chuckled as he eyed the woman for a moment. "Well if you'll excuse me. I've got some training to do." he mused as he flipped out of the tree, before landing on his feet. He waved his hand as he began to walk once more towards the Gravity machine. "Catcha ya later babe..!"

The Cyborg tilted his head as heard footsteps behind him. He saw the woman following him with a frown on her face and with her arms crossed. "You know if you like me so much you can show it in other ways than following me." he smirked.

The blueskinned woman rolled her eyes as she groaned. "As if you idiot, I'm just tired of sitting around, at least hitting something will make me feel better and you seem like a pretty good outlet." she mused as her lips twitched slightly in amusement.

Lapis scoffed as the door to the chamber opened. "Yeah well don't get ahead of yourself. I don't intend to hold back."

"Good that's the kind of thing that could get you killed." Zangya mused as she followed after the cyborg into the gravity chamber.

* * *

"Trunks!" Lazuli called out as she stepped outside with a look of concern on her face. As she saw him, she could almost immediately tell something was wrong.

The half-saiyan's eyes softened as he saw her, before he closed the distance between them and pulled her into a tight embrace.

The blonde curled her slender arms around his waist as she pressed her cheek against his chest. "Everything ok big guy? is Gohan...are we ok?" she asked with some obvious concern in her voice.

Trunks let out a deep sigh as he lightly trace the small of her back with his fingertips a moment, before pulling back to look at her in the face. "We're ok Zuli. Gohan and I had a long talk and though it will take some time...he knows where things stand."

The blonde's expression brightened for a moment as she squeezed him tightly, her happiness dimmed a bit however as she noted he didn't seem particularly happy. "What troubles you then? Come on Trunks you're freaking me out..." she breathed.

The Half-saiyan sighed. "Gohan told me why he was allowed to come back in the first place. There's another threat to the Earth...a much larger one this time." He admitted.

"What is it?"

Trunks reached out as he took both of her hands into his. "Let's go inside. Everyone needs to be here for this"

The blonde who couldn't help but feel a knot in her stomach numbly nodded her head. "Alright..."

* * *

Several hours later at the Son house the entire family found themselves seated around the Dinner table. Things had grown uncomfortably quiet after supper as Gohan had revealed what danger was approaching the planet.

"Is there really no one else who can stop this Babidi? Why does it always have to be you Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked, before frowning deeply.

Gohan let out a deep sigh. "Believe me mom there is no where I'd rather be then here. If I thought even for a minute that leaving to prepare for this threat wasn't necessary I would never leave you all, but if I don't...there's more than a good chance all of you would be put in danger. This family is finally whole again and I refuse to see it torn apart. I'll get stronger, come back and with the help of the others stop this Babidi and then we can finally move on with our lives. That is a promise."

Videl smiled sadly. "Gohan I trust you. I don't have to like this, but if you say it's the only way...then I believe you."

Gohan reached out from under the table, before squeezing his wife's hand. "Thank you.." he murmured, before he glanced over at Pan who sniffed quietly as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Pan...I'm sorry you deserve better than this, but I promise when all this is over, I'll make this right...we'll all be together."

The Five year old nodded as she hopped out of her chair, before she ran over and quickly through her arms around her father. "Daddy I promise I'll be tough, please come home for me and Mama. Please..." she sniffed again as she stared up at him with big tears in her eyes.

Gohan offered her a tender smile as he rested a hand on her head. "There's nothing in the galaxy that would keep me from doing that sweet heart. "

Chi-Chi's stern expression softened as she watched the exchange. 'I just hope you're right Gohan. I can't bear to lose you again and if you die...Pan will never understand'

* * *

Meanwhile a similar conversation was happening at Capsule Corp between Trunks, Lazuli, Lapis, Bulma, Zangya, and Sixteen. The group was gathered in the living room discussing the impending arrival of Babidi.

"Jeez if it's not one thing it's another. I for one don't intend to be just a distraction like with Time Chamber you mentioned sounds useful." Lapis mused as he folded his arms with a frown.

"That shouldn't be an issue. Like I told you earlier, I believe that I should be able to upgrade each of your cybernetics with the notes recovered from Gero's lab" Bulma said as she looked between Lapis,Lazuli, and Sixteen.

"Hey finally a doctor I like..." Lapis chuckled as he kicked his legs up on the couch.

Sixteen who leaned against the farwall bowed his head. "Thank you." he murmurred simply as he looked at Bulma.

Lazuli on the other hand had been silent throughout most of the conversation. She sat on the couch next to Trunks with an unreadable expression.

"That's all of this is well and good, but do we have any idea how strong any of these wizards's minions are? From the way you described it...we're screwed if either of these Majin are released, but what else can we expect?" Zangya asked as a couple of people turned to look at her.

Trunks rubbed his forehead a moment. "Well to be honest I have no clue. It's just speculation at this point since we've never actually crossed paths yet, but I'm willing to bet if the Wizard himself isn't that physically strong that he's gathered at least a few powerful warriors to protect him. "

"Well that's really helpful..." Zangya said sarcastically.

Trunks sighed. "To be honest I'm surprised you're even here. "

The Pirate shrugged. "As I was telling Ascot over there earlier, I have no ship off this rock and besides it sounds like the same situation applies like with Broly, if I run it's only a matter of time till these Majin creatures catch up to me. I'd rather deal with the problem at it's source." She mused.

"Well whatever your reasons...we can use all the help we can get." Trunks said as he glanced over at Lazuli who still hadn't spoken.

"So you and Gohan are really leaving until this Wizard arrives?" Bulma asked.

Trunks saw a hint of sadness on the blonde's face, before he looked up at his mother. "Yeah. The plan is to train with Gohan on the Supreme Kai's planet for most of those three months, but then Gohan and I will return to Earth, before Babidi's arrival to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I'd suggest you all do the same."

* * *

"Wow..." Videl breathed as her back arched, before she collapsed onto her husband, a giggle escaped her lips as she tried to catch her breath. "My entire body feels like jelly.." she laughed as she slowly kissed her husband's chest.

A smile pulled at Gohan's features. "I figured we should make up for lost time. I promise I'm coming back this time." he said as he reached up and ran a hand through her short black locks. "And I promise we can do a lot more of this...and other things too." he chuckled as a grin pulled at his features.

"I'm holding you to that..." she said a look of mischief appeared on her face as her hand trailed down his stomach, before a chuckle escaped her lips. "Seems someone is excited again."

Gohan grinned. "Can't say I blame him. But I thought you're body felt like jelly. Sure you can manage?" he asked as he offered her a teasing smile.

The human woman dragged her fingernails slowly down his chest as she returned his grin. "I think I'll manage just fine."

* * *

A couple of hours had passed now since everyone in Capsule Corp had gone their separate ways. Only Eighteen and Trunks remained on the couch. They had sat there in silence for the longest time, before Trunks finally decided to break it.

"I'm sorry Zuli. I know you must be mad at me. We just got back and I'm already about to take off again."

"You're wrong...I'm not mad." The blonde said as she looked up with a sad look in her eyes.

"It's just...I have a bad feeling about all of this and I can't put my finger on it. It's going to suck to be away from you for so long. I don't even want to think about it..." she admitted before bowing her head.

Trunks lowered his hand to the curve of her hip, before he squeezed gently as he rested his head against hers. "We'll get through this and when it's done...we can focus on us and the future."

The blonde closed her eyes momentarily as she smiled. "I like the sound of that..."

Trunks turned as he buried his face into her hair.

Lazuli let out a content sigh. "You seemed alright with seeing Sixteen. I was hoping that would go over well."

Trunks pulled away a moment, before nodding his head. "Yeah it seems like the Sixteen from this timeline is more or less the same as the one I met in the past. I have no issue with giving him a chance, he earned my respect in the Past. Speaking of what you found in the Lab though...are you alright with everything? I know all the talk about Babidi and these Majin overshadowed what you and Lapis found in Gero's lab."

"I don't know...it feels like we have more questions now than answers. Whatever this Super Android Project is...it honestly terrifies me. I hope Bulma can make some more sense of it all. It felt good though to watch that place burn. I just want that chapter of our lives to be over with. I know that there will always be dangers to the Earth, but...I think we've all earned a break. I want these three months to pass quickly so we can move on with our lives."

Trunk reached up and brushed a stray hair from her troubled face. "We'll end this Zuli together. One way or another we'll finally bring a lasting peace to this planet. "

"I like the sound of that..."she whispered as she leaned forward and pressed her full lips against his. Trunks melted into the kiss as he ran his hands through her long blonde hair. The kiss lasted several seconds, before the pair finally separated as they simply stared into one another's eyes. "Come home to soon Big Guy.."

"I'll be back before you know it..." he responded with a soft smile.

* * *

 ** _*Powerlevels*_**

 ** _I'm sure there is a lot of conflicting information on various sites that says otherwise, but since this is only suppose to be a comparison, please don't flame me too much about the powerlevels! Their not meant to be 100% accurate anyways I just want a tool people can reference to see how different characters in this fic compare to one another!_**

Trunks: Base Form: 22,000,000/Full Powered Super Saiyan: 1,100,000,000/Super Saiyan 2: 2,200,000,000

Gohan: Base Form 20,000,000/ Full Powered Super Saiyan: 1,000,000,000/ Super Saiyan 2: 2,000,000,000

Lazuli: 50%:375,000,000 /100%: 750,000,000

Ocarin: 50%: 1,000,000,000 /100%: 2,000,000,000

Zangya: Base Form: 275,000,000 /Transformed: 400,000,000

Lapis: 50% 175,000,000/ 100% 350,000,000

Android 16: 50 % 200,000,000/ 100% 400,000,000


	19. Discovery

***AN***

 _Q. thedarkpokemaster-well at least they all get at least some time with their loved ones and I have a feeling that they are going to need it after all with what is to come and it will be dark, but I may be wrong on that. And Pan was so sweet in this I know she will grow up to be a very good fighter, when she gets older that is._

 _A.I completely agree! It was kind of meant to be a final moment of reprieve for most of the characters, a calm before the storm. Without getting into too many details, the Buu Arc will be much darker, it's not say everything has been light hearted thus far, but the only major character deaths have been in the form of villians. That's very likely to change in this Arc._

 _Q. Engineer of Epicness- Good chapter. On my previous question: if Lazuli and Zangya fuse, it might prevent hell raiser 18 from combining with Lazuli. just a thought._

 _A,That's probably true. I doubt Hell fighter 18 would be able to join with her counterpart if she was fused already, but again I'm not really sure if Lazuli could successfully fuse with not only an alien, but with another being aside from hell fighter 18, with all of her cybernetic enhancements. If anyone has any other thoughts on the matter I'd love to hear your take._

* * *

"We'll be home before you know it..." Trunks said as he forced a smile as his mother threw her arms around him, before hugging him tightly. "Son you be careful and come home to us safely."

Trunks nodded. "You have my word mom. When we return we'll be ready for Babidi." he said as his gazed shifted to the blonde that stood next to Bulma.

He stepped forward, before curling his arms around her waist. He rested his hands upon the small of her back as he bent his head down as he rested his forehead against hers. "I'll be back soon Zuli. When all this mess is over... I promise you we'll make up for the lost time. We can be normal for a change"

The blonde's lips twitched ever so slightly as she brought a hand up to his cheek as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his in a very slow deliberate way. Her tongue wrestled with his for a few seconds, before she broke the gesture as she stared into his eyes. "Normal is over rated Big Guy...just do what you have to do and don't forget about a girl while you're away." she teased with a hint of a smirk.

Trunks chuckled. "Not a chance. "

A few seconds elapsed, before his smile slipped away as his expression became more serious.

"I'm counting on you all to train hard. Gather the dragonballs, but save them. I know that you want to make your wish so you can go out into public again and not have to stay hidden, but...we might need those wishes if things don't go the way we want."

The blonde nodded her head. "You have my word we'll gather the dragonablls and we won't waste any time." she said as she took his hands into hers, before squeezing for emphasis.

"Trunks it's time to go. He's here." Gohan said from a distance as he quietly watched the exchange.

Trunks let out a deep breath as he leaned forward once more stealing a final kiss from the blonde beauty, he gently squeezed her hands, before he pulled away. He nodded slightly at Zangya,Lapis, and Sixteen who stood off to the side aswell as offering a final smile to his mother, before he made his way over to Gohan.

"I'm ready.."

Gohan offered a faint smile. "Let's do this Trunks.." he said as he reached out and within a matter of seconds the pair vanished from sight.

* * *

The Supreme Kai of time let out a long dramatic sigh as she leaned against a table for support as she glanced at each of the timelines she was responsible for as a scowl appeared on her face. She felt incredibly weak after having visiting Trunks, it would be weeks, before she could use even some of her more simple abilites.

'Even as the Kai of Time...it's impossible for me to know the consequence of every single action. I only hope that my warning to Trunks doesn't upset the timeline in some way, there was no other alternative. He had to be warned.' she thought to herself, before she heard footsteps behind her.

She tilted her head, before a sad look appeared on her face. Before her stood a girl who looked to be perhaps fourteen or fifteen years old. She bore a battered and faded purple Capsule Corp jacket that was a few sizes too big for her, with a black tanktop underneath and matching form fitting pants. She had long blonde hair, most of which was pulled back into a ponytail saved two loose bangs that hung across her forehead. She had her father's intense dark blue eyes, but between her hair and her build she was definitely a spitting image of her mother. Surprisingly however a tail was wrapped around her midsection. Draped over her shoulder was a sword.

"I'm sorry for not letting you go Bulla. I know how important it was to you to meet your Father, that in your timeline you never got a chance to meet him, but you have to understand my reasoning."

The girl's intense gaze softened slightly. "I didn't expect you'd change your mind, I just wanted to meet him at least once, I remember Mom telling me so much about him. I can't believe she's gone too...I miss her so much" she said her voice lilting as she idly pressed her thumb and forefinger against the fabric of her jacket, as she tried to keep herself from losing control of her emotions. "Do you ever think it might be possible for me to meet him? for me to see both of them?"

The Kai stared at the girl a moment, before her features softened. "If the threat they face now can be stopped...I may need their help here at some point, If it's possible I'll help you meet them Bulla."

The blonde stopped fiddling with her jacket as she looked up at the Kai with a look of surprise. "are you serious ?"

"You have my word. Now why don't you find your Master? I believe she was looking for you earlier."

Bulla bowed her head as smile spread across her face. "Thank you Ma'am! I'll find Pan...it shouldn't be too hard." she mused as she raised two fingers to her head, before disappearing from sight.

* * *

Gohan picked up the Z-Sword from where he had left it not too long ago. It took some effort as he lifted the heavy sword up off the ground."So I guess I'll pick up from where I left off. Care to join me Trunks?"

"Sure why not. This Planet should make for a good training ground..." he mused as he stared at the Z-Sword. "Mind if I test your sword?"

Kibito scoffed. "Not just anyone can wield the Z-sword. Gohan is the hero of Legend who managed to do the impossible. With it's power Gohan will destroy these Majin should they escape. It would crush a lesser warrior."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I'll take my chances if that's alright with you Gohan?"

The other half saiyan chuckled. "I have no problem with it, just mind the weight. It's heavier than it looks." he said as he gritted his teeth, before throwing the sword forward.

Trunk quickly sidestepped the blade and reached out with one hand catching the handle of the sword with ease. With a fluid motion he began to make several quick flourishes through the air, before finally tilting the blade to examine it all with just one hand.

"Impossible...The Z Sword wielded by another and he's wielding it like it weighs nothing." Kibito sputtered his eyes wide. The Supreme Kai stood not far away with his arms crossed though he too looked stunned.

Gohan blinked. "Wow Trunks I knew you were a bit stronger than me now, but the way you wield that sword. Isn't heavy for you..? It took me a couple of months as a super saiyan to get use to the weight in my base form. That's incredible."

Trunks shook his head slightly. "I was expecting it to be heavy, but to be honest it's as light as a feather." he mused.

Gohan grinned. "Well since you've become such a swordsman, why don't you put it to the test?"

Trunk's gaze left the sword as he looked at Gohan, before smirking. "Sure why not?" he mused as he closed his eyes momentairly, before he began to power up. A few seconds elapsed as his Aura quickly turned golden as his hair followed suite and his hair began to spike as tendrils of lightning coursed around his frame.

"I see you've gotten the hang of reaching that form quickly." Gohan observed.

"Yeah...I spent a good part of my trip to New Namek mastering my normal super saiyan state, Now I can power up much faster."

"Trunks if I may. I'd like to see for myself how well you handle that blade." The Supreme Kai said as he stepped forward, before holding out his hand. As he began to materialize a giant block of some sort of hard precious metal.

"Sure it's been a while since I held a sword, I'm ready to see for myself." Trunks responded.

"Whoa what in the world is that?" Gohan asked.

"It's Kachin..." Kibito remarked.

"Kachin?" Trunks questioned as he took the sword into both hands as he stared at the block of metal.

"Kachin is known as the hardest substance in the galaxy. This should be a true test for the Z sword." The Supreme Kai mused as he stared at Trunks.

"Trunks are you ready?"

"Yeah fire away..."

Without any further warning the Kai threw his hand forward causing the block of metal to sail forward towards Trunks. The Half-Saiyan's aura flared as he blinked forward past the block, before stopping several feet behind of the Supreme Kai. The sound of the metal colliding occured well after Trunks had already touched the ground once more.

A split second passed as the block in the air began to split into half, before splitting over and over again into smaller fractions.

'Incredible...I never saw his movements, but this boy is a master swordsman.' The Supreme Kai thought to himself, before he heard a nervous chuckle.

"Uh...guys I think we have a problem. " Trunks said while Gohan's eyes widened.

"Yeah...I think you're right Trunks."

Kibito sputtered in disbelief. "It's impossible..."

The Supreme Kai turned to see what the commotion was only to stare in horror. The Z-Sword in Trunk's hands was cracking and splintering as pieces began to fall off until finally after a few more seconds had elapsed the sword broke into two, with the top part falling onto the ground. Suddenly smoke began to bellow out of the sword. "N-no it's can't be! This can't be happening! The Z sword is suppose to be an unbreakable weapon how is this even possible?!"

* * *

A Month Later on Earth...

A lot had happened in the span of just a month. Bulma had upgraded Sixteen, Lapis, and Lazuli's cybernetics.

Surprisingly Lapis and Zangya had begun training together as the pair was closest in terms of power. Zangya for the first time in ages actually was serious about training, she alongside Lapis had been pushing her limits in the gravity chamber. With the woman actively trying to push her transformed state beyond it's previous limitations. While she held a slight advantage in powerlevel, Lapis' stamina usually served to balance the fight in the long run.

Lazuli with the help of Sixteen had collected each of the Dragonballs which now rested together on Kami's lookout as they awaited the time when they were needed.

Ocarin had been training by himself and had already made a single trip into the Time Chamber to which his strength had increased exponentially.

Lazuli had been true to her word as she had been training fiercely, however recently it seemed as if something was taking a toll on her. Growing frustrated and concerned she'd gone to ask for help from the only person she could think of...Bulma.

"What's wrong with me?" Lazuli asked as she sat on the edge of table in the midst of the scientist's lab. "I keep having these dizzy spells and this morning I woke up sick to my stomach. I can't even remember ever being sick." she admitted as she looked down at her own hands a look of worry evident on her face. "Could this be some sort of side effect to the new cybernetics you installed ?"

Bulma for her part was quiet as she regarded the other woman. "No the cybernetics shouldn't have any negative response like this, I'm not a medical doctor, but speaking from experience...this sounds like something else entirely." she mused as she stared at the other woman once more as if lost in thought.

"Well what is it? Your scaring me!" the blonde exclaimed.

Bulma rubbed the back of her head. "Well let me ask you this and I'm sorry for it being such a personal question, but do you still have your monthly period? And furthermore if you do...when is the last time you had it?"

The blonde's eyes widened as she realized what the other woman was suggesting. "It hasn't happened this month, but what you're suggesting...it's not possible. I can't be pregnant...can I? I never thought it was possible for me..." she breathed her voice catching as she slowly lowered her hand down to her belly. Whether it was her imagination or not she almost could feel the tiniest of buldges.

Bulma shook her head slowly. "I don't know dear...I just know what the signs are and you seem to be showing all of them." she said as she watched the blonde closely.

Lazuli's face was unreadable as she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly as she began to reach out with her senses as she searched for an energy signal. Her eyes widened as she felt a tiny source of energy that was rapidly growing coming from within her."I'm pregnant ?." she said in such a way that it almost sounded like a question.

"I'm Pregnant..."she repeated again as her voice caught as a couple of tears welled up in her icy blue eyes as a smile spread across her features, before she began to laugh. "Oh my god I'm going to have a baby. " she said even louder as she looked up at Bulma with such a look of wonder on her face.

Bulma for her part couldn't help, but bask in the other woman's excitement as she took a step forward, before squeezing the blonde's hand. "Are you alright hun?"

The beautiful blonde sniffed for a moment, before she nodded her head as tears fell from her eyes. "Y-yeah...I just never ..I never thought I had the option. I thought it was just one more thing Gero had robbed me of." she paused for a moment as her eyes widened as other thoughts began to cross her mind.

"Wait what will Trunks say? What if this isn't what he wants? and what am I going to do with those monsters arriving so soon? I want to fight, but I...I can't risk this baby. Oh my god what am I going to do?" she stammered as her emotions began to spiral out of control.

The Scientist couldn't help, but feel for the other woman as she took a step forward and curled her arms around the blonde, before slowly patting her back. "Sweetheart it's going to be ok. I know my son well enough to know that he'll love this baby, because I know how much he cares about you. We'll tell the others of your condition and we'll keep you safe. This is one fight you have to stay out of, but we're not alone anymore. The others should be able to handle things, and besides Gohan and Trunks should have their training completed and be ready when this Wizard shows up."

Lazuli slowly nodded her head. "I don't like the idea of sitting this out, but...I understand. I won't put this little one in danger." she said quietly as she lightly brushed her hand across her stomach again feeling the tiny lifeform growing within her.

* * *

"It's hard to believe that Trunks shattering the Z-sword was a blessing in disguise..." The Supreme Kai mused as he watched as Trunks and Gohan traded blows in the distance. What was incredible was the fact that their powers had soared to new heights. What none of the group had known was that a being known as the Elder Kai had been contained within the sword itself for many ages now.

Though the old man seemed hardly reliable at first, he had done the extraordinary. He possessed the ability to release a person's inner power and draw it to the surface. He had done this for both Gohan and Trunks. However the resulting powerups were different for both of the warriors. Gohan now had access to a far greater power than his Super Saiyan 2 state without even transforming, Trunks on the other hand had received a massive boost in power and was now capable of pushing himself into the Super Saiyan 3 state, however he was struggling to maintain the form for long.

Kibito stared into the distance. "Their power now is incredible, when Babidi arrives on Earth they will be ready."

"Ungrateful kids, wheres my thanks for all this hard work? I swear the youth of this age doesn't appeciate anything..."The old Kai remarked as he rubbed his back, before wincing.

The Supreme Kai shook his head vigourously. "Sir that's not true! We're all in debt to you, with their new found powers, we have more than a fighting chance."

The old man grumbled. "All I ask for is a single kiss from a beautiful girl and those two punks turned me down, I should have told them to hit the road.." he muttered as he sat down. "But I guess it's to be expected."

Gohan and Trunk's found themselves grappling one another as their powers soared higher. Gohan now held a decisive advantage over the other half-saiyan as he seemed to still be holding back.

"Reaching your limits yet Trunks? " Gohan asked with a grin.

Trunks panted lightly. "Not even close. I refuse to give in.."

"Trunks you should know I'm still holding back a fifth of my full strength."

Trunk's eyes widened as his pride took a hit. 'I knew Gohan gained more from the Elder Kai, but it's incredible...not only has he surpassed me, but with his new power he doesn't even have to transform. There must be someway I can push myself further. I refuse to accept that I can't catch Gohan.'

Trunks let out a cry as he tried to channel more energy only for his transformation to recede back to his base form as he collapsed forward onto the ground panting. 'This new power...it's incredible, but unlike with Gohan it's incredibly hard to maintain. ' he thought to himself as he tried to catch his breath. After a minute he tilted his head up to see Gohan extending a hand to him.

"Hey Bro take a few minutes to rest. Then we can get back to work.." he said before smilng.

Trunks nodded slightly as he took the other man's hand as he was helped to his feet.

"Wow you two have grown so strong, I'm really proud of both of you." A voice said from a few feet away.

Both of the half-saiyan's recognized the voice.

"Dad?"

"Goku?"

Sure enough the Saiyan stood there with his arms crossed and a large smile resting on his face. "That's me...I could feel your power growing from King Kai's place, and though I'm not allowed to leave otherworld...I figured I could come out here and help you both prepare. I don't think we've met at least in this timeline Trunks. It's nice to finally meet you." he said with a grin as looked at the lavender haired warrior.

* * *

From a distance the Kai's stared in surprise.

"Master how is possible for someone to come here like this? It's inconceivable.." Kibito sputtered.

"That's absurd. It's not like this world is a five star hotel that only Kai's have access to...there are many ways or reaching this place..." The Old Kai muttered.

"Well Son Goku has many surprises, but his presence here might actually help Trunks and Gohan prepare."

"You don't think he'll serve as a distraction for the pair?" Kibito asked.

"While I don't know Goku on a personal level from what I've heard from the Grand Kai and North Kai...he could be exactly what those two need." The Supreme Kai mused as he folded his arms behind his back.

* * *

Trunks bowed his head. "Goku you were an inspiration to me in the past timeline I visited. It's nice to meet you too."

Gohan smiled. "I get the sense you want a good fight as much as you want to help us Dad."

Goku rubbed under his nose with his index finger. "Maybe it is a bit of both, but your old man hasn't been just sitting around either. You could say I've learned some tricks too Gohan."

Trunks chuckled as he stepped away from Gohan. "Why don't you two fight? While I rest, I'd like to see what your both capable of for myself."

Gohan nodded as he turned to look at his father. "What do you say dad? do you want a handicap or can I go all out?"

Goku actually smirked. "I can tell your new power has gone to your head a bit Gohan. If you don't come at me with all your power, you'll be out cold in no time."

Gohan's expression became a bit more serious. 'Just how strong has dad become? when we sparred he always won, but just how much was he holding back? He's been in other world for over twenty years now, just how much more powerful could he be?' he wondered as he clenched his fists as his white aura expanded expontially as blue lightning coursed around his frame, though his hair and eyes remained their normal tint.

Goku tilted his head as he looked over at Trunks. "You'll want to watch me closely Trunks. I know this form is difficult to maintain at first, but eventually you'll find that it becomes easier and beyond that...I've still not reached the limits of this form." he exclaimed as he clenched his fists as his muscules tensed as his Aura and power began to skyrocket. Unlike with Trunks, Goku went directly into the form his eyebrows vanishing as his hair grew long. His voice grew deeper as he shifted into a fighting stance. "Well son let's see what you can do..."

Gohan tilted his head, before he vanished a split second passed, before he appeared in front of his Father with his fist pulled backwards. Goku raised his arm blocking Gohan's fist causing an explosion of energy that shook the entire planet. Suddenly without warning Goku brought his knee up and caught Gohan in the chin sending him flying up. Gohan gasped as he caught himself in the middle of the air only to turn barely managing to block one of Goku's fists with both of his arms.

Several minutes passed as the two warriors traded light blows. Each of Goku's attacks required Gohan to use both of his arms to block and he was having trouble keeping up with his father's movements. Goku on the other hand seemed to be having no trouble maintaining the form without overusing energy and it was unclear if the full blooded Saiyan was even at full power.

Trunks who watched from below looked on with amazement. 'Incredible. Unless I'm mistake Goku is a great deal stronger, it would seem that Super Saiyan 3 can be pushed much further than I expected. I know with Goku being dead his body can be pushed further, but still this is incredible.'

Both of the warriors landed back upon the ground again.

Gohan who was beginning to pant flipped backwards as he put his hands together. "Alright Dad try this...KAMEHAMEHA!" he roared as he thrusted his hands forward as a massive blue ki blast rocketed across the ground towards Goku. To Gohan's surprise Goku kept walking forward and didn't even try to block the incoming attack.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled as the blast seemingly hit the Saiyan head on.

As the smoke began to clear in front of Gohan a fist shot out suddenly catching Gohan in the stomach, before he fell to his knees. He coughed as he couldn't make his way back to his feet.

When the smoke completely cleared Goku was standing there without as much as a scratch on him.

"That was amazing.." Trunks remarked as he walked up to the pair.

Gohan finally regaining his breath couldn't help, but chuckle. "Dad you're something else. "

Goku allowed himself to revert back to his baseform, before his normal grin returned to his face as he held his hand out to Gohan. "You shouldn't have underestimated your old man, now come on. Once you and Trunks have caught your breath. Let's try that again...with both of you coming at me together. But before that...I have something important ask you both..."

Trunk's eyes widened at Goku's demeanor as Gohan took his father's hand as he made his way back to his feet. "Of course what is it dad?"

Goku's former grin returned. "Is there anything to eat here? I'm starving!"

Gohan and Trunks traded a look, before both of them cracked up in laughter.

"Hey guys! I'm serious...this isn't funny." Goku whined.

* * *

 _ ***AN* Hey guys! I spent a good deal of time trying to decide how long I wanted to spend on the three month sequence in terms of chapters. On one hand I don't want to have it drag on, but on the other hand there are some things that need to be shown. Most likely there will be two chapters to cover the final two months, before I jump into Babidi's arrival. I wonder if I caught anyone by surprise with Lazuli's discovery in this chapter xD I hope I wrote that scene alright, I was trying to capture a number of emotions all at once with Eighteen so hopefully it showed. I was happy to be able to bring Goku into the story in a meaningful way. I wanted to show as well the gap in power between someone who'd just attained SSJ3 versus someone who'd been training the form for years.**_

* * *

 ** _*Powerlevels*_**

 ** _I'm sure there is a lot of conflicting information on various sites that says otherwise, but since this is only suppose to be a comparison, please don't flame me too much about the powerlevels! Their not meant to be 100% accurate anyways I just want a tool people can reference to see how different characters in this fic compare to one another!_**

Trunks: Base Form: 25,000,000/Full Powered Super Saiyan: 1,250,000,000/Super Saiyan 2: 2,500,000,000/ Super Saiyan 3: 10,000,000,000

Gohan: Mystic:10%: 1,200,000,000/50%: 6,000,000,000/ Full Power: 12,000,000,000

Goku: Base Form: 50,000,000/Full Powered Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000/Super Saiyan 2: 5,000,000,000/ Super Saiyan 3: 20,000,000,000

Lazuli: 50%:500,000,000/ 1,000,000,000 (After a month of training and new cybernetic upgrades)

Ocarin: 50%: 1,350,000,000/ 100%: 2,700,000,000

Zangya: Base Form: 350,000,000/ Transformed State: 650,000,000

Lapis: 50%: 300,000,000/ 100%: 600,000,000 (After a month of training and new cybernetic upgrades)

Android 16: 50 % 350,000,000/ 100% 700,000,000 (After new cybernetic upgrades)


	20. Tension

***AN***

 **Q.** _Anonymous-a good chapter this is_  
 _seeing as gohan is a mystic, I am sure he can now fight buu(kid buu) on equal grounds and trunks can too(though he is weaker than goku as ssj3 when goku fought buu in canon) hold his own isn't the full power/mastered ssj supposed to give out much more of a boost than a regular one would?(kinda like how you portrayed it in the beginnning, with full power giving a multiplier of about 100 I guess) anyways lets see what happens now and also can gohan grow stronger anymore? I mean all his potential has been released, aka he has been given the power he would attain at his pinnacle and could not gain more power from his anger bursts or training?(that is what means from all potential being unleashed doesn't it?)_  
 _update soon_

 **A.** _Hey thanks for reviewing! Gohan and Trunks increase will definitely make a difference. As for whether not Gohan's potential is maxed...it's always a strange thing in DBZ, because the characters are constantly reaching new heights and then shattering their previous limitations. I'll have Gohan still train and grow stronger, however as an explanation for his hidden power being unleashed I won't have him snapping in anger and be able to constantly attain a new level of power. As the Saiyans continued to push themselves further the powerups and the forms beyond will require more and more effort to obtain._

 **Q.** _gowarrior- first off, big fan of this story. Second, in the anime gohan is stronger than a SSJ3(and goku even trained with this form in otherworld).no judgement here though. Third, in theory Gohan CAN still go super if he wants to, he just never did in the anime. Can he do it in this fic. keep up the great work_

 **A.** _Hey I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story. As far as the difference between Gohan and SSJ3 Goku versus the other timeline my reasoning is the difference in time that has passed. Goku has been in otherworld for over twenty years in this timeline versus the normal timeline. He's basically spent at least three times longer in otherworld giving him the potential of pushing SSJ3 further at this point. As for Mystic Gohan I'm excited to find ways of having him and Trunks grow stronger without necessarily using the same methods or transformations. Thanks again for the review and the positive vibes ! =)_

 **Q.** _Engineer of Epicness- Theory time: if Zangya /Lapis have a bouncing baby, Zangya can fuse with Lazuli. my reasoning is: fusion dance only works if the people fusing are biologically compatible. To be honest Trunks and Lazuli having a child was obvious to me when you said in chapter 18 (I think) that Supreme Kai of time didn't want her usual envoy to come to earth, despite said envoy really wanting to meet the Z fighters._

 **A.** _Haha I you really want to see a Lazuli/Zangya fusion. I'll give it some thought for the future =)_

 _ **Q.** Wolfshadow96-Whoo I'm so glad Lazuli is pregnant. I'm also glad that Goku is coming into the story but I was also hoping Vegeta would come in to meet and help train his son_

 _ **A.** Haha I'm glad to hear you're excited about Lazuli being pregnant. As for Vegeta I promise you there is a very good reason why I didn't find some way of incorporating him now, without spoiling anything...he has a very large role later in the story._

 _ **Q.** thedarkpokemaster- So Lazuli is going to have a baby then and a girl from what we can tell which is good. But now I want to know what had happened to Bulla in her timeline it had to have been something bad if both her parents are dead._

 _ **A.** Thanks again for reviewing! Yes there is definitely a tragic story to what happened in bulla's timeline. I promise her story and that of her own timeline will be revealed as the story goes forward._

 _ **Q.** Jmac99- Great chapter I knew that you were going to make her pregnant eventually but I didn't expect it so soon._

 _ **A.** I appreciate the praise! As for her pregnancy I slightly alluded to it for a couple of chapters, but I decided to have it happen at this point in the story, because I already have a good deal of the future arcs outlined and know how I want certain things to play out. I like it too, because it puts something very personal at stake for both Trunks and Lazuli._

 _ **Q.** Guest- Mystic Gohan is Stronger than SS3 Goku in the Buu saga._

 _ **A.** That would be very true if we were strictly talking about the Past Timeline where Goku is dead for Seven years, before returning for the Buu Arc, however there are some key differences here. For one Goku has been dead well over 2 decades now rather than just 7 years which means it's very concievable that he could be much stronger in the Future Timeline's Buu Saga vs the Past Timeline Buu Saga. The two sagas afterall don't take place at the same time in each timeline. Furthermore if you look at the Past Timeline as a reference Goku by the time of Wrath of the Dragon and BOG has once again surpassed Gohan's Mystic Form and this is something that was achieved in a much shorter amount of time than the amount of time Goku has to train in the future timeline's otherworld. Of course by the time the past timeline is where the future timeline is...clearly Goku will have surpassed his counterpart. I hope all that jumbled explanation made sense LOL._

 _ **Q.** SCI-FIWIZARDMAN- Well, I must admit. This has to be one of the better DBZ fanfictions I've read so far. And with such a unique story too. It's true, the alternate future timeline is basically uncharted territory for the most part. Making it a prime fanfiction candidate. I'm surprised there aren't more fics out there with this premise... oh well, just means you have a monopoly on it._

 _I really like all of the interactions so far, and the selection of characters you come to for the new Z Warriors. Zangya, for one, I was not expecting, nor was I anticipating a new Namekian. On that note, the way you tied together the events of The Return of Cooler, Bojack Unbound, and Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan? Brilliant, extremely well done. We the audience have enough context to know the gist of what happened with the Namekians and Cooler, but a bit more context regarding exactly how Bojack's crew ended up clashing with Broly would have been nice... maybe we'll get more on that in the future, from Zangya herself. Potential conversation topic whilst training? (Also, I am so on board for the 17/Lapis x Zangya ship, I am throwing confetti over the railing. XD)_

 _Finally, the way you're handling the character interactions and action, balancing them out and making them realistic, is a definite plus. DBZ was awesome, but I think we can all agree that no one wants to watch a guy glowing and screaming for two episodes straight just to unleash a single attack (looking at you and your Final Flash, Vegeta). And don't ever sweat the power levels. As said in the Kazenshuu, "The entire point of introducing them was to show how unreliable and meaningless they were". While they do make a nice convenient way to tell who is stronger than who, don't give yourself a headache over them._

 _That's it for now. Looking forward to seeing where things go from here. The Buu Saga should be sweeeet._

 _ **A.** First of all I loved your review! xD You totally got where I'm coming from on several points. I've always loved DBZ, but if I've had one gripe it's been that the action usually always takes prescendence over character development. When I'm reading Manga/ Watching anime I'd like to not only see an awesome fight scene, but also get where a character is coming from...I want them to be relatable. It's why Future Trunks is my favorite character, because to me he felt like one of the most fleshed out characters in the series. As for the tie-ins with the multiple movies I was really worried when I first approached it, but as I continued writing it...it felt more organic and made sense to me. I'll definitely dilvulge more about what happened with Ocarin and Cooler aswell as Bojack's first encounter with Broly actually in this chapter Haha. I generally want this Fic to remain centered on Trunks/18, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to fully flesh out the other main characters in this fic. You'll see more interaction with 17/Zangya and see how their dynamic is aswell as how they slowly warm up to one another. Let's see...as for the powerlevels I've just gotten to the point where I use my own system for increasing the numbers and I'm not too worried anymore if their anywhere close to cannonical Lol. It's just not worth getting frustrated anymore when I get a message saying X-Character should or shouldn't be that strong. It's just meant for comparison for the characters and nothing more :P_

 _ **Q.** SCI-FIWIZARDMAN- Lol. I failed to see that there was a new chapter until after I'd posted a review for the previous chapter... oh well. Time to share may thoughts on this one._

 _Lazuli getting preggers... definitely unexpected. I admit I would have liked to see her fight, maybe take out one of Babidi's cronies with no complications at all. But this is fun too. Guess now it's up to 16 and Lapis to represent the Android/Cyborg team. And Goku's SSJ3 is as strong as Broly's? God damn. I mean, I guess it says something about Broly that he was at that power after having JUST reached SSJ3, whereas Goku had to train for almost 20 years. But still, goddamn Goku. XD_

 _Also, since I remember you saying that you'd be giving the Race of Hera something similar to the Saiyan's Zenkai boost... I can't help but wonder if Zangya is ever gonna pull a Vegeta-on-Namek and get deliberately horribly injured and then healed just so she can better match the opponent's power. It's be interesting._

 _ **A.** Thanks again for an awesome review! To be honest my only relunctance about going into this Arc was whether or not I should have Lazuli become pregnant or not in this Arc or aftewards. I generally prefer her to remain on the frontline and not be forced onto the sidelines, but after some consideration I saw a benefit to it, for one it really makes things a lot more tense and meaningful for several characters. There's kind of this sense of no room for failure and gives one more reason for Trunks and Lazuli in particular to fight tooth and nail to protect their little one to be. Beyond that just because she's not planning on fighting Babidi doesn't mean that trouble might not still find her._

 _As for Goku and Broly's powerlevels I wanted to put into persepective how powerful Broly is as a character, I mean after all in every movie he appears he's never defeated without a group effort._

 _With Zangya anything is possible, it just depends on how desperate she feels to get stronger and you're right about how I'm treating the Race of Hera in this fic. I decided on creating essentially a Zenkai boost for their race as means of giving Zangya a way of keeping up with some of the other characters in this fic. I mean the Cyborgs/ Androids can recieve upgrades and 17/18 can train for longer without being tired. Ocarin is a Super Namekian and is already more powerful than a Super Saiyan 2, and of course the Saiyans have their transformations and Zenkai. I want every Z-Warrior in this fic to have a means of staying relevant, I was always sad that some of the classic characters in DBZ fall into obscurity because they can't keep up with the Saiyans._

* * *

 ** _*AN*_** As Brief reminder this fic is rated for Mature audiences and there are some darker themes included in this chapter. I don't think it's overly offensive, but I thought I'd provide a warning ahead of time.

* * *

Lapis and Zangya found themselves once again training the Gravity Chamber. After discovering a couple of days prior that Lazuli was expecting the pair had begun pushing themselves even harder. Originally Lazuli was training alongside the duo but with her discovered pregnancy and Sixteen unable to benefit from training it left the unlikely pair to work together.

Several hours had passed since the twosome had begun and while Zangya had started with a distinct edge as time had passed Lapis had started to dominate as her powerlevel continued to diminish.

"Is that all you have?" Zangya breathed heavily as she slipped back into a fighting stance as she stared down the raven haired cyborg in front of her.

"You know we've been training together for over a month now and just you and I alone for almost a week now, and I can say without a doubt that you have to be the most annoying woman I've ever met..." he exclaimed as he dashed forward, before sweeping her legs out from under her with one quick motion causing the blue skinned woman to fall onto her back with a thud.

He smirked as he quickly pressed his hands onto her shoulders effectively pinning her down. "Looks like I won today. Admit it..."

The Heran woman scoffed. "You haven't won anything! and when I get up I'll kick your ass so hard that yo-" she was cut off as Lapis abruptly leaned down and pressed his mouth against hers causing the woman's face to turn a shade of purple, before she thrashed again as Lapis quickly pulled away as he rolled back to his feet.

"What the hell was that?!" Zangya sputtered as she stared at the mischievous cyborg.

Lapis shrugged one of his shoulders. "Well to be honest...I just wanted to shut you up for a minute, but I should have known better.." he sighed.

"That's your answer for kissing me? You arrogant jerk. Keep your dirty hands off of me, or I'll turn you into what these humans refer to as a toaster." She spat as she switched offf the gravity machine, before she began to storm away.

The cyborg groaned as he found himself following after her. "Look you're mad I get it...there's no need to overreact so much.." he said as he caught up to her at the entrace of the chamber.

The Blueskinned woman wheeled around before her eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared at him. "Overreact?...what the hell do you know?! You have no idea what I've been through."

Lapis frowned. "So tell me. Help me understand...we've got less than two months to prepare and you and I have spent most of our time so far arguing. With my Sis having a bun in the oven it puts us one person down already. We can't afford to waste any time."

Zangya's normal hard composure slipped slightly. "I was the only woman on a crew of Pirates, do you know what that means? "

Lapis's eyes widened slightly as he realized the implications. "You were..." he started only for the woman to interrupt him.

"No...thankfully, but Bojack was a sick bastard. He use to make jokes that if I couldn't keep up or pull my weight that he'd find some other 'use' for me. If it wasn't for my brother...I probably would have had it worse. Look I took my chances when I joined your friend's crusade against Bojack because I knew that I would eventually face death or worse at his hands."

The Cyborg was quiet a moment. "Your brother. I wasn't aware you had any family. Was he killed on Namek with the rest of your crew?"

Zangya's face contorted into what looked like pain. "No...he died because of Bojack..." she started as she was met with a flash of images as she recalled what had led up to her Brother's death.

* * *

 _ ***Begin Flashback***_

 _"Sweet Freedom at last..." Bido mused as he grounded one of his fists into the open palm of his other hand as he stepped out onto the top of the ramp on their ship._

 _Bujin rolled his eyes as he followed after his comrade._

 _"Bido you realize that we won't be on this pathetic little world very long right?"_

 _"Give him a break Bujin. Afterall this is the first real taste of fresh air any of us of have had since we were released from that hell hole. Tell Bujin I'm right Zangya..." Kogu said as he cast a grin over his shoulder at his sister._

 _The blue skinned woman sighed. "Anything is better than being stuck aboard the ship with you three idiots for so long." she mused with a hint of a smirk._

 _"Your lucky I like your brother so much Zangya..." Bido grumbled as he made his way towards the base of the ramp._

 _Zangya frowned as her brother folded his arms and cast her a grin as he whispered._

 _"Don't mind him. He's still mad about having his ass kicked by me in training. Bido is such a sore loser."_

 _The woman chuckled under her breath. "Let me guess he blamed his footing for why he lost.."_

 _"Bingo.." Kogu responded as he continued forward._

 _Bujin ignoring the banter narrowed his eyes for a moment as he stared into the distance. "The world seems to be primative, I'm only sensing a few sparse populations scattered around the planet."_

" _What a shame...and here I thought we might find a few lifeforms worth crushing." a voice said behind the rest of the pirates as Bojack appeared at the top of the ramp with a grin on his face._

 _"Maybe we should just call this our first real excercise since being freed from that accursed star. Alright you heard Bujin. Lay waste to anything that moves, collect anything worth something and bring it back here. Now get out of my sight.." he barked as he proceeded to take a seat at the top of the ramp. He grinned wildly as he watched each of his crew fan out. Bujin and Bido took the North while Zangya and Kogu headed south._

 _A few hours passed as the crew proceeded to do what they did best, pillage and destroy._

 _"This should be the last one..." Zangya mused as her feet touched the ground as she gazed around the small adobe style village._

 _Kogu landed next to her. "Let's get this over with already, before Bojack gets impatient." he said as held out his hand as he began to collect energy._

 _"Wait!" A voice called out as a man ran into view, before collapsing to his knees as he held his hands up in a sign of surrender. The Sentient species here looked like Humans for the most part save they seemed to lack any form of hair and had slightly bluish tint to their skins._

 _"This should be good.." Zangya drawled out._

 _"Please I beg you to leave this village in peace. You are pirates yes? Well there is nothing to be gained from destroying this village. We have nothing of any use to you."_

 _Kogu frowned. "All the more reason I should just kill you here and be done with it. " he said as he began to raise his arm._

 _"Wait! While it's true I do not possess anything of physical value, I can offer you something else...something incredibly powerful."_

 _"Well he's either stalling or he's serious. Let's at least hear him out.." Zangya mused to which Kogu grunted slightly as he lowered his arm. "Speak then..."_

 _"There is a world in the Northern Sector of space. Spacers who passed by refer to it simply as New Namek. It is said that there are a series of relics on this planet known as Dragonballs and anyone who can gather all seven of these orbs can have any three wishes they desire."_

 _"Absurd.." Kogu mused._

 _"Then again...you'd think he could come up with something a bit more convincing if this was a lie. Who knows maybe this little man is speaking the truth or at least what he believes is true.." the woman mused._

 _"I assure you that what I say is the truth. In fact I also know from what I've heard that those who have tried to visit there with ill intentions have been stopped by a powerful warrior that protects the planet. But you all are incredibly powerful...if you could best this warrior...you could have access to whatever your hearts desire." he said as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead._

 _Kogu eyed Zangya a moment, before shrugging. "Whether it's true or not, I'm sure our Master would be keen on hearing about it. Now to deal with you and this last village..."_

 _"Perhaps we could spare them? His information could prove useful and besides there's nothing to be gained from killing these insignigant group of natives. There's nothing even worth salvaging here."_

 _For a moment the man's face shown with hope, but it was quickly erased as Kogu lifted his hand, before without any further warning an explosion of energy left his fingertips, before the man kneeling before them and the entire village behind him was incinerated within a blink of an eye._

 _Zangya scowled slightly. "Was that really necessary? "_

 _Kogu turned away from the carnage as he slowly lifted up off the ground. "Zangya we don't get the luxury of making decisions. You know that...the second we deviate from Bojack's orders...is the moment we become expendable or worse.." he mused._

 _Zangya followed her brother into the air. "So that's it huh? We're just going to keep licking Bojack's boots for all eternity? You realize how spineless you've become?"_

 _Kogu turned, before he got right into her face. "Sister...If it wasn't for me you would be Bojack's cocubine or worse, we both know that we're not strong enough to overthrow him and that Bido and Bujin are far too loyal, we do what we must to survive...we are the last of Hera...we are the last of our kind."_

 _Zangya clenched her fists. "But that's just it...what if we didn't have to be? If we could use these Dragonballs for ourselves we could do whatever we wanted! We could be free of Bojack once and for all."_

 _Kogu shook his head. "As much as I don't love Bojack...I am loyal to this crew. We are all that remains of our species and I will not put that in jeoparady. I suggest you forget this conversation ever happened Zangya."_

 _The blue skinned woman bowed her head as she said nothing further._

 _Bojack eyed the cargo that Bido and Bujin were loading. "Well seems like this dump really wasn't worth the time. At least it'll make for a nice fireworks display when we leave.." he chuckled as he tilted his head as he saw Kogu and Zangya approaching._

 _He frowned slightly. "Don't tell me the two of you are coming back empty handed. It makes me think I need to reconsider your roles for this crew. Kogu you don't look like you'd make a good servant, your sister on the other hand could perhaps keep the rest of our beds warm in between our travels. " he chuckled darkly._

 _Zangya barely hid a scowl while Kogu never missed a step. "Master I don't think any of that will be necessary. While it's true we didn't find anything of physical value from the natives, we stumbled upon something that's far more valuable than any mere treasure."_

 _"Oh really now? do tell.." he said as he reached up to scratch his jaw._

 _A few moments passed as Kogu recounted the conversation they'd had in the last village they'd visited, albeit minus any treasonous talk the two siblings shared._

 _Bojack snorted. "Well fortunately for you both...one of the natives croaked out something about Dragonballs earlier, but from the sounds of it the poor bloke didn't get to finish his thoughts, before Bido crushed his throat. " he chuckled momentairly. "We'll see if this New Namek and these supposed Dragonballs are real for ourselves. We leave in ten minu-" Bojack's voice was drowned out by a giant explosion as space pod streaked past their position, before crashing less than fifty meters away."_

 _"Who in the hell is that?" Bido remarked as he and Bujin emerged from the top of the loading ramp as he stared at the crater that was directly beside their ship._

 _"Seems we have company. Would be rude to not welcome them." Bojack chuckled as he crossed his arms._

 _"I sense a fairly strong lifeform inside." Kogu remarked._

 _"As if...whoever this guy is...he's an insect compared to us." Bido remarked._

 _Suddenly the pod door opened as a large hand could be seen, before a tall figure emerged from the depths of the pod. The warrior had long black hair and matching charcoal eyes, he only bore pants, boots and matching gold arm braces with a green gem mounted in the center. His bare chest was ripped and it was clear he was fighter of some sort._

 _"A Saiyan...interesting and I here I was told by a little birdie that they were next to exinct. Hope these people here weren't friends of yours Pal..." Bojack grinned as he stared down the Saiyan._

 _The Saiyan looked rather calm as he levitated to the top of the crater, before he stalked forward towards the group._

 _Zangya eyes narrowed as she studied the warrior. She wasn't sure why...but she felt a chill run down her spine. He seemed so calm, but unlike the rest of the crew she possessed a talent for not only finding people, but she also possessed sensory abilities. She couldn't fathom it, but she could feel the warrior before them was far more dangerous than any of the others realized._

 _"Looks like he's not much for words Master..." Bujin mused._

 _"Should we make him more talkative?" Bido asked as he slammed his fists together._

 _"Do as you wish...I could use some entertainment.." Bojack mused with a grin._

 _"Bujin are you ready ?" Bido asked as he stepped forward._

 _"Yes on your move..." Bujin responded as he awaited his comrades move._

 _Bido kicked off the ground followed quickly by Bujin as they raced towards the Saiyan who continued to stalk forward. Bido slammed his fist into Broly's gut, before flipping backwards as Bujin used his signature technique as strings materlized from thin air, before coiling around Broly violently._

 _Several seconds passed, before Broly's demeanor began to shift as his eyes shifted to a blue color as he began to laugh manically. Suddenly without warning his hair shifted to a golden color as his aura exploded violently. Bujin's eyes widened as his strings began to stress under Broly's increased power._

 _"I happened to be passing through this system when I sensed you all. It has been a long time since I've found something or someone worth crushing. And make no mistake...I will crush each and everyone of you into dust.." he laughed as his aura continued to swell._

 _Kogu's eyes widened. "What is this?"_

 _"Seems the legend is true..." Bojack mused as he looked on with a hint of interest. "Though I must say it doesn't live up to the hype. I could crush you without even lifting a finger Super Saiyan. Bido show him what a true warrior race looks like."_

 _Bido grinned as he dashed forward once more, before slamming his fist directly into Broly's face. The impact shattered the ground below them, but didn't even cause the Saiyan to blink. Bido's eyes widened as suddenly without warning Broly's body began to expand as his muscules buldged as his powerlevel skyrocketed. With one loud scream the strings holding him into place were broken._

 _"Impossible...no one has ever broken those.." Bujin breathed._

 _Bojack's posturing had ceased as he stared wide eyed his mouth open as he felt Broly's power surge, before leveling off._

 _"He's a monster..." Zangya whispered aloud._

 _"Who are you ?" Kogu asked._

 _Broly laughed. "I am Broly. I am the Legendary Super Saiyan and the most powerful being in this galaxy. You should feel honored to be killed by me. You are part of a long list."_

 _"Bujin...get this ship ready to move!" Bojack growled as he clenched his fists as his aura swelled and he transformed into his full powered form. "The rest of you prove to me that your not a waste of my time. "_

 _Bido nodded his head as he flipped backwards away from Broly landing next to his Master as he quickly transformed._

 _Kogu traded a glance with Zangya, before the siblings too transformed._

 _"Power up as much as you like little bugs. I'll still crush you all under my boot. " Broly laughed as he charged forward towards Bojack._

 _Suddenly Zangya landed on the other side of Bojack while Kogu landed in front of their Captain. Bido, Zangya, and Kogu quickly began to fire a volley of blasts at Broly hoping to hurt or at least slow the Saiyan down. As a few seconds passed smoke bellowed up from where Broly had been standing, suddenly the Saiyan's arm emerged from the smoke as his elbow caught Kogu in the chin sending the warrior sprawling across the ground._

 _"Kogu!" Zangya screamed only realize too late she'd lost her concentrain as Broly was upon her. he laughed as he saw the fear in her eyes, before he backhanded her sending her flying several yards, before crashing through a tree._

 _Bido gritted his teeth as he swung his fist as Broly only for the Saiyan to take the attack head on, before head butting the warrior sending him straight to the ground._

 _Bojack growled as he held out both of his hands, before he fired his strongest Ki blast at point blank range only to shake in horror as he only heard a laugh as the attack passed through Broly without as much as scratching him. Suddenly he felt bile reach his mouth as one of Broly's mighty fists slammed into his stomach sending him to his knees._

 _Before Broly could finish the Pirate lord off though a blast from behind stopped him as Bido rolled to his feet. He tilted his head slightly before grinning evily. "Wait your turn..." he said as he turned to look back at Bojack who was stepping back in fear. Zangya and Kogu landed next to Bojack as they fired another round of blasts in vain at the Saiyan._

 _"I thought you would prove more entertaining than this. I'm already bored." Broly mused as he held out a single finger. "I'll kill each of you one at a time...starting with you. "he said as he stared at Bojack who was coughing up blood. It was clear Broly's first attack had caused internal bleeding._

 _Zangya's eyes widened in horror as Broly fired a beam from his finger at Bojack, but rather than hitting it's intended Target, Bojack turned and without warning grabbed Kogu and with one quick motion pulled the man in front of himself as a human shield. The beam ripped through Kogu's body without mercy and resulted in a grevious wound for Bojack as it tore through his shoulder. Kogu however was far less fortunate as his entire chest was blow open. Bojack dropped Kogu's body to the ground._

 _"Kogu! No!" Zangya screamed so hard her throat began to ache._

 _The blueskinned woman stared in horror too stunned to react to anything. A second passed and then another, before she registered a growl as suddenly Broly stumbled backwards and clenched at his eyes as Bido fired a blast right into the Legendary Saiyan's face. "Zangya don't just stand there. Attack the Saiyan while he's stunned. We have to leave!" Bido barked._

 _The woman stared momentairly at her brother, before she clenched her eyes shut for just a split second, before scowling as she threw her hands forward as she once more as she used Bujin's technique temporarily binding Broly as she followed after Bido. No sooner had they reached the top of the ramp, the ship rocketed forward. Zangya kept her concentration for a few moments , before finally the technique faded. She could only stare into the distance as the ship broke through the atmosphere of the planet. She wasn't even sure if Broly had simply let them live just to hunt them down again for sport._

 _It was unreal. Her brother was really gone...like that. It was the Saiyan's attack, but Kogu's real murderer was Bojack. Even until the end Kogu had chosen to be Loyal to Bojack and this is where it got him._

 _A few minutes passed, before Zangya forced herself to move forward as she approached the medbay where she could hear talking inside._

 _"It's hard to believe the boss almost died isn't it? " Bujin remarked as he crossed his arms as he stared at a large healing tank where the unconcious battered form of Bojack floated._

 _"Hnn that Saiyan wasn't normal. Heard the Master say he was some part of some sort of Legend. We were lucky to get out alive at all." Bido mused as he ran a hand through his beard._

 _"Luck had nothing to do with it!" Zangya snapped as she walked into the room. "Bojack used Kogu has a body shield to save his own skin. He should be the one lying dead on that moon and my brother should be the one recovering in that tank."_

 _Bido's eyes narrowed as he in one quick motion grabbed the female Heran by the neck, before promptly slamming her up against the bulkhead of the ship, illiciting a sharp cry of pain from the woman. "Listen here Zangya, what happened to your brother sucks, but Bojack is in charge here. Without him none of us would have gotten away from that Saiyan."_

 _Zangya scowled despite the pressure around her neck. "Bojack doesn't care about any of us. Don't pretend that you serve him out of loyalty...you're just as scared of him as I am. " she rapsed._

 _Bido growled. "You need to remember your place." he said as he squeezed tighter causing the woman to began gasping from breath. "We're gonna pretend for your sake this conversation never happened." he said as he released his grip dropping the woman who collapsed to her knees as she sucked in a much need breath._

 _Bujin who had been quiet for sometime spoke as he looked out the viewport into space. "If you're both done...we should be on course for this planet you learned about Zangya."_

 _Bido grunted as he turned away from Zangya. "New Namek was it? "_

 _Zangya rose to her feet quietly as she shot Bojack's tank a scowl, before folding her arms as she leaned against the nearby bulkhead._

 _Bujin merely nodded. "Yes...the Boss before we put him in the tank said he wanted us to stay on course. I guess after the run in with the Saiyan he's eager to find these dragonballs we heard of."_

 ** _*End Flashback*_**

* * *

"I'm sure you know the rest yourself..." Zangya said quietly as she turned away from cyborg as she clenched her eyes shut as she tried to keep herself from showing weakness. She refused to be so pitiful in front of someone. She refused to cry.

She heard footsteps approach as Lapis took a step forward, before stopping as he addressed her this time with a bit more of a subued tone. "Here..." he said quietly.

The woman tilted her head to glance over her shoulder. She saw that the cyborg had untied his ascot and had his hand extended towards her with cloth resting in his palm.

"Look just take it. I don't really get emotions well and you don't seem to have much of clue either, so just take the damn thing already will ya?"

Zangya stared at him a moment with tears in her eyes. Despite his words, she could tell that this was his way of showing he cared. Her lips twitched subtetly as she nodded without saying anything as she took the cloth, before she wiped her eyes with it.

An awkward silence followed for several seconds, before Lapis broke it.

"Look I'm an ass. I just got back from being dead and all I can think of is that if I'm not careful I'm going to find myself right back in the pit I crawled out of, so I'm trying to figure out how my sister does this whole good guy routine while getting strong enough to make a difference. I could really use your help.." he admitted as he folded his arms.

Zangya regarded him a moment, before allowing the smallest hint of a smirk. "Well since you're on such a roll with all these apologies, how bout you apologize for mauling me earlier with your lips and then I'd say we're completely square?" she suggested.

Lapis groaned. "First of all you are on a short list of people that have ever gotten an apology from me, can't you just be happy with that?"

The alien woman frowned.

"Fine. For the love of god I'm sorry that I mauled you earlier like that. It won't happen again."

The Alien beauty smirked. "Apology accepted...oh and I don't mind trying that again...just next time ask me." she said as she turned away still clutching his ascot as she walked out of the Gravity Chamber, her hips swaying as she walked.

Lapis' head fell in a comical fashion as he chased after her. "Wait! What the hell does that mean? and dammit that is the opposite direction of the Gravity Chamber!" he yelled.

* * *

 ** _*AN*_** So funny story when I started writing this chapter I expected the Zangya/Lapis Conversation and Flashback sequence would cover maybe 1/4 or half of the chapter, but it end up being much longer than intended, to the point that I just decided to make it a standalone chapter. I won't do many chapters that don't center upon Lazuli or Trunks, but I felt like in the greater scheme of things the chapter added some much needed context and backstory for Zangya and some fun interaction between her and Lapis. Beyond that I realize that a good 1600 words in this chapter are devoted towards my Q/A section, but even that aside it was a full chapter on it's own. And as a note I love being able to answer reviewer comments and questions every chapter so please feel free to share your thoughts and opinions!

Thanks again guys and I'll see you next time!

* * *

 ** _*_** ** _Powerlevels*_**

 ** _I'm sure there is a lot of conflicting information on various sites that says otherwise, but since this is only suppose to be a comparison, please don't flame me too much about the powerlevels! Their not meant to be 100% accurate anyways I just want a tool people can reference to see how different characters in this fic compare to one another!_**

Trunks: Base Form: 25,000,000/Full Powered Super Saiyan: 1,250,000,000/Super Saiyan 2: 2,500,000,000/ Super Saiyan 3: 10,000,000,000

Gohan: Mystic:10%: 1,200,000,000/50%: 6,000,000,000/ Full Power: 12,000,000,000

Goku: Base Form: 50,000,000/Full Powered Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000/Super Saiyan 2: 5,000,000,000/ Super Saiyan 3: 20,000,000,000

Lazuli: 50%:500,000,000/ 1,000,000,000

Ocarin: 50%: 1,350,000,000/ 100%: 2,700,000,000

Zangya: Base Form: 350,000,000/ Transformed State: 650,000,000

Lapis: 50%: 300,000,000/ 100%: 600,000,000

Android 16: 50 % 350,000,000/ 100% 700,000,000


	21. Origin

***AN***

 **Q.** _thedarkpokemaster- wow poor Zangya feel sorry for her losing her brother like that hurt her a lot as lets face it Bokack was a dick, love many of your OC as well I say many as you may have more as well. oddly I only have one good OC lol since I make bad guy OC, yeah I like makeing bad guys :D_

 **A.** _Yeah I really wanted to humanize and add some more depth to Zangya's character. As far as OC's I'm really hope I can do a good job with them. I'm really trying to avoid having any Mary Sue type characters._

 **Q.** _Jmac99- A little bbit of Lapis and Zangya I like it and I love how she left him in the dust with what she said._

 **A.** _Glad you enjoyed it! I tried to throw in a bit of playfulness after how tense most of the chapter was, before that._

 **Q.** _Anonymous- Hmm well I am fine with gohan getting stronger still, just his anger induced massive boosts will no longer be there_  
 _And I don't think he could transform to ssj even if he wanted, old kai did say he unlocled his power so all his power is available without transforming or anything and if he could then he should've while fighting gotenks buu and he did not so that is off limits I guess_  
 _And many people say gohan as mystic was stronger than ssj3 goku(canon time) but in dragon ball super it is clearly said that goku was undisputed number one in the universe when buu was over_  
 _The chapter was nice anyhow, and it was good to have an insight on zangya's life and seems that lapis and her are starting to have some sort of chemistry_  
 _Update soon_

 **A.** _Haha as far as Gohan is concerned who knows? As much as I love Toriyama he's been known to change things after already establishing them to work in a different way. *shrugs* As for Zangya/Lapis It felt nice being able to delve a bit further into her backstory and give a bit more insight to their interaction with one another._

 **Q.** _SCI-FIWIZARDMAN- Another good chap. My questions regarding Zangya and that whole mess with Bojack and Broly have been answered. Lapis and Zangya's relationship seems to be moving along at a faster rate than originally anticipated, but then they HAVE been training together for about a month now. Two people punch each other enough times, and the usual inhibitions go away before long._

 _On the note I keep seeing about the possibility of Lazuli and Zangya fusing. I honestly think it might not be possible for them. The rule states that the two people fusing need to be of similar, if not identical biology. The only two instances of a successful Fusion Dance we've seen in the show occurred between Goku and Vegeta, and Goten and Trunks. In the formers case, both were pure saiyans. In the latter, both were half-saiyan-half-human. Even Gohan and Trunks in this were half-saiyans. Granted, Goku DID mention he wanted to use the Potarra earrings to fuse with Gohan once, but that was the Potarra earrings, so they work differently._

 _My point being that Lazuli and Zangya's biology is likely too different to pull off fusion. However similar their basic shapes are, they're still two completely different species. The Herarians are more similar to the saiyans than they are to humans, and that aside Lazuli has a lot of non-organic parts in her. Even if we were to assume that herarians and humans are similar enough to reproduce (which is more of a stretch than humans and saiyans, since humans evolved from primates and saiyans are clearly in touch with their monkey side), it still doesn't seem likely that they're similar enough to do Fusion._

 **A.** _Thanks again! I must admit you inspired me to write several scenes that added more context for what happened with a few of the characters, before they were introduced into the fic. As for Lapis and Zangya, yeah I figured I would show the result of the two of them spending so much time together. Their not quite what I would say enamored with one another yet, but Zangya has finally allowed herself to trust Lapis and as for Lapis he now has a heck of a lot more insight into how Zangya ticks. Whether or not biologically Zangya/Lazuli can fuse or not, I don't even know if I want to go that direction. To be honest I want Fusion to be done sparsely as it usually just trolls most enemies._

* * *

Dende stared down at the Earth below with a calculating stare. 'Only a month or so remains till we can expect Babidi to arrive. Ocarin should soon be emerging from his second trip to the Time Chamber, I really hope all the preparations we are making aren't in vain. I know that those left on Earth, have done their best to prepare...I just hope it's enough. Gohan...Trunks I hope you both are training hard. I don't know to explain it, but I have a bad feeling that I can't shake.' he thought to himself, before his thoughts were interrupted as he heard a door open from behind him.

The Guardian tilted his head to see looking back towards the temple as well, a few seconds elapsed before both of them could hear footsteps, before a battered Ocarin walked into view. His Namekian warrior attire had been shredded and was stained with his own blood.

"Ocarin...did things go well?" Dende asked with a hint of hesitation.

The Namekian's serious expression faded into a smile. "Yeah Kid. I didn't do too badly for myself. I figured I'd spend the rest of the time out here making any last minute preparations. I expect that that Lapis and Zangya will be here eventually, I doubt they wouldn't take advantage of the chamber themselves. It's a shame that Lazuli is expecting a child, well I should say the time is unfortunate. It puts us one warrior down, It'll be up to the rest of us now. Though if Gohan and Trunks follow through with their plan, they should be back shortly before Babidi's arrival with just enough time to enter the chamber once themselves."

"Right I just hope all this hard work all of you are doing pays off."

'You and me both kid...' Ocarin thought as he paced towards the edge of the lookout before crossing his arms.

'Ever since my 'Birth' I have waged battle after battle to protect the legacy of the Namekians. It's hard to believe how much has changed since that day and yet another fateful battle approaches.

* * *

 ***Begin Flashback***

 _It seemed like ages since Cooler had first arrived on New Namek. The Tyrant however wasn't interested in the Dragonballs, no he was only interested in using the Big Gete Star to harvest every lifeform possible. A Namekian year had come and gone as the population on the planet had dwindled down till only several dozen Namekians were left._

 _The Entity now known as Ocarin had started as a single Namekian warrior named Kargot who lay in a debilitating state within the confines of the Big Gete Star._

 _The lone warrior's eyes widened wearily as he looked up only to notice the cell door standing a jar and brief flicker of motion as a humanoid with what appeared to blonde hair swept pass his vision, before disappearing altogether._

 _'Is this real? or a trick...'he wondered as he slowly approached the door. He closed his eyes momentairly listening for any sort of patrol, before slipped into the hallway where multiple Cells could be seen, within them the remenants of their population, the remaining warriors, The Elder and one of his son's Dende, who lay unconcious on the floor having almost completely drained of his energy._

 _Each of the Namekians were held in a small seperate cell._

 _Moori's eyes widened as stepped forward and gripped the bars. "Kargot is that really you?"_

 _The Namekian warrior took a step forward. "Yes Elder. I'll free all of you..." he said he held out his hand._

 _Moori held his hand up as serious expression crossed his face. "Save your stength. I'm not sure how you escaped but your energy isn't enough to breach these defenses. If we are to escape this place, there is but one way to do it."_

 _Several of the other Namekians who still lived approached the front of their Cells as their attention centered on the sole free Namekian._

 _"I will do whatever you require Elder. Just speak your will." Kargot said._

 _Moori bowed his head. "I'm sorry my children, but the only way for us to avoid perishing here as a species is for our kind to join forces on a level the likes of which has never been done before..."_

 _"A Merger?" Kargot asked his eyes widening at the idea._

 _Several of the other Namekians spoke amongst themselves, before falling silent as they looked towards Moori for guidance._

 _"There is no other way Kargot. You must join with the rest of the Warriors and together the power you recieve should be enough to not only free Dende and myself from this room, but also to put an end to Cooler and this accursed star. I'm sorry for asking so much of you all, it is the only way."_

 _Kargot took in a deep breath as he bowed his head. "...Very well Elder. Tell me what I should do.."_

* * *

 _Cooler's conciousness from the center of the Big Gete Star began to stir. 'It won't be much longer now. I have harvested a surprising amount of energy from these Namekians. Soon I will have enough power to move the Big Gete Star to Earth. That Saiyan will suffer as I have, I will flay the skin from his bones as I lay waste to every pathetic creature on that planet. ' his attention shifted as several of security systems within the Big Gete Star, began to blare. His remaining physical eye widened as he heard and felt an explosion in the distance which caused the entire platform to quake._

 _'Impossible...where is all that power coming from?' he wondered as he immediately began to form several metal coolers. "Go find the disturbance and quell it..." he ordered._

 _The five metal coolers dashed forward only to be blown backwards as the door leading into the inner sanctum of the Big Gete Star was blown open as a single silhoutte could be seen standing in the doorway. As the form became visible it was clear the intruder was none other than an extremely tall Namekian_

 _'Impossible...how could a Namekian possess such strength?'_

 _"So you must be the real Cooler?..." The Namekian asked in a deep tone as he took a step forward his eyes narrowing._

 _"I'm not sure where you came from green man, but I'll personally drain you of every ounce of your energy and feed it directly to this star!" he yelled as the five metal coolers dashed towards Ocarin in unison only for the Namekian to thrust his palms out as he powered up. The influx of power he released hit each of the Coolers with such force that they were shattered, before being scattered across the room._

 _"I represent the last of the Namekian Warriors. We were once many seperate beings, but now we stand whole. I am the warrior known as Ocarin and I will destroy this facility and you along with it!"_

 _Cooler's laugh filled the chamber as dozens of wires shot out of the floors and walls, before coiling around the Namekian Warrior. "You don't understand do you? You cannot destroy a god. My power knows no limits."_

 _Ocarin let out a mirthless chuckle as clenched his fists. "You are mistaken...you do possess limits and you are NO god!" he yelled as he let out a roar as his Aura spiked exponentialy._

 _"Fool I will absorb all of your energy...No wait what is this? It's too much...it's overwhelming.." Cooler exclaimed._

 _Ocarin continued to channel his energy. "You want my energy so badly Cooler? Then take it!" he said as, before he powered up to his maximum causing his energy to surge forward and begin a chain reaction as parts of the Big Gete Star started to errupt._

 _"No...stop this at once." Cooler's voice cut in and out._

 _"It's time for you to experience the wrath Namek..." he screamed as a torrent of energy exploded outward from his core, before obiliterating everything in it's path._

 _In the distance Moori floated wearily in the air with Dende still in his arms. He watched in amazement as the entire Big Gete Star started to explode from the inside out and with one finaly blast was entirely destroyed, leaving only a plume of smoke in it's wake._

 _Several seconds elapsed, before Ocarin emerged from the smoke, before bowing his head deeply. "Elder it is finished..."_

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

"Ocarin are you alright? Dende asked his brow furrowing as he stared at the Super Namekian. Slowly the warrior turned and bows his head.

"Yes...I was just thinking about our old home and what Cooler did to it. I will do anything I can to prevent another world from sharing the same fate as Namek."

Dende sighed. "Well at least this time we're not alone, that in itself is comforting, but the threat we're facing is far more powerful than Cooler. "

Ocarin reached out and rested a hand on Dende's shoulder. "Have faith Dende. We'll be ready when they arrive."

Dende forced a smile. 'I hope you're right Ocarin. I know I should have faith in our warriors, but I can't push aside this terrible feeling I have.'

* * *

"So you're both leaving?" Lazuli asked as she sat down on the edge of the couch and rested a hand upon her belly. She still wasn't quite showing. However she had already had developed a habit of reaching out to feel for her baby's growing lifeforce. The sensation of feeling that tiny little presence brought the expecting mother a great deal of comfort as well as joy.

Lapis nodded. "Yeah when she gets back from the city we're going to that lookout place we were told about. "

"I wish we could show our faces in public. Do you know how much I want to go shopping for some new clothes?...pregnant or not this is not my style.." she groaned. "So what exactly is your girlfriend doing in the city?" she asked as she hid a small smirk.

The raven haired cyborg shot her a dirty look. "She's not my girlfriend and how the heck am I suppose to know? She just told me she was stepping out for a bit, that she wanted to pick up a few things, before we left for the Lookout. I can tell that the green man definitely got much stronger and he was already stronger than Cell. The two of us together should be able to make some serious progress in the Time Chamber."

"According to my scanners...the Namekian's power has increased almost by almost 33% in a matter of two months." Sixteen said as he leaned against the adjacent wall next to the siblings.

The blonde smirked. "Ah I see. Well just remember little brother your priority should be on training."

Seventeen scoffed as he folded his arms. "And what the heck is that suppose to mean?"

"I believe she is insinuating you should remain focused on training and not mating with the alien female." Sixteen said in his typical robotic tone.

Lapis's head dropped. "Sixteen why the hell do you have to say it like that? And furthermore for the last time we're not together so drop it. Besides Sis do you really have any room to lecture me?"

The blonde shrugged. "I guess you made a good point for once little brother, but even a broken clock is right twice a day."

Seventeen grunted. 'Bet she's been waiting to use that one for a while. '

* * *

Meanwhile in otherworld Gohan,Goku, and Trunks sat together enjoying a meal. The Trio had been at it all morning as they had for the last month.

"It's incredible how strong you've gotten in Otherworld Goku. I mean for the last month you've been basically fighting me and Gohan at the same time like it's nothing." Trunks mused.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah I have to admit...I knew you were holding back while we were training before Dad, but I never imagined by how much."

Goku smiled slightly. "Well it's true that I've pushed the third level of Super Saiyan pretty far, but it was much easier for me because this body doesn't have as many limits as a living body. To be honest guys...I believe that I could be much stronger than this if I hadn't died."

"You're serious?" Trunks asked his eyes widening.

Goku slowly nodded his head as his expression grew serious. "Yeah I mean think about it you two...training is great, but fighting in life and death situations against enemies greater than you...can push you to new heights. It was the case with me for Frieza, Gohan you know what I mean too when you tapped into your hidden powers as a boy. Trunks when you faced a Cell at his perfection you managed to push yourself beyond your limits and attained Super Saiyan 2. "

Gohan patted his stomach as he leaned backwards. "I guess that makes sense."

Trunks however had fallen quiet, his thoughts drifted back towards Earth. The other warriors that were training, Pan, His mother, and of course Lazuli. He'd stayed busy for the last two months, but in the back of his mind he couldn't stop thinking about what he missed. He wondered if his father in this timeline still thought of his mother...wherever it was that he now resided.

"Goku can I ask you something?"

Goku swallowed what was in his mouth, before nodding. "Sure thing! What's on your mind?"

Trunks frowned as he tried to decide how to word his question. "My father...I met him when I visited the other timeline, but...I've never got a chance to meet him here. I was wondering...if he well you know..." he trailed off.

Goku bowed his head slightly as he frowned. "Trunks...Vegeta as you know did a lot of horrible things in his youth, He was beginning to change and I believe if things had gone differently he would have eventually earned his place in Otherworld when he died, but...he died before he could right enough of the sins he committed. So now he resides in Hell. I ask King Yemma frequently about Vegeta, from what he tells me...Vegeta has finally recognized the sins he committed in life and has been slowly working to atone for his actions. One day he might be able to earn redemption and be able to join the rest of us in Otherworld. I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you wanted to hear.."

Trunks shook his head slowly. "No...it's alright. I thought that might be the case, but still thank you for telling me the truth." he said as he stood up and continued to speak."

"We should get back to work. We have a few more weeks, before we're due to head back to Earth. We need to accomplish everything we can, before we go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"You still think we'll need the Time Chamber?" Gohan mused as he stood up.

Trunk's brow furrowed. "I'm not really sure, but I know I don't want to gamble on it especially since we have time on our side."

"Fair enough..." Gohan responded.

"Well boys let's get back to work, We'll make the last of our time together count..." Goku said as he stood up and nodded at both of the half-saiyans.

The pair followed after Goku as Trunks tilted his head towards the sky as his thoughts drifted to a certain blonde.

'Even when we get back. We're going straight into the Time Chamber, it's going to feel like an eternity till I see you again. But all of this is for The Earth and it's people, The Z-warriors, my mom, and for us...'

* * *

"Huh so this is the Time Chamber?" Lapis mused aloud as he stepped forward eying the small temple area, before approaching the edge where he saw the white oblivion that lay beyond. "Impossible...there's nothing here."

Zangya stopped next to the raven haired cyborg as she folded her arms. "Well at least there won't be any distractions." she mused as her gaze fell upon the man next to her.

"Are you ready to get started?" she asked.

"Yeah any idea where to begin ?" he asked as he glanced over at her momentarily noticing his ascot now adorned her left arm.

"Well for one I could use your help in the first part of our training." she said as she stepped forward out of the temple and into the oblivion beyond.

Lapis followed in stride behind her his eyes watching her closely. "Does this have anything to do with you insisting we collect these beans?" he asked as he touched the pouch that rested on his belt.

"As a matter of fact it does. The Scientist woman mentioned something about these when I was discussing our training. Apparently these Senzu beans can restore someone even upon the brink of death to full health."

"So I guess this means you could go for longer without having to stop.." Lapis mused.

Zangya ran a hand through her hair as she turned to face him. "You still don't get it do you? Haven't you wondered how I managed to catch up to you in strength after you received those new cybernetics?"

The Cyborg shrugged. "To be honest I just thought you'd been pushing yourself hard in our training."

"Well you're sort of right. Much like the Saiyan's my species has the ability to grow stronger after recovering from near death or a grievious wound. Lapis I want you to hurt me and just when I reach the brink, give me a senzu bean."

Lapis' eyes widened. "Are you insane?! I could really hurt you."

Zangya rolled her eyes. "That's the idea..."

"No what I mean is...that it's too dangerous. What if I accidentally go too far?" he asked as hesitation crept into his voice.

"I wouldn't ask you to do this if I hadn't come to trust you. We've been training partner's now for quite some time. I've been at your mercy as many times as you've been at mine. I know you won't go too far."

Lapis grunted as he folded his arms. "It's different when we're sparring, but to just beat you within an inch of life without you resisting. It's not just a matter of not being able to...I don't want to..." he grounded out.

"Since when did you become so soft?" She chuckled slightly.

"I'm not soft. It's just...hell I don't know. I've spent almost every moment of every day training with you, forgive me if I give a fuck about your well being..." he huffed.

The woman's expression softened a bit. "Lapis it's ok. I wouldn't ask you to do this, if I wasn't desperate. A couple of boosts might help me push my transformed state further. Please help me." she said finally.

Lapis groaned. "You are without a doubt the most infuriating woman I've ever known and that's saying something considering my sister is a close second, but fine."

* * *

Weeks continued to pass as each of the Z-warriors prepared for Babidi's arrival in their own way. Zangya and Lapis finished their time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, before choosing to spend their last few weeks training in the Gravity Chamber. Ocarin remained on the lookout as he balanced the last of their precious time between training and meditating. Sixteen and Lazuli kept Bulma company for the most part as trio continued to pour over the excessive amount of information that was gathered from Gero's lab.

On the Supreme Kai's planet Gohan and Trunks had elected to cease their training with Goku as they prepared to head back to Earth. From the timeline they were given, they would have enough time to take a final trip into the Time Chamber together and be able to emerge, before Babidi's arrival on Earth.

"Well guys I have to say I'm extremely proud of you both.." Goku exclaimed with a grin as he looked between both of the young men.

"Indeed between the Elder Kai unlocking your hidden powers and your training with Goku we've used our time wisely. The Supreme Kai said with a smile.

Kibito said nothing, but merely nodded as he looked at the two warriors. He'd been proven wrong about both of the warriors. He'd underestimated them both at first and in hindsight was glad to be wrong.

"Well I still think a kiss from a pretty girl is the least I'm owed..." The Elder Kai grumbled earning a sweatdrop from both Gohan and Trunks.

"And I think that's your cue to leave..." Goku said earning a chuckle from the rest of the group.

"But seriously we can't thank you all enough." Trunks said as he bowed his head.

"As Trunks said thank you all and Dad we'll make you proud."

Goku offered a sincere smile. "You both already have and I'm sure Vegeta would be too.."

Trunks said nothing but offered a smile at the thought of it.

"It's time for us to go.." Gohan said as he glanced over at Trunks.

"Gohan...Trunks.." The Supreme Kai said earning the half-saiyans attentions.

"Kibito and I will meet you on Earth and be ready for Babidi's arrival."

"We'll see you there." Gohan responded, before he laid a hand on Trunk's shoulder, before raising two fingers to his forehead, before both of the warriors vanished from sight.

* * *

"Master we'll be there soon." Daburai announced as he knelt down and bowed his head.

"Excellent. I've already managed to pinpoint where Buu's pod is. I was able to discover it with my Crystal Ball as soon as we entered the system. It would seem there are at least a couple of powerful lifeforms on this planet. Perhaps even enough to revive both of my beautiful Majin..." he cackled loudly.

"I will see to it that these warriors expend as much energy as possible Master." Dabura chuckled.

"Good good. It's not only a matter of time till I continue my father's work and bring this galaxy to it's knees!"

* * *

 _*AN* Hey guys! I decided to wrap up most of the 3 months with this chapter. I realized that I could have probably done like 4-6 chapters, but it felt unnecessary and while I wanted to touch on what was happening, I didn't want it to drag on forever. I've left Gohan/Trunks powers a mystery for now and I purposely didn't go into much detail with the new abilities, techniques, and transformations of the characters because I felt like it would be more entertaining to show that in what's to come._

 _Anyways strap yourself in...because starting next chapter the Fight for Earth begins!_

* * *

 _ ***Powerlevels***_

 _ **I'm sure there is a lot of conflicting information on various sites that says otherwise, but since this is only suppose to be a comparison, please don't flame me too much about the powerlevels! Their not meant to be 100% accurate anyways I just want a tool people can reference to see how different characters in this fic compare to one another!**_

Trunks: ?

Gohan: ?

Lazuli: 50%:500,000,000/ 1,000,000,000

Ocarin: 50%: 1,500,000,00/ 3,000,000,000

Zangya: Base Form: 500,000,000/ Transformed State: 1,200,000,000

Lapis: 50%: 550,000,000/ 100%: 1,100,000,000

Android 16: 50 % 350,000,000/ 100% 700,000,000


	22. Early Arrival

***AN***

 _Q. Zombyra- I noticed in a previous chapter there was a blonde Bra from another timeline talking with Supreme Kai of Time and I wonder if she was naturally blonde due difference in parentage or she was in super saiyan mode?_

 _A. I think you'll get your answer this chapter =)_

 _Q. SCI-FIWIZARDMAN- Huzzah, the training is over. We learned more about Ocarin's origin, saw some fun interaction between Gero's creations (imagining them with their Abridged voices makes it twice as awesome, especially Sixteen XD), got what might be some Vegeta foreshadowing, saw more stuff between Lapis and Zangya, and Gohan and Trunks are finally ready to return to earth. Time for action. Shit's gonna hit the fan ere much longer._

 _And aaaaaaaayyy, Lapis is finally stronger than his sister! Only took 14 total months of practically non-stop training while Lazuli did jack-diddly-squat, but he finally got around to it. And I see Zangya did in fact get around to the idea of maliciously abusing her Zenkai boost-equivalent ability in tandem with Senzu beans. Vegeta would be proud... maybe. Okay, probably not likely, but still._

 _You know, looking at who we have gathered now... I have to wonder if that same sequence from the show will take place, where the good guys gauntlet-style take out Babidi's strongest fighters like they're nothing. I mean, at that point in that timeline, Gohan was the weakest of the three, and he was still able to fight on par with Dabura in his SSJ2 state (Dabura being just about as strong as Cell in his perfect form). In this timeline, Trunks and Gohan would utterly mop the floor with anyone they came across, Dabura included. Seems like a good opportunity to give the lesser Z Warriors their time to shine before Buu comes into the picture. I'd imagine maybe Babidi arriving a but sooner than anticipated, leaving Trunks and Gohan still training in the HTC when they arrive and forcing the others to go on ahead without them._

 _A. I love the abridged xD That indeed could have been a bit of Vegeta Foreshadowing. As for shit hitting the fan? I'd say you're right =P Most of this Arc will be wildly different than the manga/anime but I will have a few things similar to canon, you'll have to keep reading to find out what I mean Lol. Also you definitely predicted something in this chapter and that's all I'm going to say._

 _Q. Engineer of Epicness- Nice chapter. Sorry if it seems that I'm over doing the fusion thing, but I didn't intend for it to be to overpower the girls. I actually thought it could (at the right time) used to delay hell fighter 18, if only for 30 minutes. This will be the last time I mention it._

 _A. You're fine no worries! My biggest issue was the logistics behind it. Thanks again for reviewing! =)_

 _Q. thedarkpokemaster-Damn thing look like they will be heating up soon and they will just get all the more dark as welll, which is just so cool and can't wait to read it.I do love the talk that Goku had with Trunks as I think we all know that the Vegeta of that Timeline went to hell but like with GT Piccolo he might be helping keeping the bad guys in control, but only you know that one. Yeah only villains are meant to be overpowerd that way the good guys train to beat them, its how I see it at least since every show just has another strong bad guy that the hero has to face and get stronger so that they can beat._

 _A. Yeah things will definitely be much darker as this Arc goes on as for Vegeta as I said before he'll definitely have a larger role later in the story. Also I agree with that sometimes it's alright to overpower Villians, because ultimately it just pushes the heroes to overcome an even greater challenge._

* * *

"We're back..." Trunks breathed as he peered around the lookout for a moment, before he saw Ocarin approaching them.

"Wow you've gotten much stronger..." Gohan admitted as he stared at the Namekian.

The warrior chuckled. "It would seem I'm not the only one. I take it your training has gone well?"

"Well it defied my expectations.." Trunks mused.

"Agreed...and after a final trip into the Time Chamber we'll be as ready as possible for when Babidi arrives."

"And then we can finish this and finally go home." Trunks said.

Ocarin nodded. "I won't hold the two of you up then. Goodluck in there..."

Gohan and Trunks nodded their heads in return as they began to make their way towards the temple itself.

Ocarin's ears twitched as he heard movement behind him as Dende walked up with a concerned look on his face.

"Ocarin why didn't you tell Trunks about Lazuli?"

The Namekian Warrior frowned. "Because he's about to enter a room for a year of training the last thing he needed to hear was that he would have to wait that much longer, before seeing his mate. Now he can remain focused...besides it's not our business Dende. His mate should be the one to tell him."

Dende sighed. "I guess when you say it like that...it makes sense."

* * *

The Supreme Kai of Time's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no. My presence in their world did change things. At this rate things will follow a similar course to Bulla and Pan's timeline. It's not too late, but if something is to be done...I must intervene once more, but if I do there's no telling what the consquences might be...then again I know for certain what will happen if I do nothing.'

The woman bolted to her feet, before marching off out of her chambers. 'I hope this plan of mine works.'

* * *

"What do you think about Bulla if it's a girl or Vegeta Jr. if it's a boy?" Bulma suggested as she sat across from Lazuli who rested her hand on her now visible baby bump. The blonde smirked.

"I like the name Bulla...for a girl,but I'm not so sure about Vegeta Jr. for a boy." she admitted earning a chuckle from Bulma.

"It's alright dear. Trust me when I say Vegeta is an aquired taste."

"I'll take your word for it Bulma.." she laughed, before pausing as she covered her mouth to keep herself from falling into another laughing fit as Lapis walked into the kitchen, before leaning against the doorway.

"Something on my face Sis?" Lapis asked his eye twitching slightly.

Bulma tilted her head as she turned to see what the blonde was giggling about, before she too cracked a grin.

"What happened to your hair?" Lazuli asked.

Lapis grunted. The cyborg's shoulder length hair was now several inches shorter with the length stopping right around his ear level with a couple of bangs hanging loosely in front of his face. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing you just look like your fifteen now."

"I knew it was a bad idea to let HER convince me that cutting my hair was a good idea. Tsk women..." he grumbled.

"As I recall it didn't take much convincing..." Zangya mused as she walked in behind the Cyborg, before smirking as she playfully ruffled his hair.

"It never does. He barks a lot, but he's pretty weak willed." Lazuli said in a dry tone.

"His barking can be cute sometimes." Zangya replied.

"I'm STANDING right here..." The cyborg male seethed.

"Like I said cute..." Zangya smirked as the other two women laughed as Lapis simply bowed his head in response.

"I take it you felt them return?" Zangya asked changing the subject as she looked at Lazuli..

The beautiful blonde smiled slightly as she nodded her head. "Yes. I felt them arrive a few hours ago, I can't wait to see him...I'm kind of nervous though at the same time." she admitted as a faint blush stained her face.

Bulma reached out and patted the girl on the shoulder, before offering a faint smile.

"Well if he does something stupid when you tell him I'll give him a good beating for old time's s-" he was cut off as Zangya reached out and promptly pinched his cheek. "Hush you."

Before anything else could be said Sixteen suddenly stormed into the Kitchen, even with his limited emotional range it was clear the big guy was troubled. "Something is wrong. I sense a set of powerlevels and their breaching the atmosphere as we speak."

Lazuli's eyes widened. "It's impossible. From what we were told...we should have more time. How can they already be here?"

"It's only a theory, but the being that warned Trunks may have distorted this timeline, just by traveling here." Bulma mused, before frowning.

"Uh...care to explain for those of us, who haven't studied time travel.?" Lapis asked as he folded his arms.

Bulma nodded. "Well...when Trunks went to another timeline he changed things merely by entering that world, things he didn't even directly interact with. It's possible that the same thing happened in this case."

Zangya frowned. "Does it really matter now? Their here so we have to move with or without Gohan and Trunks."

"As much as I hate to admit it...she's right. The longer their given the more time Babidi has to collect energy for those Majin." Lapis mused.

"Sixteen can you sense where they landed?" Lazuli asked.

"Affirmative." he responded with a nod.

"Perfect then we're following your lead big guy.." Lapis said as he nodded at the Tall android.

Sixteen regarded them for a moment, before turning as he made his way towards the door.

"Little brother stay safe and you too Zangya.." The blonde murmurred as she looked between the pair.

"Don't worry about this idiot. I'll bring him back in one piece..." Zangya chuckled as she turned and bolted after Sixteen.

Lapis's expression was a bit more serious now as he smiled at his sister. "Don't worry so much sis. I'm sure that Ocarin will grab Trunks and Gohan out of that Time Chamber and meet us there. We'll take care of this and be back before you know it!" he said as he held his thumb up, before he turned and took off after the others.

'Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?..' the blonde wondered as she rested a hand on her chest only to feel Bulma's hand touch her shoulder.

"Everything is going to work out. They've all been preparing for this moment. "

* * *

The Super Namekian clenched his fists. "This is all wrong. How are they here so soon?"

Dende shivered. "I don't know, but I can feel such massive power coming from that ship."

Suddenly The Supreme Kai and Kibito appeared in front of the duo.

"Supreme Kai..." Ocarin exclaimed.

"I take it you all feel it too. Somehow Babidi has arrived earlier than anticipated, but there's little we can do about that." he responded.

"Where are Gohan and Trunks?" Kibito asked.

"Their still in the chamber. They've been inside the Time Chamber for maybe 3 or 4 hours now. " The Warrior responded as he glanced over his shoulder. "After all we weren't expecting Babidi's arrival this soon."

The Supreme Kai let out a deep breath. "It's fine we adust the plan. We'll get Trunks and Gohan out of the Time Chamber and then with their help we'll meet up with the others."

"Understood.." Ocarin responded as he nodded.

"Wait...you can't.." Dende said in a shaky voice.

The other three men turned to look at the Guardian. "What are you talking about Dende?" Ocarin asked.

Dende bowed his head. "It's impossible for you to open that door from the outside once someone is already inside. The door isn't even visible from this side anymore. Only those inside can open the door now."

"How is that?!" Ocarin asked his eyes widening for what this likely meant for all of them.

"It's all my fault... Mister Popo and made some changes to the properties of the Time Chamber. We always knew there was a chance that things with Babidi could go poorly so we designed the chamber so that if things didn't go according to plan, that someone could enter the chamber and train uninterrupted for the duration of one year. That way even if one of the Majin was here on the lookout they wouldn't be able to find the door to destroy it or enter the chamber until the occupants themselves left. It was meant to be a security measure, or a last ditch means of preparing someone for a fight. I never anticipated it would come back to haunt us like this."

Kibito's eyes widened in horror. "Then we're doomed. How can face Babidi without them?"

The Supreme Kai's eyes shone fear as well, but he kept his composure a bit better.

"Listen to me. I've spent the last three months training on this planet and two years inside that chamber, the rest of the warriors on this planet haven't been slacking either. We may not have Saiyan blood, but we can still stop Babidi in his tracks. Let's take the fight to him and end this before the Majin can be released." Ocarin said.

"Master perhaps it would be best for us to withdraw and return whe-" Kibito was cut off as the Supreme Kai held up his hand.

"I hope for your sake your faith in your allies is well placed because this is not at all how I planned this to go, but I refuse to sit and wait any longer and risk Babidi freeing one if not both of those monsters."

Kibito frowned, but bowed his head in acceptance.

Ocarin nodded. "Then let's go...I can't sense Lapis or Sixteen, but I know that one of our allies is heading that way now which means most likely she's not alone. " he said as he darted across the lookout, before he kicked off the ground. The two kaioshins exchanged a look, before following after the Namekian Warrior.

* * *

"Oh my...look how beautiful they are together..." Babidi mused as he stared at the Majin pods that rested next to one another.

"Master...Pui Pui reports that several promising fighters have been spotted heading in this direction." Dabura said as he bowed his head.

"Ah yes...and I can see that the Supreme Kai and his assistant are among these warriors. What a wonderful day. Not only will my Majin be released, but I will also have the pleasure of watching the Supreme Kai die at their hands."

"Of course as you say...this will make for quite a show. How should we proceed Master?"

Babidi chuckled. "Greet them when they arrive Dabura and lure them inside. Once they've stepped inside I'll let Pui Pui handle them and begin collect energy for us."

"As you wish Master." Dabura replied, before he turned and walked out of the chamber.

* * *

"We are here..." Sixteen announced as he landed on a cliffface not too far away from a clearing where a simple white alien shaped building rested. It looked harmless enough, if not for the Majin symbol imprinted on the front.

"What is that?" Lapis whispered as he and Zangya landed next to the Tall android.

"Don't let it's appearances decieve you. That is some sort of entrance, but below rests a large ship that seems to contain many levels. I wish I could see more, but something or someone is blocking my scans." Sixteen announced.

"Great. Just great now what? do we charge in or try to do this quietly?"The blue skinned alien asked as she crouched down as she peered over the ridge.

"Not sure...but it looks like we'll have our answer soon enough. Our backup is here...well sort of." Lapis mused as Ocarin, The Supreme Kai, and Kibito landed a few feet away.

"Where is Gohan and Trunks at ?" Lapis asked.

Ocarin frowned. "It's a long story. Suffice it to say. We can't reach them and for now we're on our own."

"Wonderful.." Zangya said in a sarcastic manner.

The Supreme Kai's eyes narrowed. "This isn't ideal, but we still might have a chance. We just need to keep our wits about us and play this smart."

"Master! Someone is coming out..." Kibito said in a hushed tone.

The Supreme Kai's eyes narrowed, before he shivered. "That's not just anyone...that's the Demon King Dabura. Babidi was even able to enslave someone as strong as him?"

"Dabura?" Lapis questioned, before without warning the Demon King took to the sky, before darting into their direction. A wicked grin spread across his face as his mouth twitched a moment, before he suddenly spit at the group.

Without warning Sixteen yanked Seventeen backwards and out of the way of Dabura's spit. Kibito wasn't as fortunate as the attack hit him directly. His eyes widened in horror as he extended his hand outward, before it petrified as he quickly turned to stone.

"What the hell is that?!" Zangya asked.

The Supreme Kai shook as he clenched his fists. "That's Dabura's special ability. If his spit touches you at all...you're quickly turned to stone. The only way to reverse the process is if Dabura wills it or if he's killed."

The Demon let out a deep chuckle. "Now that I have your attention, my master wishes to invite you inside." he said, before he rocketed back towards Babidi's ship leaving the remaining warriors speechless for a moment.

"Now what do we do? Dabura is far too powerful for us." The Supreme Kai breathed.

"Speak for yourself. I couldn't get a full read on that guy, but from what I saw I could handle him...I bet that working together you two could aswell.." he mused as he looked at Zangya and Lapis.

"My scanners indicate that while strong this Dabura is no match for Ocarin much less a combined group effort." Sixteen stated.

"Are you serious?" The Supreme Kai asked.

"Of course he's serious. Now let's stop standing here and go fuck this Babidi up. The sooner we do that...the sooner we can free these Sixteen and your friend there." Lapis announced as he kicked off the ground. Sixteen silently followed in stride after the cyborg.

"Well said Lapis..." Zangya mused with a small smirk as she blasted off the cliff face as she tried to catch up to the cyborg.

"Pull yourself together. We move on and don't look back." Ocarin said as he rocketed after the duo.

The Supreme Kai stared a moment at the four fighters that were heading towards Babidi's ship. "This is madness.." he whispered to himself, before frowning as he saw Kibito's still form right next to him. "But if I die here...I'll die fighting alongside these warriors.." he decided as he followed after them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the Half-Saiyans had continued their training oblivious to the peril the Earth was already in. Currently they were resting after hours of battle.

The two warriors sat slumped with their backs against one another as they caught their breath.

"It's hard to believe how much stronger we've both grown since we began our training on the Supreme Kai's world. I just hope and pray all of our hard work and sacrifice will be worth it." Gohan mused as he closed his eyes.

Trunks let out a sigh. "I know what you mean. Just when I started to feel like everything in my life was making sense, here I am preparing for another life and death situation. It wouldn't be so bad, but...I miss her Gohan. I can't stop thinking about her."

"She really is different now isn't she?" Gohan mused.

"You finally just realizing that?" Trunks asked as he chuckled slightly.

"I kept expecting to say I told you so and for her and her brother to prove I was right, but...maybe I was wrong. It's still hard for me to believe that you two went from enemies to lovers."

"What can I say ? love is a funny thing, trust me when I say I was in denial at first myself, but I finally chose to be honest with myself...and with her. "

"What about you? How did you end up with a wife? who is she? and furthermore when this is all over will I get a chance to meet her?"

Gohan's expression softened slightly as he thought of Videl.

"Her father before his death was the Martial Arts Champion. She herself is pretty skilled in Martial arts for a human without Ki-training. She helped survivors make their way to havens the Cyborgs overlooked. It's how I met her actually, she was escorting a group out of a town when Seventeen and Eighteen showed up. I got the crap beaten out of me, but I managed to bide time for the group to escape. It was a couple of days later that I bumped into her again and things escalated quickly from there. As for when this is over...you have my word...things will be different. I can't wait to see her and Pan again. It wasn't fair to them that I had to leave so soon after just getting back."

Trunks sighed. "I know, but if we can weather this...then we can make up for all that lost time." he said as he slowly rose to his feet as held out his hand. "Shall we get back to work?"

Gohan nodded as he took Trunk's hand. "Let's do it."

* * *

"So Where to now?" Zangya asked as she peered around the circular chamber they were standing in for any clue of how to traverse further into the ship.

"We could always just blow this ship to pieces and be done with it.." Lapis suggested.

The Supreme Kai shook his head. "Whatever we do that is not an option. Don't forget Babidi's Majin are close, a sudden explosion like that could set them free and that is the last thing we want."

"We should remain calm, I get the sense we're being watched.." Ocarin mused as his eyes scanned the chamber.

A voice filled the chamber a few seconds later.

"Welcome...it's especially nice to see you Supreme Kai. If you wish to reach me you'll have to fight your way to my chamber. Though I sincerely doubt you possess the means of dealing with my loyal servants. My first warrior should be more than enough to handle all of you." he cackled, before his voice faded.

"I guess that's Babidi?" Zangya asked as she glanced over at The Supreme Kai who merely nodded his head. "Yes and unfortunately we are now a part of his game. He'll try to force us to use as much energy as possible to fuel his Majin's release. It's imperative that we do not waste time and precious energy ** _"_**

Sixteen narrowed his eyes. "Someone is coming..."

* * *

 _ **"AN*** And so now the Prologue to the Buu Saga is finally over! I look forward to seeing you all next chapter where the battle to stop Babidi begins!_

 _As always I want to thank everyone who's following this fic and I want to personally thank everyone for their reviews and the encouragement I've received since I first started writing this story!_

 _Again thanks for reading guys and I'll see you soon!_

* * *

 _ *****_ _ **Powerlevels***_

 _ **I'm sure there is a lot of conflicting information on various sites that says otherwise, but since this is only suppose to be a comparison, please don't flame me too much about the powerlevels! Their not meant to be 100% accurate anyways I just want a tool people can reference to see how different characters in this fic compare to one another!**_

Trunks: ?

Gohan: ?

Lazuli: 50%:500,000,000/ 1,000,000,000

Ocarin: 50%: 1,500,000,00/ 3,000,000,000

Zangya: Base Form: 500,000,000/ Transformed State: 1,200,000,000

Lapis: 50%: 550,000,000/ 100%: 1,100,000,000

Android 16: 50 % 350,000,000/ 100% 700,000,000

Supreme Kai: ?


	23. The Gauntlet: Part One

***AN***

 _Q. Ssj4mars-Is the way the supreme Kai of time going to interfere by sending Bulla down to help the Z fighters while Gohan and Trunks are in the hyperbolic time chamber. You don't have to answer this question just my prediction. Plus good story I'm really enjoying it right now._

 _A. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story =) As for your prediction I'll just say you may be on the right track._

 _Q. Jmac99- Great chapter. These two majins are gonna be a handful but when Trunks and Gohan come out their going to be very strong and hopefully they make it in time._

 _A. Thanks again for reviewing! And yes the two Majin will be a lot to deal with. Hopefully the rest of warriors can hold things together, before they arrive.._

 _Q. thedarkpokemaster-_ _Very good work on the chapter and if I know what may happen Pui Pui will be the first that they may face unless you have others that the new Z-fighters will be fighting._

 _A. You called it with Pui Pui. I have definitely added a fighter for Babidi that wasn't originally there..._

 _Q. SCI-FIWIZARDMON- And now things are gonna pick up once more. Three cheers!_

 _Looking forward to seeing who fights who in the coming matches. I mean, no matter what it'll all pretty much be a slaughterhouse... for Babidi's troops. After all, the only hero who even has a CHANCE of getting hurt against the coming opponents is Sixteen... against Dabura. Everyone else is gonna be fine. Aside from Supreme Kai of course (was his power level EVER stated in the show?). But it'll be certainly be amusing. I can't wait to see how you handle the upcoming changes to the main plot._

 _Also, last thing. I noticed in the powerlevel section that Lapis's full power level was marked under "transformed state". I was like "Wut" for a minute. XD_

 _A. Haha yup things are about to really pick up. As for the danger posed against Babidi's minions. I would definitely say that most of his warriors don't pose a signifigant threat, however Babidi has aquired a new fighter he didn't possess in the Manga/Anime that could pose a danger for the group... Oh and about that thing you noticed with Seventeen's power. It was a typo I went back and fixed xD_

* * *

"The fools have no idea what their dealing with, even if they are capable of getting passed Pui Pui and Yakon, they will stand no chance against the Tuffle Monstrosity." Dabura chuckled as he folded his arms.

Babidi's eyes were locked upon his crystal ball. "It took much longer than I anticipated to find Buu and this other Majin, but the time we spent searching was not wasted." he chuckled as an evil grin pulled at his features. "It gave me more time to hone my magic and to attract a powerful new servant."

"Indeed Master, but we'll see if these warriors can even challenge Pui Pui."

* * *

Footsteps could be heard shortly after Sixteen's declaration as an alien warrior emerged from a doorway in the farside of the room. The strange alien smirked as he stepped forward and folded his arms.

The Alien's head shape slightly resembled that of Frieza's third form. He had solid green eyes, thick lips, and no visible nose. As for his outfit he bore a black jumpsuit, with a white armored chest-plate covering most of his torso. This chest plate had two protruding spikes off the backside.

"Welcome to beginning of the End. I am Pui Pui! You will find no hope of salvation here, Master Babidi wishes for me to collect every bit of your energy. It makes no difference to me if I have to fight you all at once or one at a time." he chuckled arrogantly.

"We should attack him in unison." The Supreme Kai warned, before Sixteen stepped forward as he paced towards the center of the room. "Negative. Even if it's true that we could eliminate this being faster, it would also waste unnecessay energy. I will handle him alone."

"But that's-.."

"Don't worry so much there shorty..." Lapis mused a grin spread across his face. "I haven't seen Sixteen this forward before. If he thinks he can take this guy, I believe him."

"Besides...if things do get messy, I could care less about an honorable fight...we'll blast this loud mouthed asshole in the back.." Zangya chimed in earning a smirk from the cyborg next to her.

The Supreme Kai's eyes widened. 'What kind of people are they?...do they not realize the danger that Babidi and his followers pose?'

"What a joke it would seem the first lamb to the slaughter is a machine..." Pui Pui mused.

Sixteen took a stance across from the alien warrior. "I must admit. I am surprised you were able to determine that so quickly. You do not seem very intelligent." he mused in his typical robotic manner.

Pui Pui scowled slightly. "Let's just say I've seen much bigger and scary machines than you. But if you wish to be crushed to dust...by all means I'll be the one to do it.." he laughed.

"Are you finished speaking so that we may begin?" Sixteen asked as his eyes narrowed.

"If you're so eager to die then by all means let me help you!" Pui Pui roared as he cocked his fist back as he closed the distance between himself and the Android, before punching Sixteen dead in the face. He laughed at first only to for his laugh to quickly taper off as the tall warrior didn't flinch in the slightest.

"You have made a grave error..." Sixteen mused as he brought his knee up colliding with Pui Pui's chin sending the alien flying backwards into the far wall. The Alien coughed violently as he pulled himself up. "You think you've won already?...I'll show you." he growled, before relaxing as suddenly the room they were all standing in changed as everyone in the room now found themselves standing on the surface of some sort of rocky planet. Even the night sky was visible. Somehow they had been moved.

"Well that's neat..." Lapis mused as he gazed around.

Zangya tilted her head around a moment. "I think I recognize this place. It looks like Zoon." she mused.

"Zoon?" Ocarin asked.

"Yes it was a world Bojack considered ransacking, but even he thought it wasn't worth the effort." Zangya replied.

The Supreme Kai frowned. "It would seem Babidi brought us here to give Pui Pui an advantage. "

"What possible advantage could that be? " Lapis asked clearly unimpressed by the alien warrior.

Pui Pui laughed as he picked up a large stone. "I'm sure you've already noticed how differently this world is than your own. The gravity is ten times greater than your planet's and as a Machine I'm sure you weigh a great deal already, the gravity bearing down upon you must feel as if it's going to crush you. Any chance you had at winning are falling fast than this stone." he laughed as he released the rock in his hand only for it to slam into the ground leaving a hole in it's wake.

Sixteen tilted his head slightly. "If this is your strategy. I am not impressed. "

"What?!...why you cocky piece of." Pui Pui seethed.

"Perhaps if this world's gravity were several hundred times greater than Earth's you would possess an advantage, but the warriors of Earth typically train under conditions of five hundred times gravity or greater. This amount of gravity is negligible." The redhead android stated.

"You lie! such a level of gravity would crush anyone. Wait...I get it. You're just trying to mess with my head aren't you?...that's right you realize I am superior and you are trying to play mind games hoping to catch me offguard. Well I won't fall for it."

"Huh wonder if that ten times gravity squished his brains when he was a kid? He's an idiot." Lapis mused.

"Clearly he doesn't realize how outclassed he really is." Zangya chuckled.

'How can they be so calm about this? Don't they realize that Pui Pui is one of the strongest fighters in the galaxy. There's a reason why Babidi picked him to be his servant, their carelessness could be the end of us all.' The Supreme Kai thought as he turned his attention back to Sixteen and Pui Pui.

"You seem content in deluding yourself. Very well I will not try to convince you otherwise." Sixteen stated as he crossed his arms, a click sound could be heard.

"Fool I am one of Master Babidi's Champions I will kill you all!" He yelled as he dashed forward towards Sixteen. "We'll see how confident you are once you're only a pile of scrap!"

As the alien closed in Sixteen seperated his hands from his limbs revealing two powerful guns in the base of his arms. His eyes flashed as he began to charge a powerful blast. "Hell Flash!" he yelled as a two beams erupted from each of his arms before rocketing towards Pui Pui. The Alien's eyes widened in horror as he held out his palms in a vain attempt to try and block the barrage. "Aguh!Nooo!" The alien started to scream, before he was quickly silenced.

Sixteen wordlessly attached his hands once more as he turned back towards the group.

"Wow that was some lightshow Sixteen. Nice one." Lapis remarked with a grin.

"Thankyou for shutting up that idiot. He was trying my patience..." Zangya mused as she idly ran a hand through her hair.

Sixteen merely smiled. "One less thing for us to worry about."

"I just wonder what we can expect next?" Ocarin mused as their surroundings shifted once more as they found themselves once again standing in the ship.

Suddenly the floor in the middle of the room opened up revealing access to a lower chamber. "Well I guess that's our invitation." Lapis chuckled as he headed towards the opening. Zangya, Ocarin, and Sixteen wordlessly followed after the cyborg.

The Supreme Kai stared at the foursome as they headed towards the opening. 'Perhaps I underestimated the rest of the warriors on this planet. Maybe we really can handle this without Gohan and Trunks, it's Dabura that really concerns me though' he thought to himself as he followed after the group.

* * *

"Hyah!" Pan cried as she threw a series of punches and kicks through the air, before she darted forward and slammed her tiny fist into a large boulder shattering the rock.

She grinned as she flipped backwards and began her entire series of exercises once again.

"She really is like her Father.." Videl mused as she watched from a distance with Chi-Chi.

The older woman let out a soft sigh. "When he was younger I tried to steer Gohan away from training, I wanted him to have a normal life, but I realize now that this is just a part of who they are. It's in their blood." Chi-chi mused.

"As long as Pan is happy, I don't care if this is the life she chooses, I just hope Gohan comes back soon. That short amount of time she had with her father made her so happy and I just want all this mess to be over so we can be a famiy."

Chi-Chi smiled sadly. "I know how you feel. He should be home soon." she said quietly as she watched her granddaughter train.

* * *

"Lazuli you're going to wear a hole in the ground if you keep pacing like that..." Bulma said.

The blonde woman stopped as she looked back at Bulma. "I'm sorry...I just can't stand still. I keep feeling the others doing battle in the distance, I wish I could help them in some way and it makes me worried that I felt Trunks or Gohan. I was sure that someone would have warned them about Babidi and that they'd be there already."

Bulma let out a soft sigh. "Well can you tell how the others are doing?"

The cyborg pursed her lips. "It's hard sense I can't sense Lapis or Sixteen, but I can feel other energies I don't recognize, Zangya and Ocarin feel fine...so hopefully Sixteen and Lapis are too. I just hate not knowing."

"We just have to have faith. Everyone's been training for today, we have to believe it was enough." Bulma said earning a soft nod from the blonde.

* * *

"Impossible...Pui Pui was defeated like it was child's play. And to make matters worse I was only able to collect a tiny amount of energy from their exchange. At this rate I won't have enough energy to release even one of my two precious Majin let alone both.." he growled as he looked down at the instrument in his hand that was gauging how much energy he'd collected thus far.

"Master do not fret. Pui Pui was like an insect compared to the rest of your warriors, Yakon will prove much more formidable and even if they should get pass Yakon, they will stand no chance against Hatchiyack."

Babidi looked up at Dabura, before glancing back at his Crystal ball as he regained some of his composure. "Yes of course. And should we fail to collect enough energy from these warriors we should have no issue collecting more from the population on this planet."

Dabura nodded. "Yes Master. Should I have Yakon prepared to meet them on the next level?"

"Yes. I can't wait to see them squirm against Yakon."

* * *

"So since Sixteen got the first guy, I call dibs on the next fight!" Lapis said with a grin as he folded his arms.

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? We don't even know who or what we're fighting next." Ocarin mused.

"Maybe but if this Babidi kept people as weak as that last guy around, it makes me think we all got worked up for nothing."

"Or maybe that first guy was just a test?" Zangya mused as she eyed Lapis out of the corner of her eye. "I don't really mind if you want to take the next fight, just don't get cocky alright?"

"Yeah yeah I got it." he chuckled as he stepped forward as he stared at the door that stood across from them with a Majin symbol on it.

Sixteen remained silent as he tilted his head around the room as he continued to try and scan deeper into the ship but to no avail. 'There must be some sort of magic blocking my scanners. It's impossible for me to tell how far down this ship goes, let alone what to expect going forward.'

The Supreme Kai stepped forward. "I'll admit that I was surprised at how well your friend handled that last fight, but we should fight together. You should not underestimate Babidi's minions or his magic."

"Perhaps, but as it was said earlier, there's no reason in wasting excess energy unless we have to. If Lapis or any of us end up in over our heads, we'll step in at that point."

The Kai bowed his head. "It is true that all the energy we expel here is being fed towards Babid's Majin, but still I think you all shouldn't underestimate our enemy just because we won the first battle with ease."

"Noted...and like the greenman says...if it comes to it I'll let you know I need some help, otherwise step back and enjoy the show. Specailly you babe.." Lapis smirked, before winking at Zangya who merely rolled her eyes in response.

A hissing sound could be heard as the door before them began to raise up revealing a massive green creature with sharp claws and menacing teeth. Upon his head was the Majin Symbol.

"Wow...never thought I'd see something uglier than Cell..." Lapis mused.

Yakon licked his mouth as stepped forward his claws dragging across the ground.

"Which of you...shall I devour first?"

"Oh...no How is it Babidi managed to lure Yakon to him?...This is very bad. We should help your friend while we can." The Supreme Kai whispered.

"Ugh...I can smell his breath from here.." Zangya complained as she wrinkled her nose in disgust seemingly ignoring the Kai as she as she covered her nose.

"My scans cannot detect beyond this chamber, but I do not sense any true threat, from this creature." Sixteen said in a deadpan tone.

Ocarin rolled his eyes. 'I'm starting to think Lapis might have been right. We were expecting every warrior Babidi had to be pushing us to our limits and beyond, but thus far we've outclassed them in every way.'

Lapis unfolded his arms as he stepped forward. "I"m all yours buddy. But I should warn you if you're anything like that last guy...you're about to be in a world of pain" he chuckled.

Yakon grinned showing his sharp rows of teeth. "I will enjoy watching you shiver as you try in vain to find me..." he said as he stepped backward as the room suddenly shifted once more as the scenery changed as the entire room they were in shifted to a pitch black.

Lapis kept an impassive expression as he stood still.

"I see so he thinks he can pick us apart, by using the shadows?" Zangya mused.

"So it would seem. I hope Lapis is able to find without his sense of sight."

Sixteen actually smiled. "No this tactic won't work on us. Lapis is not affected by the darkness. With the cybenetics in his eyes, he'll have no problem tracking this creature. The Wizard's creature will gain no advantage in this fight."

The Supreme Kai's eyes widened as he tilted his head in the direction of Sixteen's voice. 'Incredible these Cyborgs and Androids possess a wide array of useful abiltiies. Though the question remains if Yakon is capable of defeating the Cyborg even without his advantage?'

Yakon grinned as he suddenly lunged forward as he let his retractable blades slide out of place as he swung his massive arm at Seventeen's head, attempting to cut his head off.

Lapis effortlessly ducked under the strike, before planting his a palm into Yakon's stomach sending the creature flying backwards through a wall.

"Pathetic...I should have let someone else fight first. I had hoped to recieved a real challenge and all I'm left with is a sorry excuse of an opponent. Tsk...I'll end this here.." he said as he held out his hand, before firing a green blast towards where Yakon had been sent flying.

The massive creature barreled through the wall as He opened his maw catching Lapis' attack in his mouth, before the energy itself dissipated.

"Huh..must admit I'm surprised you managed to handle that one. Fine might aswell make this amusing while it lasts.." he said as he clenched his fists as his Aura began to climb. The white glow cast a bright light that illuminated the entire nearby area.

Yakon's eyes widened in delight as he opened his mouth and began to swallow Lapis's energy.

"Haha...I will drink every ounce of your energy then I will gobble you up whole."

Lapis continued to power up as he disregarded the creature. "Then go for it...take all the energy you want..In fact let me help you..." he chuckled as he began to channel even more energy.

Yakon's eyes widened he felt his power swell as he continued to devour more and more energy.

'You fool I will devour every bit of energy in your body...'

"What in the world is he thinking?!" Supreme Kai exclaimed.

"Relax...before you pop a blood vessel. Lapis knows what he's doing. He can act like a real idiot sometimes, but in this case I see what he's doing." Ocarin said as he smirked slightly.

The Kai blinked, before the Woman next to him spoke up.

"Lapis unlike you and I has no limits on his energy. Not only can he increases his reserves, but his cybernetics keep his energy from depleting. While it's true he can be physically hurt and damaged, his KI energy won't run out. I'm willing to bet that creature can only absorb so much energy...before he reaches his limit." Zangya mused.

"Incredible..." the Kai breathed.

"It won't be long now.." Sixteen stated.

Yakon's gleeful look began to shift as he look of horror crossed his face. 'Just how much energy does this one have? I can't sense any energy coming from him and yet his power isn't fading. Its' too much...' he thought as his eyes began to bulge as his body began to shake uncontrollably as his form began to become bloated.

Lapis let out a laugh as he continued to channel energy. "Just realized it didn't you? You'll never absorb all my energy, because I have no limit."

Yakon's eyes bulged to comical proporations as his roar began to echo as suddenly with a violent burst the creature exploded showering Lapis with blood and grime.

A few seconds passed as the world they were on once more shifted back to Babidi's ship.

"Ugh...you've got to be kidding me! " The cyborg complained as he reached up and wiped his face off, before reaching down and pulling his black over shirt off, before chucking it to the side leaving him in a simply white tanktop.

He grumbled as he slowly walked back towards the group, before folding his arms. "Somehow in my head that ended differently..." he muttered.

Ocarin smirked. "Well at least it looks like you've seen battle now."

"You also smell like it now too..."Zangya mused as she offered him a once over. "Don't even thinking about touching me until you bathe.."

"Jeez come on Zangya. You've got to admit that was pretty cool. Cut me a break."

"Oh it was impressive, but I still don't want to smell like that...So why don't you stand off to the side for now."

"Tsk..whatever.." The Cyborg pouted.

Sixteen spoke a moment later. "Seventeen..from what I observed...I would say you were very ...cool." he said in a robotic manner, before holding his thumb up.

"Thanks Buddy. At least someone has my back." he said as held his hand up towards Sixteen expecting a hi-five in return only to be left hanging.

"I do not understand what it is you want..." The Android said quietly.

Lapis bowed his head as he turned and began walking towards the opening in the floor. "Just forget it...and let's move on."

The Supreme Kai felt his shoulders slump as he felt as if a weight had been lifted from them. 'Perhaps all my concerns were for not. At this rate we'll reach Babidi well before he releases those Majin.'

* * *

"Blast them all. My warriors are being picked apart like their nothing. I did collect a decent amount of energy that time, but not nearly as much as I need." Babidi growled as he stared at his Crystal Ball.

"Master Yakon's lose is not a severe one. After all Hatchiyack is many times more powerful than both Yakon and Pui Pui combined. Besides I think I have discovered a couple of things that could prove very helpful to our cause even if the fools manage to somehow overcome Hatchiyack...

Babidi's eyes widened. "Oh do tell.." he chuckled.

* * *

 _ ***AN***_

 _And so ends another chapter! I tried to pay homage to certain aspects of the fights from the Canon here. I figured I'd do it here since the rest of this Arc will diverge so much from Canon. As for Hatchiyack I did some research and it turns out there is a Majin Super Hatchiyack from Dragon Ball Heroes so it's not entirely crazy on my part xD_

 _Anyways thank you all again for reading and I'll see you all soon! =)_

* * *

 _ *****_ _ **Powerlevels***_

 _ **I'm sure there is a lot of conflicting information on various sites that says otherwise, but since this is only suppose to be a comparison, please don't flame me too much about the powerlevels! Their not meant to be 100% accurate anyways I just want a tool people can reference to see how different characters in this fic compare to one another!**_

Trunks: ?

Gohan: ?

Lazuli: 50%:500,000,000/ 1,000,000,000

Ocarin: 50%: 1,500,000,00/ 3,000,000,000

Zangya: Base Form: 500,000,000/ Transformed State: 1,200,000,000

Lapis: 50%: 550,000,000/ 100%: 1,100,000,000

Android 16: 50 % 350,000,000/ 100% 700,000,000

Supreme Kai: ?

Pui Pui: 40,000,000

Yakon: 100,000,000


	24. The Gauntlet: Part Two

***AN***

 _Q. Blazingwafflle56- Are you making hatchiyak stronger then Broly because in the movie goku says hatchiyak is stronger than Broly._

 _A. I definitely confirm that Hatchiyack will be stronger than the forms Broly showed in Canon. As for the SSJ3 form I introduced of Broly that's a different story._

 _Q. thedarkpokemaster- Whoa so Hatchiyack has come into play I see that is going to be good then and I know that he will cause a lot of trouble for the heroes since he is deadly and love the little training that Pan was doing after all she will later become a hero when she is older, but her time has not come yet._

 _A. Oh yeah Hatchiyack will definitely be a huge issue. For one he's not only powerful, but tough to put down for good. It won't be a quick or easy fight for sure. As for Pan I just wanted to show a scene with her to remind people she's still in the fic. As you said though she'll become a lot more relevant later in the series when she gets older._

 _Q. Chrosis- I like what im seeing so far! Really looking forward to the next chapter. And whats best, it looks like the only real target Babidi has for his mind control is Zangya, since 17 cant really be held responsible for what he did under the control of Gero. And even then, 16 and Ocarim are still capable of keeping him im check._

 _The big issue, in my mind, is Trunks. I honestly think that he has the most darkness in his heart of anyone involved from Earth. It DID kind of bug me how quickly you had him forgive 18 and 17 for literally making his entire life a living Hell. But to further my point, in the episode he returned to the future for the last time, he definitely tormented the androids before killing them. I dont see him forgetting an entire life of hate so easily, even if he's learned to forgive and even love._

 _A. Glad you're enjoying the fic and yeah it will be interesting with the Mind Control aspect, because it will be hard on certain characters. As for Trunks I definitely understand how you feel, if I have any regrets with this fic so far it's that I wish I had spent more time with the evolution between how Trunks felt from the beginning of the Fic to where he is now. I mean granted it's still not as bad as some fics where it's instant forgiveness and love at first sight kind of deal, but I do wish I had spent longer on that development. In fact when I finish this fic I might even work on cleaning up grammar mistakes and add extra chapters that delve more into the earlier parts of the fic to show more with that change in character. I was trying to have the moment with Cell be the defining changing moment in their relationship with one another, I was happy with some aspects of it, but it would have probably been better if there had been more build up to that point beforehand..._

 _Q. Ssj4mars- When you said Tuffle Monstrosity at the beginning of the chapter I had a feeling Babidi found Hatchiyak. That was a great way to tie in Hatcyiyak since when we didn't know what happened to him in this timeline._

 _A. Thanks I'm glad you liked that twist! To be honest I'd forgotten about Hatchiyack until I started planning this Saga and after thinking about it I figured his role would best be served as a part of Babidi's minions. I figured introducing him after this saga would be sort of pointless as he would likely be outclassed unless I did some major shenanigans._

 _Q. SCI-FIWIZARDMAN- Aaaahhh... for some reason, watching Pui Pui and Yakon get absolutely obliterated in the show was very satisfying to me. I mean, it make sense. Certainly they both would have been fearsome, unbeatable opponents earlier in the series. But by this point, the good guys have gotten so ridiculously powerful they become a non-issue. Really, it would have made the beginning of the Babidi arc a lot worse if they'd made all of Babidi's warriors somehow able to match the good guys after all the work they'd put in. As it stands, having enemies who were taken down with absolutely no sweat was breath of fresh air. Back on topic though, good fights. Wasn't initially expecting Sixteen to do much, but with the addition of an extra opponent, it balances out._

 _Speaking of which: HOLY S***, HATCHIYACK?! THAT is going to be a problem. If I remember correctly, his base form was insanely powerful enough... that's not even going over his potential Super and Giant forms, or the fact that he's now a servant of Majin and is therefore even stronger. Yeah, big issue incoming. XD_

 _A. Haha I know how you feel. I really wanted to allow the other Z-warriors a moment to shine instead of punking them by somehow making Pui Pui and Yakon their equals. I'm trying to give all the characters a chance to shine so as to avoid the DBZ effect where characters outside of the Saiyans become...sadly forgotten and left behind lol. And yes from what I've looked up and studied Hatchiyack is no joke and will be a difficult opponent. He's actually stronger than Dabura, the reason why Dabura is still Babidi's right hand man though is because he's more cunning and helpful to Babidi in the greater scheme of things and Hatchiyack is just a pure hate machine that Babidi unleashes on his enemies._

 _Q. Guest- In Canon Dabura is almost as Powerful Super Perfect Cell_

 _A. Yup. For the sake of my fic he's a deal stronger than he was in the normal Timeline, but there's also probably a good 14 + year difference between where Dabura appeared in the Canon timeline versus where he shows up in this story. And unlike DBM my Dabura does train some._

* * *

The Z-Warriors and the Supreme Kai found themselves now on upon the third level of Babidi's ship awaiting the next fighter to emerge.

"Two wimps in a row...I'm starting to think that these Majin's wouldn't even put up a fight if they were released." Lapis mused.

"You would be mistaken. Even if all of you are capable of defeating Babidi's minions, I know for a fact that Majin Buu himself is hundreds if not thousand of times stronger than some of the warriors we've faced today." The Supreme Kai replied.

"Not to question your authority on the matter, but Lapis makes a good point. You seemed to believe that both of the previous warriors would require all of our efforts and it only took a minimal effort from one of us each time. Perhaps these Majin were strong in their day, but isn't it possible they have been surprassed in the ages since then?" Ocarin suggested.

Zangya wrinkled her nose again as she eyed Lapis out of the corner of her eyes. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. As much as both of the previous fighters were insects compared to us, the second was far stronger than the first. We have no idea what to expect going forward."

"Trouble. My scanners are picking up an incredibly powerful lifeform approaching that door." Sixteen announced as his brow furrowed.

The Supreme Kai tensed. 'Could this be Dabura?...No wait. This being...it's far stronger than Dabura, and though It's hard to believe...the malice I can feel coming from it is almost suffocating.'

"Wow I think you might be right babe. Whatever the hell that is...it's a lot tougher than the last two warriors." Lapis admitted as a bead of sweat rolled down his head. 'I can't tell how powerful it really is, but even it's base power is well beyond me, Sixteen, or Zangya.' he slowly took a stance.

Zangya remained quiet as she shifted into a fighting stance. "Perhaps taking turns wouldn't be a wise idea with this fight."

"Agreed. So much for my theory..." Ocarin gritted his teeth as the door slowly raised upwards.

As the door fully opened an extremely tall muscular red humanoid stepped forward. His body was covered with a series of blue gems, and his eyes were a yellow tint. His aura was not only powerful, but it radiated a great sense of malice that was almost palpable in the air itself.

"Who the hell is this guy? Any idea shorty?" Lapis asked as he glanced over at the Supreme Kai.

"N-no I've never seen this warrior before. His power is incredible. To think Babidi was hiding someone like this."

"You can marvel over that later. We have to focus on how to bring this guy down. Listen to me, I'm the strongest fighter we have here. I'll take the frontal assault. The rest of you focus on trying catch him off-guard and keeping him from going on the offensi-" he stopped before finishing his thought as the Warrior before them crossed his arms as the gems in his arms began to glow.

Suddenly without warning the entire room began to be filled with Malice and hatred as Hatchiyack's power began to spike higher.

"What is hell is he doing?!" Zangya asked.

Once more Babidi's shrill voice filled the room. "You fools have no idea what you're dealing with. Hatchiyack was originally a Tuffle computer that was infused with Hatred for the Saiyan race, as you can see now he has a body of his own. He possess the unique gift of channeling hatred as a weapon, beyond that he is next to indestructible. Hatchiyack make them suffer, make them beg for death, and above all else make sure they use all their precious energy, and then when their energy is depleted...kill them."

* * *

Dende frowned, before he reached up and rubbed his forehead. "I'm such an idiot. If we fail to stop Babidi and his Majin this will be all my fault, some Guardian I am..." he vented, before he heard Mr. Popo speak up.

"Dende you can't be so hard on yourself. We couldn't have known how things were going to play out. We thought we had more time to prepare. All we can do now is have faith and hope they can stop Babidi or at the very least hold on till Gohan and Trunks emerge."

The Guardian sighed. " If they can't stop Babidi...I'm not sure if the rest of the Earth can last that long."

"..Uh excuse me?...Maybe I can help?" A female voice said startling the two figures on the Lookout.

Dende turned as he shifted his staff. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the girl. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail with two bangs that hung loose. Dende quickly saw the similarites between her eyes, face, and hair. She looked to be maybe fourteen or fifteen years old. The young womans face was soft, but her eyes were strong like her father's. Dende quickly noted the tail around her waist. "Who are you miss? I didn't even sense your approach."

The woman offered a shy smile. "Well it's a long story and I don't have a lot of time. I want to help against Babidi, but I need to know how long have Gohan and ..Trunks been in the Time Chamber at this point?" she asked as she rested a hand on her hip.

"Maybe a little over five hours at this point..." Dende responded.

"That's all?!" She exclaimed her eyes widening slightly. "That's not good. I need to go..." she said as she raised her fingers to her forehead only for Mister Popo to hold up his hand.

"Wait Miss! If you want to help the others, perhaps you could visit Korin in his tower first? I don't believe the warriors fighting Babidi have any Senzu beans with them."

"Phew that's a good call. Thanks I'll do that first!" she said as she flashed a hint of a smile, before she turned and bolted off the side of the Lookout.

"What an interesting Girl. Today's been full of surprises. I just hope she know's what she's getting into. " Dende said.

* * *

"Any bright ideas?.." Lapis whispered under his breath.

"Yeah..follow my lead. I'll hit him head on, the rest of you cov-" before Ocarin could finish speaking Hatchiyack shouted. "Revenger Cannon!" before releasing a powerful green blast at the group.

Ocarin, Zangya, and Lapis managed to avoid the blast, however Sixteen and The Supreme Kai weren't as fortunate. Sixteen managed to tilt most of his body out of the way, The Kai however wasn't as lucky.

A bloodcurdling scream could be heard as the blast connected with the Supreme Kai incinerating him on the spot leaving only ashes in it's wake. The blast also hit the tall redhead android, but he faired better than the Supreme Kai as he was sent hurtling back into the far wall. With his Left Arm and part of his side now missing. Sparks flew from the cavity in his body as he struggled in vain to return to a standing position.

Ocarin gritted his teeth. "That was just a single blast...and he killed the Supreme Kai and it looks like Sixteen isn't going to be fighting anytime soon.

Lapis clenched his fists. "So what do we do now?"

The Namekian let out a deep breath as he noticed that Hatchiyack still hadn't moved after his last attack. "We move on and keep fighting. I'll take the front."

Zangya eyed the Namekian a moment, before nodding. "I'm ready..."

"As am I..."Lapis said in a subdued tone as his gaze never left Hatchiyack.

"Let's move then..." Ocarin growled as he kicked off the ground as he sprang forward.

"Try your best to get him to lower his defenses." Ocarin said as he rocketed ahead of the other two.

The Namekian swung his leg towards Hatchiyack's head only for the tall warrior to raise his arm and block the strike. Immediately the red warrior attempted to blast Ocarin with his other hand only for the Namekian to kick off the ground with his other leg and propel himself above the resulting blast. The Hulking creature turned as he kept his attention focused on Ocarin ignoring the two blasts that collided into his side harmlessly.

* * *

"Mister Korin ! Where are you?!" Bulla called out.

A grumble could be heard from deeper within Korin's tower as the cat himself walked out onto the top of the tower. He tilted his head as he stared at a Teenage girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He observed her familiar features and even the jacket she wore with interest. Even her sword caught his attention. Perhaps what startled him the most was her very clear Saiyan tail that was curled around her waist. "Not just anyone walks into my tower these days. I get the sense you're not from around here. Just who are you and why have you come here?"

The teenager bit her lower lip a moment as she tried to think of how best to answer.

She knew that someone would want answers sooner or later, certainly the others would aswell.

Surely it wouldn't undo anything, after all her mother at this point was already pregnant so short of her mother dying, she didn't have to fear preventing her own birth. The Supreme Kai of Time had already decided that despite the effect it would no doubt have, her presence couldn't do much to make the course this timeline was on any worse.

"Well?" The Cat asked his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I"m Bulla..." She finally said. "And you're right I'm not from around here. But I promise I want to help the others, but I need any Senzu beans you may have. If I don't get there in time...the others may not survive their battle with Babidi's minions much less the Majin."

The wise creature regarded her for a moment longer, before simply nodding. "They were all in such a hurry to go and fight Babidi that they neglected to visit me first. I don't have many, but these will have to suffice..." He said as he walked over towards a chest, before opening and retrieving a small pouch.

He tossed the bag to her, before incling his head. "There are four beans inside. Use them wisely." he instructed.

"I understand...and thank you!" She said as she bowed her head deeply, before she turned and raised two fingers to her forehead as she tried to reach and sense the others. "There...I can still feel a battle going on. Their alive." she breathed as she focused her energies, before she vanished into thin air.

* * *

Babidi scowled. "What is Hatchiyack doing?! I told him to prolong the fight. He killed the blasted kai almost immediately. "

"Don't fret master. The Supreme Kai didn't have nearly as much energy as the rest of these warriors anyways, and it seems as if Hatchiyack is taking his time with them now. The fools dont' seem to realize he's not fighting at full power. They seem to think they actually have a chance."

The Wizard relaxed slightly. "I suppose you're right. And with every exchange I'm gathering an ample amount of energy. As long as this keeps up...I'll soon have the energy required to release Buu. The other pod will take much longer."

* * *

For the past twenty minutes the three Z-Warriors had managed to keep Hatchiyack on the defensive. The Namekian warrior seemed to be an even match for the Tuffle creature and with the assistance of Zangya and Lapis it seemed as if they held a slight edge, though despite this nothing they had done had seemed to actually damage Hatchiyack.

Ocarin let out a primal roar as he slammed as he traded blow for blow with the larger Hatchiyack. "Now do it!" he yelled as he jumped backwards as Zangya and Lapis appeared on either side of the Tuffle creature, before unleashing a powerful Ki-blast just as Ocarin did the same hitting Hatchiyack with a direct attack...

"Did we do it?...that was a direct hit..." Lapis said as he narrowed his eyes.

Zangya gritted her teeth. "No bonehead. Can't you feel his energy it's not any weaker...in fact it's climbing..." she growled.

Ocarin stared in horror as the smoke cleared revealing Hatchiyack who had both of his arms raised and seemed completely untouched save a few burns on his arms. The gems on his body began to glow as his muscules expanded rapidly. Suddenly his aura skyrocketed well beyond it's previous point.

Sixteen who had finally made his way back to a standing position frowned. 'We do not possess the means of fighting this warrior. In all the scenarios I can think of...we will lose.' he thought to himself.

"Dammit he wasn't even trying..." Lapis growled.

Zangya nodded her head numbly. "He was just toying with us..."

"It's insane...his power just doubled..." Ocarin spat. 'Before it felt like I was almost an even match for him, but now...how can we possibly beat this guy ?. I don't know if I can survive more than a few hits from this guy, Zangya and Lapis can't even afford to be hit once.' he thought to himself as he shifted his footing.

Hatchiyack's arms continued to glow.

Ocarin's eyes widened realizing too late what was about to happen. "He's using that same technique as before. Move!" he yelled.

"REVENGE BLAST"

Once more Hatchiyack released a massive blast of green energy this time with a massive radius.

"Gah I'm such an idiot!" Lapis growled as he pushed Zangya out of the way of the attack just before it hit.

Ocarin let out scream as his left leg was blown away as he narrowly dodged the rest of the attack.

Lapis however wouldn't find himself with enough time to escape.

"Lapis..." Zangya whispered her voice actually sounded strained as she stared at the cloud of smoke.

As the smoke cleared no sign of the Android could be seen, but before either Ocarin or Zangya could lament the cyborg's death they felt a powerful life force behind them.

They both tilted their heads back to see a Teenage girl with blonde hair floating about fifteen feet behind them with her hand on Lapis' shoulder.

The ravenhaired cyborg blinked. "Damn..I don't know the hell you are kid, but nice timing..."

The girl smiled slightly as she regarded the man, before releasing her hold on his arm. "Don't mention Lapis."

The cybrog scratched his cheek as he stared at her for a long moment. "Huh...well stranger you have me at a disadvantage, but maybe we can talk when we're not about to die." he mused as he glanced back at where Hatchiyack stood.

The Tuffle monstrosity seemed fixiated on the new arrival.  
'Saiyan...' he mused to himself as he scowled.

Ocarin and Zangya landed next to the strange girl, both regarding her for a moment, before their attention returned to Hatchiyack.

"I don't know who you are kid, but coming here probably wasn't a wise idea." Ocarin said as his missing limb regenerated.

"She managed to save Lapis and avoid being burnt to a crisp, she might surprise you, besides...there's something familiar about her.." Zangya mused as she glanced from her periphreal a moment, noticing the girl's appearance and attire.

Bulla sighed. "I'm sorry I know you must have questions, but now's not the time. The Supreme Kai of Time sent me to help, Babidi wasn't suppose to arrive this early. This guy is really strong, but I can help you beat him. We just need to find his weakness."

Ocarin nodded his head slightly. "Well I think I can help you with that. I think I discovered his weakness."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah...as we've fought he periodically uses this one attack that requires him to charge for approximately fifteen seconds. After he finishes the attack he doesn't move for several seconds, I'm willing to bet that's some sort of window of recovery, but now he's become so powerful, I'm not even sure if exploiting that weakness would be enough to put him down."

"Always so positive..." Lapis mused in a sarcastic manner.

"Well we can fight or stand here and let him kill us...I choose the former." Zangya mused.

The Blonde Saiyaness took a step forward. "Together we can take him down. Trust me."

Ocarin shifted back into a fighting stance. "Alright then I take it you're hiding some of your strength. I hope you know what you're getting into Kid. This guy won't give any of us a second chance."

Bulla exhaled slowly as her aura began to swell. "We won't need a second chance..." she whispered.

* * *

King Kai's attenae twitched as he turned just as Goku appeared next to him. "Ah Goku I'm glad you didn't waste anytime. He's been bugging me for a while now to get you to come here..." he said as he pointed in the distance where the familiar sight of Piccolo could be seen meditating under a small tree.

The Namekian's ears twitched as his eyes opened, before he quickly rose to his feet.

"No worries. I'm sure it's important if Piccolo bothered you in the first place. " he grinned as he nodded at the Kai, before he continued walking forward till he and Piccolo met each other, before stopping.

"Wow Piccolo it's been a while. You've gotten much stronger since the last time I saw you. You seem different though." he mused. "Either way it's been too long.." he said as he extended his hand.

Piccolo's serious expression softened marginally as he firmly shook the Saiyan's hand. "Let's just say Kami and I finally settled our differences, but that's not the reason why I went to the trouble of having loud mouth over there summon you. "

Goku's eyes widened. "Kami you and you finally joined together again? Wow that's something I never expected to hear and what's on your mind ?"

Piccolo grunted. "I've been keeping a close eye myself with what's going on down on Earth. At the rate things are going...those Majin are going to be released long, before Gohan or Trunks emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "

Goku's brow furrowed. "Trust me I'm worried too, but what can we possibly do about it Piccolo? "

The Namekian's brow furrowed. "I need your help with something. We might be able to help them on Earth, but I can't do it without your help. "

The Palmhaired Saiyan folded his arms. "You have my word. I'll do whatever I can to help, what's y-" the Saiyan's eyes widened as he felt a sudden influx of power. "Do you feel that Piccolo?"

The Namekian's eyes widened. "It's impossible that energy. Wasn't he suppose to be dead?"

* * *

 _ ***AN***_

 _ **BUM BUM BUM Cliffhanger..**_

 _ **I'm sure I'm going to get so many questions from this chapter, particularly with Bulla xD**_

 _ **I'll be more than happy to respond to each of them next chapter =)**_

 _ **Anyways thanks again for reading and I'll see you next time!**_

* * *

 _ ***Powerlevels***_

 _ **I'm sure there is a lot of conflicting information on various sites that says otherwise, but since this is only suppose to be a comparison, please don't flame me too much about the powerlevels! Their not meant to be 100% accurate anyways I just want a tool people can reference to see how different characters in this fic compare to one another!**_

Trunks: Base Form: 35,000,000/ SSJ ?/ SSJ2 ?/ SSJ3 ?

Gohan: ?

Lazuli: 50%:500,000,000/ 1,000,000,000

Ocarin: 50%: 1,500,000,00/ 3,000,000,000

Zangya: Base Form: 500,000,000/ Transformed State: 1,200,000,000

Lapis: 50%: 550,000,000/ 100%: 1,100,000,000

Android 16: 50 % 350,000,000/ 100% 700,000,000

Supreme Kai: ?

Majin Hatchiyack: Base Form: 3,000,000,000/ Super Form: 6,000,000,000

Mirai Bulla: Base Form: 20,000,000/ LSSJ: 4,000,000,000

Dabura: 50%: 1,000,000,000/ 100%: 2,000,000,000


	25. The Gauntlet: Part Three

***AN***

 ** _Q. Engineer of Epicness- awesome chapter. Please don't tell me that Babidi somehow revived Frieza. Or Cell for that matter. Or Dende forbid, both of them..._**

 ** _A. Thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter and as for your guess not even close xD Haha_**

 ** _Q. SSJ4mars- My guess- The person who's supposed to be dead is Vegeta. Wow so the future Bulla is the legendary super saiyan? Or just regular super saiyan? I like the chapter so far, and is supreme Kai really dead? Guessing I'll find out on the next chapter though._**

 ** _A. The confusion should be cleared up very quickly in this chapter. As for Bulla you should get that answer as well._**

 ** _Q. SCI-FIWIZARDMAN- Oh, how lovely. Hatchiyack is even stronger than I myself pictured. Still... least they're on the right track now. Bulla showing up wasn't expected on my end, but a welcome addition... for now. If her showing up somehow makes the situation even worse, hopefully they'll learn their lesson about sending people through time to do stuff. XD (Though I THINK you may have unintentionally included a bit of a spoiler for Bulla in the Power Level section... with that second form thing? Unless we were all supposed to know she can do that.)_**

 ** _And then there's that last bit. I can't be sure, but if that's who I suspect it is... well, unless he's done a shit ton of training, he won't make much of a difference, but still. Yay for seeing the original cast rocking it out in Otherworld._**

 ** _Yeah decided to make Hatchiyack a legitimate threat. As for Bulla while this is the first time it's been teased for her specifically, I alluded to the possibility of someone being born or reborn with Broly's power many chapters ago when Trohan defeated Broly. Much in the same way Goku wished for Kid Buu to be reborn again as a better person._**

 ** _Q. Jmac99-woo woo woo lssj Bulla thts a surprise se's about to go ham. Until next Time._**

 ** _A. Bulla definitely has a lot of potential and raw power, but she also has trouble containing and controlling it all at this point._**

 ** _Q. thedarkpokemaster-well Supreme Kai is dead then sucks to be him that is for sure and I see Bulla got there just in time to save her uncle from death as well which is sweet as well, and yay we see Piccolo :D_**

 ** _A. Haha yeah I thought the scene with the Supreme Kai being obliterated would catch people off guard. Yeah I thought the scene was pretty sweet, more so for Bulla as she probably just met her Uncle for the first time, even though Lapis doesn't realize it completely yet. Also can't go wrong with Piccolo in a scene Lol!_**

* * *

 _The Legendary Super Saiyan laughed. "Let me? you can't stop me! Even if you beat me here and now you won't have enough time to reach your ship and leave, I've already won. This pathetic planet won't last much longer regardless. Just accept it."_

 _Trohan actually chuckled. "That's where you're wrong Broly. I've let this fight drag on long enough. It's time we finish this...the only one dying today is you!" he said as he folded his hands out in front of him as he began to collect energy._

 _"I will laugh as you choke on your last breath." Broly roared as he held out both of his hands as a giant green ball of energy began to form, before multiplying in size at the same time the hulking warrior began to float higher into the sky._

 _The fused warrior mirrored him as a bright golden light began to encase his fingers._

 _Several seconds of silence passed between the two warriors, before both of them thrusted their palms forward._

 _"Die you scum! Omega Blaster!" Broly screamed as the ball of energy he fired outward expanded into the size of a small planet as it hurled towards Trohan._

 _"Broly you are the fiercest warrior Trunks or Gohan have ever fought. Without this body they would not be able to stand against you as they are, though you have a black heart, I sincerely hope that one day you might be reborn as a better person. Farewell.." he breathed as the heat of Broly's attack neared, before his eyes flashed as he thrust his hands forward and yelled at the top of his lungs._

 _"BIG BANG MASENKO!" A brilliant explosion of energy in the form of a golden sphere collided into Broly's planet sized ball of energy. Though the attack was probably only a hundreth of the size of Broly's it collided into the other attack with such force that it caused gale force winds. For the briefest amount of time the attack was halted by Broly's, before it expanded exponentially and began to swallow the Legendary Super Saiyan's attack. Broly could only watch in horror as the super powered planet sized ball of energy raced towards him._

 _He let out a roar as he held out his hands in a vain attempt to try and stop the blast, but even he did not possess enough power to stop such an attack._

 _The attack itself quickly overtook the Legendary Saiyan swallowing him whole, before hurtling out into space. Several seconds elapsed, before the attack exploded creating a resulting flash that cast the entire Namekian System in a bright glow for several moments, before finally receding._

 _The series of images began to fade for Trunks as he felt himself regaining consciousness._

"Trunks...It's time to wake up." Gohan stated as he leaned down and shook the other man.

The Lavender haired half-saiyan groaned as he sat up in bed as he raised a hand to his head. "Ugh. I just had a dream about when we fought Broly fused together. To be honest it feels like I just got done going ten rounds with him. I don't even remember going to bed." he admitted as he tilted his head to look at Gohan.

The other half saiyan chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me, especially since you didn't technically make it here yourself. After maintaining Super Saiyan 2 for nearly two weeks without reverting back to your normal form your body finally needed to shut down. I had to carry you back here myself."

Trunk's eyes widened. "How long have I been out?"

Gohan scratched his cheek. "About three days give or take a few hours."

"Three days?!" Trunks growled as he bolted to his feet.

"Don't stress yourself too much Trunks. I think you can feel it too, we're both starting to hit a wall in our training. I don't think there's any sense in us staying in here for the whole year. I know how much you miss Lazuli and your mom and I can't stop thinking about my family too. What do you say we spend just a few more months in here and then go home? We can spend some time with those we care about and have some peace of mind, before Babidi arrives?"

Trunks chuckled. "I have to say I like that idea a lot Gohan. Let's make some final touches in our training and then we can leave."

"Right.." Gohan nodded.

* * *

Bulla let out a cry as she clenched her fists, for a moment she was enveloped in a golden light, but after a few seconds the aura around her exploded outward as it grew several times over. Her Dark blue eyes disappeared leaving her eyes white. Her arms became a bit more defined, but far from bulky as she grew a couple of inches as the power around her finally reached a plateau.

Ocarin's eyes widened as he stared at the teenage girl in wonder. 'That power...I've felt that before, but yet it somehow feels different. Still incredibly powerful, and chaotic, but not nearly as malovolent. She has to be part Saiyan, but how is that possible unless...' his eyes widened as a revelation struck him. 'She's not from this timeline, she was sent here by the Supreme Kai of Time. Her Appearance, that oufit, her Saiyan blood. It's the only thing that makes sense. It's incredible to think a child could be this strong.'

Lapis despite his normal carefree oblvious attitude was beginning to suspect the same thing. 'She looks just like Lazuli, but those eyes and that power...What a day...'

Zangya caught her breath a moment. "Well...I don't know who the little girl is, but right now I don't really care. I won't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Sixteen scanned Bulla from a distance his eyes widened. 'Incredible. There is much more strength than that within her, but it seems she's not capable of harnassing it all. '

Bulla let out a breath as she tilted her head to look over at Ocarin, her expression much more serious now. "We need to do this quickly. This power is hard for me to maintain for long and when it runs out I'll be left in a vulnerable state. This guy is still stronger than me." she growled as she reached for the hilt of her sword.

The Namekian wiped some blood from his mouth as he nodded. "Alright Kid. We've got your back. Just remember engage him till he uses that techinque I mentioned, then we dodge it and use the window afterwards and give it all we've got."

"I understand. Let's do this quickly. Every second we waste is valuable time and more energy for those Majin." she breathed as she pulled her sword from it's sheath as she flickered forward like lightning as she crashed her blade against Hatchiyack in a flurry of blows.

The Tuffle creature's eyes widened momentairly as her speed caught him offguard as she landed several strikes upon the center gem in his torso one of which actually manage to cause a small crack to form in the center.

"Come on you two. This is our chance!" Ocarin yelled as he kicked off the ground.

Lapis exchanged a look with Zangya, before nodding as the pair rocketed after the Namekian to engage Hatchiyack.

* * *

"Incredible that power feels just like Broly, but it's still different in a way.." Goku mused as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

Piccolo frowned. "To be honest I thought Broly was alive again for a moment there, but you're right. It doesn't have exactly the same feeling to it. I get the sense there's a story behind that, but all that aside there's something I need to ask of you Goku."

The Saiyan nodded. "Right. Sorry for getting distracted. How are we suppose to help anyone from here?"

Piccolo let out a deep breath. "I'm not exactly excited about what I'm about to propose, but if this warrior that's showed up to help the others can't help them stop Babidi and the Majin...I have an idea of something that might."

Goku folded his arms. "And what's that Piccolo?"

The Namekian scowled. "Theres another powerful Namekian that is fighting against that creature and Babidi. If worst comes to worst...I want you to use your instant transmission and take us to Earth."

Goku's eyes widened. "Piccolo...that's not possible. We're dead."

The man grunted. "I'm well aware, but I also know that you can do it. It might break a few rules, but if we're forced to do what I have in mind, I won't be around to suffer the consquences and I'm sure King Yemma will forgive you for a single transgression."

The Palm haired Saiyan stared at Piccolo for a long moment. "You'd join with another Namekian? As in you'd let them absorb your power like you did with Kami and Nail? Are you sure that's what you want? Would it really make a difference?"

Piccolo frowned. "Goku it took me a long time to make peace with that old geezer and no I don't "Want" this, but I know from how powerful I've become in Otherworld and with as powerful as this other Namekian is...together we would be able to make a difference against Babidi or even the Majin if their released. "

Goku smiled sadly. "Piccolo I can't say I like the idea of all this, but if you're mind is set on it...I'll help you."

Piccolo closed his eyes a moment as he crossed his arms. "We'll wait...if I deem that there's no other way...then we move."

* * *

After Bulla's initial series of strikes, Hatchiyack wasted no time by going on the offensive. In one swift motion he raised his knee clipping Bulla in the chin and sending her flying back several feet.

The blonde Saiyaness sheathed her sword as she sprang forward towards Hatchiyack once more.

Hatchiyack held out his palm as he released a ki blast that sent Bulla flying once more, before slamming hard into the far wall.

At the same time Ocarin landed a powerful kick on the warrior's neck from behind as Lapis slammed his fist into the creature's side just as Zangya began to open fire from a distance with a volley of Ki Blasts. He ignored both Zangya and Lapis' attack as he turned his eyes glowing momentarily as he shot a beam out of his eyes that went directly through Ocarin's right shoulder.

The Namekian let out a growl as he flipped backwards. As he allowed himself a second to recover. "Kid are you alright?"

Lapis quickly flipped backwards as he landed next to Zangya.

The smoke cleared from where Bulla had been thrown as the young girl stalked forward the only visible damage was upon her jacket and a thin streak of blood that ran down her forehead.

"I'm fine, but I'll make this bastard pay for ripping my jacket..." she growled as she kicked off the ground with such force that the tiles shattered into a million pieces as she literally tackled into Hatchiyack, momentarily stunning him, before he backhanded her sending her backwards a couple of feet, before she managed to regain her bearings.

Ocarin panted. 'That kid is tough. Her demeanor has changed since transforming, with the gap in power between her and Hatchiyack she shouldn't be able to take hits like that and shrug them off so easily. She's unnaturally resilient. If we can just hold out till he uses that ability again. We might be able to do this.'

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp a certain blonde cyborg found herself standing outside on the balcony starring into the distance. She was a nervous wreck, she'd been following the powers she'd sensed for quite sometime as a way of knowing how the battle against Babidi was going.

Lazuli tilted her head as a frown formed on her face. 'Someone's life force slipped away a few minutes ago, I can still feel Zangya, but I have no idea of knowing how Sixteen or Seventeen are doing. And now I sense another terrible power and one that feels like Broly?...Could one of those lifeforms be one of the Majin?'

"Dammit this is driving me nuts..." she breathed before hearing a crunching sound as she looked down to see the railing under her hand had been crushed by her grip.

"Trunks where are you?" she whispered as she rested a single hand upon the swell of her belly.

* * *

Hatchiyack's eyes swept around the room as he noticed that he was surrounded by his enemies. He snarled his nose as his gaze never left Bulla. He folded his arms once more as his arms began to glow.

"This is it! " Ocarin yelled as he flipped backwards and away from Hatchiyack.

"First I'll kill you weaklings..." Hatchiyack bellowed as he turned without warning to face Lapis and Zangya as his arms continued to glow.

Zangya's eyes widened in horror. 'There's no way we'll survive that attack from this range. It's over...'

Mere seconds before Hatchiyack released his ultimate attack, Lapis stepped in front of Zangya as he began to raise his arms...

An explosion followed as Hatchiyack released his attack full force against the duo.

"Revenge Canon!"

The greenblast hit was such force that it shook the entire ship and the surrounding Earth.

Bulla's eyes widened in horror. "Uncle!" she cried as her aura flared wildly.

When the smoke cleared Lapis and Zangya could be seen laying collapsed against the far side of the room, both of them breathing heavily.

Zangya cracked one eye open as she felt Lapis weight upon her. She stared at the raven haired cyborg. "You saved me again didn't you?" she gasped.

Lapis laughed weakily. "Y-you're welcome. Though that barrier didn't absorb as much as I was hoping it would."

"Y-you big idiot..." she responded half heartedly as a sad smile teased her lips.

Lapis's gaze shifted to the blonde girl who was struggling with her emotions. 'So guess my theory was right. Hard to believe a guy like me is an Uncle..' he mused to himself.

"Impossible.." Hatchiyack mused as his body went numb as he began to recover from his ultimate attack. 'Neither of them should have survived that attack.'

"Bulla Now!" Ocarin roared.

The Demi-Saiyaness was shaken from her stupor as she glared at Hatchiyack. "I'll make you suffer!" She cried as she flashed forward as she summoned all the strength she could muster into her right hand, causing her hand to pulsate with an incredible amount of power.

Hatchiyack's eyes widened as he saw the girl materialize in front of him. 'It's no use. I still can't move yet..'

Bulla let out a scream as she cocked her fist back, before throwing her arm forward. "BURNING FIST ATTACK!" she yelled as her fist collided into Hatchiyack's chest and the center gem she'd already damaged. Hatchiyack's eyes went wide as the gem completely shattered and a hole was blown into his chest, before he was sent flying across the room into the far wall. Bulla landed with her teeth gritted as her golden aura flared one final time, before she collapsed forward into unconsciousness.

Ocarin regarded the girl for a split second as he bounded after Hatchiyack. "You did a great job Kid. I'll finish what you started..." he said as he landed right in front of the Tuffle monstrosity.

Hatchiyack finally recovering staggered to his feet, before his eyes showed horror as he saw the Namekian directly in front of him with his hand outstretched and a Ki blast pointed for the massive hole in his chest. "Even you won't survive this blast Hatchiyack. Burn in Hell!" He yelled as fired a powerful ki blast directly into Hatchiyack's body.

For a moment the creature shook as he reached his hands outward, however as a few seconds passed his body began to distort unnaturally as energy began to pierce through his body from the inside out. "Reven-" Hatchiyack tried to speak as Ocarin snarled as he charged one final attack.

"Your revenge is over..." He spat as he released the attack causing the Tuffle machine before him to explode into thousands of pieces.

* * *

"NO! My precious Hatchiyack..." Babidi growled as he gripped the crystalball before him.

"I must admit...I am surprised those warriors managed to prevail, however he served his purpose well. He managed to collect a great deal of energy master."

Babidi stared at the readout. "Yes you're right. My precious Buu is almost at eighty percent power and my other lovely Majin is at around Sixty precent. But we still need more Dabura."

"Leave that to me Master."

Babidi eyed his final champion. "But Dabura how do you expect to handle them? Even if they are in a weakened state, That green warrior is much stronger than you. "

Dabura chuckled. "Strength is not the only way to win Master. And I sense a great deal of darkness within some of these warriors. We can use that to our advantage. Beyond that I see another means of gather a great deal of energy."

The Wizard nodded. "Very well Dabura. You had best not dissapoint me."

"Oh I think you'll be pleased master..."

* * *

Ocarin felt his foot catch on something, he glanced down noticing a small burnt pouch lying on the floor not far from Bulla. He bent down to examine it momentairly as he opened it. His eyes widened. 'Senzu beans?...she must have collected those before she came here. Pity...there are only two left. It looks like there were more, but they were destroyed during the fight. He glanced down at Bulla for a moment.

"Some kid huh? Hard to think that's probably my Sis's unborn kid in several years." Lapis mused as he with the help of Zangya managed to make their way to a standing position.

"I'm starting to become numb to things this strange..."Zangya said as helped Lapis lean against her.

Ocarin was quiet a moment as he stared at the two remaining beans in his hand, before he flipped them towards the duo. "Here. These are the last two. Eat them. Since I don't sense those Majin yet we need to move on and finish this while we still have time."

Lapis caught one of the beans in his off hand. "What about you ? You're not looking so hot yourself right now."

"He's right. It might be best for you to eat one instead." Zangya suggested.

"Don't worry about me. That battle did take a lot out of me, but if that Dabura is all Babidi has left I'm not too worried. If he's our next battle...I'll handle him and leave you two to kill the wizard. Understood?"

"Yeah...I got ya." Lapis mused as he and Zangya each swallowed a senzu bean, before instantly feeling rejuvinated.

"What about the girl?" Zangya asked as she looked down at Bulla.

Ocarin tilted his head to look back at Sixteen who was now standing. "Sixteen are you able to move?"

The Android took a few steps forward, before slowly nodding his head. "Yes. I'm not at my best, but I can still move."

"Good. Then I want you to take the kid and get back to Capsule Corp. She's done her part...now we'll finish this."

The gingerhaired android nodded as he stepped forward and slowly picked up Bulla with his remaining arm, before gently resting her over his shoulder. "Be careful. I'm beginning to detect two great powers building below us. "

Zangya frowned. "It must mean those Majin are close to being released."

"Great..." Lapis said in a sarcastic manner.

"Come on then we don't have time to waste..." Ocarin said, before tilting his head towards Sixteen. "Get her to safety and if things don't go according to plan here...then see to it that everyone evacuates to the Lookout. It might be the only safe haven until Gohan and Trunks return."

Sixteen bowed his head. "Understood. I hope to see you all soon." he said as he offered a sincere smile, before he lifted up off the ground as he began to travel back they way they had originally came.

* * *

 _ ***AN***_

And there you have it another chapter done! Hatchiyack has been stopped, but not without casualties and more power for the Majin. Will the remaining warriors be able to stop Babidi in time? and if not will Gohan and Trunks return in time to make a difference? Find out next time! =)

As always thank you for sticking with this fic, I appreciate your reviews and thoughts! and I look forward to next chapter !

* * *

 _ ***Powerlevels***_

 _ **I'm sure there is a lot of conflicting information on various sites that says otherwise, but since this is only suppose to be a comparison, please don't flame me too much about the powerlevels! Their not meant to be 100% accurate anyways I just want a tool people can reference to see how different characters in this fic compare to one another!**_

Trunks: Base Form: 35,000,000/ SSJ ?/ SSJ2 ?/ SSJ3 ?

Gohan: ?

Lazuli: 50%:500,000,000/ 1,000,000,000

Ocarin: 50%: 1,500,000,00/ 3,000,000,000

Zangya: Base Form: 500,000,000/ Transformed State: 1,200,000,000

Lapis: 50%: 550,000,000/ 100%: 1,100,000,000

Android 16: 50 % 350,000,000/ 100% 700,000,000

Majin Hatchiyack: Base Form: 3,000,000,000/ Super Form: 6,000,000,000

Mirai Bulla: Base Form: 20,000,000/ LSSJ: 4,000,000,000

Dabura: 50%: 1,000,000,000/ 100%: 2,000,000,000


	26. The Gauntlet: Part Four

***AN***

Q Jmac99-Great chapter it looks like Ocarin has a tough battle ahead of him with Dabura. Even if he is stronger Dabura has the power to turn people in to stone so that will be hard to fight against

A. Hey thanks I appreciate it and yeah Ocarin will have a tough fight. Normally he wouldn't struggle with Dabura, but after the struggle with Hatchiyack he's not at one hundred percent. Things in general are a bout to get even more dicey..

Q. thedarkpokemaster- Sweet work on the chapter this just shows how much training Bulla had to do to get this form then again her teacher is Pan and god knows what power she has on her side then, but hey that is all the more fun after all.

The fights again were so good all I can add really right now is just keep up the good work that you do in making the chapters.

A. Hey thanks for the praise! And yeah I wanted to show that Bulla has some incredible natural power, however to make a Spiderman quote with great power comes responsibility Lol. I wanted to offset her natural strength, by showing that it's not easy for her to control at this point and that it's something that will take a lot of work for her to master.

Q,SSJ4mars- Oh wow so Bulla is the lss. That's crazy but she's gonna end up so strong. And Picollo and Ocarin fusing will definitely be a sight to see as Ocarin has a power level of 3,000,000 and Piccolo's is probably the same maybe a little above

A. Haha yup. Trohan made a wish when he finished Broly off much like Goku did with Kid Buu that Broly would be reborn again as a better person. In a sense the LSS power she wields is the reincarnated aspect of Broly, it's also why her demeanor is a stark contrast from her normal form which is somewhat reserved and shy to a much more aggressive and reckless one when she's in that form.

Q. Zombyra- So Hatchiyack's ss has been kicked that's a good thing.

Questions:

1: Will you eventually introduce the other Tuffle revenge that is Baby from GT?

2: Will any one with Saiyan blood ascend to SSG status?

3: When will Trunks and 18 meet Mirai Bulla?

A. Without spoiling too much I will say that there is a very likely chance that most Major villains will make an appearance at some point. As for your second question that is also a yes, however I've already decided that I will be handling SSG different than Canon. For one it's going to be the final transformation for the Saiyans that will occur post SSJ4 and my version of SSG will be Aesthetically different versus the characters essentially only using a pallet swap in canon. For your third question I can just say that it won't be long now ;)

* * *

"We must be close now. I can feel a great concentration of energy below our feet." Ocarin mused as he landed upon the fourth floor of the ship.

"Should we just blast our way through the final floor?" Lapis asked as he folded his arms.

Zangya frowned. "I'm guessing that's probably not wise. Especially if those Majin are already close to being released. A single blast could set them free."

"She's right and besides, if we work together and dispatch Dabura we should have a clear shot to Babidi. We can't waste anymore time or energy. We kill the Demon King and then we go straight for the wizard himself and end this." Ocarin stated.

"Roger that..." Lapis remarked as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Zangya tilted her head to look over at Ocarin. "Are you sure you're alright? That battle with Hatchiyack took a lot out of all of us. But you're the only one of us that didnt' get a Senzu bean."

The Namekian forced a smile. "I'll manage, but I appreciate the concern. "

The Heran woman simply nodded her head in response.

* * *

The Supreme Kai of Time's opened her eyes as she sensed a familiar energy signal appear within her chambers. She turned around to face the person before her. The woman looked to be in her early twenties, with medium length glossy black hair and charchoal eyes. She was quite a beautiful woman who by appearance resembled her grandmother in her youth. She wore an orange gi that was very reminiscent of her Grandfather's and Father's. Her face became livid as she stormed forward, before planting her hands on the table next to the Supreme Kai as she leaned forward.

"Where the hell is Bulla? I had to learn from another Time Patroller that my little sister was gone. You know she has trouble controlling her powers, she's never been allowed to leave her without supervision."

The Kai's eyes narrowed. "Pan I'd watch your tone. I know you care about your friend...and that she is like a sister to you...that you've raised her for most of her life, but I had no choice. You were busy tending to a matter in a different timeline and Bulla was insistent that I let her go. "

The Demi-Saiyaness' expression softened a bit. "I know...I just worry about her. You know after what the Majin did to our timeline that she's all I have left. She and I are all that's left of that universe. "

The short woman let out a sigh. "I know. Afterall I was the one who took both of you in and gave you a home to save you from sharing the fate of the rest of that Timeline. But what she's doing could very well help another parallel universe avoid the same fate."

"I'm sorry for snapping. I just worry about her. Even if this other Universe can be saved. She's still so young, seeing her mother and meeting her father for the first time, I'm not sure if she'll be able to keep in mind that it's not her world. And who knows how much she's already changed by being there. You know shes lacks subtetly."

"Pan...you've trained Bulla yourself, have faith in her. I know you only see her as a child still, but she's growing up. She may have a lot left to learn, but I believe she can help save this other universe."

The black-haired woman fell quiet a moment as she processed what the Kai had said. After about twenty seconds she spoke once more.

"What would you have me do then?" Pan asked as she briefly scratched at a scar that ran along the length of her jawline.

"I need you to continue investigating the disturbances we've begun to detect in other timelines. Until we find their source there's no way we can fix the issue itself."

Pan bowed her head. "I understand Ma'am...and I'm sorry about barging in like that." she coughed.

The Kai rolled her eyes. "When you stop doing it everytime...I might actually believe you." she chuckled.

* * *

Lapis tapped his arm as he looked around. "Jeez are they stalling for time ? Perhaps they realize they don't stand a chance."

Ocarin grunted. "As much as I wish that were simply the case...I doubt it."

"What the Hell?!" Zangya cursed as she suddenly gripped her head as she began to howl in pain.

The raven haired cyborg's eyes widened as he turned to face her. "Zangya what's wrong? Talk to us!" he yelled as he walked towards her.

"I-I can feel him...I can feel him clawing into my head. Gah...leave me alone!" She screamed as her back arched violently as a dark aura began to surround her.

Ocarin's eyes widened. 'This must be somehow part of their plan, but what could they be doing to her?'

Suddenly the door to the room opened as Dabura stepped forward with a wide grin on his face.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. It looks like your friend is in a great deal of pain. Those who have evil in their hearts often find it impossible to resist my master's spell."

Lapis turned his gaze away from Zangya for a moment as he looked at Zabura. "What the hell are you doing to her?!"

"Me ? Nothing. My master is simply reinforcing her darker nature. I think you'll find she'll be less agreeable soon enough."

"So this is your desperate play?" Ocarin growled. "I'll put an end to you right here and now." He spat as he vanished, before reappearing in front of Dabura as he slammed his arm simultaniously against Dabura's causing a shockwave.

"You son of a bitch!" Lapis growled as he closed the distance between himself and Zangya as he began to shake her shoulders.

"Zangya resist that bastard. You're free now...we're both free. We don't have to listen anyone's orders anymore. " He yelled.

The blue skinned woman twitched as her head shook several times as the aura around her became more palpable, before she finally stopped shaking and bowed her head as her hair obscured her face.

"Zan-" Lapis was cut off as her hand shot and grabbed his throat, before she lifted him up off the ground.

She slowly tilted her head upward's revealing a malicous look in her eyes and a Majin Symbol upon her forehead. "Fool you dont' get it do you? This is who I really am. I was only using all of you, I'm a survivor...this planet and it's pathetic people mean nothing to me."

Lapis' eyes widened, before he felt himself being hurled backwards into the far wall.

Ocarin growled as he shot a sideglance at the scene taking place not too far away.

"You really shouldn't take your eyes off of me." Dabura said as he slammed his forehead against Ocarin's head causing the Namekian to stumble backwards a couple of feet. He held his palm up, before firing a blast point blank range into the Namekian sending him hurtling across the ground.

"Dammit..." Lapis growled as he kicked off the wall, before he began sprinting towards Zangya.

"I don't care what you say! I know .that bloody wizard is messing with your mind and If I have to knock some sense into you then so be it!" he yelled as he lunged through the air, before trying to round house kick the woman only for Zangya to catch his foot and proceed to slam him directly into the ground.

She smirked as she abruptly dropped her knee upon the back of his neck.

"Idiot I was already stronger than you before, now that I have cast aside my pitiful weaker side I'm on a whole new level. You're just lucky that Babidi doesn't want you dead for now." she laughed.

Lapis let out a growl as he clenched his fists as he formed a barrier sending the woman flying upwards and into the ceiling above. He flipped to his feet as he popped his neck. "I don't care how much stronger you've gotten, I'm not about to roll over and I swear before this is over...that I'll break this spell you're under."

Zangya recovered quickly as she landed in front of him with a scowl. "There is no spell fool, who you see before you...is who I really am. You can't break something that doesn't exist."

"Had enough green man?" Dabura asked as he stepped towards Ocarin only for the Namekian's eyes to shoot up as a single arm extended outwards grabbing Dabura by the throat, before slamming him into the opposite wall. The green warrior flipped to his feet as he stalked forward.

Ocarin let out a mirthless chuckle. "Not in a million years. I'll be damned if I let someone as weak as you kill me just because I'm not at full power."

Dabura spat hitting the Namekian's arm. Ocarin's eyes widened in horror as he saw his arm beginning to petrify. He growled as he raised his arm and with one powerful strike seperated his other arm at the shoulder to save himself.

The Demon King's eyes widened as he shifted into a fighting stance. "I must admit that was some quick thinking on your part. Not many can inflict harm of such a degree upon themselves without hesitation, but then again from your previous fight I observed you possess the means to regenerate don't you?"

Ocarin panted as he stared down at the stump where his arm was a moment ago and the ground where his former arm lay shattered in stone pieces. 'So he's been watching closely. It's true I can regenerate, but it will require even more of my energy. This isn't good. At this rate he'll soon be able to overpower me. I'll have to end this quickly.' he thought as he let out a growl as a new arm sprouted outward. "Now I've had just about enough of these games. How bout we finish this?" he suggested as he took a fighting stance of his own.

"I couldn't agree more. Zangya...enough playing around. Do as the Master commanded and stop toying with him." Dabura ordered.

Zangya pushed some hair out of her face. "Seems like the time for games is over then. " she said, before she raised her hand towards Lapis.

The cyborg crossed his arms as he prepared himself for an attack, only for Zangya to blast the ground in front of him causing smoke to be kicked up into the air, he tensed for a moment as he sensed her a second too late as he felt her arms constrict around his neck from behind.

"It's over..." She stated coldly.

"Dammit..." the cyborg choked out, before his vision began to blur, before he faded from conciousness.

Ocarin's fist met with Dabura as the pair exchanged blow for blow in the air, before landing once more on the ground. He barely caught the flicker of motion as the door to the room opened for a moment as he saw Zangya retreating with Lapis slung over her shoulder.

He barely tilted his head avoiding a strike from Dabura, before he planted his Knee into the Demon King's stomach sending him sliding backwards. "What the hell is going on? What's the point of this fight?"

Dabura spat up some blood, before grinning. "Still don't get it do you?"

"What are you talking about?" The Namekian asked as he shifted his footing as his gaze never left the other warrior.

"Our fight was merely a distraction. My Master's Majin are growing close to being released, but he still needs more energy, your comrade boasted earlier that he has no limits on his energy supply, that it's infinite. Once he's been connected to both of their pods he will serve as a battery to give them the last of the energy they require and in the mean time every bit of energy we waste only helps bring about that moment even sooner." He laughed.

Ocarin's eyes narrowed. "You son of bitch!" he seethed as he clenched his fists till blood ran down his palms. "Then I have one more reason to kill you as soon as possible. Because once you're dealt with I'll kill Babidi myself and that should free Zangya, and those monsters will never see the light of day."

"Tough talk friend. But I can tell you're running low on energy. How much longer can you keep pushing yourself? I'd wager not long." he chuckled.

The Namekian scowled. "Long enough to end this."

* * *

Sixteen stopped in middair as he turned to glance back in the distance.

'My sensors still cannot detect everything going on that ship, but they do detect two massive lifeforms...each of which are growing steadily stronger. I'm beginning to believe that it may be too late to stop these Majin from being released and if that's the case...I'm not sure if there is anyone who could stop them.' his thoughts were interrupted by the labored breathing of the girl perched on his shoulder.

His serious expression softened, as a rare smile broke across his features. 'She seems like such a gentle soul, the power she possesses must be like a switch, one that she cannot fully control. I may not be able to be of much use in this fight, but I can atleast save this girl.' he decided as he continued flying forward.

'I just hope the others can prove my fears wrong...' he thought to himself.

* * *

Lapis slowly opened his eyes as he felt a great deal of pain coursing through his entire body.

As he gained his bearings, he found himself levitating off the ground and that he was positioned between two large pods that were pulsating with energy. He winced as he looked down and saw that injected into both of his palms were some sort of wires, blood dripped from his hands as he felt energy being siphoned from his body and out towards each of the pods.

He tried to struggle only to find that his body was unresponsive.

"There's no sense in trying to move. Your body is paralyzed under my spell and it will remain so until I'm done with you.." A voice said as Babidi walked into sight, before grinning wildly.

Lapis snarled as he gritted his teeth "You son of a bitch. Mark my words...I'll rip you in half for what you've done here...and what you've done to Zangya..."

Babidi chuckled. "Zangya?..she's turned out to be quite a useful servant. Haven't you my dear?"

The blue skinned woman walked into view, before slowly inclining her head. "Yes Master. I serve your will.."

"Good good. Then since you're so fond of this woman...I'll allow her the pleasure of killing you when your usefulness has run out and at this rate...it won't take long at all. Now if you'll excuse me...I think I'll enjoy watching Dabura kill your friend while I await my Majins' release." he laughed as he folded his hands behind his back as he turned away and began to float towards an adjacent chamber.

"Dammit. " Lapis cursed as he tilted his head to glance at both of the pods he was situated between, before looking at Zangya.

"Zangya you have to remember who you are. If you take into consideration all the time we spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, we've been preparing for this fight for over a year. You're not the same bitch who only cares about looking after herself. I know there's more to you than that."

The woman stalked forward till she was directly below Lapis. "Self preservation. I knew I couldn't escape the wrath of these Majin, so naturally it made sense to train, but now that I have a chance to pick the winning side...why wouldn't I?"

"Don't you dare stand there and lie to me! I know you better than anyone else alive! I know who you really are! Don't you remember the time we spent in the Time Chamber? I know you're still in there!" Lapis yelled.

* * *

 ** _*Begin Flashback* (Back during the time both Lapis and Zangya went into the Time Chamber.)_**

 _"So what's your real story?" Lapis panted as he relaxed his fighting stance for a moment._

 _Zangya frowned as she wiped some blood from her face. "I already told you about my crew and my brother...how we ended up on Namek. I thought we were done with our sharing session."_

 _"No I remember all of that. What I mean is...who are you really? I've been thinking a lot myself about who I want to be. I killed a lot of people and I never really thought twice about it...until I realized after I died that I wasn't really much different then those people I killed. My sister and I were so bitter with the man who turned us into what were are that we saw the human race with the same disgust. We didn't even see ourselves as anything, but machines. " he said as he folded his arms._

 _"I didn't ask for your life story. I don't really care. We don't have to be friends. Don't mistake me working with you as some sign of that. I just would rather have numbers on my side if I have to fight this Babidi and his Majin. "_

 _The cyborg chuckled. "I don't buy it. You act like such a cold hearted bitch, but I think it's just an act. If you wanted to you could escape to some remote part of the galaxy and hide and probably avoid being detected."_

 _The Heran woman scowled. "You're an idiot. Don't pretend like you know me. I don't want to have to cower somewhere wondering when the big bad monster is going to get me. That's not my idea of living."_

 _Lapis stepped forward until he was within her personal space. "Your words sound convincing, but I still don't buy it. You feel just as bad as I do for the mistakes you've made...this is your way of making up for it."_

 _"Fuck you..." She grounded out as she stared at the Cyborg who stood only a couple of inches away from her._

 _A hint of a smirk pulled at Lapis' features. "If I'm wrong then why are you getting so upset?...I'll tell you why, it's because I'm right. What I want to know is why can't you just admit it outloud?"_

 _The woman scowled. "It's none of your damn buisness Robo-boy...now back off." she seethed._

 _"You know the more fiery you get the more I like you. " he chuckled as he leaned forward and abruptly pressed his mouth against hers earning a growl from the woman as her face flushed a purple color, before she promptly slapped him._

 _"I-idiot...next time that will be your dick. If that nutjob of a scientist even installed you with one..." she growled._

 _The Cyborg flashed a grin in response. "To think I could make you blush. That's adorable."_

 _Zangya's left eye twitched. "Lapis one more word...and I'll make sure only one of us leaves this room."_

 _"Alright sheesh!" he exclaimed as he held up his hands in a sign of surrender._

 _Six Months or so passed within the Time Chamber, before the duo had another charged conversation._

 _This one came early in the morning._

 _Lapis splashed some water on his face , before he stepped out of the small bathroom the pair had been sharing. There on the edge of his bed he saw Zangya sitting there with an unusually troubled look on her face._

 _"What's eating at you? Did I do something to piss you off again?" Lapis half chuckled as he folded his arms._

 _The woman slowly shook her head. "We haven't talked beyond training in months after our last arguement."_

 _The Cyborg quirked a brow. "Well as much as I wanted to keep poking at you...you made it pretty clear that my manhood was at stake if I pissed you off agian." he snorted as he leaned against the wall adjacent to the bathroom door._

 _The woman's lips twitched slightly. "You kept pushing my buttons. No one has ever cared to ask any of those questions. I tried to tell myself that my hands were clean of those I killed because I did so upon someone else's orders, but that's not true. I still killed them with my bare hands."_

 _"You feel guilty. It's alright to admit it. Trust me it took me a while to accept that I actually felt bad about it myself. I'm not usually keen on admitting when I'm wrong. But after being to hell and back I know just how badly I've fucked up. "_

 _"It's such a burden...but it's not just that. As much as I hated Bojack and most of my old crew, I miss my brother. Our world was destroyed...and we were sealed inside that star for years. We were the last of our people...and now I'm all that remains. When I die there will be nothing left. I can't even begin to explain how alone that makes me feel." she mused as she laced her hands as she bowed her head slightly._

 _Lapis slowly made his way over to where she sat, before he promptly took a seat next to her._

 _"I can't imagine losing my sister...heck when I died it was to save her. It was probably the first time I'd ever done anything decent with my life. Look I can't say that I understand everything you're going through, but both of us have made some pretty bad choices in our lives. But we're lucky...we get a chance to undo some of the screw-ups. Besides I think you deserve to be happy and that there's hope for both of us." he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly._

 _"I'm not really good at this sort of thing, but I'm here if you want to tal-" he was cut off as the blue skinned alien promptly grabbed him by the shirt, before crashing her mouth against his in a frantic manner. The gesture only lasted a few seconds, before she pulled away as her blue eyes stared into his icy gaze._

 _"Whoa. What was that for?" He asked in a somewhat dazed state._

 _"I had to shut you up before you ruined the moment. " she whispered as a hint of smile pulled at her lips._

 _"And I wanted to thank you..." she added._

 _"For what?" He asked as he raised a single brow._

 _"For caring..." she responded simply as her normally hard expression softened._

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"Zangya... you told me that you felt alone. But you're not anymore...you don't have to put up your walls any longer. Help me and we can end all this right now. If you free me...we can kill that Wizard and all this will be over for good."

The blueskinned woman shook her head. "T-the only one I'll kill is you. I serve Master Babidi now..." she said in a slightly uneven tone.

"You're better than that! We don't follow anyone's orders anymore. You're not that same woman who bowed her head to Bojack. Dammit Zangya you once thanked me for caring! Well guess what ? I still do. I care a lot about you, I don't want to see you in pain. I want to see you happy. Please I need you..." he said his voice carrying a rare amount of emotion for the typically sarcastic and immature cyborg.

Zangya shook as she closed her eyes, before gripping at her head for a moment.

Several seconds passed as her breathing became, more labored, before her eyes flew open as she stared at Lapis with tears in her eyes.

"Lapis...Oh god I'm sorry." she whispered in a hoarse voice.

Lapis smiled weakily. "Hey it's alright babe. Just glad you're back with me."

Zangya shook her head as she blinked away some of the tears in her eyes. "I've got to get you out of there. " she said as she darted forward only to stop dead in her tracks as her eyes widened in horror as one of two pods Lapis was connected to began to release smoke...

"Oh my what a wonderful moment. It's finally begun. I think we should adjust the scenary..." A voice said as Babidi floated back into view, before holding out his hands as he began chanting.

Several seconds passed before the room shifted to an outside setting that looked to be next to the entrance of the ship upon a flat stretch of earth.

"No..." Zangya breathed as she reached up and began to wrench at the wires connecting Lapis to the two pods.

"I must admit I'm surprised you had the will to break my spell. Oh well. You can be a spectator to my Majins being released, in a few moments Buu will be free and then it will only be a short amount of time till my other dear Majin is aswell." Babidi said as he held out his hand, before he begin to chant once more.

Zangya growled as she turned and raised a hand. She was aiming for Babidi only to feel her whole body constrict as every muscule froze as she collapsed upon the ground.

"Zangya!" Lapis yelled.

Babidi laughed. "Oh my dear boy...she should be the last of your concerns. The Awakening is upon you..."

* * *

Ocarin and Dabura found themselves locked hand in hand in a struggle for dominance. Both of the warriors paused for a moment as they felt a surge of power.

"No...we were too late..." Ocarin breathed.

"And so it has begun..." Dabura chuckled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on King Kai's planet_

Piccolo gritted his teeth. "There's no time Goku. There is no other option. Get me there now!"

The Palmed haired saiyan slowly nodded his head. "I understand. I hope this works Piccolo.." he said quietly as he reached out and touched Piccolo's shoulder, before raising two fingers to his forehead, before the duo vanished from sight...

King Kai's attenae twitched as he saw the duo vanish from a distance. 'Where in the blazes are those two of-' his thoughts were cut short as he sensed them after a moment.

'Those idiots...King Yemma will be furious. What in the world do they plan to do?'

* * *

 _ ***Powerlevels***_

 _ **I'm sure there is a lot of conflicting information on various sites that says otherwise, but since this is only suppose to be a comparison, please don't flame me too much about the powerlevels! Their not meant to be 100% accurate anyways I just want a tool people can reference to see how different characters in this fic compare to one another!**_

Trunks: Base Form: 35,000,000/ SSJ ?/ SSJ2 ?/ SSJ3 ?

Gohan:

Lazuli: 50%:500,000,000/ 1,000,000,000

Ocarin: 50%: 1,500,000,00/ 3,000,000,000

(Ocarin Weakened-Max Power) : 2,000,000,0000

Zangya: Base Form: 700,000,000/ Transformed State : 1,400,000,000 (Zenkai)

Majin Zangya Base Form 850,000,000 Transformed State: 1,700,000,000

Lapis: 50%: 550,000,000/ 100%: 1,100,000,000

Android 16: 50 % 350,000,000/ 100% 700,000,000

Mirai Bulla: Base Form: 20,000,000/ LSSJ: 4,000,000,000

Dabura: 50%: 1,000,000,000/ 100%: 2,000,000,000


	27. Awakening

***AN***

 _Q. SSj4mars-Hooray for breaking rules. That would be crazy if they put Goku in hell for going along with Piccolos plan. Then if they do super android 18 saga Golu or Vegeta could do the energy thing with Trunks to open up the portal of hell to free someone or something like that_

 _A. Yeah I thought honestly if push came to shove they would break the rules if things were drastic enough. As for Goku's punishment? Time will tell. It will be addressed in the future. As for the Super 18 Saga you'll just have to wait and see ;)_

 _Q. thedarkpokemaster-well this was something, and now I want to know what happened in Pan and Bulla's time line as it sounds like a good story and it seems that Pan is trying to keep time safe as well I do feel sorry for her as she lost her parents twice now suck to be her._

 _A. Your wish is my command haha. No but seriously I will definitely have Bulla/Pan's story explored soon. Pan is a bit volatile, but it's only because she's lost so much and feels responsible for Bulla's well being. And yes it is pretty tragic what happened with her parents and with that timeline in general =/_

 _Q. Jmac99- Orcain and piccolo as one. The definition of badass. I love ur story and I'm glad u posted so quickly ur one of a kind. Well bye until next chapter._

 _A. Haha I agree! I think it's obvious that as much as I love my Saiyans, I also love giving my Namekians some screen time Lol. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thank you for the kind thoughts! =)_

* * *

"Do you feel that green man?" All your efforts were in vain. My Master has succeeded. His Ma-" Dabura's eyes widened in horror as blood shot out of his mouth as suddenly without warning a green hand shot out through his chest from behind. Dabura's eyes glazed over as he slumped forward.

Ocarin stared in surprise at the sight of another Namekian aswell as a Saiyan that stood next to him. Both of the warriors had halos above their head. Indicating they were clearly dead. He was compromised of so many Namekian warriors their memories held so much information, but he couldn't help, but feel that he'd definitely known this other Namekian in some capacity. "Thanks. I was getting tired of listening to him speak."

Piccolo grunted. "Things are even worse then we expected. We're running out of time. Goku you should leave, we've undoubtedly already caused enough trouble for those in the Otherworld. I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave you to handle it alone."

The Saiyan smiled sadly as he reached out and firmly shook Piccolo's hand. "It's been an honor Piccolo, of all the people I know I have the most respect for you. Goodluck." he said as he tilted his head towards Ocarin as he offered a slight smile, before he raised two fingers to his forehead as he vanished.

"Care to enlighten me with what's going on? I'm not use to being paid visits by dead warriors."

Piccolo sighed. "As I'm sure you can feel...there's not much time. I had been monitoring things from the Otherworld. I had hoped that me coming here wouldn't be necessary...but I see now that it's probably for the best. I can tell you have merged with many Namekians already, you and I are very similar in that regard and even in terms of power."

Ocarin wiped some blood from his mouth. "You want to merge don't you?..."

Piccolo frowned. "No...I don't really, but I'm not sure if there is any stopping these Majin from being released, but I do know that if I join with you...that the power we wield together could be enough to put those creatures down. If we fail this universe is likely doomed anyways. I doubt Gohan and Trunks will emerge in time to save the Earth. They may find themselves stranded in the Time Chamber. At very least may be we can buy them time if our combined power proves to come up short."

Ocarin's eyes widened, before he slowly nodded his head in acceptance. "I understand. I had hoped that I would never have to use that ability again, but my perferences are far less important than what's at stake. How should we proceed? Which of us will have the dominant mind?"

"Though I hate to say it...you'll have to remain the one in control. Even though I'm dead you should be able to absorb my essence, if we did it the other way around, I'm fairly certain I would still remain dead."

Ocarin nodded his head. "Fine then let's get this over with." he said as he stepped forward, before resting his hand upon the other Namekian's chest. "Thankyou brother..."

Piccolo chuckled. "Don't thank me yet. We haven't done anything yet."

* * *

"Yes my dear Buu! Come and show these fools your power!" Babidi cackled as he studied the other Majin container. 'Good my other Majin's power is nearly at eighty-five percent.'

"You've made a grave miscalculation.." A voice said causing Babidi whirl around just in time for Kibito to pick him up by his throat as he began to apply pressure. His teeth were bared as he looked furious.

"What now wizard? You can't use any of your spells with no voice can you?!"

Babidi's eyes began to bulge as he felt his throat slowly being crushed.

Suddenly an Earth shaking tremor grabbed both of their attention as they saw Buu's container now standing wide open, a fat pink like creature with a small vest on. It had a single tentacle like attenae on the top of his head that hung backwards. It stood in front of the pod with a childish grin on it's face.

Lapis who still hung suspended by Babidi's magic could only stare in shock, While Zangya was working her way back to a standing position.

"That thing is Majin Buu?" She whispered a hint of disblief was in her tone.

Lapis let out a tired laugh. "Doesn't look like much does he?...but do you feel that power? It's incredible and that's not at all...I just felt a massive power spike on the ship. Hey...Zangya get me down from here, before that creature decides we're it's first target."

"Right..." The woman stated as she quickly begant to inspect the bindings that held Lapis there. "Just hold on and I'll have you down in a second."

Babidi's eyes flashed as Kibito's grip was loosened as he was sent flying backwards."Fool you won't ruin this moment for me. I don't have to speak to use my magic. "

Kibito shivered in fear as he looked at Majin Buu. 'This is exactly what we feared would happen. With my Master gone...I have no idea what to do. Those other warriors seemed to have done well considering, but against Buu what can they possibly do?'

Babidi smirked. 'Good he's so scared he shouldn't cause anymore trouble..' he mused, before frowning as he saw Zangya yank Lapis free, before hoisting him against one of her shoulders.

"Fool you won't stop my work. " he said as he floated forward in front of Majin Buu, who's stomach growled as he patted his large belly.

"Buu hungry! Time for a snack!" he yelled before laughing like a child.

"Ah Majin Buu. My name is Babidi. My Father and you worked together many years ago, and I believe you had a certain arrangement. If you cooperate with me...I won't seal you in that ball ever again and you can eat to your heart's content. All I need you to do is to handle these three fools. Just leave the one with blackhair breathing...I need him still."

Buu stared at Babidi dumbly for a moment, before clapping his gloved hands. "Buu do! Buu do! Eat Eat Eat. Pow Pow Pow! Ow ow ow..." he laughed, before he tilted his head as he looked between Zangya and Lapis who were leaned against each other and finally over at Kibito. His eyes widened as he slowly walked forward. "You pink like Buu! Me gonna eat you up! Me gonna eat you up..." he chanted before laughing once more as he continued his march towards Kibito.

"Lapis what should we do?" Zangya asked, before swallowing deeply.

The Cyborg frowned. "There's not much we can do. This guy seems like an idiot, but his power is incredible, if this is just the tip of the Iceberg...then we don't stand a chance. What I'm trying to figure out is what caused that spike of energy I felt from the ship. It was massive too...on the same level as this guy."

"Could it be Ocarin?"

"If it is...he's been holding back this entire time..." Lapis chuckled halfheartedly.

* * *

Sixteen landed on the lawn of Capsule Corp roughly as his legs nearly buckled. Sparks errupted from his damaged side as he continued walking towards the front door with Bulla still resting on his shoulder.

Lazuli bolted out the door followed quickly by Bulma.

"Sixteen what happened ? Where are the others? are they..." Bulma's voice trailed off leaving the implication lingering for a moment.

The blonde next to her was silent as her eyes were transfixed upon the girl thrown over Sixteen's good shoulder.

'Why does my heart beat so fast? I feel like I know this girl...even though I've never met her before in my life.'

"...I-I will explain everything I can. I was ordered to fall back with this girl. She helped us greatly against one of the warriors. I do not know what happened after I left, nor what exactly that power spike is, but everyone was alive when I left save the Supreme Kai."

Bulma nodded her head slowly. "Come inside. We'll get you patched up and you can tell us everything."

"I'll take care of the girl...while you do that." Lazuli suggested.

"Are you sure dear? I can see about tending to her wounds as well. " Bulma offered.

The blonde woman shook her head. "I'm only there months along and besides my idea of light training still consists of me lifting a couple of tons, I think I can manage with a young girl." she chuckled.

* * *

The Kai began to back pedal. "Stay back you monster!.."

The Fat Creature huffed. "Buu no like you! Buu turn you into a cookie!" he declared as the tentacle on his head raised up, before glowing as a beam shot forward hitting the Kai dead on, before abruptly turning the man into a large human sized cookie.

Buu hummed happily as skipped forward, before bending down as he picked up his prize. He opened his mouth wide as he managed to swallow the entire cookie in one mouthful, before letting out a series of happy sounds as he quickly chewed up what remained of the Kai, before swallowing him.

"Oh my that was perfect Buu! Perhaps you can turn this woman into something equally delicious like Cake or candy..." Babidi laughed hysterically.

Majin Buu blinked as he turned, before starring at Lapis and Zangya who both tensed.

Lapis gritted his teeth as he pushed himself forward as he stepped in front of Zangya. "Go fuck yourself you fat bastard!" He growled.

Zangya smiled weakily. "Appreciate the gesture Lapis...but this is it for both of us."

Majin Buu clenched his fists as he glared at the raven haired cyborg. Steam began to shoot out from the holes on the top of his head. "You make Buu mad! Buu get big angry!" he huffed as he kicked off the ground, before rocketing forward towards the pair.

"This is it..." Zangya breathed as she clenched her eyes shut as she stepped forward and curled her arms around Lapis waist.

Lapis bowed his head. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."

A split second passed as the duo awaited for Buu's assault to come, however it never happened as the Large creature paused perhaps a foot away from striking as Babidi's ship exploded in the distance.

"oooooooOooh.." Buu murmurred as he tilted his head to stare in the distance.

"What is going on ? Was that Dabura's doing? or that damned half dead warrior?" Babidi spat as he snarled.

Suddenly without warning Majin Buu let out a cry as he was sent flying backwards several hundred feet, before being sent through a nearby Mesa.

A figure landed in front of Zangya and Lapis. "Seems I made it just in time..." the warrior stated.

Lapis looked up as he saw a Tall Namekian in front of them. He was as Tall as Ocarin had been, his skin however was a bit lighter more akin to Piccolo's tone, but still perhaps a shade darker. He was broader in the chest than Piccolo or Ocarin had been Gi was a dark black color and he bore a cloak and turban similar to Piccolo's save instead of the white and purple color they were black and purple. His voice was an octave deeper than Piccolo and Ocarin's normal speaking voice.

"Ocarin is that you man?" Lapis asked as he narrowed his eyes.

The Namekian grunted. "More or less."

"Well that answers everything.." Zangya said in a dry sarcastic manner.

"What matters is that you both get out of here now. If I live to see the end of this battle I'll tell you all about it later, but for now you should both get the hell out of here and get yourselves to safety."

"I can't argue with that man..." Lapis winced as he glanced back at Zangya. "Can you help me fly Babe? Whatever the hell that Wizard had me hooked up to hurt like hell."

The blue skinned woman rolled her eyes as she shouldered the cyborg once more. "Namekian...be careful that thing can turn things into inatimate objects with that thing on it's head. It turned The Supreme Kai's assistant into a cookie, before eating him whole. I can't believe those words...just came out of my mouth.." she sighed.

Ocarin frowned. "Understood. Thank you, but it's time you both get out of here.."

"Right..." Zangya said as she kicked off the ground still supporting Lapis as they took towards the sky.

"Give him enough hell for both of us..." Lapis yelled.

Babidi shivered as he looked into the distance where Buu had been sent flying. "B-Buu? are you alright?..." he sputtered as he began to back away from Ocarin.

The Namekian's eyes settled upon Babidi.

"Going somewhere Wizard?" he asked as he flashed behind Babidi and with one fell strike slashed the man in half seperating his upper and lower body. "Good riddance..." he spat just before he heard a sound coming from the distance.

"Buu Pow Pow Pow make you Oww Oww oww!" After a few seconds the Namekian would see Majin Buu stalking forward with a cheerful grin on his face. He came to a stop directly in front of Ocarin.

"Mr. Babidi get Oww Oww...Buu thinks you be big fun! Me Make you pay! Buu hurt bad!" he declared as he clenched his fists as steam once more began to escape the holes in his head as his powerlevel began to rise.

'This is it. The other Majin hasn't been released yet. If I can stop this one here It'll be all over. And if I can't...then I have to at least buy more time for Trunks and Gohan.' he mused to himself as he narrowed his eyes , before he began to raise his own power aswell. "Alright than Majin Buu...let's see just what you're capable of big guy!"

The fat Majin grinned. "Me gonna beat you up and then me gonna eat you up!" he laughed.

* * *

Lazuli sat quietly next to the bed where the younger blonde girl lay resting. She wasn't sure why...but she found herself drawn to the girl. She had the girl's tattered jacket resting in her lap. She traced the fabric under fingertips as she tried to make sense of what was going on. She could feel the two largest powers she'd ever felt colliding against each other in the distance. At first she'd feared it was both of the Majin, but if it were then they were fighting each other.

She'd caught Sixteen's explanation as to what had happened back at Babidi's ship, aswell as Trunk's absence, but this girl remained an enigma. The Big guy had been frustratingly quiet in regards to her.

She leaned closer as she inspected the girl. She'd already noticed her tail, something that frankly baffled her. She lightly brushed a few hairs away from resting girl's face only to notice something familiar. She reached out and lightly touched the girl's ears. "Her ear rings are identical to mine. Girl has good taste..." she mused as a smirk pulled at her lips, before she immediately pulled her hand backwards as the girl began to stir.

The blonde cyborg was met with a pair of dark blue eyes.

Lazuli stared in stunned silence as her mind began to race. She'd mapped out her lovers features well. His body, his hair, and those intense dark blue eyes. Those same eyes looked up at her a moment, before tears sprang forward as she bolted up out of the bed, before promptly pulling the older woman into a fierce hug. "Mama!" she cried.

"Mama?!" the woman sputtered.

The Cyborg was frozen in place momentairly. All that Sixteen had relayed was that she was sent by the Supreme Kai of Time. Her features, her clothes, her sword...and the feeling she had felt since the girl had arrived. This was her daughter from another time. It had to be...she could just feel it.

Lazuli's body finally caught up with her brain as she curled her arms around the girl who was sobbing against her chest. "Honey it's alright. I'm here..." she whispered as she tried her best to channel a maternal side.

After a few minutes the girl finally relaxed as she pulled away, before sniffing. "I-I'm sorry. I know that to you I'm just a stranger, but I...I haven't seen you since I was three. You look exactly the same." she managed as she reached up and rubbed her cheeks with the back of her hand. "So much for me not blowing my cover as a time traveler...I'm the worst..." she laughed nervously.

Lazuli hestiantly reached up with the pad of her thumbs as she wiped away some of the teen's tears. "I knew you weren't just some stranger Bulla. I've been waiting for you to wake up ever since you were brought here. I don't know how to explain it, but I felt like I had a connection to you."

Bulla's eyes widened. "W-wait how do you know my name?"

The older blonde smiled. "Because I already know what I plan to name this little one when she's born..." she mused softly as she rested a hand upon the baby bump.

The girl stared at the swell of Lazuli's belly. 'That's me...or it will be if I didn't mess things up royally...' She thought, before she looked back at her mother's face as a sad smile spread across her features.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just never thought I'd see you again." Bulla said as she gripped the sheets under her.

Lazuli leaned forward as she placed a small kiss on the girl's forehead, before embracing her once more. "You don't have to apologize. I don't care what time you come from...you're still a part of me...you're my daughter."

"Mama..." Bulla whispered again as she fought off another wave of emotions as she returned the hug, before her eyes widened.

"W-wait...where am I now? and what happened to the Majin?"

Lazuli let out a soft sigh as she pulled back to look down at the younger girl. "Sixteen brought you back here to Capsule Corp. As for the others...I just hope their alright. A few minutes ago we began to feel two powerful fighters clashing. Sixteen and I believe it's one of the Majin and someone else."

"I-I should go help them then..." she said as she threw her legs over the side of the bed, before she nearly collapsed as only the older blonde's reflexes had manage to save her from falling into the floor.

"Bulla you need to rest. Your energy is dangerously low. For now all we can do is hope this other fighter can end this threat or buy us enough time till your father and Gohan emerge from the Time Chamber."

"My father..." Bulla said quietly.

The older blonde regarded her 'daughter'. "Honey all we can do is wait right now. Trust me I hate that feeling too, but it's the only option. Why don't you tell me what happened in your world ?" she suggested.

Bulla fiddled with her fingers for a couple of moments, before nodding. "I uh never had a chance to meet my father. If I tell you my story, could you tell me about what he's like?" she asked shyly as she peered up at her mother.

Lazuli smiled as she reached out and lightly ran a hand through her daughter's free flowing hair. "You have my word. Take your time."

* * *

Fifteen minutes or so had passed since Buu and Ocarin had begun their fight. So far the pair had traded nothing more than light blows back and forth neither of the two fighters had done any serious damage.

The Namekian flipped away from Buu as he raised two fingers to his forehead.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Ocarin roared as he held out fingers before firing a highly concentrated beam straight through Buu's chest.

'Direct hit...' the Namekian thought only for his eyes to widen as the hole vanished within a matter of seconds.

"Big owie! You big strong! Now me Pow Pow Pow and make you ow ow ow!" Buu stated as a grin spread across his face as he barreled forward faster than before as he slammed his fist into Ocarin's stomach causing the Namekian to cough violently.

Ocarin didn't waste anytime as he promptly planted his knee into Buu's chin sending the fat creature rolling across the ground, before it hopped once more to it's feet.

'I can't let my guard down around this creature. I only felt it for a moment, but I can tell this creature is holding back a lot of energy. It would be wise to find a way to destroy it, before it can go all out.'

In the distance away from the fight the gauge on the second Majin pod flickered closer and closer to the max capacity...

* * *

 _ ***Powerlevels***_

 _ **I'm sure there is a lot of conflicting information on various sites that says otherwise, but since this is only suppose to be a comparison, please don't flame me too much about the powerlevels! Their not meant to be 100% accurate anyways I just want a tool people can reference to see how different characters in this fic compare to one another!**_

Trunks: Base Form: 35,000,000/ SSJ ?/ SSJ2 ?/ SSJ3 ?

Gohan:

Lazuli: 50%:500,000,000/ 1,000,000,000

Ocarin: 50%: 1,500,000,00/ 3,000,000,000 Piccolo: 3,500,000,000 (Max)

(Ocarin Weakened-Max Power) : 2,000,000,0000

Ocarin (After merging with Piccolo) 10,000,000,000

Zangya: Base Form: 700,000,000/ Transformed State : 1,400,000,000 (Zenkai)

Lapis: 50%: 550,000,000/ 100%: 1,100,000,000

Android 16: 50 % 350,000,000/ 100% 700,000,000

Mirai Bulla: Base Form: 20,000,000/ LSSJ: 4,000,000,000

Dabura: 50%: 1,000,000,000/ 100%: 2,000,000,000

Fat Majin Buu Suppressed 8,000,000,000/ Full Power: ?


	28. The Name is

***AN***

 _Q. thedarkpokemaster- Dame so we have fat Majin buu then gotta say with two the next we have no idea what it will be I still saying female Majin I just hope I'm right. the reaction Lazuli had with Bulla was very touching and sweet. Still beating Fat Buu join the Z fighters thanks to Pan she is like Goku in many ways lol, but I will wait to see how this will all be played out._

 _As for what you said makes me wonder if Gohan and Videl were absorbed into that Buu its a fate worse then death after all. But I know you have it all planned which is going to be good and very sweet as well._

 _A. Haha well you're about to find out who the Mystery Majin is ;) As for the scene with Bulla and Lazuli I really enjoyed writing it. I could only imagine how Bulla would feel as a fourteen year old who's seeing her mother for the first time in probably over a decade. As for Fat Buu and everything else you mentioned...anything is possible =)_

 _Q. SCI-FIWIZARDMAN- Dabura's dead again? Oh boy... welp, Dabura has a sister... who looks almost nothing like him, but still. Still, now Towa is gonna have a grudge against the last remaining Namekian warrior instead of Buu. (By the way, am I the only one who found it completely hilarious that Dabura did a complete 100% about-face after being sent to Heaven as a 'punishment'? Because that cracked me up.)_

 _Moving on... so Ocarin and Piccolo fused. And now we have an EVEN MORE badass Namekian warrior to fight with. Will it be enough? Find out... right now._

 _Oh, heavens, NOOOOOOOO._

 _A. Yup Towa and Mira will definitely have a role later in the story. They were sort of referenced indirectly in the last chapter, and yes I thought Dabura's change was hilarious. Only he would find going to Heaven a punishment Lol. And yes more Badass Namekian time! Because screw relegating all the side characters in the Buu Saga to meaningless roles._

 _Q. Wills3D- Uh oh, Bulla has never met her father, so he must of died in her timeline and possibly this one to? Hope not...Also great story thus far keep them coming i can barely what for next chapter!_

 _A. Yeah it's going to be interesting because Bulla and her father have a sort of parallel situation going on. Both have ventured into a different timeline where they end up meeting their fathers. Fortunately for Bulla though, Trunks has a lot more of his mother in him in regards to how he treats people lol._

 _Q. Guest- Supprssed Majin buu was a bit Higher than SS2 Majin vegeta because he was just Awaken._

 _Fat Buu is merly A Supressed Form of Super Buu._

 _Super buu is more powerful than kid buu Due the access some of portion of South and Grand Supreme Kai Power_

 _In Manga base Super Buu is more powerful than Kid buu_

 _In Anime Kid Buu is more powerful than base Super buu... but much Weaker than buutenks_

 _A. I more or less agree with your assessment. I think that Super Buu with multiple absorptions is much stronger than Kid Buu. It's true that it's said that Kid buu is more dangerous, but that doesn't' necessarily mean in terms of powerlevel, but more so mentality wise. Kid Buu is just pure destruction and doesn't have the same desire to test his strength or even converse with the Z-Fighters like Super Buu did in the show._

 _Q. Jmac99-Buu and ocrain seems like a good fight but Buu is holding back and when he goes all out Gohan and Trunks might be to late to save the young namekian. By he way like I said OcrainPiccolo Badass._

 _A. Yeah Fat Buu isn't the type to take things initially that serious, so he's been enjoying having fun with Ocarin. The Namekian will begin to suspect Buu is holding back, but won't realize just how much._

 _Q. SSj4mars- Lol, Piccolo said No he doesn't really want to fuse. That seems like something piccolo would say in that situation. But hopefully they can hold on until Gohan and Trunks show up_

 _A. Haha yeah to me that just seemed to fit Piccolo's personality. And we'll have to see if Ocarin can manage to hold the line =)_

 _Q. Baboji- I just read all 27 chapters in one sitting. This is pretty dope. I hope you update regularly. I'm looking forward to reading more chapters._

 _A. Well thanks! I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who sits and reads an entire fic in one sitting xD As for my updates usually I posted a few chapters a week. I think this week I've only managed two. Work has been brutal, but nevertheless I'll keep at least 1-2 updates a week going forward!_

* * *

"You're lucky to have me around Big guy. " Bulma mused with a small smile as she patted Sixteen's good shoulder.

The Tall android smiled as he bowed his head. "Indeed. Thank you Mrs. Bulma."

"If you ask me we're all pretty lucky right now.."Lapis said as he folded his arms as he leaned back against a table across from where Sixteen sat.

Zangya let out a sigh as she rested her hip against Lapis'. "We're not out of danger yet. I can feel Ocarin still fighting Buu. But I can't tell who's stronger."

Lapis frowned. "Right now it seems like their evenly matched. They've been going at it now for a while. I just hope the green guy can put that tub of lard down, we're pretty much screwed if he can't. I don't know how much stronger Trunks and Gohan have gotten, but I can't imagine anyone being this powerful. It makes me wonder how Ocarin raised his power so much. There's no way he was holding back against Hatchiyack and besides he almost seemed different."

"I don't really care how he got so strong, I just hope he can finish Buu off. If he can't then we're in trouble, If Gohan and Trunks are planning on staying in the Chamber for the full year...we'll need to buy another fifteen or sixteen hours before they'll emerge. I'm not sure if this planet can last that long..."

* * *

The fight between the Super Namekian and the large Majin continued to be waged. Almost an hour had elapsed so far and thus far it seemed as if the fight was even, perhaps with Ocarin having a slight edge.

Ocarin's fist collided with Majin Buu's causing a massive shockwave around the two fighters, resulting in crater being formed where the two stood.

"I must admit...you're good." The Namekian chuckled.

The Fat Majin grinned wildly. "Buu likes strong green man! "

"Enough messing around Buu! Pound the snot out of that cretin!" A voice yelled from a distance.

Ocarin's eyes widened as he turned his head to see Babidi floating hundreds of feet away with a barrier formed around him. 'So that little creep somehow managed to recover from being cut in half. I'll have to make sure next time there's nothing left.' he mused to himself.

Majin Buu's expression darkened slightly.

"Don't you make that look! You can play around once this pathetic cretin is dead. Remember Buu I can put you right back into that container if you don't feel like cooperating."

The Fat Majin's shot a dirty look at the Wizard, before huffing. "Buu had big fun. But now Buu have to be serious." he said as he took a fightening stance, before he began to clench his fists.

The Namekian's eyes widened. 'So Buu has been holding back this entire time?...just how powerful is this creature?' he wondered to himself, before his head snapped away from Buu at a hissing sound in the distance.

Both Buu and Babidi's attention fell upon the remaining Majin Chamber that began to excude a pink smoke.

'Oh That's just fucking great. I've been so caught up in fighting this one that I didn't even think about my energy still being sapped to revive the other one. There's no alternative...I have to blast that one with everything I have. If I'm lucky...if I can destroy the second one...then Majin Buu will be the only one I have to worry about.' He thought as he kicked off the ground suddenly as he made a beeline towards the other chamber.

Babidi's eyes widened. 'My other precious Majin is beginning to awaken. I'd almost forgotten, but all power used between Buu and that other warrior has been feeding into that chamber for the last hour.' he clenched his fists as he saw the Namekian charging towards the Chamber. "Buu! stop him don't let him close to that my other Majin!"

Buu frowned, but seemed to comply as he kicked off the ground as he began to gain on the Namekian.

Both the Namekian and the Majin stopped in their tracks however as glow errupted from the container and suddenly a silhoutte of a humanoid began to take shape.

"It's too late..." Ocarin breathed as his eyes widened.

The new creature before him was far different than Majin Buu. For one it was a great dealer shorter than Buu, nor was it extremely overweight. But perhaps the most stark difference was the fact that this new Majin was clearly female. She stood at about five foot even, and bore a similar attire to Majin Buu, except she had long thigh high boots, her pants were more form fitting and like the Male Majin her torso was exposed with only a brazier like top covering her chest. She was of a rather petite build. She had a tentacle like appendage upon the back of her head, though it appeared to be slightly shorter than her Male Counterpart. Unlike Majin Buu she had visible eyes that black with a light purple color for her irises. Unlike Buu she had a fully developed nose and five digits unlike her male counterpart, As for her appearance thought it was hard to gauge by her alien nature, in human terms she looked like a young adult.

The smaller female Majin tilted her head to the side as she looked at each of the individuals around her, before examining her surroundings with a look of curosity.

Ocarin fought the urge to shiver. 'She looks so unassuming, but her power...it dwarfs that of Majin Buu.'

* * *

Bulla shivered as she once again tried to sit up, before wincing.

"You feel it too don't you?...honey just relax. You're in no shape to be moving yet. For now just focus on something else. You were about to tell me about your timeline..."

The younger blonde looked up at her Mother for a moment, before she bowed her head slightly. "I-I guess you're right..."

"I was born after the Earth was destroyed. So most of what I know was told to me by my Master..." she started.

The older blonde reached out and lightly touched the girl's cheek with her hand. "If you don't feel up for talking about it...you don't have to. I just wanted to understand what you'd been through."

The girl's expression brightened considerably. "It's alright. It feels nice to talk about it. My Master doesn't like talking about it very much." she mused, before she continued to speak.

"In my world my Father, Gohan, and Ocarin went to confront Babidi, before he reached Earth. From what I was told they all thought it would be for the best of the Earth. " she shook her head slightly.

"They had no idea that Babidi possessed a creature like Hachiyack though, a creature that thrived on malice and took almost everything they had to stop the creature. Ocarin didn't survive that battle. Both Gohan and Father were left weakened, nevertheless they challenged Dabura the Demon King,and from I was told together they had an edge...until Dabura turned father into stone with his unique ability, before shattering him. Gohan was in such a weakened state he had no choice...he used the instant transmission and retreated to the Earth."

"Babidi had been searching for Buu's resting place and after that assault on his ship he didn't have to scower the North Galaxy, their attack made it easier for him to pinpoint his destination. Within a month he arrived at Earth. With Ocarin dead and father left in that state...there was nothing to be done. It only left Gohan, Zangya, Uncle Lapis, Sixteen, The Kai's and you to defend the Earth. "

Lazuli's eyes widened. "Oh god...I can't imagine the horror they must have felt. To fight what undoubtetly seemed like a losing battle."

The girl nodded. "To make matters worse...when Babidi arrived Buu was already close to being released with Belle not far behind."

"Belle?" Lazuli questioned.

The girl nodded. "The other Majin. Her name is Majin Belle. We discovered much later that she was far stronger than Buu. You see the Buu that you feel right now...isn't completely evil nor is he as strong as he once was. His original form is pure evil...Belle however had never been released before, so she is still in her original form."

Lazuli frowned. "I can feel her energy. It's hard to believe, but she is much stronger than Buu...I take it she's pure evil like Buu's original form?"

The girl shook her head slowly. "No not at all. She and Buu's original forms seem to be polar opposites, Where as Buu was pure evil and not very intelligent...She was quite docile by comparison and apparently was rather smart and stubborn. The only thing the two seemed to have in common is their childish immature mannerisms."

"So if she's not a threat then does that make Buu the only danger?"

Bulla shook her head sadly.

"No...I'm afraid not. Getting back to my story...when Babidi arrived another fight ensued. The remaining warriors managed to defeat Dabura without a great deal of trouble, however their fight awakened Buu. Babidi quickly gained control over Majin Buu by appealing to his appetite and his childish nature. None of the remaining fighters stood a chance. Uncle, Sixteen, and Zangya were killed rather quickly against Buu. As were the Supreme Kai and his assitant Kibito."

"What about Gohan and myself? How did I...your mother survive that battle? I take it she still didn't know she was pregnant at that time."

"Before Buu could kill them both, Majin Belle was released. Babidi tried to appeal to her as he had Buu, but she was far more stubborn and seemed disinterested in doing Babidi's bidding, the Wizard grew impatient with her and used his magic to forcibly control her. Again Gohan knew that standing against them would be suicide so he fell back. "

Lazuli frowned. "What about the Dragonballs? Why weren't they used?'

The young girl shook her head. "They were already used remember? In my timeline they were used to find Babidi's ship and to wipe the memories of the androids from the people of Earth. They were unusable by the time Babidi arrived on Earth."

"Right I almost forgot...what happened next? "

Bulla let out a sigh. "Babidi began to use his Majin to exterminate the entire world's population. Gohan had retreated his family, Grandma Bulma, and you Mama to the Lookout. He tried desperately to prepare in the Time Chamber, but when he emerged...it was too late for almost everyone. At some point during the global purge, Babidi had been betrayed by his Majin. I'm not sure how it happened, but one of the Majin seemed to have asborbed the other. The resulting monster wiped out the world's population in a matter of hours, before heading to the Lookout. This Majin creature toyed with every one of the survivors on the lookout, before devouring them. When Gohan emerged from the Lookout only you, and Pan were alive."

Lazuli felt herself grow pale. "There was no hope left..." she breathed.

Her daughter sniffed slightly, before nodding her head. "...Yeah. Despite Gohan's year of training it didn't even come close to matching this new Majin. And with Dende being dead...there was no hope left for the Earth. After a brief one sided battle Gohan managed to trick the creature long enough to flee with you and Pan into the Otherworld."

"Otherworld?" Lazuli asked her eyes widening.

"Yes...I guess Gohan saw no other alternative. So that's where we remained for a couple of years. In my earliest memories I remember you and Gohan. Surprisingly you both became unlikely allies after my birth. Many times both of you would train harder and then attempt to go after that monster...and every time you failed. My Master Pan though she was still young trained as well, but she was always left behind to look after me."

"Finally there was a point...when the two of you left and never returned..." she managed in a strained voice.

"Then though it seemed impossible...somehow things became even worse. This Ultimate Majin had destroyed the known galaxy and found it's way into otherworld, where it continued to destroy and absorb anyone who stood in it's way. It seemed as if there was no safe place anymore. It had become so powerful that it even surpassed the Gods themeselves." she breathed.

"Then how?...How did you survive?" Lazuli asked quietly as she inched closer, before leaning her head against her daughter's head.

"The Supreme Kai of Time rescued us. She brought us into her realm one that is seperate from the rest of the Universes, and one that couldn't be so easily breached and gave us sanctuary. I grew up there...living on the stories Pan told me of the Earth. I never imagined I'd be able to see it for myself. " she said quietly, before she turned as she once more hugged the other woman.

The Cyborg smiled slightly. "I know you've never met him, but you're just like your father." she chuckled softly.

"Really?" The girl asked her eyes widening.

"Yeah. Trunks has this perserverance about him...he never gives up no matter how bad things seem. There have been times where I had surrendered to fate, but he never stopped trying. He's a fighter...and I can see you are as well."

The Girl blushed at the praise. "T-thankyou..." she said in a meek manner.

The blonde beauty smirked. "You must have gotten your shy streak from him too, because you certainly didn't get it from me or your grandmother."

* * *

"Oh my well hello!" Babidi laughed as he floated forward still incased a barrier as he was mindful of Ocarin's last attempt on his life.

The female Majin folded her arms as she stared at the Wizard, without offering any form of a response.

"My name is Babidi. I'm the one who released you from that container, incidentally I'm also the only being alive who knows how to put you back into that container. That won't be necessary as long as you do as I say. Do we have an understanding? What is your name dear?" Babidi grinned.

The Majin girl's eyes shifted from Babidi over to the open container she was until recently sealed in, before she unfolded her arms as she walked forward, before stopping in front of the split container as she reached both of her hands till the tips of her fingers touched the surface of her former prison. Her fingers merely tensed momentairly, before suddenly without warning the two pieces of her container were disintegrated into thin air, leaving nothing but a few ashes left. She tilted her head to look back at Babidi as a somewhat impish grin spread across her face. "I'm Majin Belle...and no one is putting me back into that prison. " she said quietly as her tentacle on her head twitched a moment as she shot a beam up from it hitting a rock, before she leaned down and picked up a large lollipop, before smiling as she stuck it in her mouth.

Babidi growled. 'She's not as simple minded as Buu...I have to be careful or else I could lose control of the situation.'

Ocarin was quiet as he observed the situation. 'I can't really tell what this other Majin's game is. She doesn't seem very compliant with Babidi. Maybe I could use that to my advantage.'

"Very well Belle...if you wish to be difficult then let me rephrase this. If you don't do as I say...I'll use my Magic and take control of your free will. Then I'll use you as a weapon to destroy this planet alongside Buu."" Babidi said as his eyes narrowed.

The Majin Female huffed feigning disinterest as she held up her left hand as a small bird landed upon her index and middle finger.

A soft smile teased her lips. "I don't care about your fight and I don't want to kill anyone."" she paused a moment as her eyes turned nearly to slits as she glared at the Wizard.

"But I won't hesitate to kill you if you try to mess with my mind." she said as she lifted her hand higher as the creature perched on her fingers took off once more. "Leave me alone and I won't destroy you..." she said as she lifted up off the ground slowly, and without another word rocketed into the sky at an extraordinary speed.

A few seconds passed, before a laugh could be heard.

Babidi gritted his teeth as he wheeled around to see Ocarin laughing while Majin Buu looked merely confused.

"You fool! What is so funny?!" The Wizard growled.

The Namekian kept a grin on his face as he phased forward catching Majin Buu off guard as he planted his knee into the creature's face, before sending him flying backwards into a nearby piece of Babidi's ship.

"I must admit I was worried about that other Majin of yours, but she seems to have no interest in your affairs. Which means when I'm done with Majin Buu...this is will be over."

Babidi gritted his teeth. "Don't be so certain you'll win. Majin Buu will kill you and once we're done here...I'll find Belle and forcibly take control of her mind...or who knows maybe Buu here will enjoy her as a snack." he laughed.

"Ooooh Buu heard something about a snack!" The Fat Majin said as he skipped forward unphased, before stopping in front of Ocarin.

The Namekian scowled. 'Dammit it's impossible for me to tell if I've actually done any real damage to this creature.

"Yes Buu! You can eat to your heart's content starting with this one. But it's time for you to be serious." Babidi said.

Ocarin gritted his teeth as he took a fighting stance. "As much as I hate to agree with your master...let's see what you're really capable of, because I for one won't be holding back.." He roared as he clenched his fists as his aura swelled for a moment, before he kicked off the ground as he charged head first towards Majin Buu.

* * *

 _ ***Powerlevels***_

 _ **I'm sure there is a lot of conflicting information on various sites that says otherwise, but since this is only suppose to be a comparison, please don't flame me too much about the powerlevels! Their not meant to be 100% accurate anyways I just want a tool people can reference to see how different characters in this fic compare to one another!**_

Trunks: Base Form: 35,000,000/ SSJ ?/ SSJ2 ?/ SSJ3 ?

Gohan:

Lazuli: 50%:500,000,000/ 1,000,000,000

Ocarin: 50%: 1,500,000,00/ 3,000,000,000 Piccolo: 3,500,000,000 (Max)

Ocarin (After merging with Piccolo) 10,000,000,000

Zangya: Base Form: 700,000,000/ Transformed State : 1,400,000,000 (Zenkai)

Lapis: 50%: 550,000,000/ 100%: 1,100,000,000

Android 16: 50 % 350,000,000/ 100% 700,000,000

Mirai Bulla: Base Form: 20,000,000/ LSSJ: 4,000,000,000

Fat Majin Buu: Suppressed: 8,000,000,000/ Full Power: ?

Majin Belle: Suppressed 12,000,000,000/ Full Power: ?


	29. Repercussions

***AN***

 _Q. thedarkpokemaster- another sweet chapter so happy I also called it with the female Majin lol and with a good name she has too, and I feel so sorry for Bulla now that did sound like hell to her that is what the Kai of time told Trunks what not to do then as it happened already. Seems Fat Buu right now just wants to play lol which is just funny._

 _A.I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and the name I chose for my female Majin =) As for Bulla yeah pretty tragic story, but not every story has a happy ending =/. And with Fat Buu yeah I'm trying to somewhat capture his playful nature from the Manga/Anime._

 _Q. Jmac99- Majin Belle is a badass hopefully she will join our side. Until next chapter bye._

 _A. Haha I'm glad you agree! And you'll probably get that answer fairly soon. ;)_

 _Q. Guest- As of now Ocarin is now on Par with Canon base Super Buu in my opinion. Why does Fat Buu have such a High Power Level despite being suppressed, i,am just asking. I can only see him using such power or his Full power when he gets mad or is a Fast Learner as he instantly learned Kamahamaha and The Supreme kai, Superior Version of Goku instant transmission and sense power levels._

 _A. Hey thanks for reviewing! I've tried to express that the powerlevels aren't meant to be an accurate canonical depiction, but meant more for comparison between the various characters. A good example is right now at Buu's full power he's three times stronger than Bulla's max. Where as For characters like Zangya/ Lapis Buu is almost ten to twelve times stronger than them. Please don't worry too much about the numerical number, it's just the easiest way to keep a sense of scale in place._

 _Q. The R4pe god- Very well written story awesome character development and awesome fight scenes. One question will there be more lemon in the future? I enjoyed the last one although you could have dived deeper into the detail of everything and really enhanced the climax but that's just me and you don't have to to but this is somewhat of a request lol, I would really appreciate it if you could and this is easily the best fic I have read of dbz. :)_

 _A. Thank you for the kind words! I've tried to delve into each of the characters so far and give them personalities and believable emotions. As for future lemons, I will definitely write more in the future when it make sense in the story. To be honest I had originally wrote a different first scene between Lazuli and Trunks, but I ended up censoring it and making a bit more tame and shorter in general. I wasn't sure how many people were actually interested in Lemons and I didn't want to over do it with the first scene Lol._

 _Q. Dbzislife-Very well written story, love the depth of each character and the fight scenes are awesome. Keep up the good work and hope you update soon, also I know this isn't the best of timing and you don't have to do it but I have to ask... Will there be more lemon in the future, I really enjoyed the last one between trunks and 18 l0l but it's fine if you don't want to. Also a very huge twist on the second majin really liked the fact that she was neutral._

 _A. Thank you ! It's reviews like this that keep me motivated when I get a bout of writer's block. There will be more lemons in the future for sure, I've got a few scenes already in mind =) And yes Belle is an oddity. She's technically good, but she has little interest in getting involved at this point._

* * *

Buu's fist collided with Ocarin's as the duo began to trade blow for blow.

Suddenly Buu clenched his fists sending Ocarin slidding backwards as massive amount of energy began to surround the Majin.

Ocarin shivered. "So this is the power you've been holding back? Incredible..."

'I knew this would be a rough battle, but still I never imagined he'd be this strong.' he thought to himself.

"Buu have big fun. Buu sorry we have to stop. Babidi say Buu no have time to play. "

A single bead of sweat dropped down Ocarin's face. "Then you should cut him loose. Why listen to him anyways? You saw the other Majin leave. She had no interest in fighting me. You could end all this right here and leave in peace."

Buu's fighting stance relaxed a moment as he tilted his head curiously. "Buu no have to fight?"

"Majin Buu don't you listen to that wretch! He's trying to confuse you. He wants you to let your guard down so he can kill you, don't forget I have the power to seal you back from where you came."

The Majin's expression became unreadable for a moment. "Buu do what Buu has to. Buu like other female Buu no want to be sealed again." he said as he kicked off the ground towards Ocarin.

The Namekian barely braced himself as the Majin slammed into him sending him tumbling back across the ground, before he rolled to his feet and fired a series of blasts at the Majin only to have them swatted away.

'Well so much for turning him against the Wizard. ' Ocarin mused to himself as he dashed forward to meet the creature.

'Now all I can do is stall for time and hope it's enough.'

* * *

"GOKU! Do you have any idea what you've done?! " King Kai cried as he began to pace back and forth, before scowling as he folded his arms.

The Palm haired Saiyan rubbed the back of his head. "I know that there is a law against the dead returning to the world of the living, but King Kai...you know what's at stake. I had to do it. There's no guarantee that even with Piccolo's power this Super Namek can destroy Buu, but he may be the only person capable of buying Gohan and Trunks the time they need."

The Kai sighed. "I know that Goku, but you don't understand what you're actions may have set into motion. There have been rare cases were individuals have been allowed to return to the land of the living for a brief period of time, but it is something that is done rarely. But for someone to forcefully return to the living world without the consent of the Kai's or the Gods...it does more than just break a few laws...it weakens the barrier between the living and the dead."

Goku's eyes widened. "Are you serious?!"

King Kai nodded softly. "Yes...though it will take time to see just how much damage your little stunt may have caused. I just hope it was worth the trouble we face in the long run."

* * *

Gero smirked as he appraised the still Android that lay before him. "Our Hellfighter Eighteen is coming along nicely. Her inorganic components are almost finished, but the organic matter will be much harder to obtain, as will the energy to power her."

Doctor Myu folded his arms. "Why are the Organic components necessary? Would it not be better to make this model completely synthetic?"

The other Doctor shook his head. "No. Synthetic models may be more obediant, but they possess limitations, this ultimate creation of ours will not have any such limits. She will be able to absorb energy and grow at an exponential rate. The cybernetics in her design should insure that she follows our will."

"Excuse the intrusion, but if the two of you intend on creating something to extract vengeance on Saiyans then I would very much like to be a part of it..." A voice said instantly causing the two doctors to turn towards the entrance of their shoddy laboratory.

There in the doorway stood a man who looked very similar to Doctor Myu except his beard was white as where his eyes.

"Who exactly are you?" Gero asked his eyes narrowing.

"Doctor Raichi..." Doctor Myu mused, before chuckling. "I have a great deal of respect for your work..."

Gero's eyes widened slightly. "You're the one who created the creature known as Hatchiyack aren't you?"

Doctor Raichi merely nodded. "Yes, but it would seem all our creations thus far have failed to complete their purpose."

Myu's lips twitched slightly. "It is true my creation has not killed the remaining Saiyans...do not think for a moment that it is a failure. He is still out there in the reaches of space growing stronger, but even still I can see for myself that this project is far more ambitious."

"Then why not allow me to aid you both? Together our three minds could create a being capable of eliminating those will Saiyan Blood and bring the rest of the Galaxy to it's knees. Besides...I'm sure you've both noticed this as well, but the boundaries off Hell itself are weakening. One day in the near future it will be possible to shatter a hole in between realms."

Gero actually smiled. " It would seem you've already grasped the idea we've had in mind, then allow me to describe the project thus far...I think you'll be impressed with what you've come up with.."

* * *

Ocarin's fist connected once more with Buu's face only for the Majin to smirk earning a look of surprise from the Namekian.

"Buu thinks play time is over. Buu big smash now..." he said, before his fist shot out connecting with the warrior's stomach causing him to double over. Buu then proceeded to drive his elbow into the back of Ocarin's head, sending the Namekian several feet into the ground, before Buu floated up into the sky.

Ocarin groaned. 'This whole time I was just his play thing. Sorry everyone. Looks like this might be all the time I can buy...'

Buu held out his hand as a giant ball of energy began to form.

Babidi who was watching from a distance blinked. "Buu you idiot! Be careful that much energy could kill us all!"

The Fat Majin tilted his head towards the Wizard, before smirking. "Buu will be fine." he stated, before he fired the blast towards the ground.

Babidi's eyes widened as he tried to outrun the following explosion. "Buu you wre-" his voice was cut off by the massive explosion which began to shake the entire planet, causing Earthquakes and landslides in the distance. On the far side of the planet tidal waves would begin to form from the force of the blast.

A minute passed as the Fat Majin stared at the ground, before clapping his hands together happily. "No mean guy! No green guy! Buu free...time for Buu to have fun!" he exclaimed as he rocketed off into the sky, unaware that he'd not finished what he'd set out to do in the first place...

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp Bulla, Lazuli and the others were now gathered back in the main living area within Capsule Corp. The truth of Bulla's origins had been revealed to the rest of the group now.

"I just can't get over how beautiful my daughter grows up to be..." Lazuli mused as she offered a fond smile towards the blonde teenager.

Bulma giggled almost childlishly. "I can't believe I have a granddaughter! I never thought I'd live to see that day, she has your hair color, but definitely she has her grandmother's hair style...and Trunk's eyes. She reminds me of myself when I was her age."

Bulla blushed faintly. "I-I'm short and wirey...you and Grandma are so much more womanly." she huffed.

The cyborg chuckled as she leaned over and lightly flicked her daughter's forehead. "Give it some time...you'll fill out."

Bulla flushed again slightly, before slightly nodding her head.

"Sheesh I never felt that old...but now I'm an Uncle..." Lapis mused as he folded his arms.

Bulma folded her arms. "Bud you start complaining about feeling old when you get your first gray hair and some wrinkles."

"Ugh...this is what I get for opening my mouth..." the raven haired cyborg groaned.

The gathered group shared a chuckle, except Zangya who looked preoccupied.

"Ocarin...I can't feel him anymore."

Bulla's smile faded as she sprang to her feet, before fighting a wave of fatigue.

"Bulla what are you doing?!" Lazuli asked in an alarmed manner.

"She's right...I can't feel Ocarin's energy anymore...Buu is on the move, but what's worse is that I can feel the other Majin...she's moving so fast and it feels like she's heading in this direction. She'll be here in a matter of minutes. All of you should leave...I'll give you the time you need to escape."

"Bulla there's no way.." Lazuli started only for the girl to shake her head.

"I'm the only one who can even buy anytime if she shows up here looking for a fight."

"Listen Kid. You're pretty tough. Hell you're much tougher than I am...but even you're outclassed against these things. " Lapis said his eyes narrowing.

"Maybe but what else can we do?" Bulla asked as she bowed her head. 'Is there no way to save this timeline? It seems like history is about to repeat itself.'

"Allow me to handle it..." A voice said as Sixteen walked out of the Lab with his repairs complete.

"Sixteen?" Bulma asked her eyes widening.

"You just got patched up big guy. You know you're no match for any of these Majin more so than the rest of us.." Lapis stated.

"Correct...that is why it makes the most sense. " he said as he tilted his head to look at Bulla.

"You possess the ability to teleport others correct? Ocarin wanted us to prepare to move if things went poorly. With your ability you can move everyone to safety. I am by far the weakest of our group. My loss will not be a crucial one. It will give you all time to prepare and give Trunks and Gohan the time they need. I will endeavor to stall this being aslong as I can."

Lazuli closed her eyes. 'He's doing it again...Sixteen sacrifices everything without hesitation. There may be other stronger creations that Doctor Gero made...but Sixteen is without a doubt the best thing he ever did with his life.'

"Y-you can't be serious?! you can't win! " Bulla sputtered.

Sixteen nodded his head as a smile appeared on his face. "I am. I may only be an Android, but life is precious, you must be willing to sacrifice anything to protect it. If staying behind gives everyone else on this world a better chance than so be it. I will stall aslong as I can in hopes of giving those in the City time to evacuate. My sensors indicate she will be here soon. I will meet her myself. Now go." he said in a rare moment of assertiveness as he turned and without another world began to stalk towards the front door.

Zangya smiled slightly. "You've gotta admire the courage he possesses. We should make sure his choice isn't in vain."

Lapis frowned, but nodded his head in agreement. 'You big lug...acting all heroic. Jeez you're making me look bad.'

Bulma blinked a few tears. "She's right. Bulla honey...you need to get us out of here."

The Girl watched the android fade from sight, before she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. "Bulla.."

The blonde haired girl slowly nodded her head. "Right. Everyone reach out and touch the person next to you. We'll do this all at once."

A few seconds passed as Lazuli rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder and everyone else began to follow suite, before the girl raised two fingers to her forehead, and the entire group vanished into thin air.

* * *

Pan panted slightly as she examined the scorched ground around her. She'd been training every day since her daddy left to prepare for this monster she'd briefly heard about. She was small...but she refused to sit by and do nothing. She'd get stronger...just like her Big Sis Zuli had been trying to help her become.

For a moment a sad look appeared on her face. 'It had been nearly half a year since she'd seen Lazuli. Before their departure to Namek. Though she was young...she knew it was in part because of Lazuli's past and the hard feelings that had still not completely disipated, but nevertheless she herself had forgiven the blonde, and now she missed her. It was almost like having a sister. All she wanted was for her daddy to come home and for her to be able to have her Big Sis back in her life too.

She blinked a couple of times as she looked up as a large pink Man soared towards the ground. The Earth quaked a bit he landed with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Oooh Buu really hungry! " he complained as his eyes settled upon the small girl.

"Me Buu! Maybe me should eat you?" he wondered as the tentacle on his head twitched slightly.

The demi-saiyan stared curiously at the Majin, before smiling as she walked up to him.

"Your name is Buu? My name is Pan!...Uhh if you're hungry...you can have this.." she said as she fished a half eaten candy bar out of her gi, before smiling impishly as she held up towards the large alien.

"Mama and Grandma would be really mad if they knew I was sneaking sweets out of the house. Here you go Mister Buu!" She said with a small smile.

Buu blinked as he gestured towards himself. "Really for Buu?"

The girl bobbed her head slightly. "Uh huh. You can sit down if you want. I'm really tired after all that training..." she laughed as she fell backwards, before patting the ground next to her.

Majin Buu stared at her a moment, as he took the small piece of chocolate. For a moment he was unresponsive, before he suddenly...walked to where she had gestured, before promptly falling backwards onto his backside as he opened his mouth wide preparing to swallow it whole.

"My Mommy says that you should savor your food and not eat like a pig..."

Buu stared at the girl a moment his mouth still open, before he took a small bite out of the candy bar, his eyes widened in joy.

"Buu like! Buu like!"

* * *

Android Sixteen marched forward into the restored West City with a hard look on his face. His eyes widened marginally. 'My sensors indicate that the Majin is already in the city, but yet everything is still calm. I do not detect any conflict yet.' he mused to himself as he tilted his head upwards, before he kicked off the ground, before landing atop a large balcony where he saw a pink skinned woman sitting down in a chair. Her presence was unmistakable, this was clearly the Majin he had sensed, and yet the creature he saw before him was lounging seemingly uninterested in causing any sort of chaos. He blinked in surprise as he watched as a cat slinked along the railing, before rubbing against the alien girl's leg. The Majin smiled brightly as she leaned down and stroked the Cat's head.

"You don't have to be so tense. I'm not here to start any trouble..." the young woman said her voice surprisingly human sounding as she tilted her head to stare at the Tall android with big pinkish purple eyes.

The redhead android relaxed his posture slightly. "I must admit. I was expecting a far different greeting. You are not what I expected."

Belle reached down and scratched one of the cat's ears. "Let me guess. You were expecting mass genocide and destruction? Not interested. I don't enjoy taking life or destroying things senselessly. My creator is the only one I would destroy for, but I can tell he has been sleeping for quite some time."

The android's eyes widened. "Who is your creator?"

The Majin girl's lips twitched. "Doesn't matter. The fact remains that I won't cause any trouble for you or this planet. Just leave me be."

Sixteen's stern expression softened a bit. "I was created to destroy myself and I chose a different course. I may only be an android, but I too cherish living things. If you don't intend to cause any harm...you'll be left alone. " He said as he slightly inclined his head, before he began to turn away.

"Wait...what is your name?"

The tall android paused. "I am designated as Android Sixteen."

Majin Belle slowly rose to her feet, before approaching the much bigger Sixteen. She made a face. "Android Sixteen?...that's not much of a name. That's only a number." she mused with a slightly frown.

"I am but an Android...I suppose my creator didn't see fit to bestow me with anything, but a number." he responded.

Belle regarded the Android for a moment, before the tentacle on her head twitched and began to glow.

Sixteen tensed expecting an attack only for his eyes to widen in wonder as a beam shot out and encased him with a strange energy. For Several seconds his systems seemed to shut down only for him to return to conciousness? Yes conciousness was the best word for it now.

The Tall redhead man stared down at his bare hands as he felt the warmth of the sun touching his skin. Slowly his hands traveled the length of his arms, no longer were his arms detachable or synthetic, but rather now he was met with flesh and muscule. He took an uncertain breath and marveled at the feeling of air reaching his lungs. His mind began to process so many different things all at once. Things that his synthetic brain could never quite understand. Certain emotions, feelings, sensations that were never completely within his grasp before. Slowly he tilted his head to look at the Majin girl who stood before him a small smile on her face.

"What did you do? I feel...I actually feel alive." he managed his voice was deep, but gone was the synthetic side part of his voice.

The Majin woman tilted her head to the side slightly as she smiled.

"My Magic was bestowed upon me by a god. Majin Buu and I can do things that defy the normal laws of reality. His abilities are more concentrated on destruction...while mine are of a different sort entirely. You now are of flesh and blood for the most part, I made a few improvements. " she mused with an impish grin.

The man reached up to touch his own face, pausing momentairly as he felt wetness touch his fingertips. He lowered his hand to stare in wonder, before his attention once more settled on Majin Belle. "But why? Why would you do this for me?" he asked surprise lacing his voice.

The woman before him rested a hand on her hip. "You said you cherished life. If this is true...you did so without any reward, you couldn't truly appreciate life as a machine, but yet you treasured it anyways. I've never heard of anyone that selfless before...besides everyone deserves a name, it's one of the few things that can't be taken from you."

The Redhead warrior bowed his head. "I...Thank you. What you've done for me...I can never repay your kindness."

The Pink skinned woman waved her hand. "Don't mention it. If you'll excuse me I want to see how these Earthlings live...and find something to eat! I'm starving!" she exclaimed her demeanor shifting as her stomach rumbled.

The former android stared at her a moment, before finding his voice. "Wait. What about the other Majin? Buu. He could still be a threat."

Belle regarded the redhead a moment. "Maybe. The Buu I remember was pure evil, but this one is much different. I suspect he'll cut ties with Babidi if he hasn't already, after all I showed him that he doesn't have to listen to that little creep."

"Then what? What if he starts killing innocent people? From what I was told he's already killed the supreme Kai's handler and has probably killed one of our own warriors. He's volatile and from the sounds of it unpredictable."

The short woman huffed as steam escaped the holes in her head. "And what do you want me to do?"

The Tall warrior stared at her. "Even now I still possess the ability to detect the depths of an individuals power. I know you're much stronger than he is right now. You could stop him if he gets out of control."

The female frowned. "You don't understand. This Buu may not remember, but the two of us are like yin and yang. As different as we may be...fighting him would be like fighting my own brother. I have no interest in killing the only other of my kind. "

The redhead grunted. "Very well. I see your dilemma, I will accompany you then."

It was the Majin's girl's time to look confused. "But why? I'm not changing my mind!" she exclaimed as she folded her arms.

"I hope you're are right about Majin Buu, but if you're not...I do not believe you'll be capable of watching him kill indiscriminantly. I'll show you around the city. You did say you were interested in seeing it right?" he asked, before smiling slightly.

Belle stared at him a moment, before slowly bobbing her head. "...yes and you can believe what you wish. I won't fight Buu. But for showing me around this city...I'll try to help you come up with a proper name." she mused as she promptly leaped up, before landing on one of the man's broad shoulders.

* * *

 _ ***Powerlevels***_

 _ **I'm sure there is a lot of conflicting information on various sites that says otherwise, but since this is only suppose to be a comparison, please don't flame me too much about the powerlevels! Their not meant to be 100% accurate anyways I just want a tool people can reference to see how different characters in this fic compare to one another!**_

Trunks: Base Form: 35,000,000/ SSJ ?/ SSJ2 ?/ SSJ3 ?

Gohan: Base Form: 33,000,000/ Mystic: ?

Lazuli: 50%:500,000,000/ 1,000,000,000

Ocarin: 50% 5,000,000,000 /100% 10,000,000,000

Zangya: Base Form: 700,000,000/ Transformed State : 1,400,000,000 (Zenkai)

Lapis: 50%: 550,000,000/ 100%: 1,100,000,000

Sixteen: ?

Mirai Bulla: Base Form: 20,000,000/ LSSJ: 4,000,000,000

Fat Majin Buu: Suppressed: 8,000,000,000/ Full Power: 12,000,000,000

Majin Belle: Suppressed 12,000,000,000/ Full Power: ?


	30. My Friend

***AN***

 _Q. SSj4mars- Another great chapter, there was a hint that the Majin creature was still asleep and was a god. Would that mean we might see her/him in the future?_

 _A. Thanks again for the praise. As for the hint...there was a subtle hint to the origins of the Majin's that I've come up with. I'll delve more into that character in the future._

 _Q. PyroSolracIII- Another very awesome chapter. I really enjoyed what you did in this one. I have been hoing that Videl, or Pan to reform Buu, just has Hurcule did in the Main Universe, and you definitely delivered on that. Also it is very awesome that Sixteen is a human again. On that note I imagine that he, and Belle will become pretty close. Platonic or romantic I think that would be awesome._

 _A. Thanks! And yeah I wanted to offer a somewhat nostalgic throwback to the original series by having Pan, Hercule's granddaughter be the one that befriends Buu. As for Sixteen I really enjoyed writing that and I'm glad it was well received. I felt like that big guy in the Manga/Anime deserved a lot from the sacrifice he made. As for what will become of him and Belle I haven't entirely decided yet._

 _84lyf- Belle and 16, going around the city. Wow. I kept thinking Andrew for his name. Pan and Buu chilling in the backyard like a couple of chums. I hope Videl and Chichi can can listen to her because she's the first to really see a kind and cheerful side to Buu. Ocarin blows up Babadi!_

 _A. Yeah last chapter was sort of a calm before the much bigger storm, much like how there's a small reprieve when Hercule befriends Buu in the Manga/Anime. You'll definitely see Videl/Chi-Chi's reaction in this chapter. As for Ocarin and Babadi... I wouldn't say it's over quite yet._

 _Q. SCI-FIWIZARDMAN- When I played through Xenoverse the first time, I did it with a female Majin character. Her name was Aebra, not Belle (I went off of the whole magical incantation theme that was with Bibidi, Babidi, and Buu, and named her Aebra based on "abra-kadabra alakazam"), but the way I imagined my char's personality when I played is coincidentally pretty much the same as Belle's in this story. XD_

 _So Sixteen is now a human? ...sudden unexpected twist, but I can roll with it. Definitely a nicer fate than him getting his decapitated head stomped into scrap by Cell._

 _Also, I see it is Pan interacting with Buu this time around. A nice way to replace Hercule (who is most certainly dead in this universe, good riddance I say) while giving Pan a role to play. Nicely done._

 _A. Haha I have to admit had I thought of the naming convention more with Bibidi,Babidi, Buu I would have definitely used that as a name. Oh well xD! As for Belle I wanted to make her a polar opposite in most ways to Kid Buu and have her actually reluctant to get involved at first. As for Sixteen and Pan I wanted to give them both respectfully an important role to play in the story, to avoid them becoming ...Yamchas. *cough*_

 _Q. Zombyra-Why do I get the feeling that the majins were created by Beerus? Making Android Sixteen human was a surprise but now he can get stronger by training._

 _A. *Whistles Innocently* Maybe...as for Sixteen yeah I'm fairly certain no one saw that coming, I just hope it wasn't too much for some people xD_

 _2015- now I know I'm being a nitpicking jerk here but I refuse to believe that gohan is weaker than trunks in base form. nobody truly respects gohan anymore lol, oh well. keep up the great work_

 _A. Well I don't think you're a jerk xD As for saying Gohan is weaker in baseform...it's all a bit irrelevant till you see how strong he'll be at full power. I didn't spend all the effort of explaining a way for Gohan to come back in this fic just to have him becoming great saiyaman or a useless side character. I wasn't going to reveal this yet, but Gohan will actually be stronger than Trunks at full power. Fact will be that even though Trunks has worked to maintain SSJ3 longer, Gohan's unleashed potential and ability to maintain his full power almost indefinitely will give him a definitive edge at this point in the fic._

 _Q. The r4pe god- Oh man majin belle is cool as, very unexpected plot turn there really enjoyed and with the scene for android 16 turning human, that was amazing too just incredible, you imagination is priceless this is just, I can't describe this with words wtf, you should go write the story for dragonball super. Now the plot has thickened so much and so many possibilities with super 18 coming along and the tuffle scientist omfg that was fuckin great as well just shows how much more power full super 18 will become. Also about my last question about the lemon, I see another person asked for it as well xD, so I guess that answers your question of if people would like it or not, love this, easily my favortie fic hope you update soon. Also where are you from? Just wondering :P._

 _A. Hah well I'm glad you enjoyed that twist. I wish I was fortunate enough to be a part of something as great as a real anime xD I decided to add an extra component with because I could just see him wanting to further any agenda that would result in the complete elimination of anyone with Saiyan blood. As for Lemons I'm pleased that there's interest in it. When the timing is right in the fic I'll definitely have many more scenes. =) As for where I'm from without going into too much detail, I'm in the United States, South East to be more precise._

 _Q. thedarkpokemaster- wow so Majin Bella has made it so 16 is more alive, which is good as that means he can come back to life now if he is killed. And I will say I do like Majin Bella she is a very nice person who wants to be left alone to have a good life, I just know she is strong, still not stronger than Beerus or even Whis but not there yet._

 _And Pan making friends with Fat Buu that is just so sweet and cute but like in the Anime/Manga something bad may happen to make Buu very angry, which I will love since its going to be so cool._

 _A. Yeah Sixteen's transformation served several points for me, for one it helped give him more character development and potential to grow. Added some context between his connection with Belle and made it to where Sixteen can be revived like anyone else. As for Belle, yeah I wanted her to be almost like Gohan as a kid who doesn't cherish fighting or destruction, In this chapter you'll see a very similar dialogue between her and Sixteen as the one between Gohan/Sixteen in the show._

 _Q. WillS3D- Will you be introducing any other new or old characters as the story goes that we haven't seen_

 _A. I'll definitely introduce more characters, though probably not as frequently as the way I introduced the OC's in this fic. I want to avoid crowding the fic too much. I think you'll see that the fic after the Buu Arc will return to a more Trunks/Lazuli centered story._

 _Q. Jmac99- Okay sixteen trying to slide in with the majin girl I didn't think he had it in him. Well anyways I totally forgot about hell fighter 18 and now with the creator of Hatchyiak about to get in the mix, I fell that it can only get worse. Well until next time._

 _A. Haha I'm not sure if Sixteen has that in mind, but who knows what could happen? And yeah I like to touch on what's happening occasionally in Hell to show that Gero, Myu, and Raichi aren't just kicking back and doing nothing._

 _Q. Steffon22- Is it bad I already ship Belle and Sixteen. And wow him becoming human, that was an amazing plot twist. Keep up the good work._

 _A. Not at all! It makes me feel good that you're shipping that pairing already, feels like I did something right. I do enjoy twists that I suspect no one can predict haha._

 _Q. SSJ5 Gogeta- Wow I'm amazed this is really good one of the best T/18 fics I've read yet. Please write this through til the end. You really have done a nice job at keeping everyone in character. While going though the changes of accepting 18. And a awesome way for Trunks to reach SS2 by the way._

 _A. Thanks for the praise! And yeah I've been trying to get into the heads of the versions of the characters I've portrayed and make them feel more realistic? I thought it was a nice Arc to have Trunks start letting go of his Past._

 _5 Gogeta- Aw I was expecting a lemon shower scene in this chapter. But good they catch a little break_

 _A. Haha I almost wrote a lemon for this scene, but I didn't want it to take away from the rest of the chapter's tone._

 _Q. SSJ5 Gojeta- Nice chapter, so now that 16 is human? Did that make him stronger or is he more like 17,and 18 now with this change? Will there be any trunks 18 interaction any time soon? With buu and the Majin girl seemingly good for now will they not have to fight them now after all the preparation for them? And with Dr Rachi helping out now how will this super 18 turn out seems like it could backfire on gero considering she's purged all the evil from her heart unless they get a stronger way to mind control her. And my last question did zangya lose her Majin power up even though she regained control of herself_

 _A. I would say Sixteen is now like the siblings in that he's capable of becoming stronger through training, though he didn't receive any sort of powerup from the change itself. As for Buu and Belle things seem calm now, but it only takes a single incident to change all of that. As for Raichi's involvement with the Super 18 project it will have an impact on the resulting project, but I can't really go much into detail with that at the moment without spoiling something important xD As for Zangya I'll delve more into that soon._

* * *

A couple of hours had now passed at Mount Paozu as nightfall began to slowly approach. In that time Pan had been talking to Buu unaware of the danger that the Majin could really pose her.

"Pan it's time to come inside! You're grandmother is about to start d-" Videl's voice faded to a mere whisper as she stepped outside and saw her daughter seated next to a large pink alien like creature. Despite her weak powerlevel she could tell this man...this creature was frighteningly strong. "P-pan what are you doing?! What have I told you about talking to strangers?" She asked as she tried to keep her tone even.

Pan blinked as she looked away from Buu and up at her mother. "It's ok Mama! This is Mister Buu! We exchanged names so we're not strangers! We're friends! Isn't that right Mister Buu?" she asked as she smiled innocently at the large Majin.

Buu blinked as he looked between Videl and Pan. "Friends?"

Pan nodded her head. "Uh huh friends! You're really nice and funny Mister Buu! A friend is someone important to you! Someone you care about. You're my friend." she declared as she reached out and wrapped her arms around the Majin's side.

Videl tensed as she was afraid of the creature's reaction. Slowly Buu smiled as his large gloved hand patted her head slowly. "Ooo Buu see! Buu like Pan too! Pan is Buu's friend too!"

Pan giggled as she looked up at her mom. "See Mama! Can Mister Buu stay for supper?"

Videl allowed the tension in her shoulders to relax a bit as she forced a smile. "I guess if he's your friend...that it's alright. I'm going to go tell your grandmother. It'll be dark soon so I want you inside within the next twenty minutes. And make sure you wash up so your granny doesn't get upset." she said as she turned glancing once more over her shoulder, before she walked back towards the house. 'That creature makes me nervous, but I have to tell Chi-Chi or else she might really overreact. Gohan...I can't wait till you're home. It's time we were a whole family again' she thought as she opened the door, before allowing herself inside.

* * *

"What in the world is going on?" Dende mused aloud as he stepped forward.

"Did you sense something?" Lazuli asked as she stepped forward resting her arms beneath her bosom.

"Have to say I'm surprised things are so quiet..." Lapis mused.

Dende slowly shook his head. "No...but that's just it. Majin Buu and Majin Belle aren't causing any trouble at the moment. Both Gohan's family and West City are safe for now."

"Now that I've recovered...I should go and get Pan, Chi-Chi, and Videl to safety." Bulla suggested.

"That may not be wise..." Zangya mused.

"What do you mean?" Bulla asked as she tilted her head to stare at the alien woman.

"I know this sounds like a strange request, but somehow both of these Majin seem pacified. We could possible end this without anymore bloodshed." Dende suggested, before his eyes widened marginally. "Though I sense someone who could use your help."

"Who?" Bulla asked her eyes widening.

Dende's serious expression faded slightly. "It's weak...but I can still sense Ocarin. If you bring him back here to me...I should be able to save him."

The Demi-Saiyaness bowed her head. "Of course...I'll be right back." she said as she raised two fingers to her forehead, before vanishing from sight.

* * *

"These humans are incredible!" Belle exclaimed from her perch a top Sixteen's shoulder. She raised an icecream cone to her lips, before taking a small bite. "There is so much to eat! So many different types of clothes, A girl could get use to this.." she mused with big shiny eyes.

The Redhead beneath her chuckled. "I have to agree with you. I thought they were strange at first, but their ways have grown on me. I part of me envied them, but now I know how they feel for myself." he mused as a hint of a smile pulled at his features, before fading. "You know though this is the reason why I'd be willing to risk so much to protect all of this." he mused as they began to walk through a large market area.

The female Majin looked down at the former android. "This again huh? I told you I've made up my mind."

The man in question nodded his head. "Yes you've said that, but once you've found something worth protecting...you're willing to put more on the line to save it."

Belle was quiet for a moment. "Destruction...death, killing someone else to achieve some end, Is there ever any justification for it?" she asked as she hopped off his shoulder, before walking at his side.

The tall man walked forward in silence a few moments, before stopping in front of a large water fountain, the setting sun cast a glow upon the fountain itself, bathing it in an orange and red glow. "Love." he mused.

"Love?" The Majin girl questioned.

"When you find something you love...something you cherish...you have to be willing to fight for it. There are those that words alone will never reach. I believe that Wizard who released you is one such being. Fighting for the right cause is not evil...but doing nothing...when you possess the ability to make a difference...that makes you just as guilty as the party the commited the atrocity."

The Pink skinned woman stared wide eyed at the tall man for a long moment as any verbal response seemed to allude her.

* * *

"Buu really hungry now!" Majin Buu exclaimed as he patted his belly.

Pan giggled. "Come on then silly! Mama and Grandma should be about done..." she said as she reached up and grabbed Buu's much larger hand as she started pulling him towards the house.

"Buu what are you doing ?!..." A voice screeched behind them.

The pair turned to see Babidi floating there with a scowl seated on his face. " Babidi..." Buu said before huffing.

"Don't you look at me like that! You fat disobediant cretin! How dare you try to kill me! And now I find you here playing with a filthy child. It's disgusting."

Pan released her hold on Buu's hand as she stalked forward. "I don't care what you say about me, but don't you talk bad about my friend! Mister Buu don't listen to this guy."

Babidi grinned evily. "Insignifigant insect...Allow me to show you what you should have done to this child Buu, then I will personally take control of your mind like I should have done from the beginning." he said as held out both of his hands.

Horror filled Pan's eyes as she was lifted into the air, before she began to gasp for air.

Buu's eyes began to widen as everything happened so quickly.

The Majin barely registered a gasp from the girl, before he heard a sickening crunch. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Pan's limp body fell to the ground.

"See now Buu. You have no friends. You are nothing more than a tool of destruction.." Babidi chuckled as he held out his hand as he began to chant.

Majin Buu began to shake as he gritted his teeth. "Pan was Buu's friend...Buu's only friend. Buu hurt BAD!" he roared as he closed the distance between himself and Babidi within a split second, before his fist collided into Babidi's face. A Crushing sound could be heard as the Wizard's head was caved in, before his head was seperated from his shoulders. Buu continued to shake as he stalked over towards Pan, before bending down to pick up the small girl.

"Pan oh God no!" Videl screamed as she burst outside with Chi-Chi at herside.

"What did you do monster?!" Chi-Chi cried.

Buu sniffed as tears began to roll down his large cheeks as he held out his palms over Pan. "Buu no want this! Buu no want this! Open eyes open eyes!" he cried as he began to pour energy into Pan.

Several seconds passed, before the girl's eyes began to flutter open as she tilted her head up to look at Buu.

"M-mister Buu..." she mumbled.

Majin Buu stepped backwards as he still continued to shake as steam poured out of his head. "Buu can't stop it. Move now!" he yelled as he began to grip at his forehead.

Videl's eyes widened as she saw her daughter alive and awake once more. She immediately ran and picked up the small girl, before looking at Chi-Chi. "Come on we have to leave!"

The older woman nodded. "R-right!" she agreed as the began to run away from the troubled Majin.

"Buu!" Pan screamed as he held her hand towards the creature as she was carried away.

* * *

Bulla kicked a large boulder out of the way, before she heard an audible gasp. She let out a relieved sigh as she saw Ocarin laying in front of her. He was bloodied, burnt, and barely conscious, but he was still breathing for now.

"Thank goodness..." she breathed as she leaned down and heft the warrior over one of her shoulders, before her eyes widened in horror as she felt a horrible power in the distance.

'What in the world is that?...I can feel Majin Buu's energy...but I can feel something even more malevolent.' she thought, before her eyes fell back to Ocarin. 'We have to get you back now so Dende can heal you..' she thought as she raised two fingers to her forehead, before she disappearing.

* * *

Belle finally found her voice as she shivered slightly. "No...the Evil side of Buu. I can feel it."

Sixteen's eyes widened. "What do you mean? What is this power I'm feeling?"

The female Majin clenched her fists as she turned away from the fountain they were standing near, before tilting her head skywards.

"As I told you before...the original form of Buu and I polar opposites. The one your friends encountered, the one that I saw today...was different. Child like...he had the potential to be good and peaceful, but the evil within him has been released."

"What does that mean?"

The pink skinned woman frowned. "It means that very soon a battle between the good and evil parts of Majin Buu will begin. If the evil side manages to consume the good...I fear that Buu will become much stronger than he is now and he will begin laying waste to this planet."

"You could stop it though..." Sixteen said.

"I told you already...I don't want to fight my own kind." Belle snapped.

"If it's truly a battle between good and evil...you could help the good side win. If you do nothing then you might as well be helping the evil side of Majin Buu. The only warriors possibly capable of fighting Buu won't likely be here for nearly twelve more hours. This Planet may not have that long. Please Belle...put aside your reservations and fight...before it's too late for everyone on this planet!"

The Diminutive Majin girl frowned as she furrowed her brow and clenched her fists at her side. Several moment of silence passed between the duo, before the girl's shoulders relaxed as her hands unclenched.

"You said that fighting for the right cause makes it worth it right?...Then I'll help. I've only just awaken, I'd like to get to know this world more, see more of it's life and people, I can't do any of that if Buu destroys it all." she said quietly as she slowly levitated off of the ground.

Sixteen bowed his head. "Thank you. I'll come with you." he suggested only to see the Majin shake her head as she looked down at the red headed man.

"No. No offense big guy, but you'd only slow me down. When this is all over you can finish showing me around. What do you think of Andro?" she asked.

The man blinked. "Andro?"

The Majin laughed lightly. "For your name? Remember I said I'd help you with that. It's not the most creative, but I like it." she mused.

The red haired man tried the name a couple of times on his tongue, before finally nodding. "It will do. I'm in your debt...you have my word that we can pick up where we left off here."

"I'll hold you to it Andro." she mused offering him a coy wink, before she titled her head to the sky, before rocketing into the distance.

* * *

Majin Buu panted deeply as he finally found that the anger and pain he'd felt had subsided. He even felt a bit calmer, but that soon disappeared as he felt a malevolent power behind him, he turned only to come face to face with a tall gray Majin with black eyes.

"You! Who be you?"

The Tall Majin scowled. "I'm Majin Buu. Who are you?" he asked his teeth gritting as he stepped closer.

"You no Buu! Me Buu!" The Fat Majin declared as clenched his fists as he too took a step forward till he and the other Majin were face to face.

The Gray skinned Majin grinned wildly. "Whoever remains standing is the real Buu then. The other...will be nothing." he mused.

Fat Buu huffed. "You turn into chocolate!" he delcared as he fired a beam out of his head only to have it swatted away by the other Majin.

"Pathetic as if I'd be defeated by that...but now I believe it's my turn..." the other Majin mused as he clenched his fists as without warning the skies began to grow even darker as gale force winds began to surround him. Trees and rocks would begin to levitate as well as even the entirety of the Son House.

Fat Buu began to tremble as he felt the other Majin's Aura and power skyrocket.

* * *

"Thanks kid I owe you and Bulla one." Ocarin mused, before his eyes widened. "What in the world am I sensing? It feels like there's a third Majin and it's stronger than Buu."

Lazuli stepped forward as she had a hand resting almost in a protective manner upon the swell of her belly. "That's not all. Their too close to Pan,Chi-Chi, And Videl. Thankfully I can feel them retreating, but...still it's too dangerous." She said as a look of worry became evident on her face.

Bulma rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Hey they'll be fine. Pan will be too."

Bulla sighed as she walked forward. "She's right. Because I'm going to make sure their safe."

"Wait Bulla it's too dangerous you can't..." Her mother began to protest.

The blonde's lip twitched slightly. "I'll be back in a flash. I don't intend to fight anyways."

Before her mother could say anything further she raised two fingers to her head and vanished.

"She should be fine. I do believe the two Majin down there are more focused on one another and the three women are now out of sight of those two." Dende said.

The blonde frowned, before simply nodding her head.

Ocarin grunted. "I don't know what to make of this..but I can sense that Majin Girl heading towards them now too. This isn't looking good for any of us. That battle could end up destroying the planet. All we can do is hope it doesn't come to that and that we can bide more time. I just hope Trunks and Gohan have made some headway in their training."

"They will have I'm sure of it.." Lazuli said quietly with a sense of certainity.

"By the way where's your brother and Zangya?" Ocarin asked as he glanced over at the Blonde. "And Sixteen for that matter?"

Lazuli smiled slightly. "Those two went off for some privacy, probably to talk or other things I'd rather not think of, as for Sixteen he was suppose to buy time for us, but I didn't feel any destruction from West City. The Big guy did it. I just hope he's alright."

Dende blinked. "It's strange...I can feel someone starting to head in this direction. I've never felt their energy before.."

* * *

 _ ***AN***_

Apologies for this Chapter taking so long and that it was shorter than usual. Had a bit of writer's block coupled with copious amounts of overtime at work. I'll try to avoid it taking this long for an update going forward. Thanks again and I'll see you all again soon!

* * *

 _ ***Powerlevels***_

 _ **I'm sure there is a lot of conflicting information on various sites that says otherwise, but since this is only suppose to be a comparison, please don't flame me too much about the powerlevels! Their not meant to be 100% accurate anyways I just want a tool people can reference to see how different characters in this fic compare to one another!**_

Trunks: Base Form: 35,000,000/ SSJ ?/ SSJ2 ?/ SSJ3 ?

Gohan: Base Form: 33,000,000/ Mystic: ?

Lazuli: 50%:500,000,000/ 1,000,000,000

Ocarin: 50% 5,000,000,000 /100% 10,000,000,000

Zangya: Base Form: 700,000,000/ Transformed State : 1,400,000,000 (Zenkai)

Lapis: 50%: 550,000,000/ 100%: 1,100,000,000

Sixteen: ?

Mirai Bulla: Base Form: 20,000,000/ LSSJ: 4,000,000,000

Fat Majin Buu: Suppressed: 8,000,000,000/ Full Power: 12,000,000,000

Evil Buu (Thin Buu):?

Majin Belle: Suppressed 12,000,000,000/ Full Power: ?


	31. Chapter 31

*AN* Hey guys! First and foremost I'm so sorry for being such a flake and not reaching out and saying something sooner. I've been super busy between work and school the last few months and it's taken a toll on my free time. That being said I want to get back to writing and working on Fanfiction. Having stepped back and taken a hard look on this fic, There are some things I'm quite pleased about, but even more that I wish I had done much differently. That being said I'm going to take this fic and rewrite it from the ground up. It will use many components of the original fic, but I will spend more time establishing Trunks/18 and not rushing their relationship together. In addition with this rewrite I intend to cut down on the amount of other sides characters and keep the story much more centralized on Trunks and Eighteen. It's not that I won't have supporting characters, but the amount will definitely be reduced to keep things from getting out of hand.

Again I'm sorry for everyone who invested time reading this fic. I will try my best with this rewrite and if anyone is interested in adopting where this unfinished fic, feel free to contact me!

You guys are the best !

P.S The beginning of the rewrite will be posted within a few hours! Cheers and Happy Halloween!


End file.
